


Founding Fusions

by esompthin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 35000 words of nothing but pining, AU, Aaron Burr/Theodosia - Freeform, Alex doesn't marry Eliza, Alexander is SUPER awkward, Anal Sex, Bunny-yam's fusion AU, Cheating, Drunkenness, French, James Madison/James Monroe - Freeform, Lafayette is kinky, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Mutual Pining, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Recreational Drug Use, Spanish, Unrequited Crush, Wax Play, anyway, because he will drop it, don't let Alex hold stuff when you give serious information, everything would be fixed if these babies stop being jealous, fusion names are ship names because im unorigional, i wrote this instead of working on my immigrant fic, idk what to tag, jsyk, lots of platonic love, other ships include (but not limited to), sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 123,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esompthin/pseuds/esompthin
Summary: In a world where fusion from Steven Universe is a normal human characteristic; Alexander Hamilton has issues with, well, everything. Fusion shouldn't be a public matter. And you can't marry a fusion. And only married people should fuse.All these thoughts change when he meets a strange man named Mulettens.





	1. Chapter 1

Humans have always had this ability. Long, long ago, when the species was at the bottom of the food chain, evolution took a turn in an unexpected direction. It defies everything that scientists have come to know about the world; but sometimes, the universe doesn't care about silly things like facts and logic.

Sometimes, the universe allows a little magic to happen.

This is how Alexander's mother explained the process of fusion to him. He was young; the age where kids point out any and everything that seems strange to them. Alexander pointed at a stranger and (rather loudly) asked, "Mama, why do they have three arms?"

Rachel Buck was not a very shy individual, but when it came to these  _topics_  she grew a bit flustered. She politely apologized to the stranger, who waved off Alexander's curiosity good-naturedly. Then, she turned to Alex and awkwardly said, "Because they're a fusion."

The next logical question was, "Wha's'a fusion?"

"Shush now, child." His mother said, "It's not something we talk about in public."

"Why?" Alex asked, following his mother along the path to their house. "Is it bad?"  
"Quite the opposite, actually." Rachel smiled down at him, taking his hand. "Fusion is a very,  _very_  good thing. But it's also a very  _private_  thing. So we can't talk about it anymore. Save your questions for bedtime."

Alexander's mother loved that line. 'Save your questions for bedtime.' Because usually, Alexander forgot what he wanted to ask, and she never has to work through the tricker questions a child could come up with. But he didn't forget these questions. So when bedtime rolled around, she was actually surprised when Alexander sat up and said, "Now can we talka 'bout fusion?"

"Oh." His mother blinked, "Um, okay."

"Wha' is it?" Alex asked, big eyes watching his mother as she chewed her lip.

"Fusion is the merging of two or more people into one person." Rachel said slowly, watching Alex's face for any signs of confusion. There it was, a twitch of eyebrows. He was curious. Frick.

"How?"

"Well, you have to completely give yourself to the other person. For some people that's - physically…" Rachel quickly rushes forward, not giving Alexander a chance to question that, "But sometimes it's more emotional or mental. Sometimes it takes a lot to fuse with someone, and it's different for each person."

Alex nodded, accepting all of this, "Can I fuse?"

"Well, yes. But you shouldn't." Rachel said, scowling at the thought of her small son fused with someone. "It's a, uh, grownup thing."

She didn't approve of children fusing. Sometimes, in their little village, she could hear the laughter of merged kids running through the streets. And she didn't mind their joy. But when she looked out and saw children with four eyes or two mouths, something in her twisted. Children just didn't understand what they were doing when they were fusing together like that. She had half a mind to go and tell their parents what they've been doing. What if they gave Alexander, or his brother, James, the wrong idea?

"Do you and Papa fuse?" The child asked.

Rachel's heart sank, "Ah, no… Not anymore. He hasn't exactly fused with me since James was born."

"Why?" Alexander asked.

Rachel shook her head, forcing back her tears, "It doesn't matter, child. Don't worry so much about it. Just know that when you're an adult, and you trust someone with your life, you'll be ready to fuse with them. But not before that, alright?"

"Yes, mama."

Alexander's mother stuck to the thought that fusion was not meant for anything less than married lovers. Thus, Alexander had a similar thought-process. He, a boy who never shut up, grew shy and uncomfortable around fusions. Talk of the action was forbidden; especially when there were ladies in the area. By the time Alexander grew to the age of nineteen, he had never once fused with another individual.

Perhaps it was only fate - or karma - that one of the first things he sees when he steps foot on the colonies' soil is nothing less than a  _public_  fusion. Alexander's thoughts stuttered to a stop when he watched as two people  _fused_  in front of any walkerby. Alex's face grew bright red as he quickly averted his gaze.

 _These colonists have no shame_.

Alexander's studies in King's College didn't make him any less squeamish about the thought of fusion. At one point, he found himself in an intellectual debate with his classmate about the right to fight for their country and whom should have it.

"Everyone should have the right to fight! If our country needs soldiers, then  _anyone_  who is willing to place their life on the line is worthy of the cause!" Alexander said, slamming his hands on the desk for emphasis.

"Everyone? Even slaves?" His opponent said.

"Especially slaves!" Alexander replied, his voice rising, "If a slave is willing to fight for a country that doesn't even accept them, then their believes are truly valid and pure. Not to mention-"

His opponent interrupted him, raising an eyebrow, saying, "Even  _fusions_?"

Alexander's words stumbled to a stop as his face grew pink, "Uh-"

"A fusion has not only one, but  _two_  lives at stake. Or more! Surely we can't afford such a costly soldier?" The opponent continued.

Alexander fumbled, scrambling at his notes to see if he wrote anything to counter this argument. He didn't. "Well, if- if they're- um, willing? Then-"

"What if we have slaves fuse? What would happen then!? Indescribably chaos. What happens if a fusion gets hurt? Whom will be held responsible? How would we inform the separate being's families?"

Alexander was gasping, his mouth opening and closing uselessly. He couldn't imagine - this is no way to speak - so freely about fusion!? Like it's some simple common occurrence? And not a private affair?

Alexander helplessly turned to his professor, "Is this really an, uh, appropriate topic?"

The professor raised an eyebrow, but after a long moment of silence, he wrote something down on his grade sheet, "You may sit down now, Hamilton."

Alexander would happily take the poor grade instead of struggle through talking about something so  _scandalous_.

His classmates discovered quickly that the best way to shut him up was to simply say the word - " _fusion"_  - and Alexander would clamp his mouth shut, a horrified expression on his face. The time that some classmates fused right in front of him, the poor Caribbean almost cried. He ran away, his hands covering his eyes, screaming about how  _undignified_  they were being.

Truly, it was a bit of a culture shock.

And things were only getting worse.

When Alexander met the infamous Aaron Burr, he wasn't expecting the horrors that would come with it. Aaron himself was not a horrible man. Alexander actually enjoyed his company very much. He was a remarkably intelligent man, who handed out wise advice like candy. Alexander could tell they were going to be the best of friends.

No, the horror was that, because Alexander was hanging out with Aaron Burr, he ran into a certain individual - individuals? - that made Alexander's skin crawl.

Alexander and Aaron were sharing a drink in a simple pub, sharing ideas and opinions. Alexander was speaking softly, swirling his drink lazily as he spouted out; "Never before had this world had an affair so great than that of the new American states and our British brethren. I believe tha-"

His voice was cut off as the door to the pub was suddenly kicked open. Alexander's head whipped around to see if any redcoats were coming in. But no. A creature of a different kind was making its way through the door.

He had to duck, given his larger, combined height. He wore a beanie, although a mess of curls and waves flowed out from under it. His eyes were two different shades of brown; and his hands had the same condition. Although his neither of his hands' matched the color of his face. A small beard sat neatly on his chin; while a smatter of freckles attacked his cheeks. But this mismatched cacophony was not what caught Alexander's gaze. No, the truly remarkable thing about this giant was the way it spoke.

"SHOW TIME!" One mouth screamed.

"SHOW TIME!" The other mouth echoed.

For you see, this creature had two mouths; each fighting for a spot on his face. They came out crooked; the larger mouth cutting from his jaw to his nose, while the smaller mouth settled under that one, tilted in the other direction. Alexander had never seen such a sight. Aaron hummed as the immigrant openly stared.

"You act as if this is the first fusion you've ever met." Aaron shot him a sly smile. One that Alex couldn't return, for his mouth was hanging open uselessly.

"I'm Mulettens, in the place to be!" The fusion shouted, turning to the bartender, "Gimme two Sam Adams!" The second mouth spoke, "Actually, make that three!"

Alex found himself smiling at the creature as he laughed at himself. Aaron pushed his drink away from him, watching the fusion carefully, "Now, if we're quiet, they might not notice-"

"Yo! Monsieur!" The fusion shouted, switching between mouths, "Is that Aaron Burr!?"

"-fuck." Burr sighed, putting on a bright smile as the fusion approached. The larger man set all three beers down on Burr and Alexander's table. They quickly found a big enough chair - all public places had varying sized seats specifically for this reason - and sat down next to them.

"Mulettens, a pleasure, as always." Burr said, taking a sip of his drink.

"You're such a fuckin' liar, Burr!" Mulettens said, grinning from one mouth, while the other pouted. "We know you don't like us when we're together."

The second mouth added, "We know you don't like us when we're apart, either."

Burr quickly waved his hand in dismissal, "Nonsense. You're just a very loud individual, Mulettens. There's nothing wrong with that. I just don't prefer that kind of company."

The fusion stared at Burr for a long moment; practically frozen while he thought. Alexander jumped out of his skin when the large man suddenly burst out into laughter.

"I'm kidding, Burr! Mon dieu! Take a joke!" Mulettens slapped his knee, a very grand gesture that left Alex a bit scared. Jesus, this man was big. Had to be seven foot? Maybe more? Alex could easily fit in his lap. The fusion stopped laughing suddenly, switching topic as if nothing had happened, "How has your political career been? Are you still refusing to fight with us in the revolution for our country?"

"I never said that I wouldn't fight -" Burr sighed, "I'd gladly fight for our country. I just think that there are much better ways to gain our freedom than just being shot at constantly."

Mulettens huffed, "No, I distinctly remember you telling me that you didn't-"

Alexander spoke up, "You keep switching between 'we' and 'I'."

Both men turned to look at him, as if just realizing he was still there. Alexander shifted in his seat, a small blush forming under the fusion's gaze. God, he was going to talk to a fusion. About … fusion.  _In a bar!_  What would his mother say?

"...Yes." Mulettens said slowly. "And?"  
"And, you know, why?" Alex squeaked.

Aaron frowned, leaning forward, "Wait. Have you seriously never talked to a fusion before?"

Alex held up his hands in defense, "Well, no! Why would I? I don't - they're so - in  _public_  no less! And - It's just … dirty."

"EXCUSE YOU!?" The fusion screeched.  
"OhGoddon'tkillme!" Alex flinched, ducking his head.

Mulettens crossed his arms. "What makes you think fusion is  _dirty_!? We're not going to hurt you - yet - so just stop that right now." He kept switching between mouths, it made Alex equally confused and excited.

Alex awkwardly waved his hands as he spoke, "It's not like  _bad_  dirty, just. Gentlemen shouldn't do such things in public. And it's very awkward for me because you're all, like,  _fused_  right in front of my salad and I just don't know how to deal with it right now."

Aaron was watching him with a carefully blank expression. He spoke slowly as he said, "Alexander, how many fusions have you known?"

"Um, personally?" Alexander thought for a moment, "None?"

The fusion blinked, both mouths trying to speak at once.

"Who are you-"

"What do you mean 'none'-"

Alex's blush darkened, "Look, where I come from, fusion is a bit, uh, not really taboo, but, like, it's for married people. And it's only ever done when they're at home. And it's not, you don't, like, flaunt it in front of everyone all the time. And these colonists - Americans - they're just, always, fused? And that's weird? But not like, I don't mean -"

Aaron looked over to Mulettens, "I have never seen him so distressed before. Congratulations."

Mulettens, however, didn't look happy about this. But he didn't look extremely upset either. Instead, he sat there, arms crossed, staring at Alexander. And he sat there, unmoving, for a long time. Silent and staring.

And staring.

And staring.

And staring.

Alex glanced over at Aaron, who seemed undisturbed by the fusion's sudden statue-like attitude.

"What's he doing?" Alex whispered.

"Thinking." Aaron replied, "Just wait for it."

As if on cue, the fusion started speaking very carefully. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. And you're going to give us very short, honest answers, alright?"

Alexander nodded, keeping his mouth shut for once. Gosh, why was he so nervous about this? Fusion always just weirded him out. Alex looked away, his heart pounding as he awaited the first question.

"How, overall, do you feel about fusion?" One mouth spoke. The other finished, "Positively, negatively, or neutral?"

"Um, well, see, my mother taught me that-" Alex started, already winding up for a full-on ramble. But the fusion held up his mismatched hands.

"We said a short answer, mon ami." Mulettens said, "Positive? Negative? Neutral?"

Alex squirmed in his seat, looking to Burr for help. The other man simply watched, his chin resting in his hand. "Uh - neutral?"

"Have you ever fused before?" The bigger mouth asked. "And if so, how was the relationship?"  
"Relationsh -" Alexander fumbled, "No? I never?"

Mulettens, "So you have no true knowledge about fusion?"

Alex hesitated. He didn't want to seem stupid. But he also couldn't tell them that he knew anything. Honestly, he only knows the barest of minimums for fusion. He quietly shook his head no.

Mulettens then grinned, leaning forward. One of his large fingers curled under Alex's chin. "Want to have some hands-on tutoring?"

Alexander sputtered, his face bursting into a horrible red shade, "W-what?!"

"Fuse with us?" Mulettens smirked, "I can teach you anything you need to know."

"We are in  _public!_ " Alexander hissed, pulling away from the bigger man.

Mulettens laughed, leaning back, "He speaks like a poor maiden whom's purity has been requested!"

Burr shook his head, sighing, "Alright, Mulettens, stop teasing the young boy. He looks like he's about to faint."

"Hm, but he's got such a pretty color to him." Mulettens patted his head with a single finger. Alex felt like some toddler in comparison. "We like how he squeaks."

"Mulettens, do not make me tell Washington what you've been up to." Burr said, looking down at his nails; feigning disinterest. "He will be  _very_  disappointed in you."

Alexander squawked as the man suddenly deformed into a pile of limbs and hair. In Mulettens place was three men; all whom were talking at once.

"Monsieur Burr, you wouldn't dare! You know how much I  _need_  Washington's respect!"

"What the fucking hell, Laf!? You forced fission because of  _Burr_!?"

"Guys, you're squishing me, I can't breathe, get up-"

Alexander's face snapped from a dark blush to ghostly white within seconds. He watched as these men squirmed and kicked each other in their little dogpile until they eventually found themselves all sitting in the fusion-sized chair.

Burr had the smallest of smiles cross his lips, "I'm sorry, boys, but you were making him uncomfortable. Clearly, Alexander has more to learn about his own biology before he can meet with Mulettens again."

And three sets of eyes were on him once again.

"Yeah, by the way," The tallest said, " _Who_  are you?"

"Who  _are_  you?"

"Who are  _you_?"

The three paused and laughed at each other.

"We still have fusion on the brain, it seems." The one with freckles giggled, leaning into the other men's space.

"Ah, Mulettens." The one with the neatly-clipped beard swooned, "If I could marry myself, I would."

The one with the beanie nudged him, "We all know you're saving yourself for Washington."

"I will conquer that man one day." The second sat up straight, a determined look on his face.

Freckles scowled, "Ugh, don't say it like that."

"Laf's obsession aside;" Beanie said, turning back to Alexander, "what's  _your_  name?"

Alexander squirmed, "Alexander Hamilton. My- my name is Alexander Hamilton."

"Hercules Mulligan."

"John Laurens!"

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette."

The one named Laurens leaned into Alexander's space, twirling a strand of hair on his finger, "Sooo, you've never fused before, Alexander?"

Alex shook his head, "My mother taught me that it was only for married individuals. That it's very personal and very intimate."

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Laurens nodded, "Which is why we should fuse."

"John!" Lafayette chided, "You just met the boy! At least take him for dinner first!"

"Aren't -" Alexander looked between the three, "Aren't you guys married?"

Hercules sighed, "No."

The other two either didn't notice his disappointment, or didn't care. Laf quickly explained, "Your mother was wrong on that aspect. There is no need for marriage. Fusion is a maternity of its own."

"Matrimony." John corrected, placing a hand on Laf's knee. "While marriage is usually romantic, fusion is not. Sure, couples fuse all the time - sometimes indefinitely. But that's not the extent of a fusion. Any relationship - even bad ones - can be a fusion."

Herc muttered quietly, "So, no. We're not dating. Or married. We're just… friends."

John waved his hand, "Fusion is more important than marriage anyway. More intimate; more loving; more everything."

Lafayette sighed and rested his head on Herc's shoulder, "One day, I might convince General Washington to fuse with me."

Alexander looked to Aaron Burr, "Have you ever fused before?"

Burr nodded once, "On occasion. With a good friend of mine, Jonathan Bellamy."

Aaron got a distant look in his eyes, a smile pulling on his lips. Clearly, they lost him. The man was pleasantly strolling through his memories as Alexander's attention was stolen by Hercules.

"Well, John's right. The best way to learn about fusion is to do it yourself." Hercules laughed at Alex's embarrassed expression, "Not right now! Or with one of us! With someone that you're comfortable with. Who's your closest friend?"

Alex's shoulders sank, "Um, Burr? I guess?"

"We just met." Burr hummed, still a bit dazed. "I don't count."

Three faces now gave him various expressions of pity. Hercules grabbed Alex's wrist and grinned, "Alright! You're ours now! We're adopting you!"

"What?" Alex asked, feeling a bit intimidated as the three men grinned.

"We're your friends now!" Laurens said, placing his hand on top of Hercules'.

"Oui! You can count on us from this point on!" Lafayette nodded, adding his hand to the pile.

Alex's chest warmed as he slowly smiled back at them. His smile turned horrified and he yanked his hand away when the three men immediately fused into Mulettens again.

Alexander held his hand close to his chest as the fusion laughed.

Somehow, Alex still decided to trust them.

Even as he rocked back and forth and whined, "That was meeeean!"

* * *

The more time Alexander spent with the trio, the more he was exposed to fusion. Because these fuckers were fused. All. The. Damn. Time.

Alexander walked in on them in the middle of fusing so many times that he had trouble sleeping at night. They didn't even wait until they were in private!

One time, they were walking home after a night of drinking, and John jumped onto Herc's back without warning. Alexander expected the two to go down, but instead they just leaned into Laf and - boom! Fusion.

That just meant that Alexander had to convince a seven-foot-tall drunk-off-his-ass man to be quiet and go to sleep. It was not an easy task. Mulettens only agreed to sleep if Alexander would sleep with him. Alex hesitated at first, because what if he gets squished? But finally relented. He had to admit, it was kinda nice being held by someone so much bigger than him. Relaxing. Safe.

When he woke up; three men were curled around him, snoring loudly. Alexander felt something in himself shift. A small thought, in the back of his mind, told him, 'maybe  _I_  could try this…'

* * *

To say that they were excited, was an understatement. Alexander made the mistake of telling Mulettens that he might, kind of, sort of, maybe, want to try fusion.

The poor man crumbled into three jittery idiots.

"Oh, my god! Really!?"

"Who do you want to do it with?"

"Okay, you two really have to stop forcing fission. This is getting old."

Alexander shuffled his feet. He at least waited until they were in his home; in private. But now that he had his friends watching him, he didn't know if he was really ready for such a thing.

The immigrant's face grew darker as he thought. "Um, I don't know…"

His friends glanced at each other, taking in his discomfort. They reeled back their excitement or annoyance and instead spoke softly.

"Hey…"

"Alexander?"  
"You don't have to do this."

Alex looked up to them for a second before crossing his arms. "I just! I want what you guys have!"

The trio glanced at each other. They spoke in unison, "What do you mean?"

"That!" Alexander shouted, "You're all so in sync! It's like you're the same person, even when you're not fused! That sounds so  _nice_  and  _comforting_! I don't have anything like that!"

Laf waved the thought away, "That's just because we're so used to each other. We've been doing this for  _years_ , mon ami."

John smiled, taking Alexander's hand in his, "You have us. You're not alone!"

"I know." Alex looked away, "But sometimes, I feel like the fourth wheel or something."

Laf glanced over to Herc for help.

"The original term is 'third wheel', but since there's four of u-"

"See! You're doing it again! Laf didn't even have to ask! You just knew!" Alexander threw his hands up in the air.

Herc took a slight step back, "I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologize! It's a great and beautiful relationship!" Alexander shouted and stomped his foot.

"Why are you yelling?" John asked, raising his hands.

"I don't know!" Alex shouted. Then he huffed and lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. I'm just- I don't know. There's a lot going on up here." He gestured to his head. "I do want this, though. I want to try."

"Okay." John said quietly. "We'll help you."

Alexander smiled softly.

They spent the rest of the night trying to fuse.

John started first.

"I like to fuse through dancing." John explained. "When your bodies are in perfect sync, then it's easier to connect your minds."

Alex sweated slightly, "Uh, what if I can't dance?"  
"If Laf managed to stumble his ways through a few steps, so can you." John smiled. "Besides, we'll just do a simple box step."

Lafayette grew red at the simple tease. He looked away, leaning into Hercules to hide his shame. Alex chuckled softly and took the other man's hands. John's eyes brightened at the contact, a small blush adorning his freckles.

John led him through the steps, smiling encouragingly and nodding along. "Yes, you're doing great."

Alex grinned as their steps grew faster. Soon they were twirling around his small living room. Alex's breath caught in his throat. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. He let out a soft sigh at the contact. John suddenly stumbled. The two tripped over John's feet and they found themselves crashing to the ground. John wrapped his arms around Alex as they fell and Alex hid his face in John's chest.

Blinking, Alexander opened his eyes to see Hercules and Lafayette staring down at him.

"Did it work?" Alex asked, looking at his hand. He felt the distinct shape of a man under him. He looked up into John's eyes and sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry, buddy." John muttered, his face still a bit red.

Hercules helped Alex up as he lectured, "John, you weren't being  _completely open_  with Alex."

"Uh- yes I was!" John hissed, sitting up quickly.

Laf raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And you were 100% vulnerable? Willing to let Alexander know  _everything_  that you're thinking?"

John's blush darkened and he looked away, "Well, why don't you guys try. Show me how it's fuckin' done and all that."

Laf grinned, "Happily."

He took Alexander's hand and led him over to the couch. "Now, mon ami. My way of fusion is a bit non-traditional."

Alex glanced over to the other two. Herc looked a bit uncomfortable and John was still embarrassed at his failed attempt. Glancing back at Laf, he said, "Okay…"

"You are more than welcome to stop me whenever you please." Laf said, "If you are even the slightest bit uncomfortable, the fusion will not work."

"Right…" Alex was still unsure of what was about to happen.

Laf smiled and gently tipped Alexander's chin up, "Relax, mon petit lion."

Alex forced his shoulders to relax. Laf gave him a pleased smile and he smiled back. Then, the other man was leaning in, and Alexander tensed all over again. Their lips met in a gentle brush. There was nothing forced about the contact. It brought a warm fog into Alexander's chest as he sighed into the other man's mouth. Lafayette's hand rested at the back of Alexander's neck; not forcing him to stay in place, but providing a grounding sense of comfort. Laf tilted his head slightly, changing the kiss from one of shy attempts to a more meaningful need. Alex felt his fingers card through Laf's thick curls. A small whimper escaped his mouth.

Laf pulled away slowly, catching his breath. Alexander was panting, his eyes lidded as he started at the Frenchman.

"Holy shit." Laf whispered.

Alex whined, "Is that all?"  
"Non." Laf pulled him back in. This kiss was not shy, nor was in kind. The two tugged at each other's clothes; scratched their scalps and pulled their hair. Laf growled into Alexander's mouth and the immigrant felt himself  _melt_  at the sound of it.

When Hercules was able to distinctly see Lafayette's tongue slide into Alexander's lips, he looked away and cleared his throat loudly.

"Okay, Laf. It isn't working. You can stop now." Hercules said.

John squirmed uncomfortably, "Yeah, it's Herc's turn. Admit defeat."

Neither men listened. They started rolling their hips.

"You're just making out! You're not fusing!" Herc almost shouted.

Still, they continued. Laf's hand reached under Alexander's coat.

"Lafayette! Stop!" John shouted, his voice clearly distressed.

The Frenchman pulled away suddenly, leaving Alexander dazed. "Oh, shit. John, I am so sorry."

"It's fine." John looked away, holding himself in his arms. "Herc, it's your turn."

Hercules couldn't make eye contact with Laf or Alex as he said, "I'm going to do my try in private, if you don't mind."

"Will it be anything like that?" Alex swooned, a lopsided grin on his face.

Herc bit the inside of his cheek, "No."

Alex blinked at his tone, but got up and followed him into the bedroom.

Once the door closed behind them, John turned to Laf, "What the fuck was that!?"

"It is how I fuse!" Laf hissed, "You know this! We've fused  _plenty_  of times!"

"Yes, but that wasn't- you were just- you  _know_  how I feel about him!" John said, running his hands through his hair.  
"Yes, it is why you couldn't fuse with him." Laf said simply. "I don't see why this is worth discussion."

John crossed his arms, "So you wouldn't mind if I went and made out with Washington right in front of you?"

Laf sighed, "I know… I'm sorry, John."

The Frenchman tipped John's chin up, smiling down at him. He leaned in a little, only to have John lean back.

"I don't want to fuse with you right now." John muttered. "You made me mad."

"Gelatine." Laf said, "I believe the word is 'gelatine'."

John shook his head, but a smile was pulling at his lips. "It's 'jealous'."

Laf grinned, brushing a finger against John's lower lip, "There is that smile I adore."

John scoffed, "You're a walking stereotype."

"Shut up and fuse with me." Laf whispered.

"Herc will get gelatine." John replied, just as quiet. "You just want to get in trouble today, don't you?"  
A mischievous smirk spread across Laf's face, "This is true. I need constant attention, you know."

John chuckled at that, but pulled away. "No, Laf. You're not getting out of this one that easily."

The Frenchman pouted. "Fine."

With that, the two sat down on the couch to wait for Hercules and Alexander to come out. Hopefully as one.

Being shaken awake when you don't remember falling asleep is always a strange feeling. Both Laf and John jumped awake when Hercules and Alex stood over them.

"Jesus, how long were you in there?" John groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Many hours." Hercules shrugged.

It was then that the two got a good look at them.

Alexander's hair was a mess and he appeared dead on his feet. He was far more tired than normal; his bags under his eyes very prominent. Hercules lost his beanie at some point and his voice was rough; the kind that suggests they did a lot of talking. And both their eyes were red.

Laf jumped up, getting a better look at Hercules. He held the other man's face in his hands.

"You've been crying?!"

Hercules shrugged, "Well, yeah…"

John gave Alexander the same treatment, brushing back his hair softly. "Oh my god, what did he make you do?"

"We just talked." Alex mumbled. He hiccuped, the kind that one gets after they've sobbed harshly. John pulled Alex into a tight hug, staring at Hercules.

"You made him  _talk_!?"

"And listen." Hercules offered a tired smile. "We almost had it. But, no dice."

Alex looked up at John, appearing very small, "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." John mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to Alex's temple.

"I wanna sleep with Mulettens, please…" Alex mumbled into the crook of John's neck. "He's warm."

John glanced at Laf, "Okay. We can do that."

"Thanks."

"Go get ready for bed, buddy. We'll be right with you." Herc suggested. Alex nodded and peeled himself away from John.

Once the boy was gone, the three men turned on each other.

"Are you serious right now!? You made him tell his sob story to you!?"  
"Emotional vulnerability is the best way to fuse and you know it! That's why you couldn't fuse with him! You were too focused on your little crush!"

"I was not!"

"You totally were."

"At least I didn't make out like horny teenagers!"

"Uh, we are horny teenagers."

"I cannot believe this!"

"We have to calm down or we'll never form Mulettens."

"I don't want to form Mulettens!"

"John, please."

"No!"

Hercules grabbed John by the shoulders, forcing him to look in him in the eyes, "Alexander is fine! I made sure he was in a good place before I brought him out here. But if he wants Mulettens, then he gets Mulettens! Am I understood!?"

John sighed but nodded once.

"Good." Hercules glared at Lafayette, "Now, apologize for your attempt at fusion!"

Laf shuffled his feet, "I may have gone too far. But we were close to fusion. I could feel it."

Hercules sighed, figuring that was the best he'd get. "And I'm sorry for making him cry. But he didn't do anything different than what you two went through."  
"Yeah, but we were able to fuse after that." John mumbled. "And that made all those  _feelings_  worth it."

Hercules cupped John's cheek, "So let's make these  _feelings_  worth it."

John smiled softly, leaning into Hercules' touch. Laf pressed a kiss to Herc's lips as John twirled into their embrace.

Mulettens ducked into Alexander's room to find the boy sniffling. He was sat on the bed, looking at a picture of a woman. Inside his mind, John and Laf poked Herc for information, but the man wouldn't budge. Mulettens only had a vague idea of what  _might have_  happened in this room previously. Alex looked up when the fusion sat down next to him.

"Hey, baby boy." One mouth said.

The other smiled, "I heard you wanted me?"

Alex nodded mutely and held his arms up like a child. The fusion huffed softly in laughter and pulled him against his chest. They laid down on the bed; Mulettens' legs sticking out over the edge. Alex curled up against Mulettens, letting out little sniffles occasionally.

Mulettens pulled up his blanket and wrapped an arm gently around him. "It's okay that you didn't fuse today, baby boy. These things take time."

Alex nodded once, sniffling again.

Mulettens hummed softly until the little man on his chest fell asleep.

* * *

New York harbor, thirty-two thousand British troops surround the revolutionaries. Alexander and his brothers in arms were starting to panic a bit. He watched as other men threw their guns down and high-tailed it out of there. Alex grit his teeth, knowing that that was simply  _not_  an option for him.

He's always need a war, he's always known that this was the only way he would ever gain wealth and power. So he dug his heels in and kept shooting forward. The battleships in the harbor were shooting cannonballs straight into the city, uncaring if any civilians got in the way.

"Incoming!" Someone shouted. Alexander had only a second to look up and see a cannonball falling right towards him. There was no time to react, there was no where to go.

Suddenly, he was being swept off his feet, pulled to safety. He gasped as his he looked up to see Mulettens. The cannonball crashed into the ground right where Alexander was standing. Mulettens turned to the blast was to his back, shielding Alex.

"Hey, baby boy." One mouth said. Alex laughed, despite the war happening around them. The other mouth suddenly shouted, "Here comes the general!"

Alexander twisted around to see where Mulettens was looking. Sitting on a large, dashing horse at the top of a hill is the man himself.

General George Washington.

"Regarde mon amour!" Mulettens sighed. Then, the fusion rolled his eyes and the other mouth replied, "Is this the best time, Laf?"

Alex smiled, but was quickly distracted by another cannonball crashing to into the wall next to them. Mulettens made sure he protected Alex from the blast. The fusion looked over at the ships that were destroying their city.

"We'll never be able to win like this." Mulettens muttered, then looked down at Alexander, "Any ideas, baby boy?"

A wicked thought crossed Alexander's mind, he whipped around to look up at him, "Yo, let's steal their cannons!"

Two giant grins beamed back at him.

By being a fusion, Mulettens stands taller above the rest of the army. So he's a bigger threat, and an easier target. Their plan was for Mulettens to distract the ships while Alexander climbed aboard and wrecked havoc.

To say it went off without a hitch would be lying. But that's not to say that they weren't successful. Alexander was able to set one ship on fire and shoot cannonballs into two others, only to be picked up by Mulettens once the British started to retreat. Over half of the American army had already disappeared further west, and when General Washington gave the call to fall back, it was clear the fight was over for the day. Mulettens carried Alexander, ignoring how beat up he was. Alex couldn't ignore this, though.

Once they were sat down in a little base in Harlem, Alexander was quick to treat the fusion's wounds.

"Alexander, they are just scratches. We are fine." Mulettens said, waving off the smaller man's hands. "Besides, you don't have bandages big enough for me."

"Then unfuse and I'll treat you all properly." Alexander said, blushing slightly that he would suggest such a thing.

Mulettens grinned, placing a hand on his chest. "But! Alexander!" One mouth said in mock surprise, "We are in public!"

Alex squirmed, looking away, "Shut up. Just do it, okay?"

Mulettens laughed and patted Alex's head with his finger gently. "Very well. Adiós, baby boy."

The immigrant covered his eyes as Mulettens defused, and three men took his place. They were all wrapped in eachothers arms, looking like they just went through a carnal night rather than a battle for freedom.

John giggled as Hercules pulled him and Laf closer, whooping in excitement. Laf sighed, brushing back a stray strand of John's hair. Alex stood awkwardly to the side, first-aid kid in anxious hands.

"That was  _amazing_!" Herc grinned, loosening his grip so he wasn't crushing the other two anymore. "God, did you  _see_  us? Those ships didn't even see it coming!"

"Those redcoats don't wanna mess with us!" Laurens shouted, a wild fire in his eyes. "I saw one guy, took a single look at us and  _ran_."

Laf leaned into Herc's chest, holding his heart like he was wounded, "And my general smiled at us - did you see? J'ai soif d'approbation."

"Yeah! He was  _definitely_  watching us!" John said, he and Laf high-fived.

Herc, bless him, saw Alexander still waiting. He gestured for him to come closer, "And your idea with the cannons? Genius!"

"Mulettens really likes you." John added, blushing a little.

"Oui!" Laf pulled Alex into the group hug, "You are held close to his heart!"

Alex felt the tension in his muscles loosen. He's never had friends like this before. He's never been friends with a fusion before. He smiled shlyly as he mumbled, "Thanks."

"Now. Let me see those wounds!" Alex held up his first-aid kid. The men chuckled.

"They really only looked bad because Mulettens is so big." John said, "Really, they're all just little scratches."  
"Don't care." Alex said, pulling Hercules over to a table. "I'm cleaning you up. All of you."

Herc huffed but sat quietly while Alexander gently cleaned and bandaged his face and neck. Laf's hands were busted and bruised, so Alexander fixed up those as well. John was last. Looking him up and down, Alex couldn't find a single bruise on him.

"What the hell." Alex said, rubbing some mud off of John's cheek. "How are you not hurt?"

John shrugged. "Fusion?"

Laf shook his head, crossing his arms, "It was not Laurens' fault that he was not killed or wounded; he did every thing that was necessary to procure one or the other."

John grinned, "That's true."

Alex was about to comment, when a man approached them, speaking to Alexander, "Mr. Hamilton? The General would like to see you."

The men shared a look before Alexander left them to follow the man to where the general was staying. Alexander was a bit nervous, he'd never met the general before.

But he's heard plenty of things about him. He's heard that George Washington, the only true American, was 7 feet tall. He heard that he had a voice of deep honey. He heard that he could stop a duel with a single word. He heard that bullets  _fear_  hitting him. He heard that he's a fusion…

Alexander wondered the truth of the last one. Was his general a fusion? Would that make his accomplishments more or less impressive? What if he wasn't a fusion?

Alexander shook these thoughts away. It didn't matter if his general was a fusion or not. Alexander was excited and ready to meet him. Hopefully he wasn't in trouble. What could this meeting be about?

Taking a deep breath, Alexander stepped into Washington's office, surprised to find Aaron Burr standing there, addressing the general.  
"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Alexander called before he made it past the doorway.

"Hamilton? Come in. Have you met Burr?" The man asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes, sir." Alexander said, offering a small smile to Burr. He does not get one in return.

"We keep meeting."

Alexander stays quiet as Washington dismisses Burr. Instead of speaking, he observes the man. He doesn't have any extra eyes or limbs or mouths or anything. And while he's large, he doesn't appear to be double or triple a regular man's height. Alexander comes to the conclusion that this man is not, in fact, a fusion. The thought calms him.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" Alexander asked after a moment.

Washington stands up and approached the younger man. "On the contrary, I called you here because of a recommendation."  
"Oh?" Alexander says, raising his eyebrow.

"I know that quite a few other generals have tried to recruit you." Washington keeps his face neutral as he says, "And you've turned them all down. Why is that?"

Alexander shifts on his feet, "The other generals just want me to be a secretary. I want to be in the battlefield, with my fellow soldiers."

Washington nodded, "You certainly have some bright ideas. I know that you were the one that stole the British cannons."

Alexander frowned, connecting the pieces. How could Washington know about that? And who recommended him? His gaze flicked back up at the general, "Who told you such a thing?"

"The good Mulettens." Washington saw no reason to hide it. "He's very fond of you."

Alex scoffed. He was only talking to the greatest man on the continent because his friends put in a good word for him. That's not exactly what he wanted. Alex chose not to speak.

"You're upset." Washington observed.

"I'm not." He wasn't going to tell his friends not to be excited about him or whatever. But if he was going to make a name for himself, he wanted to do it on his own. Not with the help of a fusion.

Washington paused, and then carried on, "Mulettens is a very … private individual."

That caught Alex's attention. Nothing he's seen proved that right. He watched the general as he continued.

"Being a fusion of three men, three best friends, he doesn't reach out to people often. He'd prefer to be by himself. So, the fact that he spoke so highly is a great compliment. Do not throw it away, son." Washington placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now, are you willing to let me continue, now that you understand the circumstances?"

Alexander hesitated, but nodded.

* * *

"GUESS WHO'S WASHINGTON'S NEW AIDE-DE-CAMP!?" Alexander shouted as he burst into his and Muletten's room.

His friends whooped excitedly, offering him the highest of fives and hugs.

"Now that you're working with my general, you simply  _must_  tell me all about him." Lafayette sighed. "Introduce us, if you will!"

Alexander paused, "You haven't met the general?"

"Not on my own." Laf pouted. "I'm always with these two."

Hercules explains, "Mulettens is the only fusion in the Continental army. He stood before Congress to demand for his right to fight for his country."

John carried on, "Congress agreed to let Mulettens be a test run. To see if fusion is an acceptable - moral - way to fight. If Mulettens works out fine, then they'll think about using more."

"They put us under Washington's command, because he is the greatest human being to ever live." Lafayette said seriously, "But he has only met us as Mulettens. As far as I know, he has no idea who Hercules, John, and Lafayette are."

Alexander frowned, "But Mulettens is friends with him?"

Laf blushed, "Ah, if only. But yes, they are closer than the average soldier-general relationship."

Alex's face lit up suddenly, "Hey, you guys helped me, I'll help you. No problem. Don't worry Laf, you'll be at Washington's side in no time."

Lafayette's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "Monsieur, you are too kind!"

Hercules appeared a bit conflicted as he said, "Yeah… thanks, Alex."

* * *

Only a few weeks later, there was a ball. Held by the beautiful Catherine Schuyler and honorable General Philip Schuyler.

"Now, best behavior tonight, alright?" Hercules said, fixing Lafayette's jacket.

"Or what? You'll spank me?" Laf smirked. Hercules' dark blush was worth it for being smacked in the head by John.

Hamilton rolled his eyes as he let his hair down from it's ever-present bun. He ran a brush through it a few times, attempting to make it look good. "Why are you like this?"

"It is Hercules' fault!" Laf said, pointing his finger at the other man, "He is a bad inflated!"

"Influence." John corrected. "But, he's right. Herc's the real perv here."

Hercules gasped, "I take offense to that!"

Laf chuckled, "We've been in your head. We know what you think about at night."

The Frenchman winked and licked his lips, causing Hercules to make a soft whining noise and look away. John shook his head at his friends. He still didn't know if Laf understood what he did to Herc sometimes.

"Alright, we ready?" John asked, buttoning the last button on his coat. He got a chorus of 'yeah's in response.

Alexander turned around, "How do I look?"

John's mouth grew dry as he caught sight of Alexander with his hair down. The boy looked  _delectable_. "Good, great, yeah, you, good."

"Smooth." Laf muttered, leading the way out the door. "Come now, to the winter's ball!"

* * *

Alexander discovered quickly enough what the purpose of the ball was. Young, single women stared at him and his friends the second they walked into the room. They were watching him, stalking his every move, trying to decide if he was wealthy enough to bring them a life of luxury. He glanced at John nervously, feeling a bit like prey.

The feeling only got worse when the women started approaching him. Alex looked around, only to find that Lafayette and Hercules had vanished.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or is that Colonel Hamilton?" A woman said.

Alex gulped awkwardly, "You are not mistaken, miss. And this is Lieutenant-Colonel Laurens."

The woman seemingly lost interest in Laurens almost immediately. Her gaze instead stayed locked on Hamilton.

"You work under General Washington." The woman smiled.

"Yes, miss." Alexander said. Glancing to Laurens for help. He didn't want to be examined like a piece of meat. He just wanted to get drunk and hang out with his friends.

"I'm gonna see if it's too late to fuse with Herc and Laf." John muttered into his ear, disappearing into the crowd.

 _Nooooooo!_  Alex mentally whined.  _Left alone, defenseless to the wolves that were moving in._

More women surrounded him.

_Curse my dashing good looks!_

Well, might as well give these lovely ladies a show.

"Oh, yes, I worked with General George Washington. The only true American. Yup. We're great buddies. He has a lot of respect for me. Like, a ton."

The ladies excitedly leaned forward, calculatedly showing their bosoms to him, "Oh? Tell us more!"

Alex wasn't going to say no to such polite young women. He began to tell a lengthy story about how Washington and himself were in the middle of a battle against the British, when things were going south. He explained how Washington turned to him, Alexander Hamilton, and asked him what to do. And he went into detail about how Alexander single-handedly saved the day, despite getting shot in the leg and having to be carried back to camp.

"I almost  _died_." Alexander finished, "But it was worth it for our General and our country."

The women applauded his bravery. Some even wiped away a stray tear. Alexander smiled in pride. His smile immediately fell when he heard a voice ring out about the crowd.

"FIRSTLY!" A few women stepped out of the way, "Marquis de Lafayette did that."

"SECONDLY!" Alexander could see two fingers being raised above the crowd, "Washington has told our father on  _multiple_  occasions how  _distasteful_  you can be, Colonel Hamilton. Although he never mentioned you being a liar."

"AND THIRDLY!" The entire crowd was looking back and forth between Alexander and the mystery heckler. "I'm sure the worst injury you get is a nasty  _hand cramp_  since you're nothing more than the aide-de-camp."

Alexander gulped.  _He's been found out._  "Ah, you've caught me, my lovely young misses. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

The crowd parted like the red sea as a beautiful woman walked up to him. Alex's face grew dark as he saw not one, not two, but three pairs of arms. The woman had a light brown skin and hair that couldn't seem to decided if it was straight or curly. The eye that Alexander could see was a bright blue, but the other (others?) were covered by a pile of bangs.

"Oh." Alex gulped. "A fusion."

The woman narrowed her eye. "Indeed. The best fusion in New York, many have said."

The ladies surrounding the fusion looked to Alexander, to see if he would challenge such a claim. Alex kept his mouth shut. The woman was easily a foot taller than him and he could tell by her intricate dress alone that she is of high wealth. No need to stir up trouble.

"But of course. May I ask to whom I'm meeting for the first time?"

"Aneggeli." The woman curtsied, all six hands grabbing some of her dress delicately. "But you may call us the Schuyler Sister."

"An - what?" Alex stuttered for a second before quickly holding out his hand, "Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you - three? You, um, hi."

"Hmm." The Schuyler Sister raised an eyebrow. "Father tells us you are very well-spoken. But you have yet to prove it."

Alexander let his hand drop, "Forgive me. I am just not used to such a beautiful women - woman in my presence."

One pair of arms were crossed, while another had its hand on her hips, and the last were playing absentmindedly with her hair. "Hm. You don't have much experience with fusions, do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Alexander asked, awkwardly scratching at his head. The women that were surrounding him dissipated, apparently losing interest now that they know he's a fraud.

"Painfully." The Schuyler Sister said. "Dance with me?"

"I, uh, okay." Alexander awkwardly let her lead him to the crowded dance floor. People begrudgingly made space for the larger woman. She was about as tall as Mulettens. Alexander didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was so much smaller than her. His hands were tiny in her own. And which pair of hands was he supposed to hold? What was he doing?

The Schuyler Sister chuckled at his misery. She swayed to the classical music before she carefully spun in a circle. Alexander realized what was happening a second too late. He ended up accidently watching the entire fission process. His face lit up in a bright red as three beautiful women were suddenly surrounding him, dancing gracefully. Alexander didn't know which one he was supposed to look at. The song ended a moment later and Alex realized he spent the entire time standing there, looking like a terrified virgin.

The youngest girl curtsied and then winked at her sisters as she disappeared into the sea of people. Alex almost missed her. She appeared the least threatening. Instead, he looked back to the other two sisters, who were watching him carefully.  
"That was - quite a display." Alexander said,

The oldest sister took pity on him, "I'm Angelica. This is Eliza."

"We have a proposition for you." Eliza smiled, but her eyes flashed dark.

Naturally, Alexander's mind went straight to the gutter. He put on his most charming smile and placed a kiss to each of the women's knuckles, "By all means, lead the way."

The girls smirked at each other and then led Alexander through the party, escaping out onto the outside patio. Angelica closed the glass doors behind them as Eliza checked to make sure no one was standing on the ground below.

Alex was slowly realizing that he was probably not about to be a part of an incestuous threesome. The fact was only drilled home when Angelica turned around and said, "Let's talk about fusion."

Alexander wanted to cry. Why did everyone wish to openly speak about such a private topic? He felt his skin start to crawl as he pondered jumping off the balcony.

"Okay." Alexander said quietly.

"Don't sound so scared, darling." Eliza laughed. She had a really nice laugh. Alexander felt his face heating up for another reason entirely. "We're not going to fuse with you or anything."

Angelica stepped forward, placing a hand on Eliza's shoulder, "My sister and I were each other's first fusion. Our parents were equally proud and upset, considering how young we were when we first formed Angeliza."

"I was, what, only six?" Eliza said, smiling at her sister. "We were practically a permafusion. Angeliza was our parent's child, not us."

"Then Peggy came along and well, we were the Schuyler Sister." Angelica shrugged. "I remember one time, our little brothers freaked out because they were meeting Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy for the first time. They had never known us before."

"That was a fun day." Eliza reminisced.

Alex was growing more and more uncomfortable the more they spoke. "Uh, that's great."  
Angelica turned her hard gaze onto him, "Have you ever fused before, Colonel Hamilton?"

"Well, no." Alexander looked away, his hands fidgeting awkwardly. "But my best friend is a fusion."

"Oh? What's their name?" Eliza asked, "Are they here tonight?"  
Alex shrugged, glancing through the windows to see if Mulettens had formed, "Well, his name is Mulettens. But I don't know if-"

"Ugh. Mulettens." Angelica scoffed. Eliza swatted at her chidingly.

Alexander suddenly grew very defensive of his friend. "What do you mean by that?"

Eliza sighed, "Well, this is what we pulled you aside to discuss."

"Mulettens?" Alexander's eyes narrowed.

"What he stands for." Angelica said. "You see, your  _friend_  is an experiment done by Congress."

Alexander frowned, "Yes, to see if fusions are suitable to fight in a war."

Eliza shook her head, "Daddy tells us that Congress was using Mulettens to see if fusions are dangerous to the unfused."

"Why would fusions be dangerous?" Alexander asked. Sure, he was uncomfortable around them and he believed they should stay in the bedroom, but he never thought they were dangerous.

"We're not!" Angelica said, "And that's the issue! You see, whether Mulettens knows it or not, he's a pawn in Congress' game."

"And what game would this be?" Alexander said, crossing his arms.  
Eliza took a deep breath, "If Congress decides that fusions are easy to kill, but useful in battle, then they will start enlisting slaves."

"That's good." Alexander said.

"And force them to fuse." Angelica continued.

"That's bad." Alexander corrected.

"And if they die, Congress doesn't care, because they're slaves." Eliza finished. "The Mulettens project cannot succeed in battle. If it does, our soldiers will have no jobs and our slaves will be slaughtered."

Alexander shook his head, "You're wrong."

"We're not." Angelica said, "Our father told us as such. He could be hanged for treason for spilling even a word. But he told us because he knows how much fusion means to us."

"Alexander," Eliza placed a hand on his, "if Mulettens is a success, humans will be  _forced_  into fusion. Through manipulation and torture. That's not what fusion is. It's about love and trust."

Angelica's voice is morose as she said, "Fusion will be seen as nothing more than a weapon. People will  _fear_  fusions. I can't have that."

Eliza sounded like she was about to cry, "Daddy says the president of Congress wants to ban all fusion in America."

Alexander's hands were shaking, "Washington wouldn't allow this."  
"I'm not sure if even Washington knows. If he has a choice." Eliza shakes her head, "This may be something that's unstoppable."

"Unless." Angelica sighs, upset.

"Unless?" Alex leaned forward, wanting to know their plan.

"Unless you can stop the Mulettens project from being considered a success." Eliza said, she was quick to continue, "You don't have to stop them from fusing  _ever_. Clearly, they love each other very much. But they cannot be fused in battle. Or, if they do, Washington cannot approve of it."

Alexander felt very cold suddenly, "Why are you telling me this? Why not to Mulettens?"

"We're afraid Mulettens won't believe us." Angelica said, "You work under Washington. You're his main aide-de-camp. You write his reports. If he is to write a report about the Mulettens project, it has to be expressed expertly. You're the only one who can do it."

Eliza threaded her fingers together with Angelica's as she said, "It has to frown upon fusions being active in war, but not upon fusion in general. If Congress outlaws all fusion, that doesn't help anyone."

Alexander spoke urgently, "Let me tell Mulettens! He won't stand for this! He wants to abolish slavery, free both of his countries, and knit really nice shirts! He won't let forced fusion be a thing! He has argued in front of Congress, he can do it again."

Eliza and Angelica shared a look. Angelica was the one who spoke, "I don't think so, honey."

"Why not?!" Alexander hissed.

"If any of this gets out, our father could lose his job, be put on trial, and thrown in jail, or worse." Eliza begged, "Please, this has to stay a secret."

Alexander crossed his arms, "Mulettens can keep a secret."

Angelica loudly snorted. Eliza shushed her.

"What?" Alexander asked.

"There's a reason he has two mouths, Alexander." Eliza said softly. "He can hardly keep a secret."

Alex shook his head, "Okay, then I'll tell his separate components. The three of them can keep a secret."

The women stared at him like he was an idiot. He felt like he just said something very stupid. He sighed, his lack of knowledge about fusion culture will be the death of him someday.

"What is it?" He gestured for them to just tell him his mistake.

Angelica spoke as if he was the dumbest person she's ever met. "If you tell even one of his separate parts. He will know it. A fusion has the mind of all its components. Anything you tell one of them, the others will know once they fuse."

"So I can't tell any of them about this?" Alex whined.  
Eliza said, "No. If one knows, Mulettens will know, and, trust me, he'll tell everyone."

Alexander sighed and looked up at the stars. He wondered what his mother would do right now. He wondered if that would even be the right choice. What could he do to stop this from happening? What if he hurts his friends - his only friends - by doing this?

"Please, just think about helping us?" Angelica asked quietly. "You're our only hope."

Eliza curtsied to him and then stepped into her sister's embrace. Alex quickly averted his gaze. These women have  _no shame_  at all.

"Alexander." A large hand tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see the most beautiful women he's ever had the pleasure to look at. Angeliza was a walking goddess. She looked human, except for her added height, and she had the most breathtaking smile. Alexander felt his heart stutter as she sighed, "Good sir, without you, I am helpless."

"I - yeah - I'll do my best, Miss Schuyler." Alexander stuttered, his face burning red.

The women chuckled, she held out her arm and Alexander took it. She's not as big as the Schuyler Sister or Mulettens. But she was still taller than him. It wasn't too difficult to wrap his arm around hers and escort her back into the dance.

As soon as Angeliza left him with a small peck to his forehead, Alexander found himself surrounded by his friends. Laf and Herc were slapping him on the back while John glared at Angeliza's retreating form.

"Dude! The Schuyler sisters!" Herc grinned, "What'd they say to you!?"

"Did they ask you to marry them? Are you rich now? Because I need more rich friends. Herc and John are so depressing when they complain about being poor." Laf sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, not all of us can hang out with the king of fucking France." John muttered, finally tearing his gaze away from the beautiful fusion.

Alex shook his head, "They just wanted to talk. I'm still poor."

"Booooo!" Herc said, pointing his thumb down. Alex chuckled and allowed his friends to take over the conversation. He wanted to tell them. He wanted to let them know what they were a part of. But he couldn't. For the sake of fusion. Or something.

* * *

Alexander anxiously looked out the window as thunder rolled in the distance. It was going to rain soon. Alex shifted closer to John, maybe if he just stayed warm, he'd be able to convince himself that There was no storm.

Lafayette stood up, stretching out his back until it popped. "I am ready for a  _drink_!"

John looked up from the letter he was reading. "We don't have anything."

Laf held out his hand, "Then it is time to go out!"

A blush sprang to Hercules' cheeks. "W-what?"

"To the bar." Laf explained, still holding out his hand. "Who's with me?"

John looked back down at his letter, a pout forming on his lips, "Not tonight, Laf."

Thunder clapped suddenly, Alex quickly shook his head. "Yeah, I'm going to have to say no as well."

Laf pouted, "I cannot party alone!"

Hercules stood up, "Don't worry, Laf. I got ya."

The Frenchman's face lit up like the sky outside. He smirked as he said, "Then, let's make it official, non?"  
John snorted when Hercules literally  _swooned_. He sighed as he relaxed into Laf's arms, allowing their lips to fall together. Alex frowned in confusion before he realized what was happening. He squeaked and hid his face in the crook of John's neck. The other man made a noise of pleasant surprise.

When Alexander peaked out from his hiding spot, a new man stood in his friends' place. The man appeared a bit dazed, his thumb was tracing his lips. He sighed happily as he glanced up at Alex and John.

"John! My love! It's a pleasure to see you once again!" The man spoke, snapping out of his reverie.

Laurens waved him off, "Yeah, glad you're not in my head."

Alex got a better look at the man. Half of his head was shaved, but the other half had long, flowing curls that covered half of his face. He only had one mouth, only two arms. He appeared normal, except for how big he was. He had Laf's skin and Mulligan's eyes. He spoke with a French New Yorker accent. Alexander couldn't tell if that was attractive or not.

"Hm, you're right." The man said, stepping forward to lean over John. "I cannot make love to you when you are fused with the other two."

Before the fusion could get any closer, John stuck his foot out; keeping him at a distance, "I said not tonight, Mullette."

The fusion stuck out his tongue, flipping his hair out of his face. It was then Alex saw the third eye resting under his left one. Usually it was obstructed by his hair. But, nope. There it was.

Alex found himself staring. He flinched and blushed when the fusion glanced over at him.

"Ah, new meat. My name is Mullette." He held out his large hand. Alexander took his and shook it.

"Alexander Hamilton."

Alex squeaked when the fusion pulled Alex to his feet and wrapped an arm around him. Alexander found himself pressed against the bigger man's chest, a hand tipping his chin up, "Hm, yes. I already know you, handsome. I'd  _love_  to see what else you have to offer, though."

John growled from his spot on the couch. "Mullette. You wanted to get drinks."

The fusion blinked rapidly, realization crossing his face. "Oh, yes! I forgot at the sight of such delicious treats."

"Yeah, yeah." John said waving him off. "Go fuck a horse."

Alex was let go of, the fusion winking at him with one of his three eyes. Mullette waved at them as he retreated. "I shall return with many victories, drunk off my ass, and hopefully as high as the French."

"I longingly await your return, my love." John said sarcastically, not looking up from his letter.

"As you should. Bye lovelies!" With that, he was gone.

Alex stood, staring at the closed door. His body felt warm where the fusion had touched him. Oh god, a fusion had  _touched_  him. With the intent to  _bed_  him. Dear lord! Alex's face burst into flames at the thought of it.

"Don't mind him." John said, turning his letter over to continue reading. "Herc's perviness combined with Laf's flirting makes that walking mess. He'll fuck anything that moves."  
Alexander turned to look at him, "Have you…"

John looked up from his letter, his face blank. "Have I what?"

"Done  _it_  with a  _fusion_?" Alexander whispered, like this was some political scandal.

John smiled, shaking his head fondly. "Yeah, all of us have."

Alexander gasped, his face unsure if it wants to go ghostly pale or bright red. "But- but-"

The southerner shrugged, "It's just like normal sex. Except their bigger. And sometimes there's extra limbs. And a few times they have extra … down there, too."

Alexander clamped his hands over his ears, "OH MY LORD STOP!"

John laughed, "It's actually very fun. Once you do it with a fusion, normal people are dull."

"You and Mullette?" Alex gestured to the closed door.

John shrugged, "When I was drunk. And then a few dozen times when I was sober. Mullette's a good lay. Knows what he's doing."

Alex shook his head. "Good lord."

"Herc has done it with Lafaur. And Laf has done it with Hercurens." John shrugged, "If we've been in each other's heads, it only makes sense to be in each other's-"

"Okay!" Alex held his hands up. "I get it! You guys fuck!"

John smiled, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he looked back down at his letter. His shoulders tensed and his expression grew hard. Alex returned to his spot, sitting next to him. The thunder clapped and he latched himself onto John's side.

Laurens, bless him, didn't tease. Or maybe he was too focused on what he was reading. Either way, they sat in silence until John finished his letter. He scoffed and crumpled it into a ball before tossing it into the fire.

Alex glanced at the portfolio of his friend. He watched the shadows shift against John's skin. He hummed softly, brushing his fingers against the back of John's hand. "You okay?"

Laurens glanced down at him and relaxed, his expression softening. "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine."

Alex nodded and waited for the other to explain. He won't push it, because John appears upset. If he wanted Alex to know, he'd tell him.

This is proven right when John speaks, his eyes on the fire, "It's my father."

Alex shifted closer, pressing their sides together as he listened. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. No, he's just -" He sighed heavily, running a hand through his curls, "My father doesn't exactly approve of fusion."

"Oh." Alexander said, watching as John took deep breaths.

"That's why Mulettens got so mad at you when we first met. Because my father… he sees fusion as some kind of lesser form. He thinks they're impure. And when he found out that I'm usually fused with two other people… well, it wasn't pretty. Herc and Laf are the only reasons I made it through that."

Alex nodded, quietly listening to his friend. "I never thought fusion was impure or bad. It's just… awkward. And should be done in the bedroom."

"You know fusion is different than sex, right?" John asked, a smile hinting at his lips.

Alex scoffed, but his cheeks dusted pink, "Yes, I'm aware."

"Just saying." John hummed. His expression turned cold a second later when he continued, "And then I stood before him, in front of Congress and basically told him to fuck off."

"Jesus." Alex whispered.

"Well, it wasn't  _me_. But, yeah. Mullettens had a few choice words." John shifted awkwardly. "Now my father is saying that he's going to convince the rest of Congress to ban fusion. I just - it's a lot, you know?"

Alexander nodded. He placed his hand over John's and spoke quietly, "I never met my father. And I've never fused before. But I can tell that both of these things mean a lot to you. And when one doesn't approve of the other, it only makes sense that you're upset. But I want to you know, even if I'm … weird … about fusion, I don't think you're impure. I love Mullettens."

John smiled at him, throwing an arm around his shoulder, "Thanks, Alex. ...That's why I didn't want to fuse tonight. I didn't want the others to know what I was thinking. Mullettens would lose his shit."

Alex chuckled. "I'd like to see that. The gentle giant spitting mad."

"Both mouths talk at once and basically verbally destroy anyone who opposes him." John said.

"Man after my own heart." Alex replied, without thinking.

That brought forth a laugh from John, which made Alex laugh as well. The two spent the rest of the night chatting, holding each other close by the fire. The storm outside eventually passed. Just as Alex was starting to fall asleep against his best friend, the door swung open suddenly.

Alex jerked forward, ready to fight some redcoats. But instead, it was a very crossfaded fusion. He stumbled and stuttered and giggled his way into the room.

"G-guys!" Mullette said, suddenly sounding terrified.

"What, Mul?" John asked, half-asleep. He was  _not_  dealing with the fusion today.  
"I can't- can't find Hercules or Laf anywhere!" Mullette shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes. The ones on the top left eye fell into the bottom one, which only made him rub at it until it was redder. "I think they fin'lly left us for good, John!"

He started giggling in between his sobs, and then seemed confused about what was so funny.

John stared at the fusion like it was the most annoying thing in existence. "I hate you."

"I don't understand fusions." Alex mumbled as he helped the bigger man to their bed. It took a long time, but eventually they got the fusion to sleep; both men curled on either side of him.

When Alex was drifting off again for the second time that night, he watched John watch Mullette. Even in the low light, he could see how much the man adored the fusion. He couldn't tell if it was just because he was his friends, or it was because he was a fusion, or some combination of both. But he felt a tug at his heart as he wondered how someone could hate something that made him so obviously happy.

* * *

Washington grows more distressed by the day. Alexander works alongside the other aid-de-camps, writing letters and essays. He follows in Washington's footsteps to take notes on whatever his general may need. He doesn't see the battlefield.

"We just don't have enough." Washington grumbled one night. The other aides-de-camp have turned in for the night, leaving on Hamilton and Washington in his tent.

Alexander pauses his quill stroke. "Enough what, sir?"

"Enough of anything." Washington says, running a hand over his face. "The calvery's not coming. With each day moral lessens. Our men are dying. We're losing ammo with each battle. There's just, don't enough."

Alexander thinks for a moment and then replies, "I suppose if we knew what the British were doing, we'd be able to work with all of this. We'd be able to, you know, ration our people and supplies accurately."

Washington scowled, "And how do you plan on doing that? Asking them?"  
This was the moment Alexander was waiting for. The one that might fix all his problems. If he is able to separate a third of Mulettens, then they can't fuse. This'll also help the war, and will allow his friends to rise up in ranks. It solves every issue.

"I propose we have a spy on the inside. Someone who'll blend in with the British and smuggle information to us." Alexander said calmly.

Washington paused, considering his idea. He always did listen to what Hamilton had to say a bit better than the other aides. "Who do you have in mind?"

Alexander silently gets up and gestures for his general to wait. Washington does. It takes a while, and the general gets distracted by reading some of the letters Alexander was translating. But eventually, the aide returns to his tent.

"Don't laugh." Alexander warned.

Washington set the letter down, "Son, I'd never laugh at your ideas."

Alexander took a deep breath and then stepped inside the tent, leading someone behind him. Washington didn't laugh. But his eyes grew wide as a fusion that  _really_  couldn't fit into the tent attempted to fit into the tent.

"Mulettens?" Washington scowled, "Hamilton, you do understand that someone of his… situation cannot properly blend in to the British crowd, right?"

"Not together, no." Alexander agreed. He gestured to Mulettens, who appeared a bit nervous. One of the mouths was chewing on its lip. Alexander snapped his fingers and the fusion scowled, but unfused. Washington chuckled as Alexander covered his eyes like a young maiden.

Standing in the aftermath, were three young men. Each had bright eyes and a hunger that was clear as the sun was hot. Washington looked them up and down, waiting for Alexander to continued.

The immigrant peaked between his fingers, then quickly recovered his composure and spoke. "Sir, I'd like you to meet John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan."

The three men saluted Washington.

"I apologize for not meeting you beforehand." Washington said, "But you seemed keen on staying the other guy."  
Alexander grinned, this was going so well. Alex quickly jumped in, "I propose that Hercules be our spy."

Herc's eyes flew wide, but he didn't say anything. He glanced at Alex, his expression unreadable.

"He's a  _very_  intelligent man. A taylor, so he would be able to make his own British uniform. And, he is probably the bravest man I have ever met. If anyone could lie to King George's face, it would be him."

Washington nodded once, his eyes calculating.

Alex moved on to the next man. "This is Gilbert du Marquis de Lafayette. He's volunteered into the army for free. And he's from French nobility. We need troops and supplies. If the Marquis requests it, France will supply it."

Laf did his best not to squirm under Washington's intense gaze. His face was a bit pink, just at being so close to his general. He was thankful that Alexander continued talking, he wasn't sure if he would be able to speak coherent English at the moment.

"This is Lieutenant-Colonel Laurens." Alexander said, "Son of Congressman Henry Laurens."

Alexander's thoughts stuttered suddenly as he realized that John's father was the president of Congress. His mind flashed back to whispered voices at night.

 _My father doesn't exactly approve of fusion_.

_Daddy says the president of Congress wants to ban all fusion in America._

No. No, he wouldn't be using his son in such a way, would he? Surely the man had morals. Surely he knew that this was crossing a line. To use his son's fusion as a way to test the use of them as weapons? To force them upon slaves? To eventually ban them? There was no way John was just a pawn in his father's masterplan…. Was he? Was this planned?

The need to ensure that Mulettens is a failure only skyrockets.

"Son? You were saying?" Washington asked, setting a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alexander jolted out of his thoughts. "Just - um, John's one of the smartest men I know. Fluent in more languages than I can count. He's, he's a good man."

John raised an eyebrow at Alexander's strange tone. But Alex quickly tumbled on to his next point. "These men that make up Mulettens are more than just their combination. I urge you to allow them to rise up in their ranks and provide aid to our country."

Washington was quiet for a long moment. Alexander waited with baited breath for his general to speak. Finally, with a fairly disapproving tone, he said, "This is your solution?"

Alexander worriedly glanced at his friends, "Uh, yes?"

"Alexander, you cannot separate a fusion." Washington said bluntly. "No, Mulettens will stay together. Find new men for your plan."

"But sir-" Alexander started, but was, surprisingly, interrupted by Lafayette.

"Mon bon général, we are more than willing to seperate if it is what you believe necessary for the freedom of our country."

John snorted, he muttered under his breath, "Bitch, you ain't even American."

Herc smacked John in the back of the head, hissing, "Watch your language in front of the fucking general!"

The three men started arguing, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of an important meeting. Alexander offered a weak smile to Washington, "As you can see, sir, I think some time apart will do them well."

Washington raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I will think about it. You are all dismissed for the night."

"But, sir-" Alexander tried again.

"Dismissed, Hamilton."

Alex huffed and followed his friends out into the night air. "I cannot believe you guys! Arguing in front of Washington! You could have just ruined everything! I'm trying to save you!"

John raised an eyebrow, "Whoa, calm down. So what if we don't get any promotions? Mulettens is still the best fighter in the Continental army. It's not like we'll get fired or anything."

"No but if you -" Alexander quickly shut his mouth before he spilled the metaphorical beans. He couldn't tell them. He sighed deeply and started walking to their quarters. "Just, hope that things go well. Trust me. You guys  _need_  these positions."

The three men shared a confused look, "Uh, okay…"

* * *

Alexander was rushing through the streets of his city, hands full of papers for Washington, and a million things on his mind. Anyone who knew Hamilton for more than two minutes would not be surprised that he man didn't see the six-foot fusion standing right in his path. Lost in his own mind, Alexander ran straight into the poor person. He fell to the ground, his papers flying everywhere.

"Aw, shit." Alexander hissed as he scrambled to pick up his papers. He glanced up at the person he ran into. They had turned around; a look of shock crossing their face. "I am so sorry …" The person had long dreads that were currently pulled into a loose ponytail. They wore the strangest combination of a beautiful evening dress and a soldier's uniform. The hem of the long, flowing skirts morphed into blue tailcoats. Alexander took a swing, "... miss?"

"Close." The fusion's voice was warm like honey. It had a hint of amusement in it; a tone of familiarity. Alexander's mind swarmed as the fusion crouched down to help him pick up his papers. "You still haven't learned much about fusion, have you, Alexander?"

Alex felt his heart hammer in his chest, "Do - have we met?"

"Partially." The fusion hummed, making sure the papers were orderly before handing them to Alex. He caught the glint of a ring on their left finger. They smiled and Alex squirmed under the sight.

Alex had no control over his mouth as he stammered, "I- I am so sorry, I don't even know you're name. I just - have no idea who you were, or are, or could be, or-"

"Alexander." The fusion laced their fingers together and rested their chin on the back of their hands, "Talk less."

The immigrant almost dropped his papers all over again. "BURR!?"  
"Belay that shouting!" The fusion hissed, the honey now sounding more like vinegar. They stood up quickly, nervously glanced around, making sure no one was listening in. "Yes, good sir, it's me."

Alexander squawked when the fusion picked him up and set him back down on his feet. Why did fusions always find the need to manhandle him? He can stand up on his own, thank you!

"Why - when did - you never told me you -" Alex sputtered. "I mean, not that you  _should_  - it's a very private matter, I was just - surprised - not that you're surprising, I was only -"

"He could go on for a while." The fusion said to themself, then louder, interrupted, "My name is Theoburr. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Alex awkwardly shook their hand. "Yes, me as well."

"Charmed." Theoburr chuckled and it only sounded a little sarcastic.

Hamilton ran a hand through his hair, the other clutching his papers to his chest. "Um, so, are you, I mean, why are you fused?"

Theoburr blushed, which was certainly a sight now that Alex could see Burr's features on the face. "Oh, well…" Theoburr cleared their throat and spoke seriously, "You always said that fusion was a private affair. No need breaking that philosophy now."

Alexander observed the way the fusion wrapped their arms around themself. He smirked at the goofy smile on their face and the dazed expression in their eyes. Alex had only seen that look on Burr one time, previously. When the man spoke of one of his previous fusions. Alex put two and two together and came up with seven but took a shot anyway. With all the confidence he didn't feel, he grinned, "Ah. I see what's happening here."  
Theoburr appeared nervous again, glancing at a passerby, "Y-you do?"  
"You're in love." Alexander pointed at them.

Multiple things happened at once, as soon as the words left Alex's mouth:

The fusion's face immediately flushed bright red. "ALEXANDER!"

Their hands came up to their face, a bit shaky; and their voice a hesitantly hopeful, "...Burr?"

Their head then fell into those delicate hands, groaning softly, "Theo…"

Alex watched all of this with a wistful fascination. The fusion froze in the same way that all fusions did when there was too much happening in their head. Alex waved at a civilian as they had to step around them. Hamilton desperately wished to know what was happening in that statuous state. Where they arguing? Confessing their undying love? Judging Alexander? What could be happening in there? And in what ways? Was it chaotic thoughts being thrown at each other? Or a very calm discussion? Alex thought about opening his mouth to ask, but before he could, the fusion snapped to life.

"You will  _not_  tell a soul what you saw today." Theoburr hissed, pointing a finger in his face.

"On what grounds?" Alexander asked, crossing his arms.

Theoburr sighed, their shoulders deflating. A hand ran across their face as they groaned again, "On the grounds that …"

Alexander waited patiently until Theoburr spoke again. "On the grounds that we're friends. And ... I may be doing something illegal."

The fusion held out their left hand, very clearly showing him a wedding ring. Alex squinted at them, "Burr has a husband?"

Theoburr just stared at him.

Alex stared back.

Theoburr said to themself, "I thought you said he was smart."

Then it hit him. "OH! You mean the other half! Okay! Yes! I understand!"

"Sweet Jesus." Theoburr sighed, putting their hands on their hips. "Alexander, promise me you won't inform anyone of this? I can't get Theodosia in trouble."

Alex waved them off, "Of course. My lips are sealed."

"Thank you!" Theoburr pressed a soft kiss to Alexander's forehead. "I must be off. I do wish that we meet again."

Alexander watched as they quickly walked off, mumbling to themself. He blinked in the morning sun before a strange thought crossed his mind. That was the first bigender fusion he'd met. What was happening under their skirts?

And that line of thinking led him to wondering if what John said was true; about sex with a fusion was better than a normal human. Which then led him to wonder what it would be like to have sex with a bigender fusion.

All in all, when Alexander showed up to his meeting twenty minutes late, he was a blushing, stuttering mess.

"Son, what's gotten into you?" Washington asked.

"There was a fusion…" Alex mumbled weakly.

The general snorted at him and shook his head good naturedly, "Ah. As you were saying?"

Washington found something hilarious in Alexander's failure to function around fusions, much to Alexander's mortification.

* * *

Alexander almost choked on his drink when Mulettens burst into the bar, whooping out of both of his mouths. The immigrant turned to watch his friend order his drinks with flourish and then sit down next to Alex.

"What has you so happy?" Alex asked.

"I got the promotion!" One mouth shouted.

"My boy is gonna fuck shit up in Britain!" The other grinned.

Alex chuckled and glanced around the tavern, "You might want to keep your voice down. Wouldn't want anyone to figure out who the super secret spy is."  
"HERCULES MULLIGAN!" The fusion cheered, slamming his fists down on the table. Alexander now understood why he couldn't tell the man any secrets. Truly, he had a big (two) mouth(s).

Alex shook his head, "Alright, alright. So we're celebrating tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" The fusion threw back all three drinks at once, some of it missing his mouths. Alex winced, realizing he'd have to walk his drunken ass home tonight. "He sails off in the morning! It's time to party!"

But for now, he let himself be sucked up in the joy of the drinks and the companionship of his friend. They ended up talking and laughing until last call, when Alexander had to coax the bigger man out of the building.

He was right, he had to drag his drunk friend home. But that was fine, because even that was kinda fun, if not mortally embarrassing.

In the dead of the night, the drunk fusion shouted at anyone who walked by, "Je l'aime!" while holding Alexander up. Alex whined, hiding his face in his hands. "J'aime cet homme!"

Alex squirmed until the fusion took the hint and set him down. Alexander tapped his foot, crossing his arms, "Mulettens, you gotta be quiet. It's bedtime."  
"But everyone needs to know this!" The fusion whined, almost tripping over Alexander. The fusion swayed on his feet for a minute before his eyes lit up, "This is my home!"

"Yeah, we're home now, so you can stop harassing strangers." Alex muttered as he keyed the door open and helped Mulettens in the building. Alex shut the door after them, shrugging off his coat.

"Je t'aime, Alexander!" Alex heard from behind him.

The immigrant smiled softly, "I love you, too, Mulettens."  
Alex was lifted off the ground again. He kicked his legs as the fusion carried him to their bedroom.

"Hey - hey! Put me down! Mulettens!" Alex whined. He was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed. He twisted around to shout at the fusion, but his voice was caught in his throat when he saw the way the big man was looking at him. His voice was a little shaky when he said, "Uh, whatcha thinkin', there, buddy?"

"Veux-tu me faire l'amour?" Mulettens whispered as he leaned over Alex's smaller body.

Alex felt the blush spread from his face to his chest, "A-ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Alexander, we are both attractive men. We've been thinking, all night, about this… This is possibly my last night alive," Mulettens worked at slowly, clumsily shucking off his large coat. His fingers fumbling at the buttons, "y pensamos, ¿Por qué no?"

Alex shook his head, "What do you mean, your last night alive?"

Mulettens got his top coat off. It fell to the floor at the fusion's feet. "Hercules got the promotion. He will be sent off to England."

"A-and?" Alex watched as more layers were taken off, one by one. His mouth watered as more tan flesh was exposed.

"Alex…" Mulettens sighed, his expression suddenly morose, "I cannot exist without him."  
Alexander swallowed hard, "Yeah, but he'll come back. After the war. He'll be fine. You'll be fine."

Mulettens stepped out of his boots, "Perhaps. But then Lafayette must return to his country."

"I- I don't- what are you-" Alex sputtered as he weakly held up his hands.

"I fear this is my last night." Mulettens sounded genuinely afraid. This wasn't some trick. The fusion honestly believed this was the end for him. He picked up one of Alex's hands - so small in his own. One of his mouths pressed a gentle kiss to it as the other asked, hopeful, "Will you make it special?"

Guilt rose in Alex's chest. Did he just doom this fusion to death by isolation? Did that even count as death? The three men would still be alive. If they truly wanted to, they could fuse again. Unless they were all in separate countries, unable to afford the time or money to travel just for a fusion. He looked away, unable to think when the attractive man was staring at him so desperately.

"I won't force you, baby boy." Mulettens said, leaning back slightly, "I know how you feel about fusion…"

Alexander's curiosity will get him killed one day. He suddenly was overcome with the intense wonder - what would it be like? To feel his friend's lips on his own? If he decided that he didn't want to continue, he'd tell the fusion, and they would stop. He was confident in that. So he might as well try…

One mouth found itself occupied with a Caribbean's tongue while the other gasped an, "Oh, shit, we're doing this?!"

Alex felt as the taller man leaned over him; crawling onto the bed. Alex scooted back until he was resting against the headboard. Alex's hands reached up to trail up the fusion's neck. When his right hand reached his jaw, the tips of his fingers brushed over the free mouth's lips. Alex squeaked in surprise when Mulettens took those little digits into his second mouth. He pulled away from kissing the first mouth long enough to stare at the tongue sliding up his fingers.

"You're kinda kinky, aren't you?" Alex laughed, looking back to his friend.

Mulettens winked as he replied, "You give me good reason to be."

The mouth took his fingers fully into it; tongue swirling around his fingers greedily. Alex felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked back into Mulettens' eyes, and he almost thought he saw raw adoration in there. The thought of it brought a blush to his face. He'd never been loved before…

"May I…?" The free mouth asked. For a moment, Alexander wasn't sure what he was referring to, but then he saw the hand hovering over the hem of his jacket. Right. You have to be naked to do the dirty. With a fusion. Oh dear lord.

"Ye-ah." Alex's voice came out wrong; a little too scratchy, a bit too high-pitched. Mulettens paused, the mouth that was sucking his fingers slowly pulled away; leaving Alexander's fingers wet.

Concern, doubt, flicked across the fusion's face, "Alexander-"  
"I'm good. I'm just-" Alex blushed and looked away, "You're a-"

"Fusion." Mulettens finished for him. "Yes, I'm well aware. Alex … you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to!" Alex quickly said, "I mean, I think I do, at least…"

Mulettens' gaze darted back and forth between Alexander's; reading his expression. Finally, the fusion nodded, "Okay. You tell us if you want to stop. We won't get mad."

"I know." Alex whispered.

Mulettens slowly moved forward again, giving Alexander plenty of time to pull back or object. He didn't. Kissing. They were kissing again. Okay. Alexander could do kissing. He could kiss a fusion. He sighed around the other's mouth, falling into the action easily.

After a while, Mulettens' moved lower, Alex tilted his head back, giving the man more room to work. He gasped when one mouth nibbled at his ear as the other sucked along his jaw. The attention made his hands shake. He didn't really know what to do with them right now, so they buried themselves into the bedsheets.

Mulettens pulled back for just a moment, observing his expression, before tapping Alex's jacket and raising an eyebrow. Alexander gulped and nodded, helping the fusion remove his clothing from him. Mulettens quickly followed, leaving both men in just their trousers. Alex's gaze wandered down the fusion's torso. His gaze caught on the matching marks on each arm where a body part was borrowed. On his left arm, which Alexander had come to realize is Laf's skin tone, the color of the limb changes just before the wrist. While the right one is all John's from the elbow down. The rest of the body appeared to have Hercule's skin tone.

"Do fusions get insecure about their body?" Alexander asked as his hands traced along Mulettens' left wrist.

"Some do." Mulettens said as he moved to sit beside Alexander against the headboard. "I don't. It depends on the relationship of the people making the fusion. Less love, the less the fusion likes itself."

Alexander opened his mouth to ask another question, but got a finger poked into it. His lips closed around the digit as he looked up at the fusion.

"Talk less, baby boy. We can discuss this later, no?" Mulettens whispered. Alex nodded and the finger was removed. Alex almost missed the feeling of it. But he was soon distracted as Mulettens coaxed him to sit in his lap and the fusion's lips were once again trailing down his neck.

"¿Esto está bien?" Mulettens asked as he tugged on Alex's pants. The immigrant nodded, roughly shoving them down before Mulettens could even think about hesitating. He laughed at the action, "Putian."

Alexander found himself chuckling along with the fusion, but his breath was coming out ragged. He leaned down to kiss him again, enjoying the warm caress of the fusion's big hand sliding across his bare back. Alex's hips jerked forward on their own accord, dragging sensitive skin against the fusion's torso.

Alex could feel Mulettens shifting under him, tearing off their own trousers. Alex's face was flushed and his excited breath shaking when he pulled away from Mulettens' tasty lips.

"No pare…" The fusion whispered, his soft whines filling the quiet air.

"I don't know Spanish, dearest." Alexander hummed as he pulled Mulettens' beanie off; throwing it somewhere over his shoulder.

Mulettens sighed, pressing kisses into Alexander's hand with one mouth. His other spoke in a deep voice, "I said, get the fuck back down here and kiss me again."

The immigrant threw his head back and laughed, "Needy, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. We've been thinking about this for  _months_. So keep kissing us." Mulettens grumbled, a hand finding its way to Alex's hip.

Alex felt his face flush darkly, "...Months?"

Mulettens' own face darkened and his eyes widened. He looked away as he mumbled, "I already shouted at strangers that I loved you."

And  _that_  was a huge pile of Think About Later. Looking for a distraction, Alexander twisted around to see the fusion's length. He was pleased that there was only one - he wasn't sure what he would do if there were "extra parts" like Laurens had described. But then he got a better look at it and he squeaked at the pure size of it. "That is  _not_  going in my ass!"

Mulettens laughed, thankful for the change of topic, "No, of course not! You're too little, baby boy! I would  _break_  you!"

Alex relaxed slightly, his hands spreading out across the fusion's chest. A shy smile spread across Alex's lips as he blushed, "Then… what do you want me to do?"

Mulettens froze under him, eyes unblinking. Alex quickly grew self-conscious. He licked his lips and looked away, allowing the fusion to think. This was just something fusions did. Alex had to give them a second to think. See? He was learning.

But his mind was telling him he made a mistake. He awkwardly cleared his throat and said, "Um, I just meant that-"

Mulettens' blinked, sucking in a large breath, "No, mon amour, you're fine. I just…" The second mouth continued, "You're really sexy, you know?"

Alex laughed, swatting at the bigger man, "Oh, if  _that's all._ "

"Shut the fuck up." Mulettens muttered, his hands coming up to hide his red face. Alexander laughed again, tugging at his hands.

"C'mon, are you gonna fuck me or not?" Alex asked, which seemed to be the perfect reminder for the fusion.

He quickly scooted down on the bed until he was laying down, while simultaneously pulling Alexander closer to his head. "Sit on my face."

"W-what?"

"Assis-toi sur mon visage!" Mulettens whined again, tugging Alex forward by his hips.

"Okay, okay!" Alexander sat up on his knees and then awkwardly hovered over his friend. "I, uh…"

"Something wrong, baby boy?" Mulettens hummed, clearly enjoying the view. Both of his mouths were smirking. One licked its lips.

"Well, just, uh …" Alex felt his ears turn pink as he asked, "Which mouth do I use?"

Mulettens only chuckled as he pulled Alexander down on one of the open mouths. Alex gasped as damp, hot air surrounded him. He sighed as he placed his hands on the wall in front of him; trying to keep his balance. Mulettens' tongue did nasty things to him that made him whine pathetically.

"You're -  _shit_  - real-ly good at this!" Alexander moaned, a bit breathless.

The unused mouth grinned while the busy one kept at it, "Monsieur, I was  _made_  for oral."

Alex giggled, but his laugh turned into a yelp when the second mouth bit the meat of his ass. He looked over his shoulder to see the second mouth licking upwards, soothing the new wound. Swallowing, his mouth suddenly dry, Alexander leaned back a little to help the second mouth out a bit. It rewarded him by burying itself between his cheeks and lavishing his hole.

Alexander switched between bucking into one mouth and grinding against another. His hips twisted to get a better angle and his head flew back, letting heaven hear about his sins. Of of Mulettens' hands appeared a bit busy, taking care of his own problems down south, but that appeared more less to be a second thought. All of his focus was on his mouths and what they were doing. His other hand held Alexander in place, large bruises forming under his fingers.

Alex never felt more alive in this moment. He looked down at the face he was sitting on, staring right into the eyes of his best friends. But Mulettens was more than that, wasn't he? He looked up at Alex with half-hooded eyes, a deep moan escaping both of his mouths, as his grip softened for just a moment.

_Fuck._

The fusion really did love him. Alexander could practically see the hearts obstructing his gaze. It was a combination of this realization and the absolutely  _sinful_  things Mulettens was doing to his body that made Alexander reach his climax. He was pleased to see Mulettens follow him over. The fusion swallowed Alexander's seed with a satisfied groan, while his own shot across his stomach and Alexander's back.

Alexander gently pulled himself out of Mulettens' mouth, accidently leaning more against the other one. It was now lazily licking at his skin, a goofy smile hindering any real progress. Alex stumbled awkwardly into sitting beside Mulettens' shoulder.

"Let me clean you up." Alexander rasped, his eyes glazed over slightly.

Mulettens looks like he's about to object, but instead he just closes his mouths and nods. Alex happily gets to work, licking clean any space that was tainted by Mulettens' seed. The fusion sighs in content, one of his hands brushing against Alex's back while he works - cleaning him up as well.

When Alexander sits back with a satisfied sigh, he looks over to Mulettens, who sits up. The fusion's hand cups Alexander's cheek, a thumb rubbing soothingly under his eye. They smile at each other, chests rising and falling in perfect timing. Alexander feels something warm wash over him and he closes his eyes, enjoying it.

He hears Mulettens gasp, "Holy shit, Alexander -"

Alex slowly opens his eyes, "Mmm? What?"

But Mulettens eyes are wide, his pupils blown, his expression one of pure wonder and joy. It kinda freaks Alex out a little. He leans back, trying to make a joke of it, "What? Do I have cum on my face?"

The warm feeling quickly fades away as Alexander's insecurities wash over him. Mulettens stares at him for a moment more, before shaking his head. The astonishment wipes off his face as he presses a kiss to Alexander's lips.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Mulettens pulls away, looking into Alex's eyes as he says, " _Thank you_ , baby boy."

Alexander wants to ask 'what for', but he figures that it was a general kind of thank you. The kind that was for everything. For being there. For being a friend. For understanding. For mind-blowing sex. For whatever. Just, a thank you.

He was wrong, for course, but he wouldn't know that for a long while.

Mulettens gives Alexander another quick kiss before he mumbles, "I'll always love you, Alexander Hamilton."

Before Alex could speak, the fusion was gone.

Alexander was pushed to the far side of the bed as Mulettens unfused. Three grown-ass men were now trying to claim their own space in the newly-freed area. Alex waited until they settled for his heart to stop pounding. Herc ended up in the middle with Laf on the edge of the bed and John on Alexander's side. They each had random clothes on; a sock here, pants there, a single rumpled jacket. Alexander kinda expected them to be ass-naked, but he was, once again, proven that he knows nothing about fusion.

"Guys!" John whined, "I wanted some of the lovemarks!"

Herc tiredly swatted at him, "Sucks. I'm the one leaving; I get all of the hickeys."

"I stole one." Laf sighed, his fingers brushing up and down his neck.

Alex's gaze fluttered up and down John's form. His chest constricted when he realized that, yeah, he kinda just inadvertently done it with him. The two locked eyes. John seemed to be thinking the same thing, because his face brightened and he looked away; a goofy smile on his face.

"Uh - how did John not have any - um -" Alex mumbled, looking to Laf. He could deal with seeing Laf all hot and sweaty. That was fine. The frenchman didn't make Alexander's stomach twist like John did.

Laf's fingers brushed over his hickey, his gaze was sleepy, peaceful and far-off, "Mmm, when a fusion seperates, it has to give all of its pieces back to the original people. But sometimes the components can take what they want. Not anything weird, like taking someone's leg or something. But you can steal a hat…"

"Or some wounds." John muttered, crossing his arms. "Herc and Laf  _always_  take all of Mulettens' battle scars."

Hercules groaned as he stretched. He wrapped an arm around John and another around Laf. "Yeah, yeah. How dare we protect you. We're so evil."

Alexander was curious about this now. He had more questions. Who decided who got the wound? And how much? Could they split the injury between them? Was that why John wasn't injured all that time ago, when Alex had the first aid kit? What if there was a fatal injury and two people split it? Would it not be fatal anymore? Or would both of them die? And what about illnesses? Could you take someone's sickness away?

"Alexander, shut up." Herc said, pulling him in close.

"I didn't say anything!" Alex ojected. John reached behind himself and blindly grabbed Alex's arm. He pulled until Alex shuffled forward on the bed, his arm now wrapped around John's waist, their bodies flushed together. Alex could feel the rise and fall of John's breathing.

"You keep thinking." Herc yawned; "Just relax, just for tonight."

Alex figured he could take that advice. It was Herc's last night with them, after all. No need to over think and question every little thing that happened during it.

Sighing, he relaxed against John's back and listened to the soft sounds of his friends breathing. Alexander didn't mind that Laf and John were pressed against Hercules as if they were trying to merge into him once more. He didn't fret over the way Laf's fingers traced mindless patterns on Herc's chest. Alex would maybe never understand how important this moment is for them. But he knew to be quiet and let them have it. He knew he was lucky to be sharing it.

He fell asleep to the soft snores of his best friends, feeling safe for possibly the last time in foreseeable future.

* * *

Hercules was gone before dawn. Alexander was only on the verge of sleep and awakeness when he heard the others say their goodbyes. From his spot on the now-almost-empty bed, he barely cracked his eyes open to witness the private moment.

John was crying quietly, as Hercules brushed his tears away. Herc whispered, "Hey, no, none of that. I'll only be a few months - I'll be right back in your arms in no time. And it's for a good cause. The call of duty - for our country."

"I know, I know…" John mumbled, sounding an awful lot like a young child on its first day of school, "I'll just miss you."

"Shh, I know." Herc pressed a gentle kiss to John's forehead, "I'll miss you, too."

"Kick some ass for me." John whispered, his voice stronger, more determined.

"You know I will." Herc said, bumping their fists together, "And free some fucking slaves for me."

"Okay." John nodded and quietly stepped back, allowing Laf to take his turn.

Laf flung himself around Hercules' shoulders, the bigger man almost falling because of it. His arms instantly wrapped around the Frenchman's, a smile tugging on his face that he burried in the crook of Laf's neck. They stood there for a long moment, John watching the loving embrace.

Laf then moved, causing Herc to look at him. The Frenchman's hands came up to cup Herc's face as he leaned in; his meaning obvious to even a sleepy Alexander.

Herc awkwardly leaned back, his expression one of confusion; "Laf, I can't fuse with you right now, I have to go-"

"My dear Mulligan, I have no intention of fusing at the moment." Laf whispered, their lips brushing.

"O-oh…" Herc mumbled.

John snorted, giving them some privacy as he looked at his bare feet. Alexander's view was obstructed by Laf's hair, but he could tell from the desperate way that their hands gripped each other that this was truly a big moment for them. Laf had only just shakily pulled away when they heard a harsh knock on the door.

"That's me…" Herc whispered, looking back to his boys.

"Hey," Alex said, only loud enough to be heard. They turned to look at him, surprised to see he was awake. When he was sure he had all of their attention, he spoke gently, a smile on his face, "...Raise a glass to freedom."

A wide grin spread across Herc's face. He saluted Alexander before pressing another kiss to both John and Laf's cheeks. Straightening his back, he put on a brave face, opened the door, and marched out of their lives.

Alexander was not prepared for the way John and Laf crumbled on each other, broken sobs escaping from their little pile. He didn't know what to do, but he somehow felt that he wasn't allowed to join their pity party. He felt in the way that they clung to each other, in the way that they spoke without using words, that this was a broken moment meant only for Mulettens.

Or, what was left of him...

* * *

Alexander got a letter the following week. He excused himself from the general's side in order to read it in private. He had a feeling he knew who it was from.

It said:

_My dearest Alexander,_

_You have brought great pleasure upon us in ways that we cannot yet describe. I wish you know what a great deed you have done. Word has spread that the fusion Mulettens is no long available in combat. And since no other large fusion has agreed to step up and take his place, the fusion project has been scraped. It is as if it has never happened._

_We knew from the moment we set eyes on you that you would be the one to save our way of life. You have not let us down. If you ever need any service from me or my family; do not hesitate to ask._

_Thank you,_

_God be with ye,_

_Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy,_

_The Schuyler Sister._

Alexander flicked the edge of the parchment, unsure of how to feel. Yes, he did do as he was asked and possibly saved fusion because of it... His thumb brushed against Mulettens' name. ...But at what cost?

* * *

If Alexander thought that John and Laf were close before, they were inseparable now. John was constantly hanging on Laf's arm, they were always touching. When they spoke to each other, it was in hushed whispers, arms wrapped around each other, lips by ears. Nothing they had to say was worthy of anyone else. Alexander noticed that they only ever smiled if they were whispering in each other's ears, and even then, their eyes were dull.

The other soldiers noticed. They glanced over at John and Laf while the two were huddled close together. Laf lifted John's hand to his lips, mumbling against his skin.

One of the soldiers scoffed loudly. "That's super gay."

The second soldier smacked the first, "Have some respect, their fusion died."

"Oh, holy shit, I didn't know."

This interaction, naturally, made sense to them. But Alexander felt a swell of panic as he wondered how they figured out that Hercules had died. It took him a moment to translate the fusion talk into English before he realized that Hercules was not, in fact, harmed.

Alexander stopped listening and instead focused on his friends. John was always wrapped around Lafayette's arm like he was some kind of prized maiden, but Alexander could see the way his fingers clung to the fabric of Laf's jacket. He could see the constant pain and worry in his friend's eyes. For the first time in a long time, Alexander felt like it was going to be a painfully long war.

* * *

It was raining when Alexander finally made it home after a long night in the aide-de-camp tent. He shucked off his coat and toed out of his worn boots before trying to catch his breath. He was fine. It was just a little rain. He's inside now. Everything is alright.

The sob that broke through the house wasn't his own. Although, for a second, he believed it to be.

Alexander followed the sound to find a man he didn't recognize curled up on the floor, his face in his hands as his body shook with sobs. Alex hesitated at the doorway, glancing over his shoulder, wondering how this strange man got in his house.

"Are… are you okay?" Alexander asked.

The man reacted so violently; his head flung forward, eyes wide, as he searched for whoever had spoken. He fell back on his hands, crawling backwards until his back hit the bed. Alex squinted at him. He seemed familiar. He had wide eyes that held an overflowing about of emotion in them. His hair was pulled back into a tight bun, from what Alexander could tell, it was brown with streaks of black going through it. He had a button nose but thick lips. When his gaze locked with Alexander's, he broke into another sob. His hands reached up and clawed at his head.

"Noooo," He whined, his voice low and shaky. "No, no, no -"

Alexander stepped forward, still hesitant, "Um, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" The man shouted, his nails digging into his scalp. "I didn't want you to see me like this - shit!"

"See you - do I know you?" Alexander asked.

The man looked up at him, his hands lowering for just a moment. They stared at each other, when Alex saw the pain in the other man's eyes, he swallowed hard, looking away. The man's hands flew over his mouth as he shuddered again, his eyes squeezing shut as tears flowed out.

"Fuck-" The man whispered, "Fuck, I'm so stupid. You don't even know me yet and I've already fucked up, shit -"

Alex knelt down in front of the other man, his hands raised in a placating manner. "Okay, okay, it's alright. You haven't fucked anything up at all. I'm Alexander. What's your name?"

The man looked away, his voice quiet as he said, "Lafaur… My name is Lafaur."

"Lafaur?" Alex said. He'd heard that name before, strangely enough. He just wasn't sure where from. He knows he's never met this man before, but there was something familiar about him. It hit Alex suddenly and he felt very foolish at his slowness. "Oh, you're a fusion, aren't you?"  
"I'm sorry!" Lafaur wailed, hiding his face in his hands again.

"For - for what?" Alex asked, thoroughly confused.

"I know you hate fusions, and here I am - crying and shit!" Lafaur's nails scratched at his neck, bringing long, red stripes up and down his skin.

Alex quickly grabbed his hands, pulling them away from the angry marks. "Hey, hey, if you're going to hurt anyone - hurt me."

"Baby boy, I could never hurt you." Lafaur said, his morose attitude breaking away for just a split second to express divine adoration.

Alex felt his cheeks blush, "Uh, okay, good. So, then, these are staying right here."

The immigrant situated Lafaur's hands to wrap around Alex's wrists. He wouldn't mind if the fusion did dig his nails into Alex's soft skin. He was, afterall, the cause of his misery.

Lafaur started chewing his lip, his worry washing over him again. Alex took a deep breath, "So. You're the fusion of Laf and Laurens?"

Lafaur nodded shakily.

"Why are you so upset right now?" Alex asked slowly.

"I- I thought- if I was me, then I would be okay - but I'm - we're not. We're not okay, Alex!" Lafaur cried, "I miss him. Without Hercules, I am nothing!"

Alex shook his head, "That's not true. You're not nothing. You're Lafaur!"

Lafaur scoffed, "Basically the same thing."

Alexander was lost. He wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. The fusion before him was an emotional wreck. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how. What was happening in this fusion's mind? Yes, he was upset about Herc, but was that the cause of his self-hatred? Or was that a previously existing trait?

"I don't understand…" Alexander said slowly, "John and Laf don't hate themselves, do they?"

The fusion swallowed hard, looking away as he mumbled, "We have a lot of insecurities. Without Herc, they all come to life. … As me."

"I didn't realize Herc was so important to you." Alex said, more to himself. He felt a sense of guilt rise over him as he wondered if he had ruined his best friends' lives, by trying to save them.

"Hercules is the only thing I love about myself." Lafaur said, shaking his head frantically. Tears flung off his chin as he spoke. "And now he's gone!"

"But not forever!" Alexander replied, "He's coming back, after the war! He will be sending letters, smuggling information, you'll hear of him soon!"

Lafaur quieted then, watching Alexander with big eyes. Alex waited, assuming the fusion was thinking. He was startled when the fusion suddenly grasped Alex's shoulders, shaking him slightly, "Then we must make this war a quick one!"

* * *

Alexander woke up alone. Which was strange, because usually he's up before John and Laf. He didn't bother to think much of it as he headed to the aide-de-camp tent. He had a lot of essays to write to Congress.

As he stepped into the tent, he was bombarded with a cacophony of noise that usually was absent along with him.

"Well tell General Knox to get his fat ass into position. Those exact words. Don't sugar coat it." John was saying to one aide, while he was reading an essay from another.

Laf stopped his sentence to add, "Of course, say so with respect, he is a General." Only to dive right back into berating another aide for his poorly translated French, "Are you trying to give us wrong information? If we followed what you had translated, hundreds of good men would die. Step up your game, tu stupide anglophone!"

"This essay needs to be revised here, here, and here. Rewrite it and then  _maybe_  I'll give it my seal of approval."

"Shut up, I'm writing now, I need to write a letter to the King of France."

"I  _hope_  you got that letter from the south that I asked for  _three times_!"

"Actually, you're not going to be able to get this done on your own, so give me that letter and I'll respond to it as well."

"Jesus Christ - Laf, with you respond to this letter from Rochambo? I'm going to strangle him."

"Ha! Monsieur Jean-Baptiste Donatien de Vimeur, comte de Rochambeau - do not worry, mon amour, I will talk the shit to him."

"Aweso- Oh, Alex!" John said when he finally looked up to see the immigrant standing near the entrance. "Where have you been? We could've used you three hours ago!"

Alex stood there, a bit shocked at seeing his two friends have taken over the aide-de-camp tent. The other aides looked to Alex for help, clearly unused to such abuse from the soldiers. Well, Alex wasn't going to stop such wonderful productivity. It's about time people in this tent stepped up their game.

Alexander's expression shifted from one of shock to one of pure determination. He strode confidently up to his two friends, ignoring the pleading glances his fellow aides were giving him. He clapped John on the shoulder, beaming at him, as he took a letter from Laf's hands.

"Let's get to work, men."

* * *

Washington took notice of the two new men in the aide-de-camp tent. He didn't comment at first, because the two newest attendants and Alexander were in the middle of an intense discussion in French. Instead, Washington allowed the other aides, who appeared to be in worse shape than his soldiers, to go home and rest. Now that he was alone in the tent with the three arguing men, he leafed through their latest work.

There was a pile of unopened letters sitting on one of the desks. Washington opens one and starts to read from it. More bad news. What else is new. George sighed, taking off his hat to run a hand across his scalp.

"Alexander." Washington said, raising his voice slightly above the chatter. The three men stopped, looking up at him for the first time since he entered. They were so into their debate that they didn't even notice him. Typical of Alexander, and it appears his friends are the very same. Washington's brows raised now that the two new men turned around to look at him. "Oh, you're the components of Mullettens."

The smaller one flinched and reached for the taller's hand. But he offered a smile and a salute, "Yes, sir."  
"It was Marquis de Lafayette and Laurence?" Washington asked.

"Ah, Laurens, sir." The smaller politely corrected.

"Apologies." Washington nodded and then turned his attention to Alexander, "The cavalries' not coming."

"WHAT?!" Alexander pushed past his friends and snatched up the letter in Washington's hands, he quickly skimmed the script before looking up to his commander, lost. "But, sir-"

Washington placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder, leaning in as he spoke, "Alex, listen. There's a slim chance for us to win this."

"Sir, if I may?" the Marquis spoke up, when Washington nodded at him, the man continued, "I believe there may be a chance of victory if we simply hold out long enough for the British to decide that the cost of the war is not worth the outcome."

Washington leaned away from Alexander, standing up straight. He tilted his chin up and observed the Marquis carefully, "How so?"

The man's eyes lit up at the chance to explain his thoughts. He gestured to the strategy map on the table. He carefully traced his long fingers across the painted battlegrounds as he spoke, "The best way to reserve our weapons -"

"Preserve." Laurens corrected quietly, earning a short smile from the Marquis.

"- is to attack quickly and cleanly. Then, escape to safety even faster. No wasted bullets. No wasted men." Marquis finished, "This will provoke outrage and irritation in the British generals; facing an enemy that refuses to die."

Laurens jumped in then, "And, with the help of slaves guaranteed freedom, our army will be bigger than ever before!"

Washington's eyebrows hit the ceiling of the tent. "Freed slaves? What is this plan?"

Laurens burst into an explanation of his dream to lead an all-black regiment of freed slaves in a fight for the country's freedom. He detailed all the pros of his plan and had almost no cons to combat them. Washington couldn't think of any, either.

"I have been trying to get this passed through Congress, but it appears as though my father has a personal vendetta against any of my ideas." Laurens finished, mildly bitter. Washington chuckled at the young man.

"Well, I will do everything in my power to help your plan along." Washington smiled, turning to Alexander, "Make note of these points. We have word of the British approaching soon; we have much to think about."

Alexander didn't react at first, instead, he was busy staring at the young Laurens boy; his pupils wide. Washington glanced between the two, before letting out a soft sigh. Ah. Young love appeared to be infecting this tent.

He glanced over to the Marquis, who quickly averted his gaze and spoke in French to Laurens, who cackled.

"Marquis, you are a very excellent strategist." Washington spoke honestly, "In another life, I believe I would have created the same plan."  
The Frenchman stared at him for a long moment, his face reddening. He sputtered quietly, "Ah- I'm sorry- M-monseur, my - um, English escaped me in this moment?"

"He means 'thank you', sir." Laurens said while grinning at his friend.

Washington turned to his most trusted aide, "Son, I'm going to need a general for this battle. The previous had an unfortunate accident with a spooked horse."

Alexander's eyes lit up wildly, "Does that mean -"

"I need you to draft a letter to Charles Lee, to inform him of his new position." Washington interrupted before the boy got too excited.

"...Yes, sir."

* * *

As the general kicked the men out of the tent that night, they started their walk home, quietly chatting with each other. Alexander strolled just slightly behind his friends, watching them interact.

"He remembered my name!" Laf swooned, clutching his chest as he blushed darkly, "Oh, our fusion date is nearing, I can just see it!"

John rolled his eyes, "I'm so proud of you, Laf. Truly, you are a model to us all."

"Thank you, Laurence."

"Tú a callar." John grumbled, but the two burst out into giggles as they kept walking in the cold night air; their shoulders' bumping and their hands sliding into each other's.

Sometimes Alexander didn't understand his friends. He tried hard to respect that John was in a relationship with Laf and Herc. But then he was thrown for a loop when the three claimed they were just friends. He wasn't blind; he could see how Herc cared for Laf. And, now that he was gone, Laf for Herc. But the Frenchman also had this boyhood crush on the general. But no one, except for occasionally Herc, was upset by this. Now, Alex never had a group of friends before, but he was sure that they weren't supposed to be as touchy and, well, romantic, the men of Mullettens are. Alex decided it was a fusion thing and his heart would have to be put to the side for a while. John clearly was satisfied with Lafayette and Mulligan.

That's what he kept repeating to himself as he watched John lean up and press a kiss to Laf's lips. Not even to fuse. Just because he wanted to. His chest was full of stones as he forced himself to look away.

John wasn't his. He had no hold on that man's heart.

Good Lord, he was like some pining maiden!

He needed to vent.

And he knew exactly who to vent to.

* * *

_My dearest Angeliza (and more than possibly Peggy),_

_I ask of you, nay, I_ beg  _of you to explain to me how to control my beating heart. There is a good soul that has caught my eye and he refuses to let it go. The good Lord denies me the grace of breath when he is by my side. His quick tongue does not yet match my own, but given some subtle courting and the blessing of time, I believe it may one day. My dear girls, I fear I may adore this man far more than should be healthy. I can say with good certainty that I hate everything in this world except for him. Nothing else is worthy of my attention. His smile could end wars - which explains why this war is still ongoing, because his smile is so rare these days._

_But the stars are against me, as be my luck. My dears, I have a question to ask of you. The man that has stolen my affections without my consent, he is a part of a fusion. And I fear that I had lost my chance long before I even met him. I do not mean to intrude, but are all fusions so intimate? He and his counterparts, they hang on each other like a newly wedded couple. He claims that no one makes his blood rush, but I see differently. Please do not take offense when I ask - if you were not related, would you have romantic feelings for each other, because of your fusion? Are my anxieties pity and pointless? Is there any solidarity in my thinking? Is the man of my love already taken, whether he realizes it or not?_

_Help me,_

_God be with ye,_

_A. Ham_

* * *

George Washington was not a man who cursed often. He didn't like cursing, to be honest. Alexander can't begin to list how many times the good general hit him upside the head for cursing in front of him. Like Alex was some kind of idiot school boy. He hated it. Cursing and the general never brought forth good memories.

But in this moment, as Alexander watched Washington positively rip into Lee, on the battlefield no less, spewing curse words left and right - well, this was a good day.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Lafayette grinned as he shot a bullet in the direction of the British.

"Uh, the battle?" John asked, taking a second to glance at his friend.

"Non, mon amour's language. He curses so beautifully. Splendid, truly. The best cursing I have ever heard!" Laf didn't hesitate in his speech as he ducked behind their cover.

John scoffed, "You are so strange."

Alexander, always one to stay on topic, said, "Right, but what are we going to do now? We cannot possibly fire at the British, when our men are running towards us! We could shoot them!"

"Retreat!" Lee's voice called again, only to be interrupted by Washington shouting over him.

"Attack!"

Lafayette and John got a good look at their surroundings, it was true. There were too many men retreating; shooting from their position wouldn't be helpful in the least.

Alexander watched as the two didn't even speak. They didn't have to dance nor kiss nor even look at each other. All his friends did was brush fingers and they were fusing. Right there on the battlefield. Nothing is sacred to them.

But the Lafaur that charges the field before him is not the same Lafaur that was sobbing in Alexander's arms. Physically, they were the same. A fusion's appearance doesn't change like that. But this man exudes confidence. He strode right through the chaos easily; a one-man army.

Alexander almost felt sorry for the British troops when Lafaur opened fire on them. He shot with one hand while slashed his sword through the flesh of enemy soldiers the other. This creature showed no fear of death as he grabbed retreating Americans.

"What are you doing?! The battle is that way!" Alexander heard him shout, turning a soldier around.

"Retreat!" Lee shouted again.

"HOLD YOUR GOD-GIVEN GROUND!" Lafaur's voice boomed over the battle. It could be heard over the gunshots and the screaming, easily. No sound man would ever refuse a fusion; especially one that fierce looking. Alexander's chest warmed for just a second, at the fact that that was his best friends turning this battle around.

But he was sucked back into the battle before he could think much more about silly things like pride and friendship.

The battle ended as a stalemate with both sides backing out before the loses grew too high. It wasn't what America needed; but it was what they were willing to take.

* * *

In the early morning, as soldiers slowly crawled back to their camp, Alexander fussed over Lafaur's scrapes and scratches. The fusion was fine, truly, but Alexander still sat him down to help. As he wrapped up the fusion's palms with slow movements, the fusion smiled warmly at him, adoration in his voice, "You bless me with your touch, baby boy."

"In some ways, I suppose." Alexander mumbled, ignoring the tingle in his chest at the intense gaze.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about Mulettens or Mullette or Lafaur, or any fusion really, liking him in a romantic sense. It was strange. Did that mean that all of the people that make up the fusion loved him? Or none of them? Or some strange combination? Did the fusion only like him because of the people it makes up? Or because of their own feelings? People constantly tell Alexander that fusions are their own people; they have their own thoughts and identities, but when something as strange and complex as love is added into the mix, Alexander is lost. He tries to not lead the fusions on or anything. Don't get him wrong, a part of him adores the attention; he's just an awkward soul.

He could never imagine himself actually loving a fusion.

But in the following hours, as Lafaur engulfed him on their bed and promised to keep him safe while he slept… how could he deny the way his heart warmed? He couldn't ignore the fact that he snuggled back against the fusion's chest and allowed himself to fall into a much-needed slumber.

* * *

The following days were spent recovering and restocking any supplies they could. Spirits among camp where not high. Alexander, John, and Laf were sitting around a fire, eating the small scraps of food they were rationed.

"Here, have some of mine." John said, leaning closer to Alex on their log, "I find myself full."

"No man could be full on these meager crumbs. Eat up, Laurens." Alexander said, nudging his friend, "I will be fine."  
John shook his head, "You skip meals more than any other soldier, apart from the general himself. You should keep your strength up. Take the rest of my ration."

"I am no stranger to hunger, John." Alex said with a smile, although there was pain in his eyes. John must have seen it, because his requests for Alexander to eat his food only doubled. The two were still squabbling when the general strolled up to them.

"Sir!" Laf said, gaining the other two's attention. When they saw the general, they quickly stood up and saluted Washington. He waved them off gently and the three men sat back down on their logs.

"Did you need me, sir?" Alexander asked as he once again pushed John's food back to him.

Washington shook his head and clapped his hands behind his back, "No, actually, I came to address the good Marquis and young Colonel Laurens."

Laf's eyes widened and he shot a look to John. The two subtly clasped their hands together, a move so minimal and smooth that Alexander almost missed it.

"Ah, under what means, sir?" John asked, turning from Laf to look up at the general.

"You two did a remarkable job in the battle of Monmouth the other night. I want to thank you for discouraging the soldiers from following Lee's lead. Without Lafaur, I don't think we would have come out of that battle as fortunate as we did." Washington said, taking turns looking both men in the eye.

"Pince-moi, je rêve." Laf whispered, his wide eyes unblinking as he stared at the general. Alex could see the tips of his ears turning pink. John was in only slightly better shape, beaming at the praise; failing to remain professional under the circumstances.

"Marquis, I know you joined this army voluntarily, but given the exceptional work you've been doing, I must request you to accept a pay." Washington said, a small trace of concern ghosting his expression.

Laf smiled as he shook his head, "Being in Your Excellency's presence is the only pay I require."

"Vous lui avez clairement exprimé vos sentiments." John snorted, grinning when Alex had to cough to hide his laughter.

"You are truly an honorable man, Marquis." Washington nodded and then turned to John, "Colonel Laurens, I will be sure to send your father my praises. I'm sure he will be pleased to discover how well you have strived in the army."

"A-and my request for an all black regiment?" John asked, sitting up straighter, "Sir?"

Washington's pleasant expression dropped slightly. He sighed, "I had sent my requests, but the south has found difficulty with agreeing. They believe it not to be the right time."

John's shoulders sagged, "I will wear them down yet."

The general opened his mouth to reply, but his attention was taken by shouting coming from a loud crowd across the field. "What has gotten into them?"

The men abandon the warmth of their fireplace to gather at the edge of the crowd. Standing on top of an applebox, was none other than Charles Lee, shouting above the crowd.

"Washington cannot be held to his own devices! He is more indecisive than the winds! He is no real American! The best thing he can do for the revolution is to turn and go back to planting tobacco in Mount Vernon!" Lee shouted, waving his hands around and spitting like he was in the middle of a seizure.

It mattered not that the crowd was laughing at or heckling him. Anger grew in Alexander's trust. His love for his general was strong and no one would talk down about him without hearing from him first. If you swing at Washington, you better not miss. You better be ready for Alexander's blow.

Washington's stony face glanced down at him and clearly saw the rage; he leaned down and spoke in Alexander's ear, "Don't do a thing, history will prove him wrong."

"But sir!" Alexander almost shouted. A few men heard him and turned to look. The crowd quieted as their gazes fell to their general. Even Lee's voice tricked to silence as he locked eyes with his commander.

Washington stood above all else, even when standing at the same level. His eyes slowly swept among the crowd, looking into the eyes of each of his men, only to flick back to Lee. In a deep, commanding voice, he spoke, "We have a war to fight, men. Let's move along."

The soldiers didn't have to be told twice. They disappeared, their heads ducked down or nodding respectfully to Washington as they passed.

Lee, the coward, disappeared in the middle of the chaos. Washington gave Alexander one last stern glare before heading back to his own tent.

"Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it." John hissed suddenly, making Alex jump. The fire was strong in his friend's eyes. It boosted Alexander's own drive to fight. But he glanced at the general's retreating from, Lafayette on his heels, gravity pulled his spirits down.

"I cannot disobey a direct order." Alexander sighed, looking down at his hands.

John's fingers were under Alexander's chin, nudging it up so they were gazing into each other's eyes, "Then I'll do it."

Alexander shook his head, a shiver running down his spine, "John, this is not your fight…"

"But it is yours? He is my general, too. And anything that you care so much about is worth me fighting for." John smiled, looking away, "You're the closest friend I've got. I think that warrants fighting your battles for you. Alexander, let me be your knight!"

Alex blushed, as he mumbled, "Promise me you won't throw away your shot?"

John chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Alexander's forehead. The two blinked in the low light, each surprised by the action. Had John done such a thing on his own before? Wasn't it always a fusion of some kind that had been so openly affectionate with Alexander? Both of them were unsure of how to continue the conversation after such a bold, yet tame, move.

"I'll, uh, find Lee and challenge him. If he accepts, I will tell you the time and place." Laurens said in a rush. He didn't wait for Alexander to reply before he jogged off into the night.

Has Alexander finally reached the stage of friendship of the Lafayette or Hercules share with John? Will he be allowed to be as affectionate with the man as they are? Is that what just happened? Alexander was now at the super-friend level?

He didn't know what was happening, even as he climbed into their bed at night and snuggled against Lafayette's chest for warmth. John arrived long after Alexander was asleep, so the immigrant didn't know how tenderly the man touched him as he slid into his spot on the bed. He didn't hear the soft sigh, and he certainly didn't feel the gentle press of lips against the back of his neck.

* * *

_My dearest Alexander,_

_You are an idiot._

_Yours,_

_The Schuyler Sister_

_(Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy)_

* * *

The morning of the duel, Alexander gave John the privacy to write the letters he needed in case this would be his end. It took the poor boy longer than the war to finish what he needed to say, but Alexander could understand that perfectly. Your final words - your legacy - must be written to the best of your ability.

Once the letter was sealed and handed to Alex, the two quickly grabbed their pistols and snuck out. All of this done under the cover of darkness and in near silence, lest they wake up Lafayette. John had a feeling the man wouldn't approve of their actions.

The duel would commence in a field, just a short journey from the camp. There was a risk that someone would hear the gunshot, but, as they say, in desperate times…

Alexander and John slowly walked up the hill that would the battle grounds in silence. As they neared the top, Alexander felt the slide of a hand against his. By the time he looked down, their fingers were intertwined. Alex glanced up at his friend, who was staring straight ahead, a look of determination on his face. Alex squeezed the hand gently and they continued their trek to the top of the hill.

Lee was already there with the doctor and his second. Alexander dropped John's hand when he saw who it was. "Aaron Burr!"

"Sir." Aaron said when he turned around and saw Hamilton. "Please tell me this is not your doing."

"I'm only writing those who have been wronged!" Alexander said loudly, snarling at Lee, who rolled his eyes.

John stepped forward, "Alexander is my second. I will be the one dueling that scoundrel."

Aaron shook his head, "I beg of you to reconsider. Can we not agree that duels solve nothing?"

"Sure," Alex shrugged, his cocky expression hardening, "but how else will Lee learn his lesson? Words have power, Burr. I can't allow him to be slandering good men when his chicken ass can't even fight a battle!"

"Says the man who won't even duel me himself." Lee said, gaze flicking between Alex and John. "Had to force your boyfriend to do it, did you?"

Alexander bristled, his heart pounding in his ears as he glanced at John. The other man's face was a careful mask, one that Alexander had never seen on the expressive man before. Aaron said something, but Alexander didn't hear it over his own voice shouting, "HOW MANY GOOD MEN DIED AT THE DRAW OF YOUR HAND? DO YOU EVEN WISH FOR THE AMERICANS TO WIN THIS WAR?!"

Burr sighed, holding Alexander back in case the man tried to jump Lee. "Okay, so we're doing this…"

Alex, Burr, and the doctor stood to the side, out of bullet range. Alex glanced at Burr out of the corner of his eye as the men readied their pistols. The was has been good for him, Alexander hears of his successful endeavours on the battlefield. Alex wonders how someone with such a cool facade could be so deadly.

Briefly, Alex thinks of the fusion that Alexander ran into back in New York. Has Burr taken this lady with him in his travels, as so many soldiers do? If not, does the separation of their fusion pain him as much as Herc leaving pains John and Lafayette?

"Are we ready, gentlemen?" Burr said loudly, snapping Alex out of his thoughts. He looked to the field to see John and Lee back to back, pistols at the ready. Both of them nodded, John shooting Alex one last smile. "On my mark, then."

Burr counted.

"One, two, three…"

With each number, the men took one stride forward. Alex's eyes never left John, fear creeping into his chest as an image of blood flashed in his mind. What if this is the last time he sees this man alive? If Lee shoots him down now, Alex would suffer through seeing his love die right in front of him.

"Four, five, six…"

This was the problem with having friends, Alex realized. This close bond, this attachment to another human, it leaves a man with many weaknesses. When Alexander was young, he had dreamed of the glories of war; he had never considered the intense losses he may witness.

"Seven, eight, nine…"

John, one of his first friends, the man who taught him to have an open mind about fusion. He has already done so much for him; they both have. Laurens has shared so much with him, but Alexander hasn't given him the same blessing. Laurens still knows nothing of Alexander's past. And yet, he never bothered to impede, aside from inquiring about fusion. Guilt wracked through Alex as he realized he still had so much to tell him; so much to share. He wanted to be a part of John's life. He wanted there to be no secrets between them. He wanted to share a level of trust that was unmatched. He wanted, he wanted - he wanted to fuse.

He wanted to fuse with John. Dear god, he had never wanted this more than anything in his life. He wanted John to want to fuse with him. He wanted to be in his head and in his body and a part of his soul. He wanted everything that he didn't understand.

The first time, when he asked Mullettens about fusion, it was only out of curiosity. He doesn't like not knowing things. He tried to learn, he failed. That was the end of it.

But this - this is so much more powerful than that. As he watched John take clear, confident strides, he wished he could rush forward and embrace him in the same way Lafayette or Herc does. And he wished that would result in more than just his embarrassment.

"Ten, FIRE!"

A gunshot cracked across the air like thunder and Alexander felt his heart jump to his throat. There was a cry of pain. Before the smoke even cleared, he was running for John. It was only as he was by his friend's side, did he look over to Lee, who was surrounded by Burr and the doctor. John was fine, John was safe.

"Dude, you won!" Alexander breathed, delight evident on his face.

John was breathing hard as he said, "No,  _we_  won!"

Alexander wanted to embrace the other man, but before he could gather the courage to do so, a shout distracted him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Oh shit." John said, but his gaze wasn't on the general, instead, he was focused on the furious Frenchman that was storming up to them.

Laf pushed Alex to the side as he started screaming in rapid-fire French; "Toi, jeune garçon stupid, insouciante et ridicule, je vais te tuer! J'étais malade d'inquiétude! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi! Tu sais que c'est stupid!"

Alex was forced to ignore what was happening beside him as Washington turned to him and hissed darkly, "Hamilton! Meet me inside!"

As Alex slowly made his way down the hill, trying hard to breath in the thick atmosphere Washington created, he could still hear Lafayette screaming.

"What if you had died, mon amour?! Then I would be completely -" His voice cut off then and a choking sob was in it's place.

Alex didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence to know what he was going to say. Because he felt it too. That deep intense fear of being…

_Completely alone._

* * *

Alex stood in the middle of Washington's tent, his hands clasped behind his back as he was ready to take whatever his general would throw at him. He disobeyed an order, by allowing John to take his place. Even if his general was angry or disappointed, Alexander wasn't really expecting much more than a slap on the wrist for his poor behavior.

"Son."

"Don't call me 'son'."

That's not to say he isn't going to watch his mouth in these times of intense emotion. Washington wasn't his father. He had no father and he refused to let anyone believe they could ever fill that hole in his heart.

Washington shot him a short glare before continuing, "This war is hard enough without infighting. Just the other week had I not come to you in distress, when Congress refused us once again?"

Alex threw his arm out in a wide gesture, "Lee called you out, we called his bluff! I will not allow him to make a mockery of -"

"You solve nothing!" Washington interrupted, "You have aggravated our allies to the south by acting rashly and running your mouth. Now I must fix this before an all-out brawl strikes in the camp!"

"You're absolutely right." Alex said, looking away, "John should've shot him in the mouth. That would've shut him up."

"Son."

"I'm not your  _son_." Alex shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking at the dirt like a child.

"Watch your tone!" Washington hissed, "I am still your commander! I am not a maiden in need of defending, and you are not my gigolo!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Firstly, if anyone were to defend your honor, it would be me. I am the most qualified, given the position I have played by your side. Secondly, Charles Lee, Thomas Conway, these men take your name and rake it through the mud! Excuse me if I am trying to lessen the dirt on your legacy-"  
Washington waved these facts off easily, "My name has been through a lot, the worst of it I deserved. I can handle anything these men throw at me."

"Well, I can't! I don't have your titles or your land. I don't have your history or your wealth. But if you gave me a command -"

" _No_."

"A group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war!" Alexander said, his voice rising with excitement, a smile almost ghosting his lips.

Washington stood firm, his voice his own weapon, " _Or_  you could  _die_! And we need you alive."

The general advanced on him as he spoke, using his bigger size and height to loom over the immigrant. Alexander almost took a step back in fear, but his pride forced himself to stay.

"I am more than willing to die." Alexander stated clearly, locking eyes with the general. He had lived a pretty shitty life and if dying in battle is the only way to escape it, then so be it.

"Your friends need you alive! Son,  _I_  need you ali-"

"CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!" Alexander shouted, as he could no longer contain the emotions of this morning inside him. He had faced the possibility that his best friend would die before him; he had discovered the terrifying truth that he wanted nothing more than to fuse with said friend; and he had been yelled at and berated by the only man he had ever looked up to in his life. He was starting to break. When he looked up at his general, unwanted tears escaped from his eyes.

"Go home, Alexander." Washington said, putting his hat back on and turning away from him. Alex used the opportunity to wipe at his wet and messy face with his hands.

Alex shook as he spoke, "Go where? I have no home! I have no family, no wife, no place to call my own..."

The immigrant could see the conflict rise in the general. He was a good man, a father with no children; it would kill him to leave his closest aide in the dirt. But he had to make a point. He couldn't let this kind of action slide.

"You're a smart man, Alex. You'll figure something out." Washington's voice echoed in the tent as he walked out, leaving Alexander completely alone.

* * *

The skies unleashed their fury on Alexander as he wandered the New York streets. He was heading towards someone who might take pity on him. He hoped.

As each crack of lightning lit the sky on fire, Alexander's hands grew shakier, his mind blurred, leaving only room for panic. How he made it to the elegant doorstep, he does not know. But as he frantically knocked on the door, he looked over his shoulder at the New York street before him. His imagination brought forth horrors of his childhood as a dark, murky wave crashed through the road; destroying buildings and sweeping away villagers. He can hear the screams as he closed his eyes.

"Sir? Are you alright?" A voice said, rising over the sounds of water filling up lungs. Alex whimpered and opened his eyes. There was a black woman standing with the door only slightly opened to protect from the wind. She looked Alex up and down, an expression of worry crossing her face.

"Dot? Who's at the door in this weather?" A voice called from in the home.

The woman looked back to Alexander, "I'm not sure, miss. I think he's a beggar."

Alex couldn't find the voice to correct her. He surely felt like a beggar in his soaking clothes and his hungry stomach. Footsteps echoed from inside the house until the door was opened wider. Alex had to look up and up and up to see the face of the lovely woman in front of him.

"Alexander?!" The Schuyler Sister gasped, two of her hands covering her mouth.

Alex spoke then, his voice desperate, "Please, I know your family comes from honor. I am so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go, and I've been left out, all alone…"

The servant stepped aside as the fusion opened the door wider with one hand and ushered Alex out of the rain with two more.

"Good Lord, what happened to you? Dot, if you please, get the Colonel a hot mug of tea, and alert father that we will be having company." Aneggeli said. Two hands waved the servant off as two more helped Alexander out of his soaking jacket and another two still had a blanket waiting for him.

Alexander sighed, feeling more sound of mind now that he was out of the storm, "The good general has banished me."

The Schuyler Sister balked, "On what grounds!?"

Alex held up his hands lest the fusion storm to the campsite right now and tell Washington off. "It was all my fault! I disobeyed a direct order and endangered the life of a wonderful man in doing so. I deserve worse than what the general has blessed me with. I was stupid and foolish. I reacted rashly and I am lucky things ended in my favor."

Aneggeli crossed all of her arms, "I don't see what is so lucky about being discharged."

"Yes… but my Laurens lives to see another day. And for that I am thankful." Alex spoke quietly, a small smile on his face. The smile fell then as he spoke, "But I had no home to return to. War is my home."

"Alexander, that's awful!" The Schuyler Sister said, sitting down on the ground so she was closer to his level.

They were in an open foyer with a lit fire that sat in an elegant fireplace. A shelf of books sat on the far wall and an array of chairs surrounded them, one noticeably larger than the rest. On the wall above the fireplace was a family portrait. Alex felt his lips twitch to see that the Schuyler Sister was present for this painting, instead of the three individual daughters.

"How could Washington  _do_  this!? I outta give him a piece of my mind! He'll have some trouble dodging  _these_  bullets!" Aneggeli said, holding up her four of her fists, faux punching an invisible target over Alexander's head.

Alex chuckled, "You are truly a worthy opponent that I would not wish upon my worst enemies."

"One day you'll discover that's true, Colonel." A new voice said. Alex turned to see General Philip Schuyler walking into the room with the servant Dot following behind him.

Alex rose to his feet, saluting the older man, "General Schuyler, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Agreed. I have heard many stories of you from both Washington and my daughters. It appears you've made an imprint on them." Philip glanced over at the fusion with mystif in his eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Dot." Alex mumbled as Dot handed him a piping hot cup of tea. He turned back to the general and smiled, "As they have me. I must admit, I made quite a fool of myself upon our first meeting. I am blessed they decided to give me the time of day."

Aneggeli petted his head with one of her fingers, humming, "We like how he squabbles."

Philip smiled at his daughter before putting on a more serious expression, "What can I do for you, Colonel?"

Alex grew sheepish. He wasn't good at asking for help. "Ah, it seems as though I have no place to rest my head. Could I possibly stay the night, just until the storm passes?"

Philip looked him up and down, his eyebrow raised and his eyes squinted. Before he could respond, The Schuyler Sister spoke up, "Daddy, I owe this man an  _unrepayable_  favor. It would be the least we could do to let him stay in our home until he is back on his feet. We have plenty of room and he is so tiny; he will not take up much space."

As she said the last bit, her poked at his stomach with her finger, causing Alexander to gasp and squirm away.

Philip was quiet once more. Alex didn't know about Aneggeli, but he was  _stressing_  at the thought of being sent back out in the rain. Finally, the older man nodded, "He shall take one of the guest rooms. Dot, if you would please make one of the beds for him?"

The servant nodded and shuffled away. Alex felt relief wash over him as he bowed to the general, careful not to spill his tea, "Thank you, sir. Truly, it means the world that you are willing to open up your home to me."

"But of course, good sir. So long as my daughter is happy, so am I." Philip said, resting his hand on one of Aneggeli's.

Alex turned and grins at the fusion, who winks at him with her one visible eye, which only causes Alex to laugh.

* * *

The Schuyler Sister's brothers are a sight to behold. Young, mysterious things that care not for the family name or the image they must uphold. They run and shout up and down the halls of the large house, pausing only when their gazes fall upon Alexander.

"Who are you?" The oldest one asks.

"Well, who are you?" Alexander asked back, "It's your home, you should introduce yourself."

He crossed his arms, "It's my home so  _you_  should introduce  _yourself_!"

Alex smiled and held out his hand, "My name is Alexander. What's your's?"

The boy took his hand and shook it loosely, "John."

Alex's smile fell. He bit his lip, "Is there, uh, anything else I could call you?"

John squinted, but allowed, "Bradstreet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Bradstreet." Alex turned to the next oldest, "And you, young sir?"

"Philip!" The boy shouted, thrusting his hand into Alex's. "But that's my Daddy's name, too, did you know? So I guess you can call me Jeremiah. I'm also named that."

Alex chuckled, he rather liked little Jeremiah. The youngest one had to have been no bigger than four. He hid behind Bradstreet and only peaked out when Alex lowered his hand and said in a soothing voice, "Put 'ere there?"

The little boy poked out from behind his brother only long enough to slap his little hand against Alex's. Addressing Bradstreet, he asked, "What's his name?"

"Rensselaer." Bradstreet said, placing a hand on the little boy's back. "He's kinda small and stupid right now. But one day, he'll rule Manhattan."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on a four year old." Alexander said kindly.

"Nah. He can do it." Bradstreet nodded once. "Yeah."

It was a pleasant thought. But Alexander didn't know how one could put such blind faith in a baby. Maybe it's because he had no children or younger siblings of his own, but he simply couldn't imagine a future for this child standing before him. Not yet, at least.

"Wanna play!?" Jeremiah shouted. The little guy hadn't yet figured out his volume control. Which didn't bother Alex in the least.

He thought for a moment and then shrugged, "Sure! What are we playing?"

"Redcoats and Colonists!" Jeremiah informed him. "Me and Rensselaer are the Colonists. You and John can be the Redcoats."

"How do you play such a game?" Alexander asked, smiling at the boy's excitement.

"You run from us, and then we shoot you!" Jeremiah said, puffing out his chest, "The colonists always win!"

Alex laughed, "You would do phenomenal for troop moral!"

"Ready? Go!" Jeremiah shouted. Rensselaer roared, stumbling after Bradstreet, who darted down the hallway. Alex quickly caught on, jogging away from the boys, careful to not run too fast or seem too hard a target. As he backed up, smiling down at Rensselaer, who was giggling and wobbling after him; he was blindsided by Bradstreet who shouted, "You fool! I was a spy the entire time!"

"Whaaat?" Alex shouted, genuinely surprised. Bradstreet jumped on his back, causing Alex to stumble. Rensselaer sat down on his foot as Jeremiah wrapped himself around Alexander's middle. He was now surrounded by the colonist army; there was no way out, this was his end.

"What are you doing?" A lovely voice spoke over the clamor of war.

Alex was looked up to see the Schuyler Sister staring at them with great amusement. His face flushed as he pulled Bradstreet off his back, "Uh - fusing?"

"Hm, very funny." Aneggeli smiled, she kneeled down and picked up Rensselaer. The child appeared like a doll in her hands, but the boy didn't seem frightened by the giant woman. "Maybe these boys would improve you, if fused."

Alex clutched at his heart, "Oh, my dear, you wound me."

"He's dead! We won!" Jeremiah shouted, cheering in victory. Bradstreet joined in their battle cry as Rensselaer clapped and distractedly played with his sister's necklace. Jeremiah jumped up and down, grabbing Alex's hands, "Again! Again! Again!"

The Schuyler Sister set the baby down and picked up Alexander instead, keeping him out of reach of the children. "I'm sorry, boys. But I must borrow your enemy for but a moment."

Alex, face flushed, muttered, "You could have said that while I was on the ground."

Aneggeli ignored him and gently brushed back her brother's hair, each getting their own hand to interact with. "I will return him at dinner, does that suffice?"

Jeremiah and Bradstreet looked at one another before nodding seriously. Bradstreet crossed his arms and Jeremiah clumsily copied him, "That shall do."

"Thank you." The Sister smiled and stood up. Alex gripped her fingers as she carried him across the mansion until they made it to a large room with high ceilings.

"Ugh. Daddy has hogged you all week." Aneggeli said as she gently sat Alex down on the bed. Alex's face lit up as the fusion sat down next to him, three of her hands busy pulling her hair up into a lovely ponytail. He felt his heart pound in his ears as he wondered how, exactly, he could tell this beautiful woman that he had no intention of being in a bed with her while she was fused. Mullettens is the only one who gets that opportunity. And that was only because he was "dying" that night. Despite how fantastic it was. And even though there is a  _lot_  one can do with six hands. And even though John swears up and down that fusion sex is the best sex. And -

"Colonel Hamilton? Are you alright? You look feverish." The Sister asked, gently pressing a finger to his forehead.

"I am quite alright," Alex mumbled, batting the finger away. "I, uh, just-"  
"Oh! I understand. You've figured us out." Aneggeli said, "You've discovered why I've taken you to our private quarters."

Alex bit his tongue, a shiver running down his spine as the fusion leaned forward.

"There's no need to be embarrassed! We'll happily tell you of our beaus!" The Sister smiled, a hand cupping her cheek as another waved in the air expressively.

"What?" Alex was now confused.

The Sister pulled an enormous pillow from the head of the bed and clutched it to her chest, "Oh, yes. I have been dying for some good old-fashioned girl talk! No one tells me much when I am fused and so to have such  _sweet_  gossip such as yourself as my captive is a chance I cannot give up!"

Alexander only stared at the fusion, still trying to catch up. He is a smart man, honestly. His mind was just still stuck on 'fusion sex' that he hadn't quite figured out the rest of what just happened.

"Do you wish for us to go first?" Aneggeli asked and then immediately dived into an explanation of Angelica's fiance named John Barker Church. She gushed happily on and on about how he is so  _respectful_  of her and how the two of them are  _equals_ , and how he doesn't even mind Angeliza and would happily marry her, should Eliza agree. Alexander had some thoughts about that. Marrying a fusion? That shouldn't be allowed! But he dared not speak any of them. It wasn't that he thought it bad, it just seemed too strange to be real.

"Daddy doesn't like him, because he's British. But we all have our little quirks, don't we?" The Sister finished with a grin and a wink. "Your turn, Alexander."

Alex blushed for a moment, unsure if he could even speak about John as openly as the Sister just did of Church. He didn't even know where to start with John. Alex grasped at thin air for something to say. Finally, he settled on, "Your letter was no help at all."

The Sister laughed, laying out on the bed on her stomach. She used two arms to rest her head, another two were hidden somewhere under her body, and the last two reached out to pet Alexander. "We thought it was rather smart."

"But you answered none of my questions! Could my love ever love me? Or is his heart given to his fusion?" Alex sat up on his knees, grasping the Sister's finger desperately.

Aneggeli's smile fell slightly. "I cannot say. For some, fusion is a very romantic lifestyle. But if your love says that he and his counterparts are just friends, you should believe him. Sometimes fusion is built from the love of friends." She paused, and then added, "Or sisters."

Alex sighed, "I suppose it doesn't matter now. He's a world away, where I cannot protect him."

The Sister gave him a look of pity, her hands gently cupping him, surrounding him with warmth. Alex rested his head on her thumb, flicking his longing gaze up to her face.

"It is probably for the best, lest I force him to fight in more duels..."

* * *

"Oh, so you decided to join me tonight?" John muttered bitterly as Lafayette slid into bed next to him. Laf wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close in order to fight off the cold of the night.

"Uh, oui? Where else would I be?" Laf chuckled, peppering John's cheeks with little kisses.

John pushed him away slightly, "I would imagine deep inside the general's loins."

Laf snorted and shook his head, "Ah, I wish. No, my good Laurens, my business with the general as of late has been nothing more than work."

The smaller man watched him for a long moment, before rolling over and pulling up the blanket to his chin, "I just think it's funny that you keep me on a tight leash, but you get to escape to chase after any ass that's caught your interest."

Laf's smile fell, "John, are you alright? I have only kept you so near because of my fear at discovering you were in a duel. I don't mean to smother you, nor ignore you."

John was quiet for a long moment before he mumbled, "Will you fuse with me?"

He didn't turn around as he made this soft request. He barely moved, hardly breathed, as he waited a response. The hands around his waist snaked up his torso, dipping under his shit.

"But of course, mon amour."

John could feel the walls of Lafayette's psyche fall. A warmth washed over him as he felt the pull of Laf's need. When someone wishes to fuse, they release this aura that others can feel. Then, the other person must accept this offer, and release their own wave of consent. All of this is subconscious, and usually happens within seconds. This is what happened with Alexander after he spent the night with Mulettens. If the fusion had consented, they would've fused right then; post coital. But Mulettens was too shocked, too overwhelmed to accept Alexander's offer.

Which is probably for the best, because Alex didn't even know what he was doing. If he just suddenly fused into a four-person-fusion, right after having fusion sex for the first time, he might be more than a little overwhelmed. Regardless, Mulettens adamantly thanked Alexander for the opportunity.

This crossed John's mind as he fused with Lafayette. He had a lot on his mind lately. As Lafaur laid in their bed, his body curled slightly around someone who wasn't there, he closed his eyes, and allowed himself to think.

' _Oh. I see now.'_  Lafayette thought as all of John's feelings washed over him. ' _Couldn't say this out loud, could you, mon amour?'_

' _First Herc, now Alex. And you're trying to fuse with Washington - where does that leave me?'_  John conveyed with emotions, rather than thoughts.

Lafaur wrapped his arms around himself; curling tighter into a ball.

' _I miss him - I miss him so much!'_  Lafaur thought.

Lafayette's love and adoration flooded his mind, calming him, ' _Shh, we will be okay, love. Herc will return. I will try to convince Washington that Alexander should be forgiven. We will have our boys back.'_

' _Please don't leave me.'_  John said without saying. His emotions were clear to read as Lafayette felt them as well. Lafaur's fingers tightened against his shirt; his body shaking with the effort to (possibly literally) hold himself together.

' _I will never leave you, my dear John.'_  Lafayette promised, ' _you have me. I am here.'_

' _I am here.'_  John repeated, thinking with words for the first time since they fused.

"I am here." Lafaur mumbled to himself, and continued to repeat until he fell into a dreamless sleep. "I am here."

* * *

Lafayette was gone for four days as he traveled to the docks of New York to intercept the French reinforcements. He spent two days there working on distributing the men and weapons to where they would be the most effective. He owned these ports as he ordered French soldiers into position; interacted with French ambassadors; and did inventory of their new supplies. He speaks pleasantries with General Rochambeau, who helps decide how to best consolidate the French gifts.

He returns to camp on a great steed with guns, men, and the promise of ships. Word gathers round as the first soldiers see him.

"The Marquis is back!" They shout, rushing to help unload the supplies and greet the French soldiers.

Lafayette hops off his horse and lets a stable boy take it from him. John catches his eye, but before Lafayette can approach his friend, Washington intercepts him.

"Marquis, what is the news?" Washington asks, watching as crate fulls of guns, ammo, and other supplies are opened and sifted through. "Good, I assume?"  
"Good indeed, sir." Lafayette grins, "I have asked for French assistance, and they have not let me down. But, sir, I have something I must discuss with you."

Washington's gaze lands on him, clearly hearing the serious tone in his voice. He nods once and leads the way to his private quarters. Lafayette waits until the general is sitting at his desk before he clasps his hands behind his back and he speaks, "Sir. The aid and troops are much needed, I have already expressed my thanks to the king. But this alone will not win us the war."

"I know." Washington sighs.

Lafayette walks over to the map that's hung on Washington's wall. Marks have been made up and down the thing; battles, weak spots, possible plans - it hardly looked like America anymore. Laf gestures to a point in Virginia, "I believe we can end this war in Yorktown, if we are able to cut them off at sea. General Rochambeau agrees with me. He said that he would gather his troops there and we could use our combined forces to finally win this thing."

Washington nodded, seeing the tactical advantages of this move; "Very well; let's draft a letter to-"

"Sir." Lafayette interrupted. When Washington looked up at him, he took a deep breath. He had to word this right, or else he could be shot down without a second thought. "For this to succeed, there is something else we need."

"Which would be?"

Laf forced himself to keep eye contact as he said, "Some _one_  else we need."

"...I see." Washington leaned back in his chair, keeping holding Lafayette's gaze.

"Sir, Hamilton is one of the best tacticians you have." Lafayette said.

Washington tilted his head, a bit of a twinkle in his eye, "Aside from yourself, Marquis."

"Well, that goes without saying, yes. But he is the only one who can keep up with me. You have seen how we work together - you have seen his thrill for the fight! He knows what to do in the trench and how to do it, every time. He is fluent in both English and French, which in this battle, with such mixed forces, is a necessity." Lafayette continues, growing more passionate and louder with each word, "Sir, you are going to have to use him eventually! He cannot stay on the bench, you see. If you want to fight for your land back -"

"I'll need my right hand man back." Washington finished for him, his gaze lost in thought.

Lafayette was breathing hard from his little speech. He felt his face flush as he said, "Yeah, you gotta get your right hand man back. I mean, you gotta put some thought into the letter, but the sooner the better, to get our Hamilton back."

Washington nodded, already drafting a letter for Hamilton. He paused after a moment, looking back up at Lafayette, "Is Lafaur going to be joining us during this battle."

Lafayette squared his shoulders, "If the situation requires it."

"I believe it will." Washington said gravely. His tone changed to one of interest as he said, "If I'm not overstepping my boundaries, may I ask, how is it that Lafaur is more … ambitious, in battle than the good Mulettens?"

Laf chuckled. "Reckless is the word you are looking for, sir. Hercules Mulligan, the third part of my fusion, is a majority of Lafaur's impulse control. He keeps us safe. So, with him gone, what is to stop Lafaur from running into the heat of battle; ready to die for his country?" Laf shrugged, and then blushed a little as he asked, "Um, if I may know, sir, have you ever fused?"

"I am by no means as experienced as yourself, Marquis. But yes, my wife, Martha, and I fuse as often as we can." Washington said easily, a small smile on his lips.

Lafayette tried to keep the pain out of his voice as he spoke, "I didn't realize you were married."

"It would be unfortunate to lose a wedding ring because of a war." Washington said, opening a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a small sack, and from it he produced a lovely golden band. "But I keep it with me, always."

Laf stared at the ring like it was a deadly bomb. He swallowed hard and forced a smile, "Yes, of course. I would then assume that since you are a married man, you would only fuse with your wife, correct? That's what I would do, at least. If I had a spouse; they would be the only one who would be a part of me."

The Frenchman wasn't entirely sure if that was true. If he marries someone, and that person is not Hercules or John, Lafayette isn't sure he could give up fusing with them. But he was needed to know this answer.

Washington frowned slightly, either at the intimacy of the question or the question itself, Laf wasn't sure. "I haven't yet. As I'm sure you've gathered, I am a fairly private man."

So there was some hope.

"Ah, yes, sir. I mean no offense, I was just curious." Lafayette said. By now Washington had finished his letter to Alexander. He stamped it with a wax seal and handed it to Lafayette. "Thank you, sir."

"Be sure that letter is delivered, under any circumstances, Marquis." Washington dismissed.

"Of course, sir."

* * *

Philip Schuyler was handed the mail by Dot. He sifted through it. Letters from Congress, letters from friends, business letters, a letter from General Washington -

Well, that was certainly interesting. Schuyler flipped it over and saw the official seal of the Continental Army. He turned it back over skimmed the address. There were two hand writings. The first, which he recognized as Washington's said the name 'Alexander Hamilton' in clean strokes. The second, which he didn't know, had his address on it.

"Dot, my dear," Philip called the servant over, "would you mind fetching the young Colonel? He has a letter from Washington."

The woman left and returned with the Immigrant in tow, along with the Schuyler Sister. Together, they read the letter. Once it was finished, the Schuylers turned to look at Hamilton, but he was already pulling on his coat, an expression of determination as clear as day.

Aneggeli spoke, "Alexander -"

"It has been a pleasure staying here. Thank you, General, for allowing me to occupy your fine home. I will keep in touch." Hamilton said as he buttoned up his jacket.

The fusion tried again, "Alexander -"

"Our country needs me, my dear. I must go." His grin was almost boyish as he said, "I have troops to lead!"

* * *

The French and Indian War was a necessity in order for the British to remove the French from the new lands and claim their colony. Both sides wished to own the land between the Appalachian Mountains and the Mississippi River. The French wished to have these lands in order to connect New France with Louisiana. They did not hesitate to move in and create forts to defend this trade route.

Governor Robert Dinwiddie, of the Virginia colony, heard of the French's movement, and sent a small platoon to one of these forts, in order to warn the French to calm the fuck down. This troop was led by a 21 year old man by the name of George Washington.

"Good sirs," Washington said to the French stationed in one of the forts, "This land belongs to the King of England, as it is the colony of Pennsylvania. I kindly request you to leave."

"Non! Piss off!" The French replied.

Clearly, there was only one solution:

Battle of Fort Necessity, 1754.

The fort was made of vertical wooden logs in a circular with only one opening. It provided excellent coverage from all sides. Or so they thought.

The problem with the fort was that it was stationed in an open field, in musket range of a thick wood. The tree line proved to be a natural fort of its own for the 700 French and Indian soldiers. This is opposed to Colonel Washington's own 300. Horribly outnumbered, they didn't stand a chance. The French and Indians shot from the cover of the trees throughout the battle. A invisible force that choked Colonel Washington's men.

Water in the form of violent storms flooded the marshy grounds of the fort; soaking into their outfits and whipping at their faces. With numb, shaking hands, his soldiers were barely able to load their dripping guns. The trees in the distance shook with the wind, and the chances of spotting an Indian with each flash of lightning seemed impossible.

"Sir," One of his men spoke about the crash of thunder. "I fear this is the end of us!"

As Colonel Washington opened his mouth to speak, a bullet whizzed past him and found its home right in the chest of the man who had just spoken. Washington's horrified gaze swept across the battlefield to see nothing but his men, good British men, were being slaughtered from ghosts in the trees.

"Hold your fire! Take cover!" Washington shouted, ducking as a cannonball flew through the sky. "Raise the flag of surrender!"

No one objected. It was clear that if they did not surrender the fort, they would be forced to surrender their lives. As the white flag was raised, the shooting from the other side grew to a halt. Colonel Washington turned to the rest of his men who were still alive. Dear Lord, there were so few of them. "No matter how this ends, you men will survive this, am I understood? Catch your breaths. I shall return."

Washington walked to the middle of the field where two French men were waiting. They discussed the terms of surrender far into the night.

"You cannot have our cannons!" Colonel Washington crossed his arms, "You can have our fort, but not our cannons. Those leave with us."

"I don't think that is your decision to declare, Monsieur." Captain Louis Coulon de Villiers said with a smug smile. "Unless, of course, your precious cannons are more important to you than your life."

Washington wisely bit his tongue and looked away.

The other man beside him turned and yelled into the trees, "Yo! Go steal their cannons!"

Washington was helpless to watch as an array of French soldiers jumped out of the woods, hollering in excitement as they raced across the field to confiscate the British swivel guns.

"We have the terms of surrender written out here." Villiers said as the second man pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. The fact that they had this ready proves either their arrogance or his own foolishness, but in this moment, he is not sure which. Washington took it from him and squinted at the elegant cursive.

"This is in French." Colonel Washington says.

Villiers turned to the other Frenchman, "Oh, I was wrong! He  _isn't_  blind! Then his poor aim bust blamed upon his British training."

"I do not  _know_  French, good sirs." Washington continued, doing his damnedest to stay civil. "And I will not sign anything that I cannot read."

Captain Villiers sighed, "Very well, we shall read it to you."

And they did. They read every requirement, right there, while both armies watched from their shelter. Washington listened adamantly, speaking up only occasionally. If he truly wasn't alright with something, they would debate it quickly. But at the end of the day, he just wanted to get his men to safety. Most of them needed medical attention.

"Wait, what was the last one?" Washington said, raising an eyebrow.

"You will be marked with the death of Ensign Joseph Coulon de Jumonville." Captain Villiers repeated. "He was the French leader of your last battle and one of your men shot him."

Washington frowned, "'Marked with the death of'? Is that an accurate translation?"

Villiers scoffed, "This is my  _brother_  we are speaking of. I would not lie. I will show you the phrase right here. ' _George Washington est un stupid tête et il l'a assassinat Jumonville.'_  It states exactly what happened and what you did."

Washington tried to look at the paper, but the Frenchman's arm had trouble staying still. Hungry, tired, and worried for his men, Colonel Washington sighed and admitted defeat. "Fine. I take responsibility for the death of your brother. My condolences."

He spoke as he signed his name at the bottom of the paper. Now that this was over his men could escape to safety with their stubbed tails between their legs. His first major assignment as a commander, and Washington had failed spectacularly. And, by signing this paper, he was agreeing that he was the assassin in the death of Jumonville, an action that would be spread like wildfire. The young Colonel was marked as a murderer among the French, and a failure among the British. Washington was not lying when he told the young Hamilton that his name had been through a lot.

"This document needs a date. What is the day, sir?" Washington asked as he skimmed through the paper once more.

Captain Villiers looked to the east, "It's daybreak, a new day has begun."

"Which makes it?" Washington pressed, no longer wanting to deal with these annoying Europeans.

"July 4, 1754."

* * *

Lafayette was the first person to greet Hamilton once he came back to camp. They clasped hands and pulled each other into a tight hug. Laf pressed a kiss to each of Alex's cheeks, and then one more on his forehead, just for good measure.

"Monsieur Hamilton, it is a pleasure to have you back on our side." Lafayette spoke into the crook of Alex's neck. "You were very missed."

Alex rubbed Laf's back as he spoke, "As were you, my dear friend. Where is John?"

Laf's grip tightened suddenly, his face scrunching up against Alex's skin, "Mon amour has fled to South Carolina to fight a great battle."

"Why would he…?" Alex spoke, his mind racing. "His black battalion was approved?"

Lafayette nodded. When he pulled away from Alexander, his eyes were wet. He chuckled as Alex pulled his hand to the Frenchman's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "I am fine. I just… we all have been feeling lonely. This war has raged too long. I miss Hercules. The chances of me fusing with the general are nonexistent. It was nothing more than a wishful dream, really. And now my John has left me…"

Alex nodded in understand, "I know. But Washington told me in my letter that this battle could very well end this all."

"I can only hope." the Marquis sighed, "I do not know how long I can continue on this path."

"Okay, well, say that we win. What happens next?" Alexander asked.

Lafayette's expression grew even more pained, "I will board one of the ships that is heading back home. I will then work on freeing my second country."

"You're going to be in another war?" Alex frowned, "Wait, you're leaving America?"

"I must! My fight is not over until  _all_  of my people are free. The Americans, and the French." Lafayette wrapped his arms around himself, looking away, "I have not told John. I fear I may not see him before I leave; should this be the end."

"And Herc is in England. You'll all be in completely different countries…" Alex whispered, staring at Lafayette, who nodded solemnly.

The Frenchman took a deep breath, "But let us not worry about that right now. We have a war to fight, no? I ride at dusk with my men. We will be waiting in Chesapeake Bay. I wanted to see you before we set off."

Alexander smiled, "Then let us have a drink, like old times."

"My friend, nothing will ever compare to the old times." Lafayette said with a sad smile, but he nodded and started walking towards the tavern.

* * *

It was a violent battle; but, they always are. Men from both sides screamed out for help as they laid in the dirt, bleeding and in danger of a horse's strong hoof. The sky is filled with smoke; blocking out the warmth of the sun.

Hamilton and his men were pushing the British toward Chesapeake Bay, where Lafayette's men were waiting to blindside them. Their plan was working as the British kept retreating further and further into their trap.

It was the first time Alexander had fought on the battlefield in - he couldn't even remember how long it's been. But as bullets whistled past him, his heart grew in excitement. His men followed his every lead, fighting up close; mowing down British forces with sheer American will.

Before long, Alexander was able to see blue uniforms charging forward from the other side. They've made it. There was no way the British would be able to come back from this one; surrounded on all sides, with Americans' closing in.

An explosion distracted Alexander as he was hurtled to the ground, his ears ringing. Briefly, he wondered if he survived a hurricane, just to die in the last battle of a war.

* * *

The American troops were well-trained. And this plan was carefully crafted. Lafayette watched as it fell together like a puzzle. The sounds of shocked and terrified British soldiers warmed his heart.

"LAFAYETTE!" A voice shouted above the explosions.

The Frenchman's head whipped around as he recognized that voice. He felt tears in his eyes as he threw himself off his horse in a dead sprint towards the other, "HERCULES!"

They met in the middle of a shit show; blood and dirt flying around them. Hercules held out his arms, which Lafayette excited jumped into.

Not a second later, they were fused.

"Dearest God in Heaven, I thought I'd never see you again." Mullette spoke emotionally as he shot a redcoat straight in the heart.

"I know, my love, I missed you like the sun misses the moon." The fusion's sword slashed into an enemy soldier's neck.

"Did they take care of you? Were you safe? Are you hurt?" Mullette asked as he threw a British man off of his horse and shot him quickly.

"Who cares?!" Mullette laughed, picking up an injured comrade and carrying him to safety.

" _I_ do!" The fusion gasped; snapping a British soldier's neck with his bare hands.

* * *

A week later, Alexander was still firing as a white flag was frantically waved in the distance. The Americans lowered their weapons, allowing the British soldiers to escape to safety, sprinting to safety. Alex breathed hard, his eyes wide as a man pushed past him, running away with the rest of his army.

So that's it, then.

It's finally over.

"Who's this little cutie?" A deep voice purred from behind him.

Alex turned, raising his bayonet, only to lower it a second later. "Mullette!?"

"That's me, baby!" Mullette grinned, picking up Alexander, who squealed in delight.

"Hercules! That you in there!?" Alex asked, his hands coming up to cup the fusion's face.

"Do you even have to ask?" Mullette laughed.

Alex looked out at the retreating men. His heart soared with everything they had accomplished. Washington made eye contact with him from across the field. His commander smiled and nodded.

"We did it." Alex whispered, feeling a bit emotional, "We won."

"We won!" Mullette repeated, "WE WON!"

* * *

Even though the north was free of British reign; the south was still in the midst of an all-out brawl. John had no knowledge of what had just transcribed a few states away. He was busy clasping hands with his men, soon-to-be freed slaves.

"Miller, you've got amazing aim, be sure to use it well tonight." John said as he walked through his camp.

The man nodded hastily, "Yes, Master Laurens."

John stopped, sighing slightly. He turned back to the man, putting his hands on his hips, "Mister Miller, we've spoken about this, have we not?"

"Yes, Master Laurens." Miller looked down, attempting to make himself look smaller.

John's thumb gently grazed Miller's chin, causing the man to look up at him, "I am no master. And you are no slave. After this war, we'll  _all_ be free men."

"Yes, Mas-  _Lieutenant Colonel_  Laurens." Miller said with a small smile.

John grinned at the man, "Mark my words, Miller, our descendants will tell the story of tonight."

Despite his brave facade, John had an intense sense of foreboding about their upcoming battle. Something in the air didn't feel right to him.

As is custom, John wrote letters that he kept in safe hands in case he should die in battle. And, he knew he would die in battle. He had only two letters. Written and rewritten until he was finally satisfied with the end result. The first letter was one that he had ready for years now. The second letter, he wasn't sure if he could ever write correctly.

He thought about his letters, so similar in content, but so different in style. He had to be careful with the wordings of these things. Although, truly, it didn't affect him either way. Should these letters ever be opened, he would be long dead.

_My girl,_

_If you are reading this, I have moved to my next life. I wish every day that things were different between us two. My lovely girl, I wish I could have met our beloved daughter. But I know you will raise her to be exactly like you: perfect in every way. This war has destroyed our lives, but you are still mine. My father's fortune will provide you with the life you deserve. All I ask is that you teach Frances to be the kind of woman that I would be proud of. This won't be a hard task; since I already glow with pride at every letter I read from you. Please, my Martha, do not mourn for me too harshly. I will always be with you, in the form of Frances. She is, and always has been, our connection. She is made of our love. I have asked Hercules and Lafayette to check in on you; you will never be alone. You can have a good life, even if I am not by your side. My girl, I love you so._

_Yours,_

_John Laurens_

_My boy,_

_If you are reading this, I have left you before my time. You may never know how much I wished for more time with you. My beautiful boy, I wish that I could have fused with you. I wish that I could have loved you as intimately as a man loves his wife. You are perfect in every way. This war, as horrible as it is, has brought us together. And for that, I must thank it. I may not live to see your rise to glory, although that is my one wish in this life. I know you will become the wisest man in America. I would ask that you become the kind of man that I would be proud of. But you have already granted that wish. I cannot give you my fortune; that belongs to another. But if things were different - I would gift every penny to you. Please, my Alexander, have no stress; I will always be with you. I live on in the minds of Hercules and Lafayette. They have spent enough time in my head to carry my legacy. Mulettens dies with me, but Mullette lives on. He will take care of you, my boy, my Alexander… You have full ownership of my endless affections. You always did._

_Yours,_

_John Laurens_

John wonders how his loves will react to his letters. He knows his wife will be well-off. She will be taken care of; perhaps even given a place to stay at the Laurens estate. Father always did love her. Although, if he learned of Frances' upbringing, his love would harshly falter. John wouldn't want that on his daughter. Maybe it's best for them to stay in Britain…

And then Alexander. It is only with the comfort of death that John grows the confidence to express to Alex how he truly feels. If John is to live another day, these letters will never be sent. Alexander will live blissfully unaware, and his daughter will still have a father.

As the sounds of drums trump in the distance, John pushes all these thoughts to the back of his mind. He cannot let silly emotions like love and fear blind him to the task at hand. He has a war to win and men to free.

With the first shots being fired, John forgets completely about his letters.

* * *

"Hey, be careful now." Mullette chuckled as yet another child ran in between his feet.

Alex laughed, watching as the streets that were bare only a few weeks ago were now flooded with men, women, children, and fusions laughing and cheering. There are bells in the distance and music flowing out of every home.

Alexander leans against Mullette as he watches yet another couple fuse right in front of him. He's not disgusted by this, somehow. When the soldiers returned home, it only made sense that their lovers, their families, would express so much joy and love - fusion was inevitable. This wasn't something that should be hidden inside the privacy of bedrooms. This was something beautiful and pure. Alex found himself grinning when two fusions, soldiers and their loved ones, held one another close and sobbed.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Mullette said thoughtfully. "It's over. The war we've been fighting for over five years now is finished." The fusion turned to Alex and asked, "What comes next? What happens now that we got what we wanted?"

"I'm…" Alex paused, "I'm not sure. God, how do you make a new country? Where do we start?"

"Guess we'll need a new king." Mullette muttered, his gaze drifting over to where George Washington was shaking hands with soldiers. Alex glanced up when Mullette spoke quieter this time, "My love, I must speak to you… but I don't know if you wish to hear it."

Alex stayed quiet, understanding by the distant look in the fusion's eyes that this conversation was not for him.

"Laf? What- what are you hiding from me? I can tell; you're keeping a secret…"

"Ah, yes. That's what I wish to discuss…"

"Laf?"

Even though Mullette only had one mouth; his voices differed slightly when the two different men spoke out of it. It was subtle; in the inflection and tone rather than the voice itself. Regardless, Alexander was able to (barely) follow the conversation because of this small difference.

"I must go back to my country."

"But - no! We just won!" The fusion pushed his hair out of his face, revealing one of his three eyes was watering with unshed tears.

"Shh, I know, my love, but my home - my people, are not yet free. My job is not finished."

"Lafayette, please! You always say you're American, just stay here, France will survive without you!"

"I can't do that, Hercules. You know I can't."

Alex gasped as Mullette disbanded right before his eyes. He quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at such an intense moment.

Hercules was on the ground, his head in his hands, as Lafayette had his arms crossed. Herc's whispered voice squeaked from behind his fingers, "I  _just got back_  and you're going to  _leave me alone_  like this? With John so far away?"

"War doesn't wait, my love." Lafayette said quietly, his gaze somewhere in this distance.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hercules shouted suddenly. A few people turned to wonder why there was any sadness in such celebratory times. Alex waved them off awkwardly. Lafayette took a step back in surprise as Hercules twisted around to look up at him, "You lost all right to call me that the second you decided to abandon me!"

Lafayette's expression grew dark, "You were the one who left first,  _chère_."

"Because I had to!"

"Oui, and I have to do this!"

"But you  _don't_! You could stay!"

Lafayette shook his head, "This isn't up for debate. I must return to my home. That was the plan from the beginning."

"Plans change." Hercules said, desperate now. He reached out and grabbed one of Lafayette's hands, still on the dirty ground. "Please, stay with me. Stay with John. We can have a good life together, here, in this country we made."

Lafayette stared at the other man for a long moment. Alexander didn't think he would be able to say no to this, but the Frenchman proved him wrong. "I'm sorry. I can't. My people need me."

Hercules was crying now as he said, " _I_ need you!"

"And where were you when I needed  _you_?!" Lafayette snapped.

 _Jesus Christ_. Alex thought.  _They're speaking in circles_.

Hercules stood up then, a look of fury crossing his face, "Did you  _ever_  mean it?"

Laf took another step back, surprised, "Mean what?"

"All those 'my love's and 'mon amour's?! All those make out sessions and late night sneak outs when John and Alex were sleeping?" Alex's eyes widened, he really didn't need to know that. "Did any of those mean anything to you? Were you just using me, for all these years?"

"Of course not!" Lafayette snarled, "I do love you!"

"Then  _stay!_  If you  _really_ love me, like how I love you, then stay here, with us." Hercules grabbed Laf's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "If you love me, stay."

Lafayette's voice wavered as he mumbled, "If you love me, let me go."

Footprints approaching caught Alex's attention. He looked over to see a man approaching him. He was in a soldier's uniform, his gaze serious as he locked eyes with Alexander.

"Colonel Hamilton?" The man asked.

Alex glanced at Herc and Laf, who were still deep in an argument. "Yes, that's me."

"I have a letter for you from South Carolina." The man said. Alex thanked him as he was handed the important-looking document. The man disappeared and Alex took a moment to wonder who from South Carolina could be messaging him.

Without much thought, Alex opened the letter, right there in the crowded streets. People were still celebrating the new country as Laf and Herc argued next to him. His eyes scanned the page and his chest was filled with sand. His hands were shaking so bad that he couldn't hold the paper still enough to read it.

It was handwriting he didn't recognize. It wasn't his John's writing. It was someone else's hand who wrote this news for him. Alexander felt his knees give out as his eyes were locked onto one phrase.

"Guys…" His voice rose from the dirt where he now sat. Hercules and Lafayette looked down at him, falling silent. He slowly raised his watery eyes from the page, so he could look at his friends.

"...John's been shot…"


	2. Chapter 2

It went without saying that the three of them grabbed the fastest horses in the area and rode all the way from New York to South Carolina. No words were spoken between them during their three day journey. Lafayette and Hercules switched between desperately avoiding eye contact and staring at each other for so long, their horses almost ran into trees. Alex paid them no mind. He was too focused on racing down south. He had to get there. He had to see John. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if John passed away while Alex was missing.

They arrived late at night on the third day of their journey. Alexander jumped off his horse, finally letting the poor animal rest. He sprinted to the medic tent; Hercules and Lafayette close behind him. A dozen or so slaves stood around the tent, anxiously waiting for an update on their leader's health. But they weren't allowed inside, so they stayed huddled in the dark night. Alexander walked past them without a second glance, he had to know if his John was okay.

"Where is he?!" Alex shouted as he entered the tent. A doctor jumped at the noise and quickly approached him. "Where is John Laurens!?"

The doctor put a hand on Alex's chest, "I'm sorry; I cannot let anyone see him at the moment -"

"We're his fusion, move." Lafayette growled.

Hercules clasped his hand with Lafayette's, his thumb brushing against the soft skin. He looked into the doctor's eyes and begged, " _Please_ , let us see him."

The doctor's mouth snapped shut and he nodded once. "...Alright. Follow me."

The three men were led to the back of the tent, behind many curtains, where a large bed was sitting. In the bed was a man that Alexander didn't recognize. A very, very big man. This individual made Mulettens look like a child. Alex's gaze drifted up and down the tangle of limbs, a mess of too many parts. Alex silently counted: four eyes, two mouths, two and a half legs, three ears, and  _seven_  arms. This creature no longer looked human. Half of Alexander felt a bit disgusted, but the other have was extraordinarily intrigued.

Alex turned to the doctor, "Sir, what happened?"

The doctor took a deep breath, looking at his notes, "Well, from what I gathered from witnesses; the Lieutenant Colonel was shot. The bullet was lodged straight through his chest, puncturing his left lung. It's still in there. The slaves around him saw it happen and, without hesitating, they took him into their arms and fused with him. It's hard to say, but I believe there are eight, possibly more, men in this fusion right now."

Alex shook his head, "Why would they do such a thing?"

It was Hercules who spoke, his voice in awe, "They're keeping him alive."

Lafayette stared into Herc's eyes as he whispered, "They're trying to take his wounds. If they split it between them; they might all survive."

The doctor crossed his arms, "Yes, in  _theory_. But the fusion hasn't moved in over two days."

Alex felt his heart jump to his throat. His eyes widened as he frantically searched the fusion for any sign of life. Dear God in heaven, please be alive.

Sensing his worry, the doctor quickly continued, "Don't fret; your friend is still alive. The fusion appears to be breathing fine, despite the hole in his lung. I believe he is simply lost in his mind."

Lafayette was shaking as he said, "So what do we do?"

"We wait."

* * *

Alex stayed by the bedside for three more days; only ever getting up to use the restroom. He slept slumped over in a chair. He ate very little, and only when the doctor demanded it, lest he'll be kicked out. Hercules and Lafayette split their time between fretting over the unconscious fusion and arguing outside the tent. Tensions were running high.

Alex wasn't expecting to see Mullette anytime soon, but the fusion walked into the tent one afternoon, chewing on his nail. All three eyes were red from crying. He didn't say anything - what was there to say?

He just sat down on the floor next to Alex's chair, and laid his head in Alexander's lap. Alex numbly brushed his fingers through his curls, silently providing what little comfort he could.

After a long, long moment, Mullette looked up into Alexander's eyes and said in the most broken voice, "I just love him so much."

Alex agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Fusions move slower the more discourse there is inside them. When there are more voices in one's head, all fighting to be heard, it takes time for an agreement to be made. This is why the fusion has stayed unconscious for so long. Because his mind was in the middle of a great war.

' _I will be the one to die!' Robert shouted. 'I have no family, I will take the bullet and -'_

' _No!' Mark interrupted, 'I will die! I have lived a long life, I am ready!'_

' _I am the one who dies tonight!' James declared, 'I welcome death!'_

A chaotic mess of men screaming over each other broke out, giving the fusion an intense headache. His breathing picked up only as the noise grew to be too much.

' _Men! Stop it this instant!' John shouted, 'If this arguing continues, fission will take place. You would have gone through the pain of being shot for nothing!'_

' _It's not nothing.' Sam said calmly. There were many murmurs of agreement from the rest of the slaves. 'You have tried to save us. Now we must save you.'_

' _I understand.' John replied, knowing that the fusion's full attention was on him. 'But I believe we can_ all  _make it out of this. No one has to die tonight. I want to thank each of you in person. Do not make me do so at a funeral.'_

' _Someone will have to take the bullet.' Robert said solemnly. 'Even if everyone else takes pieces of the injury; there will still be someone left with the bullet.'_

_John said instantly, 'I will take it. It hit me, it is mine to carry.'_

This comment only exploded the mind into another round of intense arguing as none of the slaves wanted John to be stuck with a bullet in his chest for the rest of his life.

' _You will never be able to fight again!'_

' _I refuse! Let me take it!'_

' _Good sir, you deserve so much better!'_

Mentally, John sighed. Yes, this fusion was keeping him alive, and if it weren't for these men, he would be in the ground by now, but there was only so much arguing a man could take. He wished they could just make a decision already.

* * *

"You can leave for France." Mullette spoke quietly.

Alex looked down at him, since he was still resting his head in his lap. Sometimes he wondered if the fusion was speaking out loud for his benefit, or if he just didn't realize he was speaking at all.

When the fusion didn't answer himself, he spoke again with a sigh, "I understand now. You're just like John. He was so lonely, but he had to go and fight. He would have been safer with us, but it was important to him, so he had to go…"

"My love, I don't wish to leave you." Mullette was fiddling with his hands, his fingers intertwining slowly, "I adore you in every way."

"...I know." Mullette's voice was soft, gentle and caring. "That's why you have to go. You will be missed, but you have much to accomplish, across those seas."

"I will not leave until we form Mulettens one last time." Mullette smiled at this, looking up to the large fusion that was still unconscious. "I know he will survive this. It takes much more than this to end our Laurens."

"I'll take care of him when you're gone." Mullette said, his gaze slowly sliding up to look at Alex, "We both will."

Alex blushed and looked away, nodding his affirmation.

Mullette then shifted to his knees and took Alexander's hands in his own, "My Alexander, listen to us."

Alex glanced back, his mind a bit slow from lack of sleep. "Yes?"

"I know how you feel about us. About fusion." Mullette started.

"I-" Alex began to defend himself, but was quickly interrupted.

"But! You have some false ideas in that mind of yours. John is not ours. He can happily find a life with you. When Lafayette leaves, he will be sad, yes. He will seek comfort in Hercules, of course. But this does not mean he loves me more than he loves you." Mullette bit his lip, two eyes glancing away as he added hesitantly, "...Haven't you noticed that every fusion he is a part of has adored you?"

Alex felt his face turn a bright red, "I- well- he- it's just-"

"Alex, stop wasting time. You have fought in a war together. He has been shot. Give him the love and peace of mind that he doesn't want from us." Mullette said seriously. His expression shifted to a soft smile as he kissed each of Alex's hands, " _You_  can have the kind of love you always wished for. If you just let yourself be vulnerable to him. If you just let yourself love him without fear."

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but the large fusion on the bed suddenly groaned. Alex jumped out of his chair as the fusion slowly broke apart into nine different men. After days of waiting by his side, begging and praying for signs of life, Alexander was finally getting a response. For the first time in his life, Alex didn't try to look away from the fission.

As soon as John was stable, Alex ran to him, clutching his hand to his chest. "John!?"

Laurens' head rolled slightly and he groaned. Distantly, Alex heard Mullette call for the doctor. But Alex was only focused on John's face; his beautiful, gorgeous face. Oh, dear Lord, he's still alive! Mullette picks Alex up like a child, pulling him away from John. Alex screams, but he can't squirm out of the fusion's grip. Mullette keeps Alex close to his chest as the doctor checks over John and the other men.

By the time the doctor has checked all of their vitals and bandaged those who were still bleeding; John had gained some coherency. He looked up at Alex and Mullette. Alex's felt a small chuckle escape his lips when John saw them and immediately started crying.

"Oh my good Lord." John mumbled, stumbling to his feet. The doctor tried to get him to sit back down, but John ignored him and pressed his face into Mullette's stomach. "Oh my God."

"Hello, lovely." Mullette smiled, his hand brushing back John's hair gently, "You had us all very worried."

"My men saved me." John whispered, his hands digging into Mullette's jacket tightly, "Fusion saved me."

Mullette lowered himself to his knees, setting Alexander down as he did so. Alex took a step back, allowing them to have their moment. Mullette brushed away John's tears, whispering, "Oh, beautiful, look at you now. You've done everything you wished to accomplish."

"What do you mean?" John mumbled, leaning into the fusion's touch. He very much looked like a small child seeking comfort from their parent, the way his wide, wet eyes stared into the other man's.

Mullette brushed back one of John's stray hairs gently as he whispered, "The war was won. You did it, John. Your men are free."

John stared in disbelief; he started crying again as he fell into Mullette's arms. He buried his face in Mullette's chest and let out an emotional sob. Mullette chuckled and rubbed John's back. "Hey now, you're looking weak in front of your men."

The soldiers were quick to retaliate with; "I have never seen a braver man!" and "I owe John Laurens my life!", which only made John cry harder. Alex smiled when John stared into Mullette's eyes and leaned forward. He could see from the warm way that they were looking at each other that they were about to fuse.

The doctor saw this too, and started hitting Mullette with his clipboard, "No! No fusion! He's still under my watch; I have to do vital checks!"

John laughed as Mullette squawked and tried to avoid being hit. The fusion relented, but still held John's hand as the doctor looked over him. When the two tried to fuse three more times, the doctor finally kicked Mullette out of the medic tent.

"Go wait outside with the others!" The doctor shouted as Mullette sulked away.

"I'm sorry, doctor." Alex apologized, "He's just excited that John's alive."

John hid his bright red face in his hands. With a goofy smile, peeked through his fingers to Alex and whispered, "I have never  _in my life_  wanted to fuse with someone so much."

Alex's smile was pinched on the edges as he tried to ignore his pining heart. "You'll have your chance, once the doctor is satisfied."

The doctor had all the men take off their shirts so he could inspect each of their wounds. Some of them had worse injuries than others; John only had a faint scar. But all of their wounds were in the same spot on their chest. They were all connected in this way; sharing a common wound of war. Alex found himself very interested in the doctor's notes as he commented on each of their progress.

The doctor held out his hands in a surprised gesture, "I can't believe I'm saying this; but men, you'll survive this. All of you. The worst, Mr. Jones, will take a few months to heal up fully. But after that; you're all fine. Just make sure you keep your wounds clean. I would hate for one of you to die because you got an infection. And don't fuse until I give you the okay. There are still some chances of nerve and muscle damage."

Alex leaned over to John. He slowly raised his hand to John's bare chest, his palm pressed against the light scar there. "So. You took the bullet?"

John nodded, "It's in my chest; right by my left shoulder blade. Doc says I can't fight anymore."  
"Hopefully there will be a distinct lack of fighting for all of us." Alex murmured as his thumb brushed over the freckled skin. Alex couldn't look away from where his fingers traced.

"Hey." John said softly, ducking his head to catch Alex's attention. He smiled warmly when Alex looked into his eyes, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here, too." Alex whispered, his voice raw.

John pressed a kiss to Alexander's forehead. He stayed there for a long moment, taking in a deep breath through his nose. Finally, he whispered, "Let's go home."

* * *

Home ended up being a two-room apartment in New York that Hercules had picked out. It was homey; small and affordable. But it had high ceilings and came with a bed big enough for Mulettens. Alex wasn't surprised by Hercules' choice. It had a warm feeling in the air, even when it was bare of furniture (save for the bed) and had no memories attached to it yet.

As soon as the doctor had said that it was probably okay for Laurens to fuse, Mullette was all over him. Alex actually did look away that time, a blush rising to his cheeks, as the two men frantically clung to each other.

The two spent a few days spending Mulettens' combined fortune on furniture, clothing, and food to stock their new home with. Alex tried to help pay on multiple occasions, but was shot down by the fusion each time.

"Don't worry, baby boy. We can pay for this easily." The fusion said with a kiss to Alex's head. The Immigrant felt like such a freeloader, since Mulettens refused to let him pay for anything; including rent. But he decided that if Hercules was willing to spend John and Laf's money, then he was too. No one could blame him for following Herc's lead. Besides, now that the war was over, he was kinda jobless. They all were, actually.

Alex informed Mulettens that he was going to look for jobs at local law firms in order to help pay for his part of the apartment.

"You don't have to pay for anything, baby boy." One mouth said, as the other spoke, "Oh, that's a great idea! You'll be an amazing lawyer!"

With his friends' encouragement; Alexander was able to find a job at a law firm in New York. He delved into his work with as much enthusiasm as one would expect from him. Despite Mullettens' protests, a majority of Alexander's money went to his half of the rent. But that was fine; he didn't need a lot of money when he got to spend every day helping the innocent and hanging out with his friends.

Hercules started his own tailoring business; where he made fine suits from expensive French materials. Alex had no idea what John did; but he did it well. When a month passed with them staying in New York, Lafayette told them over dinner that it was time for him to go.

"I have procrastinated this long enough…" Laf said to his sandwich.

John's shoulders drooped, "Wait. You're really leaving?"

"He has to, Jack." Hercules replied quietly, staring out the window. "France needs him."

Lafayette stood up and approached John's seat. His hands gently cupped John's face. He spoke quietly as he brushed a thumb over a dozen freckles, "If there was another way, I would do it. But I have to save my people. You understand, don't you?"

John swallowed hard and looked away. His voice was vulnerable as he said, "You said you'd never leave me."

"And that was true at the time. But, my love, things have changed. Your war is over, but mine has just started." Lafayette sighed as he pressed a kiss to John's forehead, "You will never be alone; you have Hercules and our dear Alexander."

Alex silently reached forward and placed his hand on John's. The southerner's gaze flicked over to him and Alex offered him a small smile.

John looked back to Lafayette, sadness obvious in his voice, "Okay."

* * *

The night before Lafayette was going to leave; Alex slept in the guest bedroom, giving the master bedroom to Mulettens. Alex didn't know what they were going to be doing all night, but he figured he should give them some privacy. The walls were thin, and Alex could hear them talking quietly to one another. He didn't know what was being said, but he could hear the emotions in their voices. They shifted easily from morose to soft to jovial to sad again. Alex felt calmed simply by hearing their voices.

As Alex was starting to fall asleep, the tone of the voices changed noticeably. Alex didn't think much of it, until he heard a distinct moan from the other room.

Alex's face grew hot as the moans grew louder. He covered his ears with his hands when the bed started thumping against the wall.

"Fucking fuse inside me - yeah,  _shit_ -"

Alex started praying.

No one in that apartment got any sleep that night.

* * *

Alexander could barely look the other men in the eyes the next morning as Lafayette said his final goodbyes. He figured that something like this would happen eventually. He just didn't realize that it would be so awkward. He blamed his awkwardness on the fact that he  _listened_  to literally  _every possibly fusion_  come to release in that room. Those three didn't stop until  _everyone_  was satisfied.

Alex expected Lafayette leaving to be just as painful for Hercules and John as Herc's departure was for everyone. But this time was a lot less emotional. When Lafayette parted ways; kissing Hercules' lips, John's cheek, and Alex's forehead - there were no tears. No sobbing. This was a long time coming, it seems. Everyone was ready for it.

The days following Lafayette's disappearance were the same as always. Alex, John, and Herc slept in the bed; leaving a spot open out of habit. Things were nice; peaceful.

* * *

"I wanna be in the middle tonight!" John shouted as he jumped into the massive bed.

Hercules laughed, "You were the middle last night."

John squirmed from his spot in the middle of the bed as Hercules climbed over to him. Alex shook his head as the two started wrestling for the middle spot. They had always slept in the same bed, for as long as they had known each other. It was only natural during war times; trying to keep warm in the harsh winter nights. It would be strange for them to stop now that they had their own home. Their second room was now officially for guests; bare and unused. Alex didn't mind the cramped bed; he craved it actually. From the first day they moved in; Alex allowed Mullettens to hold him while they slept. Alexander would be lying if he said that he didn't adore sharing such sleeping arrangements.

Which meant that these two idiots had to have an argument every night about who got to be in the middle (supposedly it's the best spot). Herc flipped John over onto his back as Alex took off his shirt; leaving himself in just his trousers. He looked up when the sharp squeals and giggles from John were cut off suddenly. Alex squirmed when he saw Hercules' tongue slide into John's mouth. Herc was on top of John; holding his arms down as they kissed. John pulled away after a moment; his face slightly flushed, his eyes half-lidded. Alex's lips fell open when their gazes locked. John licked his lips and gestured for Alex to come closer with his finger.

Alex swallowed hard as he slowly crawled on the bed. Hercules scooted over so Alex could take his spot. Alex's heart was pounding in his chest as he glanced between Herc and John. Hercules smiled softly at him and brushed a strand of his hair out of his face. Alex squeaked when Herc used the hand on his neck to pull him forward slightly. Their lips connected sloppily and Alex found himself leaning over John to kiss Herc better.

When Herc pulled away, Alex was panting hard. He blinked, trying to clear his mind, as he mumbled, "What was that?"

"Goodnight kiss." Herc replied casually.

John snorted from below them. Alex glanced down at him, his expression darkening hungrily. Neither of them said anything for a long moment; they just stared at each other, gazes drifting down to the other's lips. Alex hesitantly shifted forward, ducking his head slightly. John's eyes widened a fraction as he started to sit up to meet him halfway.

"This doesn't mean you get the middle." Hercules said.

John's gaze snapped away, the moment broken. "W-what?"

Herc gestured to their positioning, with John between Alexander and himself. "I still get to be in the middle."

"Oh, you  _wish_!" John cackled.

Alex had to hold back his frustration at having an opportunity to kiss John stolen from him. The two bickered for another ten minutes before Alex fell asleep between them.

* * *

" _Please!_ " Burr shouted at the doctor, not for the first time, "Let me fuse with her!"

"No!" The doctor replied, not for the first time. "We don't know how the child will react to a sudden fusion! You don't want to risk a miscarriage or stillborn!"

Burr had his hands clasped around one of Theodosia's, who was screaming in agony. He pressed small kisses to his wife's forehead, "Shh, you have to do this one on your own, love. I'm so sorry. I'm right here, I'm right here."

Theodosia dug her nails into Burr's hand, trying to work through the pain. She couldn't get a word out between her pained hisses.

"Still here!" Burr grunted, his eyes bulging out at how harshly his wife was crushing his hand. "You're doing great! Just, keep going, sweetheart -"

"Aaron!" Theo growled, turning her head to look at him furiously.

"Yes, my love? You're doing so good, you'll be okay, you're -"

" _SHUT UP_!" Theo shouted, giving a hard push as the doctors worked around them.

Aaron took his wife's advice and quieted down, giving her a strong arm to dig into. She was sweating from the effort and Aaron wished with all his heart he could be with her to help her through this.

Before too long Burr's head whipped around at the sound of a baby's cry. The doctors worked quickly, cutting the cord, wrapping it in a blanket, and doing their best to stop Theodosia's bleeding.

Aaron's voice shook as he watched the doctors hand his newly-born child, "W-well?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Burr." The head doctor said, "You've got yourself a healthy baby girl."

Aaron turned to Theodosia, who was extraordinarily exhausted, "A daughter! We have a daughter!"

Burr pressed delighted kisses to Theo's face, her forehead and cheeks. Theo sighed, her eyes dropping. Aaron smiled at her, brushing back her hair gently.

"Rest now, my love. I'll fuse with you as soon as it's safe." He pressed one last kiss to her forehead before he turned to the doctors. He reached out for the child, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." They carefully handed the small child over.

"She's beautiful." Aaron whispered, holding back tears. His daughter had no problem crying enough for both of them, "Oh, shhh, darling, don't cry. I'll take good care of you. You're safe…"

A doctor came by with paperwork, "What's her name?"

Burr looked down at his daughter, and then over to his sleeping wife, "Theodosia Burr Jr."

* * *

Alex and John were making dinner together when Hercules burst into the home one day; a whirlwind of fabric and emotions.

"Guys, I want a kid!" Herc shouted when he saw them.

Alex blinked rapidly before turning back to the meat he was cutting into strips. "The human kind or the goat kind?"

"The human kind." Herc replied before sliding over to steal a piece of carrot. "Preferably."

"Where did this come from?" John asked, swatting Herc's hand away.

Hercules sighed as he leaned back against the table, "We're getting old, guys. By the time I convince someone to stay with me, I'll be dead. There's no time like now, right?"

John smiled, shaking his head, "Herc, you're, like, thirty-five."

"Exactly! I'm ancient!" Herc said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I should have a kid by now!"

Alex could hear the amusement in John's voice as he said, "Well, good luck with that. It's not like  _we_  can have a kid."

"Why not?" Herc asked.

John deadpanned, "I want you to think about that  _really hard_. Think about what you just asked. Why can't three single men with  _no women present_  create a child? I just can't figure it out."

Hercules flicked him, muttering, "I meant  _adopt_ , stupid."

Alex's hands shook as he focused on cutting the chicken breast in front of him. John huffed, "It's a lovely thought, but I don't know, Herc…"

Hercules reached for Alexander, "Al, what do you think?"

Alex glanced over his shoulder, "Um… Yeah, that'd be… something."

"What?" Herc asked.

The two of them were now staring at him, confused and concerned about the non-Hamilton-esque answer. Alex felt his skin crawl under their gazes, he looked away and tried to appear nonchalant.

"Alex, hey," John said quietly, stepping close to him. He placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, trying to get him to look at him, "tell us what you're thinking?"

Alexander sighed and looked over to Hercules; painfully ignoring John's concerned gaze. "You know how I feel about … I just don't think …"

Hercules' expression softened into one of understanding. "Alex, you won't be like your father. You would be a good dad."

John glanced between the two, missing the context that would make this conversation meaningful. Even after the war, Hercules never spilled to John or Lafayette what Alex and he had discussed in that room when they tried to fuse. And Alex wasn't ready to share that kind of information with the others just yet. So they relied on vague phrasing to get their points across.

"But what if I am? I work a lot… Already my spot on the bed grows cold."

"No, you're different, Al. He didn't care; you care with all your heart."

"I just don't want to mess this up for you."

"You wouldn't! Any child would be  _blessed_  to be adopted by you."

Alex squirmed, looking away. His mind was battling itself between wanting to believe Hercules, and wanting to fall into his childhood insecurities. Hercules stepped forward and took Alex's hands, holding them in his own, "Hey, what you told me? I want to make sure a child doesn't have to go through that. I think this apartment could be a good home for them. We could  _make it_ a good home for them."

The room was quiet for a long time as Alex soaked in Hercules words. Finally, Alex nodded mutely. His voice didn't say it, but his lips mouthed the word, "Okay."

Herc turned to John now, who was watching with a carefully blank expression. Herc shot him a grin, "So?"

Alex went back to cutting the chicken, trying to feel at peace with this discussion.

John huffed a small laugh, but shook his head again, "I don't know, buddy. It's a lot. Children aren't accessories for your outfit. They need constant love and affection."

"Oh, so the same as living with your needy ass." Herc commented, "So, nothing changed."

Alex snorted and hide his expression from John, who scowled. He opened his mouth to retaliate again, but Hercules beat him to it.

"Literally  _everyone_  has a kid! You already have a kid. It's not fair. I want one!"

Alex cried out in pain when his hand slipped and he cut himself with the knife. He stared down at his bleeding hand, frozen. John's eyes flew wide as Alex slowly turned to look at him. The two stared at each other for a long moment; a flurry of emotions crossing through both of their gazes.

Alex spoke quietly, his voice shocked, "You have a kid?"

Herc shot John an apologetic look, "You didn't tell him?"

"I was waiting for the right time." John hissed, his expression deadly.

Hercules smartly kept quiet and went to the bathroom to grab some bandages.

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah. I, uh, have a daughter. ...And a wife."

The pain from Alex's bleeding hand was nothing to the deep pain in his chest. "A what?"

"It's a woman that you marry?" John said quietly, unable to bring humor to the joke. "Um… Her name is Martha. And my daughter is Frances."

Hercules sure was taking his fucking time finding those bandages. Alex swallowed around his suddenly dry throat; "Oh, that's, um, cool. Glad you bothered to tell me."

"Alex…" John sighed, closing his eyes tiredly.

Alexander just shook his head, trying to hide his unshed tears. "No, I mean, that's good. I'm happy for you."

The tense silence hung in the air; leaving nothing for them to focus on. Alex kept trying to swallow around the knot in his throat; doing his bed to not break down because of this. Of course John was married. To a woman. With a child. Of course he loved this girl dearly and Alex was just a distraction. Of course everything he ever wanted in live was already taken from him. This whole time, he was so worried about Herc and Laf being the center of John's affections; he never stopped to consider some faceless girl already won that prize.

John stared at the wall as he spoke, his arms wrapped around himself; "It was my sophomore year of college. Father sent me to Europe to get a better education. I was in Britain when it happened..."

* * *

John wouldn't consider himself a party boy. He just liked getting drunk. But he was an amazing student; smart and focused. This kind of contradictions meant that he had two groups of friends: Those Who Studied and Those Who Smashed.

John was probably a better person with Those Who Studied; but he wasn't sure if they really knew him. They got together and did homework and talked about the world. He spoke of the colonies and they complained about the Scottish. It was easy and enjoyable. But they didn't know about John's self-hatred. They didn't know about his passions and his dreams. They only knew that he had the answer to question seven.

Surprisingly, Those Who Smashed were far more intimate with him. Whether they were in public or in private, they were always drinking. And alcohol tends to make horrible things easier to say. So, on occasion, they would sit around, chugging liquor, and sharing stories that they've never repeated before.

"My mother tried to drown me once. How weird is that?" One would laugh, a blush on their cheeks from their drink.

"I prayed to God that the King would die. It didn't work. Yet." Another joked, "Imma try again tomorrow."

Another waved their hand around dismissively, "None of this matters. You know? We're all studin', gettin' our degrees. But like, who cares? Fuck it. We're wasting our lives doing this."

It always took a lot of alcohol for John to join in on these conversations. When he did, he was never able to laugh it off like the others. He would start out strong, "Yeah, my father is real controlling, you know?" but then by the time he gets to what he wants to say, all eyes are on him, and he can't raise his voice much higher than a mumble, "He - he said he'd disown me if I didn't study law. I don't actually like law, you know? I don't want this. But, he  _scares me_  sometimes, you know?"

Drunk people always have the best advice. Every time John would share with Those Who Smashed, he would feel so much better about his life. They had so many bright ideas.

"Man, fuck 'em! Fuck 'em all!"

"Yeah! Gimme his name, I'll ruin him!"

"Lawyering sucks, don't do lawyering - you should  _break_ the law instead! That's irony!"

"That ain't irony, shitthead!"

John smiled and chuckled to himself, shaking his head. So what if he only spoke to these people when they were all drunk or high off their asses? They, in their weird little way, cared for each other and were ready to drunkenly fight whoever was hurting them.

A gentle hand was placed on his. John glanced over to see a beautiful girl. One who stood out from the drunk group of friends, because she somehow found her way into both of John's friend circles. She was both a part of Those Who Studied and Those Who Smashed. She knew how smart, how brilliant John could be, but she also knew how scared, how alone he was. And John knew the same things about her. They were fairly close for study/drinking buddies.

John blinked once, his mind a little slow, "Martha?"

"Hey," She whispered, nodding to a vacated room, "Do you wanna seriously talk about this?"

John glanced up at the rest of the group, who were now roaring with laughter at something someone said. They wouldn't even notice they were gone. He smiled and nodded, "Sure."

The two snuck away into an empty bedroom where they could talk privately. Martha sighed when they closed the door behind them, cutting off the noise from the small party. "Good Lord, they can be rowdy."

"Funny how one second they speak of attempted murder, then the next their tongues meet in celebration." John commented, shucking off his jacket tiredly.

Martha snorted, "They have strange foreplay."

John cackled, "I never considered that."

The lovely woman sat down on the bed, smiling kindly, "Seriously though, John. Is everything okay at home?"

"How would I know? I'm not there." John grumbled as he sat down next to her.

She sighed, "You know what I mean."

John waved her off, "Don't worry about it. My father is just intimidating. He wants great success for me and he thinks following in his footsteps is the way to do it."

Martha pursed her lips, "You've spoken unkindly of him before. I take it you two are not close?"

"As close as the distance between us now." John replied, referring to himself being in Britain, while his father stayed in the colonies. "But, he means well, I guess."

Martha didn't seem convinced. "John… you said you're scared of him. Does he … does he harm you?"

It took John's drunken mind to figure out what she just said. He's eyes fly wide as he shakes his head rapidly, "No! No no no no no! He has never touched me! He only harms my mind, not my body!"

"That is still abuse, John." Martha said sternly.

"No it's not." John shook his head, "It's, it's parenting. It's - you wouldn't understand."

They were quiet for a moment as Martha chewed her lip. Finally, she spoke, quickly, "My father has forced fusion with me."

John's body grew cold. He suddenly felt very sober as he watched Martha watch him. "... _What?!"_

Martha looked away, wrapping her arms around herself. She laughed bitterly, "After my mother died, he had no one to fuse with. And there was a pretty young girl, ready and waiting."

"Martha, that's -"

"I know."

John didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. So he just dumbly stared at her while she watched her bare feet brush against the floor. She spoke again, quietly, "You speak of fusion when you're drunk, did you know?"

"Um, vaguely..." John mumbled, most the time he wasn't sure what was coming out of his mouth. Anything that popped into his head got to be voiced. No discrimination between drunken thoughts. It wasn't his fault that his mind wandered to fusion often.

Martha chuckled softly, looking up at him, "You talk about how you want to fuse like the others," She nods her head to the noise from the other room, "speak of bedding their crushes."

John blushed, "It's just - always fascinated me, I suppose. But my father forbid it in our house."

Martha shrugged, "He's not here now."

John's gaze snapped over to her. "Martha…?"

The girl sighed and looked away, "Look. I have spoken to some doctors. A few have suggested that the best way to get over the trauma, is to replace those memories with good ones."

"I'm not sure if that's what they mean." John said hesitantly.

"I think so. If I were to fuse with someone I love, then the process will no longer seem like an act of violation." Martha said slowly, "Does that make sense?"

John frowned, "Martha, we are just good friends -"

"Yes, and that's all I wish to be!" Martha quickly confirmed, "Just good friends  _who fuse_."

John blinked rapidly, "Is that allowed? Wouldn't that complicate things?"

"I don't think so." Martha shrugged. "But I, obviously, won't force you. I just thought… you always wanted to fuse, and I need to be in a  _healthy_  fusion… Why not?"

John swallowed hard, his cheeks dusting pink at the thought. "Um, okay… How do you do it?"

Martha stood up and held out her hand, grinning at him excitedly, "We dance."

And they did. They stepped easily with each other; hands clasped, nervous smiles on their faces. They swayed to the sound of one of their friends doing a keg stand from the other room. John laughed at the absurdity of it all. Martha giggled as well, the two leaning into each other.

A warmth washed over the two; peace and love and trust exploding into a whole new being. When they opened their eyes, they felt completely content; better than any high or passing grade. Their hands traveled over their chest, their stomach, their arms. They felt an excited squeal escape from their lips.

"Oh my Lord!" They cheered, their hands coming up to touch their hair. "We did it!?"

They stumbled over to the mirror in the corner of the room, desperate to see their reflection. "Oh, goodness, this is so much different than my last fusion."  
They had wavy blonde hair and a chest that wasn't sure what it's purpose was. A strong jaw, but delicate hands, with pale freckles and muscled thighs.

"How do you feel?" They asked in the mirror. They watched as their expression changed, thoughtful, "Honestly?  _Amazing_. I never thought fusion could  _feel like this_!"

"I know! I have never felt more safe in my life!"

They blushed and covered their face with their hands, "Oh, gosh, that was embarrassing to say."

"No, no," The hands reached out to the mirror, exposing their face, eyes open and wide, "it's okay… I get it."

They just stood there, staring at themself in the mirror, smiling uncontrollably. It wasn't until they heard someone vomit outside did they decide that they should investigate. Stepping out of the room for the first time, their friends quieted upon seeing them.

And then, because they are college kids, everyone started shouting.

"YEAH! JOHNNY-BOY GOT SOME!"

"Shit, I'm gay."

"Damn, Martha, hit me up next!"

"FUSION PARTY!"

So they laughed and drank and had a good time with their obnoxious friends. They politely refused to fuse with anyone else, finding joy just in being together.

* * *

Alex looked away, his expression dark. "I didn't realize you were in love."

"I'm not!" John quickly said. But that only made Alex more upset, and John tried to fix it, "I mean, not with her! I never was. We were just friends and our fusion was one out of companionship rather than romance."

Hercules had returned with bandages and was quietly wrapping Alexander's hand, keeping his head down and his mouth shut. This wasn't his story to tell and he already spilled the beans.

"So why did you marry her?" Alex asked, clearly trying to keep any emotion from his voice.

John sighed, forcing himself to keep eye contact. "So, we kept fusing. It was the only way we both found peace. But, a few weeks before the end of the semester…"

* * *

"John, I need to talk to you." Martha said as she pulled him into an empty classroom.

John grinned, a joke at the tip of his tongue, until he saw her expression. She's obviously been crying; eyes red, hands shaking.

"What's wrong?" John asked, his hands coming up to wipe away her tears, "what happened?"

Martha let out a shaky breath, unable to meet his eye, "...I'm pregnant."

John smiled, his shoulders relaxing, "Martha, that's amazing! Congratulations!"

Martha shook her head, pushing his hands away gently, "It's yours."

John's smile faltered, "I'm sorry?"

"It's yours, John. My baby is yours." Martha repeated, fear and horror in her eyes.

"But - we've never - not once have we -" John stumbled over his words, trying hard to remember if  _maybe when they were drunk_  did they ever fool around. But they didn't. He knows they didn't. He has never once touched Martha is such away.

The woman hid her face in her hands as she whispered, "It's a fusion baby."

"...O-oh." John whispered, his eyes wide.

Fusion babies were a race occurrence. When a man and a woman fused, on occasion things get mixed up in the fission process. Things like sperm and eggs. It doesn't always happen, but under times of intense stress, it is possible. Forced fission can higher the risk of a fusion baby.

"Martha, I am so sorry." John said, ducking his head to look her in the eye, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I-"

"I know." Martha whispered. "I just don't know what to do. I'm a pregnant, unmarried woman. My father is going to kill me."

Fear rose in John's chest. If Martha's father was the kind of man to force fusion on his own daughter, what would he do if he was upset about her unborn child? He thought quickly, reaching out for her, "Then marry me!"

"What?!" Martha gasped.

"Marry me!" John said, dropping to his knee, "Martha, this is my fault, I should fix it!"

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine! I asked us to fuse in the first place!" Martha shook her head, staring down at him like he was insane.

"It was  _my_ seed that infected you! It's  _my_  child! Let me help you!" John said taking Martha's hand, "Your father cannot get upset if you are a married woman. My father will finally get off my case about finding a wife. We can use our combined fortunes to make a good life for our child - I see no downside!"

Martha gently pulled her hand away, "I don't love you."

John nodded, standing up, "Yes, and I don't love you. But we could make this work."

"What if one of us finds another?" Martha asked, holding her hands close to her chest.

"Then I hope they are understanding and kind. I hope that they are alright with loving a married person. I hope that they are trusting. I hope that they love you as much as I do." John smiled, running a hand through Martha's hair gently, "My girl, you will be okay. I promise it."

* * *

John waited for a response, but none came. Alex only stared at him. Hercules had finished bandaging him and was now leaning against the table, watching silently.

John continued, "So, we wed. But the war started, and I had to stop my studies in order to fight for my country. I wrote her letters every week. She knows of Mulettens; she doesn't mind at all. In fact, she has her own lovers in Britain that take good care of her when I cannot. Should I pass, she is the heir to my father's fortune. And if I were to die in battle, Mullette has partial custody over Frances."

The freckled man was going to keep talking, but Alex held up a hand, silently signaling him to stop. "You said you've never met your daughter?"

John bit his lip, "No."

"And you dare call yourself a father?" Alex snarled, anger radiating off his body.

"Hamilton!" Herc shouted, stepping between them.

John held up his hands in a placating manner, "No. He's right. I am no father to Frances. I should do more. I should visit her. I should be better. It's almost as if I  _already know this_  and it  _keeps me up at night_  because I  _hate myself_!"

Hercules tried to grab a hold of John's hand but the man pulled it out of his grasp, glaring right at Alexander. The immigrant's face was hard, closed off.

John was almost screaming now, tears in his eyes, "You may be my best friend - but you are  _not_  my fusion! You have  _no idea_  what haunts me! You have  _no right_  to criticize me or my lifestyle choices!"

"My father abandoned me and my mother when I was  _ten_!" Alexander shouted back, "And you didn't even give your daughter that long! What makes you think you can say you love Frances when you don't even bother to see her?"

"I've been a bit busy, if you haven't noticed,  _fighting for the independance of my country_!"

"Well, now you sound like Lafayette!"

"Don't you  _fucking dare_  use Lafayette as an insult! He is a better man than you  _ever_ will be!" John screamed.

Hercules shouted over them, "John!"

"You're more protective of your  _fucking fusion_  than you are of your own child! Why would we bring a child into this home, when clearly you can't prioritize one!" Alexander shouted.

"Alex!" Hercules snapped.

John pushed past Hercules suddenly, getting in Alexander's face. The shouting was over, now his voice was a deadly low; he spoke like a promise, "Don't you ever  _dare_  mention my wife or my daughter's names again. I will  _end you_. I don't care what happened to you as a child; this is  _not your place_ to talk. I know you won't understand when I say this, but, Hamilton,  _your opinion doesn't matter_."

Alex's jaw snapped shut and he looked away. When he spoke, his voice was quiet as he said, "I just don't understand how Hercules can wax poetic about how we'll be better than my father, and fail to mention that you're exactly like him. Why would we bring a child into this home? We can barely take care of ourselves."

Hercules shook his head, "That's not true. We have stable jobs, we've got an extra room, plenty of time on our hands, we have a healthy fusion relationship -" Alex scoffed at that one, "-I think we could do this if you both would stop worrying about everything that could go wrong."

The two men took a few minutes to calm down, not looking at each other.

"Alex," Herc started, "John is  _not_  like your father. He hasn't walked out on Martha and Frances. He's doing the best he can. Almost all of his salary from the war goes to them. He sends them gifts and artwork more than any other soldier did to their family."

Alex shifted awkwardly on his feet, stealing glances at John.

"John." Herc sighed, "Alex is just scared. He doesn't mean any of what he said. He's clearly taking his anger out on you. He's always been insecure about having a family; which is part of why he's never seeked out a wife."

Alex grumbled, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Herc held up his hand, silencing him, "Shut up, I'm really disappointed in both of you right now. You two are  _best friends_ , start acting like it."

Alex and John looked at each other quietly. They mumbled their apologies like the toddlers they claim they aren't.

"Look, I'm sorry I brought this up. I didn't mean to start a fight." Hercules said apologetically, mostly to John. He sighed desperately, "But I  _know_  how you feel about your daughter. I know what kind of love and pride forms in a parent. I want that. I want to share it with you guys. I want us to be a family." Hercules wrapped his arms around himself, "...Don't I deserve that?"

Alex had to look away from Herc's vulnerable expression. Guilt spread across his chest for acting like such a child. But it really only proves his point. He's not ready for a kid. None of them are. What if they mess up? What if they ruin someone's life, like his father ruined his?

"Of course you do." John sighed, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Herc's forehead, "Okay. We'll look into it."

* * *

Some time later, they got mail. The letter was addressed to all three of them. Alex waved it around as he entered their home, shouting, "Guys! Laf wrote from France!"

Hercules' expression was one that should have been painted, for it was the embodiment of pure joy. He and John were sitting at the dining room table; John in Herc's lap, their arms around each other. Alex tried hard not to be jealous. Things have been a bit tense between him and John since their fight. John followed Hercules around like a puppy, constantly holding or touching him. Distractedly, Alex wondered why they didn't just fuse. Clearly, they wanted to.

John waved Alexander over, "Well, don't keep us waiting!"

Alex slid into the seat next to them and ripped open the letter carefully. He unfolded it and began to translate the elegant French out loud for Herc.

_My dearest friends,_

_The war for my country is by no means complete. We must fight and keep fighting in order to end this discrimination between the classes. My people are starving, and so am I. Wealth means nothing when it cannot be shared. A man by the name of Napoleon leads our people to rally. I am not yet sure of how I feel about this man. But, as we have learned from our precious Alexander, sometimes men of small stature, have big ideas._

Alex squawked and immediately grabbed an empty parchment and a quill, furiously writing his rebuttal. In about three paragraphs, he managed to effectively explain that he is  _not short_  he is just  _unfed_ and if people like  _Lafayette_  would not eat as much, then he would be really  _very tall_  and-

"Alex, please," John said in a laugh, taking Lafayette's abandoned letter, "He writes in jest."

Hercules nudged John, leaning over his shoulder to look at the loopy handwriting, "What does he say next?"

John continued where Alex left off, translating on the fly.

_In much more pleasant news, I wish to inform you that I have not been abandoned in my new country. Although no one can compare to my lovely Hercurens, I have, somehow, found another._

John paused to look up at Hercules, whose eyes had grown painfully dark. His voice was distant when he said, "Keep going."

 _My dear_ _Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles; she is a beautiful woman who I will happily spoil. We have endlessly connected in the most pleasurable of ways._

John showed the phrasing to Alex, saying, "I can't tell if he's talking about fusion or sex right here."

"Knowing Laf, probably both." Alex muttered, scanning the page. They both glanced at Hercules, who was looking out the window, quiet.

_If I cannot return to America; which I believe I may never will, I will ask this woman to be my wife. My dear Adrienne makes me happy in these trying times. I hope that you can understand, my loves, that I must do what I can to survive. I am unsure if I can write often, but when I cannot, know that you will always be in my heart._

_God be with ye,_

_Love,_

_Your Lafayette_

With that, the letter was finished. John turned to look at Hercules, hesitant to touch him, "Herc? Are you okay?"

"Excuse me, gents." Hercules said, picking John up and setting him down in his now vacated chair. "I just remembered I have something to attend to."

John reached out, but Hercules was already walking away. "Herc! Wait, I can -"

"Not right now, John." Herc mumbled, disappearing into their room.

Alex looked back down at the letter he was drafting. "We should finish this. Laf will wonder how we reacted."

"Then we should lie." John replied, "No need to break two hearts."

_Dearest Lafayette,_

_We know you will fight well for your country, for you are American, and we do not give up easily. Your news pleases us greatly! We are all so excited to hear more about the woman who claims your heart! Stay safe across those wretched seas; we miss you more with each passing day. Mullettens has not died yet; we still believe we will see you once again._

_God be with ye,_

_Love,_

_Hercules, John, and Alexander_

_P.s. I am not short you stupid French fuck_

* * *

"It's just hard, you know?" Hercules mumbled into his drink. "I know that we were never together. I mean, we were affectionate and our fusion was our life, but, like, I guess that didn't really mean anything in the end…"

Alex hummed in agreement and took a long swig of his drink. The two of them went out to try and drown their sorrows. John got another letter from his father and was in one of his  _don't talk to me, don't fuse with me_  moods. So he stayed at home alone. Before Alex could comment, Herc quickly carried on.

"I just wish that, like, things were more clear, you know? Because sometimes I  _really thought_  that he loved me like how I loved him. Sometimes - sometimes I thought I had a chance." Herc pouted as he swirled his drink thoughtfully, "But then he goes and pulls shit like this. And that whole thing with Washington. Things would be different if he just gave me a yes or a no. But he didn't. He just, pulled me along for the ride. And my dumb fucking ass went with him."

Alex gently took Herc's mug from him. "I think you've had enough, buddy."

"No, I think I can still make coherent thoughts. I still need that." Hercules said while making grabby-hands from across the table.

Alex laughed, but didn't give him his drink. Instead, he commented, a bit seriously, "But, I know what you mean. There's not enough certainty, when no one has the balls to make a definitive move."

"Oh, we moved. We moved all the time. We moved in bed, against a wall, next to John when he was asleep -"

"OKAY THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Damn, Al, no need to yell." Herc grumbled before he sat up quickly and said, "Just so we're  _clear_ , there's nothing romantic between you and I. Or me and John. I don't like you fuckers."

Alex grinned, "Yes, the same goes for me. Uh, with you, I mean. I don't like you either."

"Cool, cool." Herc said, bumping their fists together.

Alex let out a long sigh, "But, look. You weren't there when you were in England. You didn't witness how much your absence  _broke_  him. Both of them, actually. I was completely useless. They didn't want logic, they didn't want me, they didn't want peace. They just wanted you." Alex scratched at his cheek awkwardly, "I was a little jealous of you, actually. And you weren't even in the same continent."

Herc held his head in his chin, "Yeah, both John and Laf blocked certain memories from me when we fused. They really didn't want me to see something, I guess."

"Probably how Lafaur reacted." Alex muttered as he raised his glass to his lips.

"OH FUCK - LAFAUR!" Hercules shouted, scaring Alex. The immigrant scowled as he spilled some of his drink on his shirt. Herc paid him no notice, "I forgot about Lafaur -  _shit_  - I left him alone!"

Alex shrugged, "Yeah, well, you had to. It's all behind us now; nothing you can do to change it."

"Yeah, but, why do I feel like if I wasn't a spy, Mulettens would still be around?" Hercules grumbled.

Alex's skin crawled guiltily, "Oh, I don't know. That's a strange thought. So, hey, have you and John looked into adopting a kid or something?"

Herc glanced up lazily, his finger tracing nonsense patterns on the sticky table. He shrugged, "Not really. He needs time to get over the fact that you called him a shitty dad."

And now Alex felt even  _more_  guilty. He quickly threw back a mouthful of his drink. "Okay, I deserved that. Um, so have you -"

"Alex. Shut up." Herc muttered, lowering his head to the table. Alex did as he was told and snapped his lips tight. He sat in silence with Herc, occasionally taking a sip of his drink. The night was unusually cold and somber for it to be the summer. Alex only eventually dragged them home when he finished his and Herc's drinks.

John was up when they got back. He took one look at them and scoffed, but helped them get cleaned up and put to bed. Hercules got to be in the middle without a fight tonight. He apparently needed it, since he clung to both John and Alex like they would leave him in a moment's notice.

* * *

"We're sailing off for London tomorrow morning." Angeliza said, gently brushing Alex's hair.

Alex looked over his shoulder, saying, "Just you? Or Peggy as well?"

"Peggy's love is here, in the states. But our lovely Church lives in England. He's going to take good care of us, Alex." Angeliza smiled like she was sharing a secret, "He confessed that he loves me."

For a second, Alex thought it was Angelica speaking through the fusion, since he was told that Church was her love first. But then he realized that it was the fusion herself who was speaking. Alex twisted around from his spot on her bed, his eyes wide, "As in, he loves you? Like  _you_?"

"Yes!" Angeliza squealed, "Angelica, Eliza,  _and myself_! He said he loves us all!"

Alex sat up on his knees, taking her hands in his own, "Angeliza, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"I know!" The big woman giggled excitedly, barely holding back overjoyed energy. "So we must write all the time, my Alexander. Because I simply  _must_  be kept in the know about your life. How is your little boy?"

Alex's smile fell, "Ah. John and I are, um, not in the best place right now."

"Dearest, why?" The fusion set her brush down, giving Alex her undivided attention.

"Well, we got in a fight -"

"About fusion!?" The woman interrupted.

"No. It was about … something unimportant." Alex said in a way that suggested it was, in fact,  _very_ important. "And we apologized, but things have still been a bit… not good."

Angeliza held up her hands, "If he truly loves you, this will be nothing. You two will be fine in no time; trust me."

Alex breathed a long sigh, "I certainly hope you're right."

* * *

Hamilton had been thinking a lot about what everyone had been telling him. About how he and John are going to be fine and how he should make a move and all this stuff. But no one else knew what it felt like. No one knew how his heart picked up the second he locked gazes with John. No one else could tell how Alex craved the way John would slide up behind him in bed. No one else knew how completely terrified Alexander was of being wrong.

These thoughts plagued him, first thing in the morning, as he stepped into their little kitchen. John was sitting at the table, Hercules next to him. Their free hands were clasped, like they were some couple or something. Alex hasn't had his coffee yet; he can't deal with their shit.

John hummed, "Mornin', baby boy."

The phrasing made Alex take pause. He turned and observed John, who had never called him such a thing before. But all of his fusions had. Alexander watched as the man took a long sip of his drink. He squinted at his friend, "Are you the reason why Mulettens liked me?"

John choked on his tea.

He freed his hand from Herc so he could awkwardly clean his burning face. He avoided eye-contact, only to turn and stare right at Alex with terrified eyes.

"Um, well," He cleared his throat, "A fusion's uh-affections are a combination of the parts', and, uh -"

Hercules held out a vanilla envelope to Alexander, ignoring the tense atmosphere between his friends. "Al, this is for you."

Alex slowly stepped forward, taking the mail from Hercules. He was going to say something about John's strange reaction, when he looked down at the address and his mind forgot everything that just happened.

"It's from work. I have a new case." Alex muttered to himself, opening up the envelope to get a better idea of what he'd be working on. After reading the papers, he spoke to his friends, "It's a murder trial. I guess the guy's really worried about being thrown in jail, so he hired to two best lawyers in New York City." Alex grinned when Herc snorted, "His words, not mine."

John, thankful for the change of topic, was quick to ask, "Well, who will you be working with?"

Alex skimmed the next paper in the pile until he found his answer. An evil smile broke out across his face as he found his answer.

* * *

"Aaron Burr, sir!" Alex cheered excitedly as he met his old friend at their office.

Burr glared at him, doing his best to sound civil as he said, "What do you want?"

"We're on the Levi Weeks case together." Alex grinned. Aaron only stared at him, deep bags in his eyes. Concern washed over Alex as he took in his friend's state, "You look like ass. What's wrong?"

"Not that it's your business," Aaron muttered, "But my lovely Theodosia has kept me up last night."

"Ew, Burr, gross. I don't wanna know about your sex life." Alex muttered.

"I meant  _my daughter_ , you insufferable little -" Burr took a deep breath and turned and started walking to his office. He probably shouldn't murder the man helping him prove a client was innocent of murder.

Alex followed him, because of course he did, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes. And she's teething and I never been a begging man, but I wish for death with each passing night." Aaron spared a glance at Alex, "And day."

Alex took a second to let Burr sulk. He had never seen his friend so grumpy before. Sure, Burr was always a bit irritated with Alex. He knew that, he wasn't blind. But his friend was never so sleep-deprived. So disgruntled. So … like Hamilton.

Burr glanced at him and sighed, "Don't worry about me. I'm just … tired. The details of the case are interesting. Levi hired the best two lawyers in New York because of it. Have you read through the file?"

"Yeah, just a little, though. John and Herc were, um, distracting. So I didn't get to be as thorough as I wished to." Alex admitted.

"Those two seem good for you." Aaron said, before continuing on, not allowing Alex to respond, "So. A woman named Elma Sands was found dead at the bottom of a well. Her chest and head was badly damaged. The autopsy says she was pregnant. Levi Weeks was supposed to wed her."

Alex nods along, "And we're supposed to prove his innocence. What kind of good man would kill his pregnant lover and then throw them in a well to rot?"

"Well, here's where things get tricky." Aaron said, "The night of Elma's murder; Levi, fused with two other individuals, and Elma go on a walk. Levi returns alone, unfused, and Elma's body is found the next morning."

Alex stopped in his tracks, "Wait. Fusion is a factor?"

Burr halted and turned to look at him, "Yes. Which is  _why_  Levi needed the two best lawyers in New York. Fusion makes things messy."

"But I don't know anything about fusion." Alex said, lowering his voice so no one but Burr heard. "I don't know how to defend this man's honor."

"Then I suggest you do some research." Burr stated, turning and walking off, leaving Alexander alone.

* * *

Alex stood in the doorway of their shared room. John and Herc were sitting on the bed, they hadn't noticed him yet. Alex watched as they tentatively thread their fingers together. Their touches were soft, unsure, in a way that Alex had never seen before. John glanced up into Herc's eyes and hesitantly pulled away. Herc's eyebrow twitched as he carefully let his fingers land on John's thigh. John swallowed, but nodded, and Hercules' hand relaxed slightly.

They sat there for a long moment, not moving. Then, slower than Alex had ever seen them move, they leaned forward, into each other. They let out small sighs just at feeling the warmth of another human under their hands. But it wasn't just any human. It was each other. Alex briefly wondered how long they had been refusing themselves this soft intimacy. Sure, they've touched one another no less than usual. But maybe there was something there that Alex didn't notice.

Alex could tell from the way their breathing had synchronized that they were about to fuse. Alex made himself be known then, "Hey, I -"

John yelped and jumped away from Hercules, his head whipping around to look at Alex. Herc appeared just as shocked, his hands retracting close to his chest. The two slowly relaxed, upon seeing it was just Alex. John hesitantly looked back at Herc, who whispered, "Soon." meaningfully.

Once John nodded, he forced down whatever he was feeling and smiled at Alex, "Hey, what's up?"

And now Alex felt all kinds of awkward and invasive. He shouldn't have bugged them. He shouldn't have even watched them to begin with. This was a private moment and whatever they were doing, they clearly needed it.

"I… I wanted to try fusing …" Alex mumbled, his hands balling up in fists, "...again."

Hercules and John shared a look, one that Alex couldn't read. John's eyebrow twitched when Herc's chin dipped. Alex shuffled his feet and tried to not look stupid. Finally, John placed a gentle hand on Herc's knee and turned to Alex, "Of course. Come here."

His voice was soft and it made Alex shiver as he crawled onto the bed to join them. He felt a strange sense of deja vu as Herc leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on John's lips. He's been in this spot before, with John between him and Herc, in the middle of their shared bed. Alex felt his mouth run dry as he wondered if he could fused this time. Maybe he could be with John how he always wished to...

"What do I do…?" Alex asked quietly as he glanced between John and Herc. He was lost when it came to this kind of stuff. Being with Mulettens and his counterparts has helped him, but he still was blind to all things fusion.

"We're gonna try something different this time." Hercules said, his voice gentle.

"No dancing." John smiled.

"And no sob stories." Herc brushed back a strand of Alex's hair. "Just sit with us, and relax."

Alex nodded, quietly glancing between the two men. "Um… okay."

Herc smiled softly and reached forward. Alex squeaked when his big hands wrapped around him, pulling him into Herc's lap. Alex's back was stiff as the bigger man settled under him. Alex's eyes met with John, who was sitting across from them, grinning. Slowly, Alex allowed himself to relax against Herc's chest. Herc's chin rested on Alex's shoulder and the immigrant could feel the other man's smile pressing against his neck.

John shuffled forward until their knees were touching. He gently picked up one of Alex's hands, the other settling comfortably on Herc's thigh. Herc's hand laid itself on top of John's, while Alex's free hand stayed awkwardly in his lap. Alex gave John a nervous smile and the boy chuckled lightly before pressing his lips to Alex's knuckles.

The immigrant's face burst into a deep red, as he pressed back against Hercules', unable to look away from John's hungry eyes. Herc's arm around Alex's waist tightened comfortingly. He could feel his heart pounding in his hears and he hoped to the good Lord that Hercules wouldn't mention it. Surely he noticed his sudden inability to breathe.

"You'll never fuse like that." Herc's lips were at Alex's hear, whispering so quiet that John couldn't hear what was being said, despite their close proximity. "Come now, relax, Alex."

Alex shuddered as John's thumb ran across the back of Alex's hand, his expression open and caring. Fuck, he's so cute. Alexander glanced away from John, trying to force his blush to calm. Feeling the soothing rhythm of Herc's deep breaths, Alex closed his eyes and aligned his breathing with the Irishman's.

"Yes, good." John praised, his lips still brushing against Alex's knuckles. Alex swallowed hard, his eyes fluttering open to look into John's gorgeous browns.

Alex's mouth felt very dry under John's intense gaze. Hercules let out a long, warm sigh as he relaxed around Alex's smaller frame. Alex felt like a child, completely engulfed in the bigger man's presence.

"Alex, darlin', can you feel Herc's acceptance? Can you feel him wanting to be one with you?" John asked gently, his gazed locked on the immigrant's face. "Can you feel him asking to fuse?"

Alex slowly shook his head, "No. I- I don't feel anything."

"You will." John promised, pressing another quick kiss to Alex's hand. "Just focus."

"What's it feel like?" Alex asked quietly, "What am I looking for?"  
John thought for a moment, then he said, "It's warm; very welcoming. It feels like the first rays of sunshine. It feels like victory in battle. It feels like being close to someone you love. It feels safe."

Alex tried to feel those things. And, in a way, he did. But he must be feeling them in the wrong ways, because Herc only pulled him closer silently.

After long moments of Alex leaning back against Herc and quietly watching John play with his fingers, it became apparent that nothing was going to happen.

"He's not letting me in." Herc hummed, his face buried in the juncture of Alex's neck and shoulder. Alex stiffened in his arms. Shit. He couldn't do it; he knew he would fuck this up somehow. Herc is trying so hard to sync with him, and it's just not working because of Alex. He'll never understand fusion, he's just-

"Hey, woah, baby boy, it's okay." John said, sitting up on his knees. He took Alex's face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away tears Alex didn't even know he was shedding. Herc's hands rubbed up and down Alex's sides, warming him. His lips pressed softly to the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Shh, honey, it's fine, you're doing great." Herc mumbled between peppered kisses.

Alex's hands were shaking as he reached up and held John's wrists. "I- I can't do it, guys…"

"Of course you can, sweetie. Just, maybe not with Herc." John spoke gently, his eyebrows canted upwards in worry. "Try to fuse with me, darlin'. Give it some time, you'll do it eventually."

Alex shook his head, pulling John's hands away from him, "NO! I can't do it! I've tried and tried and it's just - not possible…" His voice grew quiet as his sobs overtook him, "I'm unfuseable…."

John and Herc looked at each other over Alex's crumpled form. Neither of them really knew what to do, how to help him.

"Okay, okay," John said quietly, "Alex? Herc's gonna get you ready for bed, okay?"

Herc nodded, his large hands coming to rest a Alex's hips, pulling the boy closer to his chest. "And John's gonna get you some water. We're not gonna fuse anymore tonight, okay? You did good, honey. Fusion is hard, it takes time."

"We've known each other for years! This should be  _simple_!" Alex shouted suddenly. " _Children_  can fuse on the first try! I didn't do  _good_! I'm- I'm- I'm-"

Herc waved John off to go and get the water. The poor boy almost fell off the bed in his scramble to return quickly. In the meantime, Herc manhandled Alexander until he was facing him. Herc's hands were gentle but firm as one held the back of Alex's neck and the other tipped his chin up.

"Alex, listen." Hercules said seriously. Alex clamped his mouth shut and looked at the wall over Herc's shoulder. "Regardless of the outcome, I am  _proud_  of you for trying. You don't have to. You could stay completely oblivious to fusion culture. But you're not. You're trying your damndest to understand. And that's one of the things I admire the most about you."

Alex sniffled pathetically, but, for once, didn't say anything.

Herc leaned in a little, lowering his voice considerably, "I'm going to tell you something, and I don't want you to tell John that I told you this..."

The smaller man looked into Herc's eyes and nodded silently.

"John and I have been having trouble fusing since Laf left." Hercules said morosely. "We've… we just can't connect like we used to. And maybe that's us. Maybe that's Laf's departure… I don't know. But, Alex, we've known each other for years. We've fused countless times. And even  _we're_  having difficulties with it. So it's okay if you haven't successfully fused yet. It doesn't make you stupid or less of a person or anything. Okay?"

John reentered the room with a glass of water. Alex glanced at him once and then back to Hercules. He swallowed hard and whispered, "Okay."

John climbed back onto the giant bed next to them, careful to not spill the water. He smiles at Alex, resting a hand on his knee, "Hey, baby boy. How do you feel?"

"M'okay." Alex mumbled as he wrapped an arm around Herc's shoulder, twisting a bit to face John. "I mean, I will be. I think. I'm just … tired."

"That's alright. We can go to bed. But first, will you drink this for me?" John gently pressed the glass into Alex's free hand. He nodded and smiled when Alex took a small sip. "Good, thank you. Can you do more?"

Alex kept sipping until the water was gone. The entire time Herc was rubbing his back soothingly and John was whispering praises and encouragements. When John took the empty glass back Alex stopped him from crawling away.

"Hey." He said quietly, a hand catching John's wrist. "I was wrong."

John glanced at Herc for a second, confused, "About what, darlin'?"

Alex smiled sleepily as he said, "You'd be an amazing father." He turned to Herc and added, "You both would be."

Herc swallowed heavily, his eyes wide. He cleared his throat and mumbled, "Thanks, Al. Means a lot."

John was frozen, unmoving, as he stared at Alexander. The smaller boy quickly pressed a kiss to the other two's cheeks before curling up in Hercules' lap, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It took Herc to gently push John for the man to snap out of his thoughts. The southerner crawled to the edge of the bed to put the empty glass on the bedside table.

Herc coaxed Alexander into laying down, but the man quickly suctioned himself against Herc's chest; like he was trying to merge into him that way. Herc chuckled, but wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, keeping him in place. John blew out the candles and crawled over to Alexander's other side.

Alex fell asleep to the sounds of John and Herc whispering and to the feeling of fingers running through his hair.

* * *

Working on the case with Burr was not as stressful as either of them were expecting it to be. They both were very in-depth with their discussions and research. But despite this, they couldn't come up with a legal way to prove Levi's innocence, purely because of the fusion debacle. If Levi hadn't fused with anyone, this case would be simple. But it wasn't.

"Say the fusion killed Elma. Would the components of that fusion be guilty? And thus Levi is?" Alex questioned.

Burr shook his head, "No. Because the fusion was the one who did the murdering. Levi could have had no control over the actions of the fusion. Levi could have just been in an unfortunate situation."

Alex crossed his arms, "Okay, then say that was the case. How could we prove such a thing to a jury that could be possibly hostile to fusion?"

Aaron thought for a long moment. Finally Burr looked up at him and said, "I know of one way that would work."

Alex gestured excitedly, "Awesome, what is it?"

"We could fuse." Aaron said seriously.

Alex sputtered, "W-what?!"

Burr carried on, nodding, "Yes, if we were to fuse and speak in front of the jury, we could be able to prove that our fusion is it's own person. One that has full control over the situation. And thus neither of us could be held responsible for anything that should happen."

Alex hid his blush by quickly questioning, "Okay, but would we not be charged for the creation of such a person."

"Is a mother charged for the birth of a murderer?" Burr raised an eyebrow.

"Would the jury really believe that a fusion is akin to a child?" Alex asked, genuinely curious.

Burr scoffed, "Those who have fused will."

"And those who haven't?"

"Alex, that's why we'll be fused. With our combined knowledge, we'll be able to outwit any of the court's rebuttals." Aaron said. "And we'll be a piece of living evidence. Our fusion, whoever he'll be, is going to be vastly different than us, and the jury will be unable to deny that."

Alex found himself unable to argue with that logic. He blamed that on the topic, rather than his incompetence or Burr's points. There had to be a flaw, somewhere. He just had to find one.

As the court date drew nearer Alex's nerves were on edge. He bounced his leg at the dinner table, leaving Herc annoyed and John worried. But he didn't bother to explain to either of them why he was so anxious. He did mention the case, and after hearing the topic of it, John wanted to come to watch.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Alex said weakly.

"Nonsense! I've never seen you in action before, it'll be great!" John grinned, his face lit up with excitement.

Herc nodded along, "Yeah, and the first murder trial of America, that's something we can't miss."

"Especially if it's involving fusion." John placed his hand on Herc's. The two got quiet as they stared at each other. Alex had to look away.

Herc spoke again after a long moment, "We just wanna watch. We'll be quiet and sit in the back. Please, Al?"

Alexander bit his lip, but nodded. "...Yeah, of course."

His leg started bouncing faster.

The day of the court date, Alexander found himself pacing the empty halls of the court building. His hands were shaking as he tumbled through his notes. His mind was racing. He couldn't do this, he couldn't. It just wasn't possible. He couldn't prove Levi's innocence. But Burr could. Aaron would be fine without Alex. He would blow the jury away. Alex didn't have to be here, he could sneak out and -

"Alexander?"

Fuck.

Alex looked up, finding Aaron standing at the corner, watching him. "Aaron Burr, sir…"

Burr approached slowly, like Alex was a terrified animal. Which, he was, for the most part. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm just, uh, you know, thinking, about…" Alex shrugged weakly, "...stuff."

Aaron watched him for a second, his gaze darting across Alex's face. "Hey, tell me, what's wrong?"

Alex glanced away, his breathing uneven, "I-I just don't know if I can do this. I-I mean, I don't- I haven't-"

Burr's eyes widened in understanding, "You still haven't fused with someone?"

The immigrant flinched visibly, "I tried! I've tried over and over again! I just can't do it!"

Aaron's expression softened as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Hey, we don't have to fuse, you know. I didn't realize that you hadn't yet experienced it. I thought that you and your roommates were fusions."

"We tried, but…" Alex glanced away. "I just can't."

"Of course you can." Aaron said. "You're just doing it wrong."

Alex muttered bitterly, "Yeah, I got that part."

Burr smiled gently as he asked, "If you want, we can try to fuse. But if you're uncomfortable, I'm sure we can prove Levi's innocence without fusion."

Hamilton worried his lip as he glanced down at his notes, "...Okay."

Burr grinned as he stepped forward, into Alex's space. His hands rested gently on Alex's neck, holding, but not forcing, the two men close. Aaron's forehead brushed against Alex's as he whispered, "Close your eyes."

Alex did as he was told, his hands awkwardly coming up to Burr's hips.

"Now, I don't want you to think about fusion." Aaron whispered, "Don't even consider it. Just think about me. Think about us."

Alex nodded as he forced any thoughts of fusion out of his mind. He, instead, thought of his good friend, Aaron Burr. He remembered how he had heard the name countless times while in college. He thought of when he seeked the man out at a political debate. He thought about how they would get drinks and share opinions. They have years of history, these two. Alex found himself smiling fondly at a memory.

' _Burr, what are you doing?' Alex asked as he approached the other man. He was sitting alone in the camp, his hands working furiously._

' _Trying to light a candle.' Aaron responded without looking up._

_Alex leaned over to glance over his shoulder, 'With gunpowder?'_

' _Yes, clearly.' Burr mocked as he lit a spark. The gunpowder caught rapidly, a huge flame exploding to life in front of them. The fire climbed up Aaron's arm, his coat burning suddenly. Alex yelped as Aaron screeched. Alex dropped to his knees to help Burr shovel snow onto his flaming arm. The entire time they were howling like banshees._

_As the flames flickered out, leaving Burr with just a charred uniform and some mental trauma, the two men stared at each other in shock. A childlike giggle rose out from between Alexander's lips. Aaron's lips twitched at the sound and, soon, they were both laughing hysterically at what just happened. The two clung to each other as they tried to catch their breaths._

"Alexander…" A voice Alex didn't recognize said softly, "Open your eye."

Eyelashes brushed against the soft skin of of his cheek. He groaned as his muscles stretched for the first time. His hand came up to brush against his chest, his beating heart strangely calm. It is only then that he realizes that his mind is more cluttered than usual. Thoughts and memories he doesn't remember having float through his consciousness.

The breath was sucked out of him as he realized what had just happened.

"Did we just fuse? Am I a fusion?" He asked.

He chuckled in response, "Yes. I told you you could do it."

He had the sudden urge to see what he looked like. This was his first time coming into existence, he simply  _had_  to know what face he was wearing. Giddy with excitement, he rushed to the nearest washroom. He looked down at the sink before he caught his reflection in the mirror.

Shaking, he took a deep breath. Slowly, oh so hesitantly, he looked up into the reflective glass; curious as to what he'd see there.

A gasp echoed throughout the small washroom. His fingers came up to brush against his high cheekbones. They trailed down to his pouty lips, framed by dark peach fuzz. He had beauty marks; moles and freckles. They peppered up his neck and appeared in random groups along his face. His hair was poofed up in a small afro. He brushed his fingers over it, feeling the coarse hairs.

"You don't touch a black man's hair, Alexander." A voice laughed.

"I do when it's mine." He replied, grinning. "Oh my god…."

The most interesting part of the new body was the eye that sat in the middle of his forehead. It rarely blinked; wide and all-seeing. He found himself falling into that eye's murky depths. It was intense and almost hypnotizing. He had to drag his gaze away from the third eye.

"What's our name? What's our name?" He asked as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"My name is Aarlex Hamburr." A voice that wasn't quiet either of them said. He nodded once, liking the name.

Hamburr spent another few minutes watching himself in the mirror, before it was time for the trial to start. He had to go and speak with Levi quickly before the judge comes in.

The poor man was surprised to see he now had one lawyer instead of two, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Please," Hamburr scoffed, "I'm now  _officially_  the smartest man in the room. Just trust us."

Levi hesitated, but agreed. "Okay. My fate is in your hands."

There was a sharp intake of breath as people started filing in to watch the trial. Hamburr absentmindedly glanced up, only to do a double-take at what he saw. John and Herc were standing in the middle of the walkway, staring at him.

 _Oh._  Hamburr thought.  _This is interesting._

Hamburr offered a nod and a smile before turning back to his paperwork. He had a job to do first. He could confront his friends later.

Not long after, the trial began and Hamburr lost himself into the world of law.

"Gentleman of the jury, I would like to start out by bringing a short note to your attention. This is the first murder trial of our brand new nation. We are all in the process of making history. Let's ensure that it is a moment our decedents can be proud of." Hamburr grinned as he continued, "That being said, my client Levi Weeks is innocent. Call your first witness."

Aaron was right. Hamburr worked flawlessly. He was well-spoken; elegant, yet brief. He understood every angle and was ready with an argument to prove himself right. He could tell that the jury was in favor of him, even when they showed disgust at his appearance. Hamburr was able to prove what he had known before he was even formed: Levi Weeks did not kill his lover.

"We, the jury," one man spoke clearly, "find the accused, Levi Weeks, innocent of the murder of Elma Sands."

Levi broke down into a deep sigh next to him, "Oh dear Lord, thank you."

Hamburr grinned at himself, his eyes shining with pride. He shook hands with Levi and sent him on his way, giving him some last condolences for his loss. The audience and jury were getting up, people bustling around to get out of the stuffy court room.

Hamburr took that moment to unfuse. He wasn't worried about never coming into existence again. It didn't bother him. He had a job and he did it. His work was done. No need to hang around longer than necessary.

They still had their foreheads touching, arms around each other, when they separated. Alex opened his eyes to find Aaron smiling at him. The immigrant couldn't help but grin back. They each let out a practically childish giggle as they took small steps away from each other.

"So? How'd it feel?" Aaron asked, a wide smile on his face.

"Words cannot describe the emotions that are currently circulating my heart." Alex gasped, still a bit high from the taste of fusion. "Dear friend,  _thank you_  for this experience!"

Burr clasped hands with him, saying, "It was a pleasure. We should form Hamburr again. He's very stable."

"Of course." Alex nodded, a bit eager to feel the completion of fusion once more.

Aaron took his hand back, smiling, "Well, I must go. My lovely Theodosias are waiting my return so we can celebrate."

"Have a great night. Give the Theodosias my love." Alex nodded.

Burr glanced at something over Alex's shoulder, his smile falling. He leaned forward, giving Alex a quick hug. "Incoming."

Alex blinked and the man was gone. He wondered what he could have been warning him about when he turned around and saw John and Herc standing behind him. Herc was grinning, eyes wide with celebration. John had his arms crossed, and his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"DUDE!" Herc shouted, pulling Alex into a hug, "You fused!"

"Yeah, I noticed!" Alex chuckled.

"With Burr." John added, sounding only a little bitter.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, the inside of his head is actually  _not_  super boring."

Before John could reply, Herc looped an arm around both of them, "Well, I say, this is worth celebrating! To the bar!"

* * *

"I tol' 'im. Didn't I? I said you could do it. A-and you did!"

Hercules Mulligan was smashed.

"Yes, Herc. You were right." Alex laughed over his drink. He was pleasantly buzzed, but if he moved too quickly, the world started to buffer. So he knew he was getting close to Herc's level. John, however, was almost completely sober.

He swirled his drink disinterestedly, "Yeah, we're all super proud of you, Alex."

"You don'  _sound_  super proud!" Herc pointed a finger at John's nose. "You sound …  _not_  super proud!"

Alex glanced at John's annoyed expression before fishing a few dollars out of his pocket. "Hey, Herc, why don't you go get us another round?"

The bigger man's eyes lit up at the idea. He stumbled out of the booth, crumpled cash in hand. Alex watched him go, making sure he didn't slip and die or something. Finally, he turned to John.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

John glanced away, "Yeah, I just… It was a bit of a shock, you know? To see … Hamburr … in the courtroom. I didn't even know you and Burr were  _like that_."

Alex's face grew red, "Burr has a wife and child!"

"I didn't mean it like  _that_  like that! I meant…" John sighed, chewing his lip. "I didn't know you two were fusions. You never told us. And I thought you wanted one of us to be your first."

Alex put a hand to his chest, "My dear Laurens, I swear to the good Lord that did not plan this. It was Aaron's idea! He believed that the best way to prove that a part of a fusion was innocent was by using fusion in the court. I didn't even think we could do it, but he made things surprisingly easy…"

John's eye twitched as he looked away. "Well, I'm glad that fusion with Burr was so  _easy_  for you."

The immigrant frowned, trying to find his mistake. "No, I didn't mean that fusing with you was difficult - I mean, it was, but why does that matter? I've fused once before, I can do it again -"

"It  _does_  make a difference, Alexander!" John hissed, "You're more compatible, more in sync, more  _intimate_  with fucking Aaron Burr than you are with me!"

"Earlier today was the first time I had ever fused! It's not my fault it just so happened to be with Burr!" Alex growled, feeling defensive. "This is a big moment for me, and I can't understand why you're being so sour about it!"

Hercules returned then, setting three large mugs of ale down. "D'un worry 'bout him, Al. He's just - hic - mad cuz he's in love wi'h you."

"HERCULES!" John shouted, his face bright red. The man threw more money at him, growling, "Go get another round!"

Herc stood there, swaying, as he stared at the money in his hand. He nodded once, drunkenly deciding that they  _did_ , in fact, need more to drink. He turned around and made the trek back to the bar.

Alex chanced a glance at John, who was staring down at the table, his hands bracketing his face. Alex could see the tips of his ears, which were as red as fire.

"...John?" Alex whispered, hopeful.

"Alexander." John muttered, embarrassed.

Alex felt his heart in his throat as he asked, "Do you-"

"I must make haste." John said as he stood up and put on his jacket. He wouldn't look at Alex's crushed expression as he said, "My girl awaits another letter and I cannot ignore her."

"Wait, I-" Alex reached out, but the man was already gone. Alone with his thoughts, Alex retracted his arm so he could feel the cold of his fingers. His heart was trapped between rising and plummeting as it tripped over itself. Was Hercules correct in his comment? Or was that just drunken rambling? Alex's gaze landed on the full mugs.

Yes, Alex wanted to fuse with John. As soon as possible. He loved him. He wanted to know what it was like being a part of him. And now he knew he could. He knew this wasn't some unreachable goal. He could, if John agreed, be with him in that way. They could be … a fusion.

The slam of three more mugs on the table shocked Alex back into reality. Hercules was crawling back into the booth, humming to himself.

"Bleck chicka bleck bu bum bum bum!" Hercules grinned as he wobbly sat upright. He looked over to Alex and then to the empty spot next to him. He gasped loudly, "John's dead!?"

"No, he just left." Alex said quietly.

"Oh. Why?" Hercules pulled one of the many mugs closer to himself.

Alex glared at him, "Because you made him uncomfortable, claiming he loved me!"

Hercules squinted, deep in thought, "I did no such thing!"

"You literally just did that five minutes ago."

"How wou'd I know? I'm drunk."

Alex sighed. "Which means you don't even know if you were telling the truth."

"'Xactly." Herc grinned, winking at him. Alex sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Let's go home, Herc. I've had an eventful day."

Hercules shook his head rapidly, and then had to sit there for a moment while the world spun. When he was okay again, he said, "Nu-uh! I paid for theses drinks! Imma drink them!"

" _John and I_ paid for those!" Alex huffed.

Hercules grinned, "Which means they'll taste  _even better_! Free booze!"

Alex rolled his eyes and looked out at the busy bar. Herc nudged him with a mug. Alex paused, seeing a hint of sobriety in his friend's eyes.

"Hey, you look like you could use this." Herc said warmly. "Come on, raise a glass."

Alex smiled a little, picking up the mug. "Well,  _someone_ is going to have to finish these, and I know it's not gonna be you."

Hercules squawked in offense.

And thus began the Great Drink-Off of 1788.

* * *

And thus began the Great Headache of 1788.

A police officer dropped Alex and Herc off at home, telling John to "keep an eye on them."

"Thank you, officer. I'm sorry for the disturbance." John politely said as he pushed his friends into his home. "Have a good night."

Once the door was closed, John whipped around to glare at the two drunkards leaning on each other in the middle of his livingroom. "What the hell, guys!"

"Ihaddadrinkerrerythin!" Alex said.

Hercules was past the ability to speak. He just blinked slowly at John, unable to process what was happening before him.

"You, sit down. You, come with me." John directed. He ended up having to help Herc sit down on their couch. The man's eyes glazed over at the sudden movement and John cussed quietly. "You dumb fuck."

Alex followed after him like a puppy when he went into the kitchen. John filled up a glass of water, which he shoved into Alex's hands.

"Drink this." John said, turning around to grab another glass.

"Yur relly pretty." Alex grinned, smiling like an idiot.

John's shoulders tensed, he froze, hand mid-air. He slowly looked over his shoulder to meet Alex's eyes. The boy's face was flushed from the alcohol, he swayed up on his tip-toes, giggling when he lost balance and bumped into John's shoulder.

"Like, relly relly relly pretty."

John switched Alex's full glass with an empty one and side-stepped him. "I will not let Herc die because you're trying to distract me."

Hercules had his eyes closed when John returned to him. John gently shook him until his eyelids slid open. Herc stared at him, scowling slightly. John firmly lifted the glass to Herc's lips, helping the man drink. They moved slowly, waiting between sips for Herc to breathe. Eventually, the man was able to drink the full glass. John helped him lay down on his side on the couch. He found a blanket to throw over him and a bucket to place on the floor, in case he woke up in the middle of the night to vomit.

Before John left the room, Herc was asleep, as healthy as someone with that much alcohol in them can be.

Sighing, John returned back to the kitchen with Herc's empty glass. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Alex, peering into his own empty glass. The immigrant reached into it; his fingers brushing the bottom. He pouted.

"What are you doing?" John asked, trying his best to sound patient.

Alex looked up at him, surprised. "'Es emp'y."

"Yeah, it is." John confirmed, stepping up to the drunk man.

"I though'd it was full." Alex explained quietly, his hand still in the glass.

John sighed, shaking his head. Fuck, this boy was cute. "No stress. I'll get you a full one."

Alex didn't respond until John filled up Herc's glass with water and held it out to him. The boy gasped loudly when he saw the full glass. John was able to coax him into switching glasses with him. He filled up the empty one and quickly dropped it off on the table by Herc's couch. Returning back to the kitchen, he found Alex had drank his water and was now staring out the window.

The night was a clear one; the stars shined beautifully in the sky. Alex's mouth was slightly parted as he observed the sleeping world.

"Hey, it's bedtime." John said quietly.

When Alex tore his gaze away from the stars, he smiled a little at John. "Hey…"

John waved him over and chuckled, "Come on. Let's sleep this off. You'll be back to your normal self in the morning."

"Lemme say sompthin real quick." Alex said as he stumbled forward. John wrapped an arm around him, making sure he didn't fall. Alex sighed and leaned into his embrace. "I woul'nn't min'."

"You what?" John asked, slowly leading Alex forward.

"I woul'n't min'." Alex mumbled again.

John squinted, trying to figure out drunk Alex's thought process. They entered the living room and John was about to speak, but Alex shoved a finger in his mouth.

"Shhh! Hers's sleepin'!" Alex whispered.

The finger in his mouth twitched and John had to pull away, his cheeks pink. "Alright, I'm tired of this."

He practically dragged Alex the rest of the way into their room and to the bed. Alex took control then, happily stripping himself down as he hummed and giggled.

John sighed, taking a second to catch his breath as Alex crawled into the middle of the bed. He was in much better shape than Herc was. John almost considered staying in the livingroom for the night, just so he could keep an eye on his friend. But he knew that Herc had been in worse conditions before and came out of it perfectly fine.

With this in mind, John crawled into bed beside Alex, who was still humming.

"Alex, it's bedtime." John said again, growing tired.

"I kno', I kno'." Alex said, taking the opportunity to snuggle right under John's arm. Without his permission, Alex curled himself against John's chest, smiling to himself. John had to take a second to relax.

"Be still, my beating heart." John mumbled to himself as he brushed back some of Alexander's wild hair.

Alex's fingers tapped against John's chest as he said sleepily, "I woul'n't min'..."

"You wouldn't mind, what, baby boy?" John asked, tilting his head to try and look at Alex.

The immigrant tilted his head up and grinned at him, "I woul'n't min' if you loved me."

John's skin flashed cold as he stared down at the other man. His mind was racing as the words circled around his head. His mind only short-circuted even more when Alex leaned forward slightly and pressed their lips together.

It wasn't sloppy, but it wasn't perfect either. Alex missed a little, between the darkness and his drunkness. The soft press of lips against lips was sweet and warm. It made John's toes curl, and his cheeks heat. John didn't react to it, he didn't kiss back. He couldn't in his good conscious be an active part of this when Alexander was so inebriated. But Alex didn't seem to mind. He pulled away a second later, his head returning to it's place on John's chest.

"What-" John started.

"Shh, John! E's bed'ime."

* * *

When Alex's eyes flickered open, there was a beautiful boy in his bed; arms wrapped around him and chest bare. Naturally, Alex flipped shit.

"OHMYGOD JOHN WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!?" Alex yelped, scrambling away from the other man.

Poor John was jerked awake from the scream, he accidentally bit his tongue. He huffed and briefly wondered why he loved this idiot.

"Alex, we sleep in the same bed every night." John grumbled, covering his face with a pillow. "Calm down, nothin' happened."

Alex felt his blush darken at his own thoughts. "Oh. Right."

Despite his words, when John emerged from the pillow, his face was pink. "...What all do you remember?"

Alex thought for a moment, then replied, "Herc saying 'I bet you can't'."

"And then?" John asked.

"Well, I assume I proved to him I could." Alex replied. His mouth was disgustingly dry. He crawled over John to get off the bed and head to the kitchen. He didn't see John's mildly disappointed expression.

Alex found Hercules sitting at the kitchen table with a spread of papers. His quill was tapping at a piece of parchment as he sipped coffee. He was reading one of the papers, humming in thought. Alex leaned against the wall, smirking.

"How are you not dead?" Alex asked.

"Practice." Herc replied without looking up. "Drink some water, Al. You look like shit."

Alex huffed, but followed the order. By the time he was sipping at his glass of water, John had entered the room. His hair was down and it curled over his shoulders in the most amazing ways. Alex found himself staring. When John glanced up at him, they maintained eye contact. John blushed and looked away, and Alex wondered what caused such a reaction.

John walked behind Herc's chair and draped himself over the back of the man, his head resting on his chin. He pressed a soft kiss to Herc's ear as he asked, "What are we looking at this morning?"

"Adoption papers." Hercules said.

The glass slipped out of Alex's hand, shattering on the floor; covering his bare feet with water and glass alike. John was on him in a second.  
"Alex!"

Alex blinked rapidly, a bit of a delayed reaction, as he realized what had happened. "Shit, I am so sorry! I just - it was slippery - and I wasn't paying attention - I might still be drunk - um -"

"Shh, shh, baby boy, it's okay." John said, holding Alex's hands and looking at him, "Are you alright with this? Do you want to adopt?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just - surprised." Alex said, looking away, "Honest."

John hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Okay. Come here, let me take care of you."

Alex sat quietly as John dried his feet and made sure he wasn't cut anywhere. Herc watched him silently and Alex wanted to die a little.

The morning continued slowly, with Hercules and John quietly discussing the best places to buy baby clothes, toys, and a crib.

"I could always tell my father that it's for my girl." John suggested. "Although, my Frances is much older than a babe. He wouldn't realize the lie; he doesn't even know her name."

"No." Alex spoke for the first time in an hour. "If we have a child, it's with our money. We should be able to provide for them. Besides, with our combined salaries, buying the supplies will be nothing."

John and Herc shared a look, but nodded with little comment.

Once Hercules had finished all the paperwork, he signed it and passed it over to John. He read through it and chuckled, "Ah. You said that you and I were a fusion, thus the need for three signatures."

"It's not breaking the law." Herc said, leaning back. Belatedly, he added, "And, it's not a lie."

John gave him a sad smile and signed on the dotted line. He passed the parchment to Alexander, along with the quill. "Whenever you're ready, darlin'."

Alex stared at the paper, his gaze a bit distant. "I only knew my father long enough for him to leave me."

"Al, if you're not ready…" Herc said, reaching forward to take his hand.

"But I'm not my father." Alex whispered, as if Hercules hadn't spoken. "I promise that I'll be around for our child."

He looked up into John's eyes, his throat tightening until he couldn't speak anymore. His gaze slid over to Hercules. He nodded once and picked up the quill with shaky hands. His signature sealed the deal. They would be adopting the child that Hercules and John had been spending time with.

* * *

The baby was perfect. He smiled when Hercules picked him up. He chewed on stray curls of John's hair. He spoke beautiful nonsense when Alex read to him. He had little tuffs of black hair and wide, wondering eyes.

Alex had only known him for twenty minutes, and he would already die for him.

"I call being 'Daddy'!" Herc said when he brushed the baby's hair back.

"You'll always be 'Daddy', Herc, there was no competition." John winked.

Alex turned away so the baby couldn't see their disgusting fusion-gaze. "Guys! Not in front of the baby!" He then spoke to the child, using his normal voice. He never understood when people changed their voices to speak to children; it wasn't like they were an animal or something. "I'm sorry; your new fathers are really kind of disgusting. You see, they just don't understand that some things were meant to not be spoken out loud. Especially in front of such virgin ears."

John cackled, leaning against Herc for support. "Oh, good Lord! If you keep talking to him like that, he'll sound like a piece of legislation!"

"I see nothing wrong with that." Alex said, smiling down at his new son. Oh god, he had a son. He was a father. Oh, dear Lord. He felt emotion well inside him as he the seriousness of this moment was crashing down on him.

"I think I should be 'Papi'." John said. "It's what I called my father growing up."

"No, gross, you sound like an old man." Herc scowled. "I think you should be 'Pops'."

"How the hell is that  _less_  like an old man?" John scoffed. "No, I'll be 'Papi'. Alex can be 'Pops'."

Herc crossed his arms, "What about fusions?"  
"All fusions default to 'Dad'." John said with a nod.

He had a  _son_. Alex felt his knees slowly give out as he sank down to the floor, holding the child close to his chest as the emotion became too much for him. John and Herc were by his sides in a second, one making sure the baby was alright, the other focusing on Alex's wet eyes.

"Alex?!"

"I have a son…" Alex whispered between his tears. He looked up at John, and then to Herc, "I'm a father."

John laughed, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead, then to Alex's cheek, and then to Herc's lips. Herc giggled, too, his hands shaking with excitement. They laughed until they cried. And they shared kisses and brushed their fingers along the baby's soft skin. And they sat there, in the middle of their livingroom, crying, as a family.

Alex kept repeating, "I have a son, I have a son."

John and Herc kept assuring him, "You do. You do."

"Philip, my son."

* * *

The Federalist Papers were a series of 85 essays that were created to promote the ratification of the new United Stated Constitution, which would replace the ineffective Articles of Confederation. The essays were to convince the general public to put their trust in their politicians and understand that the new Constitution was a necessity. The most important thing that the authors wanted to stress was the desperate need of a strong Union. If the country falls apart, now, during such a fragile time, it will never recover. They had to express to the readers of America that a State was not as powerful as a Union. It was surprisingly harder than expected.

"That's stupid wording." A man by the name of James Madison snapped.

Alex blinked once in surprise before winding up for a full-out fight on how his wording is actually pretty fucking great and what do you know anyway? But he was cut off by John Jay waving Madison off. "Ignore him. He's just upset his fusion is dead."

"He's not  _dead_. He's  _dormant_." Madison muttered, only looking more angry.

Alex leaned forward, "What happened to your fusion?"

Madison looked Alexander up and down before grumpily saying, "If you must know, my other half has traveled to France."

"Oh! That exact thing happened to my -" Alex cut himself off. Because he suddenly wasn't sure what John and Herc were to him. They were his roommates. His friends. And they're raising a kid together. But they also kiss and hold hands and act pretty romantic. Does that mean they're dating? Would they be his boyfriends? If so, no one informed Alexander of such a thing. Finally, Alex settled on, "...that happened to a fusion I knew."

"Mulettens, right?" Madison asked after a second. "The fusion under Washington's command during the war?"

Alex's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Uh, yeah, actually. One part of them was a Frenchman named Lafayette. He returned to France after the war, breaking the fusion."

Madison nodded, "He's famous in the fusion community. Him and the Schuyler Sister are the only successful long-term three-person fusions. Sad his legacy ended."

Jay sighed loudly, standing up. "Alright. I'm sick of fusion talk. Here, I wrote five pages. I'm out."

"What?" Alex asked, twisting around to see the other man pull on his jacket.

"You heard me. I'm done. I don't want to work on this project anymore. Especially with two fusion sympathizers." Jay waved his hand, "Good luck, fellows."

When Alex looked back over at Madison, the man's jaw was clenched tightly. The immigrant found himself at a loss for words. Yes, he had finally fused, but his fusion with Burr wasn't as important to him as Madison's appeared to be. He finally said, "Hey, just ignore that idiot. You're other half will return soon, yes?"

Madison offered him a small smile before looking down at the paper he was writing, "Yes, well… Not soon enough."

* * *

It was a cloudy day when Alex made the trip into Manhattan, where the meeting place was chosen. Thoughts of his beautiful son swirled in his mind as he climbed the steps of the fancy building; regardless of the outcome of this meeting, Alex had to keep what was best for his son in his mind. Thoughts of his kid helped him ignore the fact that the clouds were gathering in the distance. A storm was coming.

Once he was inside, it wasn't hard to find who he was meeting with.

"Ah, Your Excellency!" Alex grinned as he approached the tall man. "It's a pleasure to see you once more!"

"Alexander!" Washington smiled as he shook Alex's hand. "You look well. How has the new country treated you?"

"Very well, sir." Alex nodded, "I still keep those from the war close to me. Lieutenant-Colonel John Laurens and Mulettens component Hercules Mulligan share a home with me downtown. We just adopted a beautiful boy."

The older man didn't look surprised in the least, "Allow me to wish for a long life of matrimony."

Alex's face grew pink, "Ah, it's not, um, like that, sir."

Washington chuckled, "All the same."

Quick to change the topic, Alex asked, "Why have you sent for me, sir?"

"They are asking me to lead." Washington sounded a bit pained. "I'm doing the best I can."

"You will be our new king?" Alex squinted, his mouth growing bitter at the idea. All this war and fighting, just to have a different man take the throne - it didn't sit well with him. Even if Washington was clearly the best choice.

"Not a king. That would fix nothing. I'm suggesting a position that is entirely unique, but I do not know how to introduce it properly." Washington explained, "So I'm gathering people who can help me achieve what is necessary for our new country to survive."

"And what position would you suggest I take?" Alexander asked, feeling remarkably better.

"Secretary Treasury."

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We done with Act One! It only took us 90+ pages! New record!  
> This chapter is super "short" because I didn't want to scroll up and down anymore, and I only wanted to finish the first act.  
> Anyway, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"Un, deux, trois…"

"Uno, dos, tres…"

Philip babbled, reaching up to play with his fathers' hair. Alex grinned, excitement and joy swirling inside him. John chuckled and winced when Philip tugged a bit too hard on his curls.

"J'espère qu'il apprendra à écouter son cœur, comme toi." John whispered, glancing shyly at Alex.

Alex felt his cheeks heat and his heart stutter as he replied, "Je souhaite de tout coeur qu'il ressemble à son père. Comme toi."

John smiled, picking Philip up and gently swinging him in the air, "To do that, he has to speak Spanish! ¿Estoy en lo cierto o estoy en lo cierto?"

"No!" Alex gasped, leaning close to Philip's joyous face, "He must learn French! You, me, and Laf speak the language, it only makes sense!"

John shrugged, "Spanish is better. Y solo lo mejor para nuestro niño!"

Hercules walked into the room then, shaking his head. He reached for the baby, "May I?"

John carefully passed Philip into Herc's arms. "Which do you think, Herc? Dumb ol' French, or beautiful Spanish?"

Herc thought for a second before looking down at the baby in his arm. His smile fell as he spoke in the most serious tone Alex had ever heard from him, "Listen here, Philip, I don't care if you learn French or Spanish or both. But you  _have_  to know English, understand?" He picked up Philip's little arm and pointed it at John and Alex, "Those two? They're trying to turn you against me. If you don't learn English, then you can't ever talk to me. And then who will be the least favorite father? That's right, me."

"Pip, don't listen to him!" Alex almost shouted, rushing forward, "French is a wonderful language that you'll love!"

"No, no, Spanish is the best! It flows like a river from the lips!" John said, pulling Alex away so he could speak to the baby, "Learn Spanish! Español! Español!"

"Français! Français!" Alex said, climbing onto John's back. He stuck his fingers in John's mouth to stop him from talking, "Speak French, Pip!"

"Engliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!" Hercules yelled as he ran away from the other two, squealing son in his arms.

This was not a rare occurrence in their home.

* * *

The man that introduced himself as the American ambassador quickly became one of Lafayette's closest friends when he returned to France. The man was incredibly intelligent and driven, while also able to let loose and relax. He was the perfect combination of sophistication and celebrant.

It started with just getting drinks, a friendly gathering to learn more about each other.

"You say you come from Virginia, Mr. Jefferson?" Lafayette asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"Yes, I have a lovely plantation there, I hold it close to my heart." The man said as he swirled his wine.

Lafayette tsked, "Ah, I knew you couldn't be perfect."

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, I'm just not much a fan of the slavery infestation in my American home." Lafayette sighed, "France isn't much better, if I'm being honest with you. I don't mean to offend, my friend, but by keeping slaves you are worst than the shit under my boot."

Jefferson chuckled easily, apparently not bothered by Lafayette's comment. "I have heard far worse than that. But if you don't mind me asking, where did you get this mentality? Most men of your wealth and power that I have met, both French and American, don't care for simple things like morals."

"Yourself included?" Lafayette asked with a raised brow.

"In some cases." Jefferson smiled.

Lafayette laughed, taking a long sip of wine. "If I'm honest with you, I didn't always think in such a way. I was much like you, before I went to America. Slavery didn't bother me in the least. But then…"

"But then?" The Virginian prompted when Lafayette stopped talking.

A small smile spread across Laf's face, "I met a boy."

Jefferson excitedly leaned forward, "Oh? Tell me more."  
Lafayette laughed, a small blush rising to his cheeks, "No need to be so eager."

"There certainly is!" Jefferson scoffed, "Tell me everything! Leave nothing out!"

"Where do I start?" Lafayette sighed, brushing a hand through his hair, "Well, I should clarify, there were actually two boys. Three, later. But, it started with just one."

Jefferson smirked, "My, my, Marquis, you certainly get around."

"Yes and no." Laf winked, "My boys are mine and mine alone. I have never strayed from their touch. But I do have quite the collection."

"Who are these men?" Jefferson asked, taking a drink.

"You probably wouldn't know them in their separation, but my fusion with them is as popular as a king." Lafayette said, only bragging a little, "I'm sure you've heard of Mulettens."

Jefferson squeaked in surprise, "You're a component of Mulettens? As in, 'American Hero Mulettens'?"

"The very one." Laf grinned, "So, you know of my fusion. One of third of the fusion, my little John, is very passionate about freeing slaves. He convinced me to see the error of my ways. He's an amazing kid. The other was a man named Hercules. And he truly did walk among the gods. Everything he did was so far above what John and I could accomplish. He made Mulettens the man he was."

Jefferson shook his head, "You sell yourself short. Besides, one man does not a fusion make."

"Regardless, John and I are in agreement, Hercules deserves the best life he can get." Laf smiled fondly, "I wish I could have stayed to give it to him."

"He is still with John, correct?" Jefferson asked, "and your mystery third boy?"

"Yes, they'll take care of him in my absence." Laf assured, licking his lips. "How about yourself? Do you have any American lovers?"

"Many. None that matter, though." Jefferson said, taking another drink. "Despite how many bodies roll in my bed, I have not felt true love's embrace."

"You must find yourself your own John and Hercules." Lafayette advised seriously, "My boys love with all their hearts. Find yourself a fusion."

"I do have one. I love him dearly." Jefferson admitted, "We're longtime friends, James and I. But that's all we are. I adore fusing with him, but I'm sure it's not the same as your Mulettens."

Laf was quiet for a second, before he said, "Mulettens was strange."

"How so?"

"We were not dating. But we were more than friends. We were a fusion, but also enjoyed each other's segregation." Lafayette hesitated, "Sometimes we were lovers. Sometimes we were friends."

"But you always loved each other." Jefferson didn't ask it. It was a question. He watched Lafayette as he spoke clearly, "In the end, that's all that mattered. That you loved each other. The type of love is irrelevant: platonic, romantic, familial, who cares? Love is love is love is love is love."

"I'll drink to that." Laf said with a smile.

They clinked their glasses together, sharing grins.

That was how it had started, the great relationship of Jefferson and Lafayette. They had an interesting trapeze of working hard and playing harder. As they left political meetings and revolutionary rallies, Laf would throw an arm around Jefferson's shoulders and suggest they go get drinks. Jefferson always accepted.

But on one day, a day late in the summer that changed their relationship, Lafayette suggested something a bit different.

"Monroe is spilling your secrets, mon ami." Lafayette grinned.

"Oh? Which ones?" Jefferson asked, glancing at his apprentice, who was on the other side of the room, rifling through papers.

"I hear that you enjoy the tobacco of a different taste." Laf said, lowering his voice a bit. "I share in this preference."  
Jefferson relaxed slightly, grinning, "Are you trying to spoil me, Marquis?"

"Something like that." Laf nodded in the direction of his home, Jefferson eagerly following.

They found themselves sitting cross-legged on Lafayette's bed, jackets, cravats, and boots shucked off in order to feel more comfortable. Lafayette had had made five blunts prior to inviting Jefferson over. He held one of them over the candle sitting on his nightstand.

"I don't suppose you expect us to go through all five of these, do you?" Thomas asked with a small laugh.

"One can only dream." Lafayette replied, grinning. "No, but the night is young."

With the blunt lit, Laf pressed it to his lips and took a long drag. He held the smoke within his lungs, ignoring the sharp burn it caused. He looked over to Thomas with a flirtatious gaze. As he blew out the smoke, he added, "Let's see how far we'll go."

Thomas' lips quirked into an amazed kind of smile, a small blush tinting his cheeks. "You truly are something else, aren't you, Laf?"

"Puff or pass, Jefferson." Laf grinned, handing over the blunt.

Jefferson chuckled and took a long drag of his own. They stayed like that for a long while, smoking, chatting, and flicking ash into a little bowl. With each passing moment, the two found themselves leaning more and more against each other. As their minds grew with a pleasant fog, their hands started to wander.

"It's no wonder you have so many lovers." Thomas said quietly, his hand sliding up Lafayette's thigh, "You're a beautiful man, both in appearance and aspirations."

"Flattery will get you  _everywhere_ , Thomas." Lafayette said as he sat up on his knees. He took a drag of his blunt; they had smoked through two already. His free hand teased over Jefferson's chest, smoothly unbuttoning one of his buttons. "Please, continue."

Jefferson giggled, taking the blunt from him easily. "I'm almost jealous of your little boys. They got to claim you as their own."

"Oh, how little you pay attention." Laf chuckled, pushing Thomas' shirt off his shoulders. It pooled around him in the sheets, leaving his chest bare. "I did all the claiming."

Thomas blew smoke into Laf's face, grinning when the other man blinked in annoyance. "Is that what you're doing right now? Claiming me?"

Laf situated himself between Thomas' legs, running his hands down his thighs. "If you really must know," he started slowly, leaning forward until their faces were only a few inches apart, "I have a little plan for you."  
"Hmm?" Thomas hummed, taking another long suck from the blunt. "And what would that be?"

Lafayette smirked at the soft roll of Thomas' hips against his own. The southerner wasn't as relaxed as he was pretending to be. He was itching to drop the charade and let the main show take place. Excited, this one.

"Here in France, we do things a bit differently." Laf said as he took the blunt from Thomas' hand, "See, I'm going to fuck you. And then, when you're all used up and dry, I'm going to fuse with you. And then we're going to fuck ourself again." He took another hit from the blunt, blowing out the smoke slowly as he said, "How's that sound?"

Thomas whimpered pathetically in response.

"I won't start until I have an answer, Thomas." Laf said, flicking ash into a bowl. He ground his hips down against Thomas', just to speed up the reaction process.

Thomas gasped, his hands coming up to Lafayette's hips, holding him in place, "Y-yes, Marquis! I-I like that idea, let's do that!"

Lafayette purred, "Oh, Mr. Jefferson, where has all your eloquence run off to?"

Thomas couldn't formulate an answer, between his lust and the pot clouding his thoughts.

Laf leaned forward and tugged on Thomas' hair, "It doesn't seem to be in here." His hand traveled down to flick Thomas' perky nipple. "Hm, not here, either."

Thomas groaned as the hand traveled lower still. Blunt nails scratched at his toned abs, making his skin crawl with excitement. Laf watched on, almost bored, as he held the blunt with one hand. "Hmm, no, I can't seem to find any eloquence here, either."

"Marquis,  _please_ ," Thomas whimpered.

Long fingers danced over the bulge in Thomas' pants, "Oh, now  _this_ is rather eloquent."

Thomas' hands frantically started undressing Lafayette; fingers fumbling over buttons and ties. Laf chuckled, not helping in the least. He took another drag of his blunt, watching the ash dust Thomas' lean stomach.

Before long, both men found themselves completely naked, their clothes thrown away like trash. Thomas stared at Lafayette's body, almost identical to his own in strength and build. Laf brushed a hand through Thomas' hair, tugging harshly, to gain his gaze.

"Here is some lard." Laf said, nodding to a small bowl on the nightstand, "open yourself while I watch."

Thomas scrambled to obey, taking the small glass lid off the bowl and dipping his fingers into it. Laf leaned back slightly, to get a better view as Thomas' shaky fingers fumbled at his hole.  
"You are a proud man, Thomas." Laf said quietly as he watched the boy under him shiver and gasp. "But it does not take much to break you."

"Fuck off, I'm high." Thomas mumbled, his eyes glazed over.

"And what a pretty sight that is." Laf sighed as Thomas' fingers started stretching himself open. He ran a hand up and down Thomas' shaft, just barely touching him. The man under him whined and pushed his hips forward, trying to get more friction. "I think, despite what you say, you'd be just as submissive if you were completely sober."

Thomas opened his mouth to reply, but only a shocked gasp came out as Laf flicked Thomas' sensitive head. Lafayette practically purred at the way Thomas melted with the painful action. He leaned forward and bit the juncture of Thomas' neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth in as far as he dared. The man shook under him, shouting in both surprise and pain.

"Or maybe," Lafayette said as he licked the new wound, "you're just this way for  _me_. Tell me, has anyone in America seen this side of you?"

"N-no, Marquis." Thomas whispered, his voice a little wet. His fingers were pistoning in and out of himself now, and he moaned every time he brushed his own prostate.

"And I assume the same for France?" Lafayette said, rolling his hips down against the hard length under him.

Thomas made a noise that sounded vaguely like, "Y-yes, Marquis." but also could have been, "Dear god, do that again." Lafayette wasn't really listening either way, he got distracted with biting and sucking on Thomas' nipple.

The Virginian choked-off a sob, his thighs shaking with effort, and Laf figured he was probably ready to continue. Laf let go of Thomas' nipple with a little tug and then made his way down to the juncture between his legs.

You bet your ass that Lafayette still had that blunt in his hand. He took a hit of it and swatted Thomas' hands away. Smiling, Laf spread Thomas' cheeks and looked up at Thomas. Maintaining eye contact with the other man, Lafayette slowly blew the smoke that he held in his lungs straight into Thomas' gaping hole. The man shivered, a blush growing on his cheeks.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever felt." Thomas mumbled, laughing a little.

Lafayette chuckled with him as he leaned over to get a handful of lard. He spread the liquid on his dick, making sure it was nice and slick.

"Hot as fuck, though." Thomas added, giggling even more.

Lafayette held the blunt, now barely half an inch long, out to Thomas. The other man pressed his lips against the end and inhaled. As Thomas was distracted, Laf began to slowly push into him, sighing at the warmth and pressure. When Thomas finished, it was clear that that this roll was finished. Lafayette dropped it into the bowl and held Thomas' hips with both hands as he continued pushing forward. Thomas moaned like a paid woman, his nailed digging into Lafayette's strong arms.

As Laf was as far as he could go, he stayed still for a moment, allowing Thomas to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Thomas' arms were so heavy, suddenly, he laid there, staring up at the ceiling, as his skin tingled with excitement and pleasure.

Lafayette picked up his fourth blunt and lit it with the candle.

"Another?" Thomas asked, laughing. He turned his head slowly, watching Lafayette bring the roll to his lips.

"The French party  _hard_." Laf replied, thrusting forward once. Thomas groaned, pushing his own hips down, trying to get Lafayette to repeat the motion.

Gasping, Thomas stared at the man above him as he exhaled white smoke. He started giggling, the THC in his system making him smile, "Your eyes are  _so red_  right now."

Laf paused for a second, observing the other man. Finally, he reached for the candleholder, picking it up slowly. "Then I intend to make your skin match my eyes."

"Wha-  _shit_!" Thomas screamed, his body clenching as Lafayette carefully dripped hot wax onto his bare chest.

Lafayette chuckled as he watched Thomas squirm under him. He set the candleholder back down and poked at the drying wax on Thomas' chest.

"Do you treat your boys this good?" Thomas said, shifting his hips, trying to get Lafayette to fuck him already.

"Better." Lafayette replied, allowing Thomas the pleasure of sliding in and out of him. "No one is more loved; save perhaps my Adrienne."

"W-who takes care of them when you're gone?" Thomas asked, digging his heels into Lafayette's back.

The Frenchman paused, taking a thoughtful drag of his blunt. "They have each other."

"And that will suffice?"

"Tell you what, mon ami. I like you. And America is very large. On the off chance you meet one of my boys, you have my permission to take care of them. But only if you treat them well, am I understood?" Laf said in a joking tone.

Thomas nodded, grinning, "Yes, Marquis."

"Very good." Lafayette purred, finally thrusting into Thomas fully. He gripped the southerner's hip with one hand, pistoning in and out of the other man while he smoked. Thomas moaned and howled so beautifully each time Laf hit that spot deep inside him.

The Frenchman blew smoke into the air, almost appearing disinterested and bored with the man before him. But Thomas could feel the way his thighs were shaking with effort. He could hear the small grunts the Frenchman was trying to hide. Despite this, somehow the uninterested look Laf shot him through the smoke turned Thomas on even more.

By the time Lafayette had finished his blunt, both men were near the edge. Thomas' nails were digging deep into Lafayette's shoulders as he moved with the other man. Laf glanced down at the small, used blunt between his fingers and the man under him. A wicked grin crossed his face.

"Do y-you wish to be claimed?" Lafayette asked between grunts. "Do you wish … to be my boy?"

Thomas could barely answer between his moans. With a red face, he was able to nod eagerly. With the answer given, Lafayette pushed the bud of the blunt against Thomas' hip, enjoying the way Thomas hissed.

That was the action that ended the race as Thomas let out a deep moan of pleasure, his eyes rolling back slightly. Lafayette leaned down and swallowed the tail end of that moan in a kiss, feeling himself fall over the edge as well.

They kept kissing, even as their dicks were oversensitive and soft. Lafayette's hands were so gentle against the abused skin as he slid out of Thomas and laid down next to him. Thomas happily allowed himself to be coddled, still dazed and drowsy.

Skilled fingers ran through Thomas' hair as he caught his breath. Laf stared up at the ceiling, his mind a bit blown from the magnificent painting he had just discovered. This feeling was made even sweeter when he remembered that he was the only man on earth to witness such a sight. The great and proud Thomas Jefferson, whining and begging like a common whore. Lafayette rewarded his new boy with a soft kiss to his forehead.

Thomas blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling warm and sleepy. His peace shattered when his eyes landed across the room. He froze as he looked over to the door. It opened slowly as a woman carrying a bundle of sheets walked in. Lafayette noticed his sudden awkwardness and followed his gaze.

"Adrienne," Laf said with a soft hum.

The woman blinked in surprise, "Oh, sorry. I thought you said you'd be done by six."

"Seven, my love, I said seven." Laf replied easily. "We haven't even fused, yet."

"He's not leaving tomorrow, you got time." Adrienne rolled her eyes, "Finish up soon, we need to air out this room."

"Yes, love." He held up the one leftover blunt, "Would you like some?"

Adrienne smiled as she approached them. She took the blunt from Laf's hand, but didn't lite it. Instead, she pulled Laf into a loving kiss. She pulled away, snorting at the Frenchman's dazed look. Adrienne set the sheets down on a dresser and gestured to them, "You have to put new sheets on the bed. I'm not doing it."

Laf twisted around to get a better look at her, "But, Adri!"

"Your fuck party, your mess, you clean it up." Adrienne said sternly. "Those are the rules. Now, whenever you two are ready, the cooks have made dinner for us."

"Thank you, my love!" Lafayette called after her retreating form.

It took a moment for Thomas' mind to catch up with what just happened. Finally, he was able to ask, a bit breathless, "You- you planned this?"

"What can I say?" Laf shrugged, grinning, "You remind me of my boys."

Thomas felt a shiver run down his spine at the comment.

"Come now," Laf said, standing up, "Let us eat. And then, if you're a good boy, I may be able to convince Adrienne to join us for another round."

Thomas tripped getting out of bed so fast.

* * *

When John and Hercules came home one afternoon, they dropped their bags in surprise. There was a stranger - a woman - standing in their living room, holding Philip close to her chest. The baby was sleeping peacefully, apparently unbothered by the unfamiliar grasp.

John grabbed Herc's arm instinctively. Herc could feel the panic and fear coming off the other man in waves.

"W-who the hell are you?" John asked, his eyes locked on Philip.

The woman looked up, unbothered, "Oh, hello."

"How did you get in here?" Hercules asked, "The door was locked!"

The woman shrugged, "The window wasn't."

"What?!" John whispered, almost hysterical. "She has Pip, Herc, she has Pip!"

Hercules stepped forward, holding out his hands, "Give me the baby."  
"I don't think so." The woman chuckled, "You get to hang out with the baby all the time. I've just met him. It's a bit selfish, isn't it?"

Hercules glanced over at John, seeing matching expressions of confusion. "It's  _our_  baby!?"

Just then, the door opened behind them. The two men turned to see Alex walk in, toeing off his shoes. He glanced up, freezing when he saw the distraught expressions on his friends.

"What's wrong?" The immigrant asked, setting down his bag.

"I don't know." The woman replied, "I'm perfectly fine."

Alex looked past his friends to see the woman. To John and Herc's surprise, the man laughed. He stepped past them, his arms wide, "Oh, dearest! It's been so long!"

The two hugged, careful not to harm Philip as they did so. John and Herc shared a look, slowly relaxing.

"Don't you 'dearest' me!" The woman said, "How come I had to hear from Angeliza that you have a child?"

"Pegs, I'm so sorry. Everything just got to crazy, I forgot to tell you." Alex said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was Herc's idea, actually. He's grown so fast, he's going to start talking soon. John wants him to speak Spanish, but I want him to know French. What do you think?"

"French, of course." The woman replied, grinning when Alex threw his arms up.

"Exactly!"

John tugged on Herc's sleeve, looking desperate. Herc swallowed and spoke up, "Alexander. Who's this?"

Alex looked over to them easily, "Oh, right. John, Herc, this is Margareta Schuyler. Peggy, this is John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan."

The two men sighed, cursing quietly.

"A Schuyler." John rubbed his forehead, glaring at Peggy. "Lead with that next time."

Peggy shrugged, looking down at the baby in her arms, "And you're Philip, ain't'cha? Pleasure to meet you, I'm probably the only female figure in your life. Since Alex can't keep a girl longer than the night."

"Hey!" Alex scowled, holding his hands over Philip's ears, "Don't tell him that!"

Peggy looked around, feigning confusion. "Oh, Alexander, I don't seem to understand something here."

"What is it?" Alex asked, leaning closer to the woman in concern.

"Here I am, a lovely and wonderful guest, who has been standing here for a good time, and I have not yet been offered tea." Peggy said, pouting, "Maybe I'm just not as  _intelligent_  as the great Alexander Hamilton, but, would you be willing to explain this to me? Why don't I have any tea?"

Alex blushed deeply, nodding, "Right! Right away! I'll, um, be right back. With tea."

Peggy chuckled and watched as Alex ran into the kitchen. She smiled at the others, "He's so easy. Now, come, sit, let's chat."

John and Herc slowly moved forward to sit on the couch with her. Peggy gently brushed back Philip's hair, smiling at the child. "I never would have thought that  _Alexander_  out of all of us would have a kid first. Angeliza is with child, but it will be a while until it arrives. How's fatherhood treating you three?"

John shifted awkwardly as Hercules replied, "Um, good. We… like being fathers."

Peggy laughed, "Please, relax! I mean no harm. I just want to know the men that have taken Alex's heart. Which one of you is John?"

"I am." John said.

Peggy looked him up and down, studying him. The two men glanced at each other as she silently squinted her eyes. Finally, she nodded in approval. She then looked to Hercules, "Which would make you the spy."

"Yeah." Herc replied. "Um, I'm also a tailor. It's been a long time since I did any spying."

Peggy nodded, "Yes, and thank the Lord for that. You've made a wonderful country to raise a child in."

Herc laughed a little, "That was the plan."

Peggy grinned and leaned forward, lowering her voice a bit, "Now that we've gotten small talk out of the way -"

"That was small talk?" John muttered quietly.

" - do you mind if I share my worries with you?" Peggy asked, sighing. When John awkwardly nodded, she continued, "I miss my fusion. My sisters are fused across the seas and I'm stuck here in America, with my stupid husband."

Herc sighed sympathetically, "We understand."

Peggy scoffed, "You're the opposite of my situation. You have each other while your third is across the seas. You can fuse whenever you want."

"Ah. You'd think we'd be fused all the time, wouldn't you?" Herc chuckled.

"We're only telling you this because you're part of the Schuyler Sister, so you understand." John said quietly, "but we can't fuse anymore."

Peggy gasped, quickly looking over her shoulder to make sure Alex wasn't coming to investigate. She turned back, whispering, "Why not?"

"I don't know." John said, looking down at his hands. "I think it's because Laf isn't around, but…"  
"I think it's because John wants another." Herc said, not sounding accusing or upset.

"That's never stopped us before, though." John said, turning to look at Hercules. Clearly this was a conversation they'd had before. "We've all liked other people in the past; fusion was never an issue then."

Peggy frowned thoughtfully, "But, Mulettens is the national symbol for fusion."

"I know!" John almost shouted, throwing his hands up. "Fusion has  _never_  failed me before, and I just- I can't do it!"

"That's what Alex said." Herc muttered, "You know. Before he fused with Burr."

John glared at his friend, "Yes, thank you for the reminder, Herc."

"Okay, it seems like we got some pent-up aggression here." Peggy said, trying to defuse the situation. "Have you guys tried mixing up how you fuse? If you usually dance, try something else?"

"We've tried  _everything_." Herc said, laying a hand on John's thigh. "We've even fucking  _meditated_  together. Anything to try and sync up."

"What about an indirect fusion?" Peggy asked.

John looked to Herc, eyes a little wide. "No, but, the only other person we could fuse with is Alex. We don't really have close friends."

Peggy nodded in understanding, "Well now that Alex has fused, he'd be better at it the second time. More willing. One of you can fuse with him, and then the other will fuse with that fusion. During the fission process you two don't separate. What do you think?"

Alex came back into the room then, carrying a little tray with cups of tea and a teapot on it. He set it down carefully on the coffee table and smiled to himself.

Peggy glanced over at the tea uninterestedly. She looked up to Alex and raised an eyebrow, "Where's the sugar? Cream?"

Alex sputtered and quickly gestured to the kitchen, "I-I'll, um, get that."

As he disappeared, Herc leaned forward, whispering, "You have  _got_  to teach me how you do that."

"Do you have breasts?" Peggy asked.

"I can get some?" Herc replied.

"Herc, no." John said.

Peggy chuckled, looking down at Philip, who yawned adorably. She looked up at the two men, who were busy silently staring at each other. She sighed softly, missing her sisters. Fusion has a way of bringing people closer together and she's never felt more far away from them than in this moment.

"I-I guess we could try that." John mumbled quietly.

Peggy shrugged, "It doesn't have to be Alex, of course. He just seems to be the best choice at the moment."

John nodded, leaning against Herc. He felt a bit sick suddenly, thinking about his and Herc's problem. He just wanted to fuse with his friend again. Hercurens is an amazing feeling of peace and love; that's all he wanted. To feel loved once more. And he also wanted to fuse with Alex. He's wanted that for years now. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to fuse with Alex just so he could be a part of Hercurens again. If he was with Alex, he wanted to  _only_  be with Alex.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Alex returned with sugar and cream. As he set it down he awkwardly glanced at the three on the couch. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it once more when Peggy spoke first.

"Alex, darling, would you put Philip to bed? He's sleeping like a rock in my arms." Peggy said, carefully holding the baby out. Alex nodded, easily picking up the child and carrying him out of the room.

Peggy turned back to the boys, saying, "When my sisters and I were very young, we had a similar issue. We were able to fix it by forming the Schuyler Sister. I suggest you at least attempt it."

"Right." Herc nodded, taking the woman's advice.

"But it has to be with someone you trust, of course. You know this, but I want to remind you that trying to force fusion won't help anyone here. It has to come naturally." Peggy spoke seriously.

John murmured his agreement, "Forcing it is the only thing we  _haven't_  tried."

"Best keep it that way." Peggy picked up one of the tea cups, sipping from it without adding any sugar or cream.

"And if it doesn't work? What if we try this and Hercurens still doesn't come to be?" Herc asked, his voice barely holding back fear.

"Then maybe Hercurens doesn't  _want_  to be formed." Peggy suggested quietly. "Maybe the chapter for Mulettens truly has ended."

* * *

James Madison paced the cabinet room floor. People were staring at him, but he didn't care. He was so close, he could feel it. He was coming back today. He'd get his fusion back today. Oh, dear good Lord, he was so close.

A hand brushed against his shoulder and he spun around, excited. His expression fell when he saw it was just a federalist. "Oh. Hamilton."

He scowled and glanced at the door.

"Hello to you, too." Alex muttered, he frowned as Madison started pacing again. "Are you alright, good sir?"

"I'm doing great, actually." Madison said, his hands fidgeting at his sides, "I'm just-"

The door opened and a tall man with wild, curly hair strolled in. A smaller man followed after him, glancing around with wide eyes. Alexander watched as both men's eyes landed on Madison and had the exact same reaction.

Both of their eyes lit up with the excitement that only lovers could have. Alex opened his mouth to comment, but before he could say anything, Madison raced from his spot; sprinting across the room into the taller man's arms.

"THOMAS!"

"JEMMY!"

The taller man, Thomas, picked Madison up and spun him in a circle; his face hidden against Madison's neck. Alex squeaked and looked away as they started to fuse.

Washington sighed from across the room. "You couldn't wait one second?"

"Oh, of course not, Mr. President." A Southern voice scoffed. "It's been  _so_  long since I got to be me."

Alex looked through his fingers to see a tall man with three arms and a winning complexion wink at him.

"So. What'd I miss?"

* * *

The three woke up to Philip crying. It didn't take a woman to understand why. There was a bright flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder. A storm like this would scare even the bravest of babies. Alex was trying his best to breathe evenly as he saw the widow across the room briefly light up.

Hercules, who lost the battle to be in the middle, groaned and got up. He shushed the child, picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen, where he could sooth him without bothering the others. Despite Herc's consideration, John knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep soon. Once he was awoken from slumber, his shoulder ached with a horrid pain that brought tears to his eyes.

"Shit…" He hissed, rolling to his side and curling in on himself.

Alex sat up, rubbing his eye tiredly, "John? Wha's wrong?"

John looked over his shoulder, trying his best to smile, "Nothing, just go back to sleep!"

Alex set a gentle hand on John's shoulder, but pulled back at the soft whimper the taller man made. "John? Is your shoulder hurting you?"

"I-I said it's fine." John mumbled, even as a tear squeezed out of his eye. His body shuddered as a violent wave of pain ran through him.

Alexander scoffed, "Do you think I'm a fool, Jack?"

John sighed and awkwardly glanced over at him, "It's - it's the bullet. It hurts when it rains."

"Would- would it help if I gave you a massage?" Alex asked awkwardly.

John hesitated, his cheeks darkening as he thought of Alex's hands on him. "I mean… it couldn't hurt? Probably?"

Alex smiled as he helped John sit up. The man winced as his shoulder got jostled, but he forced himself to watch the falling rain from the window and relax. He tried to keep his mind off the pain; tried to not think about the way his muscles contracted against an unwanted intrusion.

John hissed as Alex carefully placed his fingers on his shoulder. He grit his teeth as Alex's thumb dug into his skin. Alex almost stopped when John gasped loudly. His fingers stilled as he leaned forward to catch a glimpse of John's expression, "Are you okay? Am I helping?"

John sighed and leaned back against Alex until his back was pressed against his chest. He smiled up at Alex and purred, "Surprisingly, yes."

Alex let out a soft chuckle, nodding to himself, "Good, good."

He continued working through the tight knots, feeling the muscles shift under his fingers. John sighed lightly as he relaxed against the other man. Alex bit his lip as he looked down at his hands dancing over tan freckles.

Something hit him, in this moment. Something was special about where they were right now. His chest grew with warmth and his fingers tingled as he leaned into John's space. There was something important happening right now, he could feel it in the air. He realized it as lightning lit up the room. This was the moment he was waiting for; the moment where he could be true to his dear Laurens.

Alex took a deep breath, his hands shaking a little, "John, can I tell you something?"

"Hmm, sure," John hummed, his head lolling pleasantly to the side, his eyes are closed peacefully.

"I…" He hesitated, his hands stilling for a second. Alex awkwardly glanced over his shoulder at the door, making sure Herc wasn't going to come back with baby Philip anytime soon. "I just wanted to inform you, if you weren't previously aware, that you have possession of all of my affections…. And…"

John's body stiffened slightly. Alex pulled his hands away as the other man slowly turned around to look at him. His eyes were searching in the dark, making Alex's throat turn dry. John's hand carefully landed on his knee, his voice hesitant, "Alex…? Do you speak of the heart?"

"I would not lie about this." Alex replies quietly, his heart pounding in his ears. "John, I have loved you for many years now."

Johh laughed a little, glancing away, "Yes, I love you, too, Alex."

"But do you love me in the same way that I do you?" Alex couldn't stop himself from asking, "John, I want you the way a man wants his woman. I want to be  _with_  you. Like, like…"

"Boyfriends?" John asked, his voice a little shaky.

"...Yes. Like boyfriends." Alex whispered.

John was grinning now, his hand gently setting on Alex's knee, "I … want that. I'd like to be with you, in that way."

Alex felt a shiver run down his spine as he slowly leaned forward, tipping his head up a little as brushed his nose against John's. They moved carefully, wanting to giggle out of giddiness, but not wanting to break the electric tension that was growing around them. Alex moved first, tipping his head to capture John's lips against his own.

"Laurens, I like you a lot." Alex whispered, feeling the other man's face heat up under his fingers.

"I think we got a real good shot." John replied, pressing kisses to Alex's cheeks, forehead, and eyelids. Alex melted like goo as he fell into John's embrace.

Hands held him close as they continued to kiss; making up for all the lost time they had. There would be no tiptoeing around each other anymore. And when they were in each other's arms, the storm nor the bullet were any concern to them.

"Finally." Hercules grumbled as he walked back in with a sleeping Philip. He ducked down and whispered to the baby, "Your dads are  _super_  gay, Pip."

His comments went unnoticed.

* * *

Jeffmads is a very infuriating man. Alex isn't the only one who thinks so, either. The young man, a boy really, that had followed Jefferson into the cabinet room that first day goes by the name of James Monroe. He's an apprentice of Jefferson; apparently the man goes around collecting Jameses off the street.

Alex had noticed the way Monroe looked at the Jefferson and Madison. He had seen that same gaze in Hercules, when around Lafayette. Hell, Alex had seen that gaze on himself in the looking glass when he thought about John. And, just like Alex, this Monroe boy fought to hide his scowl when Jeffmads fused.

It took a week or so for Alex to figure out why. Monroe appeared to enjoy both men when they were separate, but once the two fused, he got a bit quiet and awkward. But not because of fusion, as Alex discovered. There's a few other fusions that worked under the president, and Monroe had no problem around them.

Nope. Monroe hated Jeffmads and Jeffmads alone. The components of the fusion were perfectly fine, but once they got together, Monroe saw red. Or, Alex thought, green.

"Dude, are you jealous?" Alex asked the man one day.

"Oh, Mr. Hamilton." Monroe scowled a little, looking away from the fusion across the room. "I don't know what you refer to, good sir."

Alex grinned wildly, "You are! So? Which one is it? Jefferson or James? I can understand the sex appeal for Jefferson, but he's a complete dickwad. As for James, he's, somewhat, better personality wise, but lacks in the looks department. You would think Jeffmads would be the best of both of them: attractive and level-headed. But instead he's just double the dick." Alex paused and then looked to Monroe, "Does he have two dicks? Because that'd just make sense."

"I appeared to have been lied to." Monroe replied after a long moment of staring at him. "Someone informed me that you never spoke of fusion and was, in fact, quite shy about the topic."

Alex shook his head, smiling, "That's the old me. New Alex is all for fusion."

And it was true. Ever since his experience with Hamburr, Alexander had grown to be much more relaxed around fusion, and now, discussing the topic came naturally to him. He was ready to speak about the most private of fusion affairs in front of all of congress if need be.

Monroe made a face, clearly not fond of this news. "Well. What I feel about the good Jeffmads is none of your concern. Now. If you don't mind, I have a job to do."

Alex watched the man walk off; pondering common office affairs. But he didn't bother to think about it long; he had four essays to write, six letters to reply to, and one revision to observe.

* * *

John was waiting in the main lobby of the courtroom where Alexander works. He was on this side of town and he decided to stop by and walk Alex home. Because that's what good boyfriends did; they walked their boyfriend home and listened to him talk about his busy day. And they brought flowers! John only had one flower, that he picked from a bush outside. That still counts, right?

He stood out of the way and watched watched as politicians began to leave for the day. He was approached once or twice, just to make sure he wasn't trying to attack the president or something. But anyone who questioned him hastily disappeared as soon as he said, "I'm Alexander Hamilton's boyfriend."

While the words brought great joy to John's lips, they brought great horror to listener's ears. He didn't mind though. Dating Alexander has been one of the best things to ever happen to him.

And then John looked up, and saw a familiar face. And  _that_  became the best thing to ever happen to him.

He was in such a state of shock, he dropped the flower in his hand.

His feet were moving long before he realized it, and he found himself wrapping his arms against his love's neck. A soft squeak escaped him as John's lips brushed against his ear, "Dear God, I  _missed_  you."

The body against him was tight and stiff, he barely noticed as he pulled back briefly to look in his eyes, "Take me home and fuse with me! Let's make a night of it. Get some wine. You and Herc can do  _whatever_  you want to me, like old times..." He whispered, his lips pressing against the other man's, "Lafayette…"

John felt his heart swell and tears form in his eyes as his tongue brushed past those delicious lips. His hands were shaking, clinging to the man pressed against him. He could feel himself opening up to fusion, unintentionally asking for it, right in the political building. John pulled back slowly, tilting his head so their foreheads were touching. His lips buzzed with the rush of the kiss. He was drunk; he was high. His hands slowly slid their way to cup the other man's face. His skin felt hot under his fingers. John's eyes fluttered open slowly, but something felt a bit  _off_.

He pulled back and looked into Lafayette's eyes. And, no… those weren't Laf's deep browns. John knows Lafayette, inside and out, and the man before him is not his Marquis.

John's hands slid to the man's shoulders, a safer place of rest, "You're not Lafayette."

"I-" The man started, but his mouth snapped shut when another voice spoke.

"...John?"

John stepped away from the other man, looking over to find Alexander standing there, a confused expression on his face. John frantically glanced around, finding the flower he dropped. He picked it up and held it out to Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as he approached, a surprised smile on his face.

"Hey, Alex!" John grinned, a bit too much, a bit too nervous, "I came to give my boy a flower, and walk you home."

Alex's eyes lit up at the flower offered to him. "Oh! A violet!" He happily snatched the flower up, taking a small sniff of it, "You know, in the flower language, blue violets represent loyalty and devotion."

The man snorted.

Alexander's soft gaze turned deadly, "Something funny, Jefferson?"

"I just think it's funny that-" Jefferson started, but John quickly interrupted him.

"That I mistook him for Laf and asked him to fuse. And that's all that happened." John said, laughing awkwardly, "It was all pretty funny, actually. Like Laf would just  _suddenly_  be in America."

A small frown tugged on Alex's lips as he heard the pain in John's voice. He tried so hard to hide his disappointment, but Alex knew him better. But he would be damned to bring up something so personal in front of Jefferson.

So, Alex shook his head, grinning, "John, they don't even look alike. Laf is  _so_  much prettier than this ugly fucker."

John smiled tightly, "You're right. My mistake."

Jefferson glanced between the two of them, his eyes calculating, "Wait. Are we talking about the Marquis de Lafayette?"

"Who else by that name would we be talking about, Jeffershit?" Alex scowled, crossing his arms.

Jefferson ignored Alexander completely and turned to John, "Ah, you mentioned…. Fusing with Lafayette …. Am I correct to assume that you're part of his fusion? Mulettens?"

He appeared to be asking more than just what was spoken. His eyes were deep and imploring, curious and surprised. Alex wondered what the silent question could be.

Jefferson's cheeks were a bit pink, which was a sight that Alex had never seen before. For some reason it made his throat grow dry. Alex glanced at his boyfriend, something strong swirling in his gut, but he couldn't place what that feeling was. John simultaneously appeared pained and excited at the mention of Mulettens.

"Yes, I'm the 'ens' part!" He said, only a little awkwardly.

"I worked beside Lafayette in France. He's a very good friend of mine," Jefferson said conversationally, "He spoke very highly of you and your fusion."

John grew quiet, his eyes turning foggy. Alex shot a glare at Jefferson, stepping forward to lace his fingers with John's gently tugging him away, "Well, it's been horrible talking to you, Jefferson, but we've got to get home and-"

"What did he say?!" John asked suddenly, his voice a bit wet.

The room fell silent as all three men looked at each other. John was unable to tear his gaze away from Jefferson, the man who had such a striking similarity to his Lafayette, as he fought to keep his emotions in control.

Jefferson awkwardly glanced at Alexander, "Too much to say in just one moment, with just one breath. But..."

Alex scowled darkly as he watched Jefferson lean forward and whisper in John's ear. Whatever he said, it made John blush and avert his gaze. Alex felt his blood run cold with jealousy and fury. John stepped back, making brief eye contact with Jefferson, before nodding once and wordlessly leading Alex away.

Alex fell in step with John's long legs, he allowed the silence to form for just a moment, before he broke it, saying, "That was Thomas Jefferson. The fucker that I was telling you about. He's got such corrupt morals and horrible political ideals. I hate that man."

John hummed quietly, his gaze on the ground.

"Are you alright? I mean, what did that shithead say to you?" Alex asked, ready to fight that Southerner for hurting his boyfriend.

"Nothing, Alex." John said after a beat too long. "I just… I need Herc right now."

Alex bit his tongue and tried hard to not feel useless. He nodded and they finished the walk in silence. As soon as they entered their home, Herc popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Guys! You'll never guess what Pip just-" His smile fell instantly as he took one look at John. He was in front of the other man in moments, arms wrapped around him, "Hey, buddy, what happened?"

John started shaking and couldn't find his voice, so Alex spoke up, "Um, there was a guy, who kinda looks like Laf, and I guess he worked with him in France…"

Hercules nodded and turned his attention back to John, "Shh, honey, come here."

Alex watched as Herc led John into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The immigrant furiously ran a hand through his hair before throwing off his jacket and boots. Fiery emotions ate him from the inside out as he stormed into the kitchen.

Like flipping a switch, his violent emotions dissipated as his eyes landed on baby Philip, who was sitting on the kitchen floor, covered in some kind of paint. Alex huffed, knowing that he'd have to clean this up. Might as well start with the child.

Even as he felt hollow on the inside, he was able to smile as Philip splashed in the small bath he made for him. Alex was getting his undershirt wet, but the longer time he spent with his son, the calmer he felt.

"It hurts Pops that he can't help Papi like Daddy can." Alex informed the child as he gently scrubbed the green paint from his skin. "I want to be there for him. But what he needs, I cannot provide. It's a good thing that Daddy is here with us. If it was just Papi and me… I really don't know. We'd figure things out, eventually..."

Philip spit on himself as he tried to shove his wet hand into his mouth.

"Alright, fine, you twisted my arm. I'll admit it. I'm jealous." Alex confessed, "I've been jealous since I first met Mulettens. That's Papi and Daddy's fusion with Papa. You haven't met him. But he's a very beautiful man, in every sense of the word."

Alex sighed softly, listening to Philip's random babbling.

"You bring up a good point, Philip." Alex nodded seriously, "It shouldn't matter where Papi seeks comfort, as long as he feels better. I do not fear that Daddy will steal Papi from me. I fear that I will never deserve Papi, and if I do, that he will never want me."

Philip looked down at the slightly-green water, trying to pick it up.

"Yes, Pops and Papi are dating. He does, in some way, love and want me. But Pops is a selfish man who wants all of Papi's attention. I'm also a bit," Alex hesitated, finding the right word, "insecure? That Papi is only using me to fill the void of Papa being gone. He has always had two men by his side -  _fusetically_ speaking - and now he is down to one. I think he's trying to fill the hole that the war left in him."

Alex was staring down at his hands now, not really talking to the baby anymore.

"I think I am, too." He whispered, a shiver running through his body. Pip made a gurgling noise in response. "The war was a terrible thing, Philip. But we had to go through it. For you, and every child of our new country. But we lost a lot. We lost a part of ourselves. And it may take a long time for us to be okay again."

Philip almost fell over, but Alex's big hand held him up.

"I drown myself in work. Have you noticed that Pops is barely home?" Alex looked away in shame. "There are moments, when the world is too quiet, when I get sent back to that time. I close my eyes and the smell of gunpowder is in the air. Oh, Pip…"

The baby looked up at Alex, eyes wide, as if he understood what was happening in this moment. Like the child could tell the pain that Alex was in. But then he sneezed and went back to playing with the water.

"...I am damaged." Alex informed quietly, "We all are. You're being raised by three broken, damaged men. We have no idea what we're doing, Pip. I just hope that maybe one day, you will."

Once the green paint was all off of Philip, Alex lifted him out of the water and wrapped a towel around him. He carried the baby into the spare room, where they kept all of his clothes and toys. The actual crib was in the master bedroom, so that way they could watch him as he slept. When he is older, this room will be Philip's, but that day is long to come.

As Alex covered the baby with a nightgown and a blanket, he leaned in close and pointed a finger at the child, "None of what we discussed gets repeated, am I understood?"

Philip grabbed his finger and shook it a few times, which Alex took as an affirmative.

"Good." Alex replied, picking up the child once more. "I'm trusting you, soldier."

Pip accidentally swallowed his own spit, surprising a small cough from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is 50% of this a sex scene?  
> Tell me what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, short shit!"

Alex growled, not bothering to turn around, "What do you want, Jeffmads?"

"I was just a bit concerned, is all." The fusion said. Alex squinted in confusion at the concern in the other man's voice. He turned around to look at Jeffmads. He was an incredibly tall man. In one hand, he held an elegant cane. His other two hands calmly rested on his delectable hips. His hair is considerably calmer than Thomas' mane, but no less curly. His eyebrows were pulled upwards and his mouth had a soft pout to it.

Alex was immediately suspicious, "About what?"

"Well, I was just wondering, are you hurt?" Jeffmads' expression twisted into a sneer, "Because we destroyed you at that cabinet meeting."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Please, me? Hurt? With your petty comments? In your dreams."

Jeffmads opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly froze at a familiar voice.

"Thamas, Washington wanted to see you." James Monroe said, poking his head into the room. He didn't stick around long, like he might have if the two weren't fused. He barely even looked at the fusion.

Alex snorted, "Thamas? What the hell kind of name is that? Did your mommy pick it out?"

But Jeffmads didn't respond. Instead, the fusion's gaze slid brokenly towards the young man's retreating form. He stayed like that for a moment, his eyes wide.

The immigrant shifted on his feet, glancing around the office. "Um, are you alright? James? Jefferson?"

And then, Jeffmads did a rather queer thing. His entire body just  _glitched_. Alex had never seen something like that before. At first, he thought that he had blinked. But no, Jeffmads quickly popped in and out of existence, as the two pieces  _almost_  went through fission. Alex didn't think "almosts" were a thing with fission. You either do or you don't. Apparently he was wrong.

Surprised, and, yeah, a bit worried, Alex stepped forward and placed a hand on one Jeffmads'.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Alex asked.

The fusion still hadn't looked away from the doorway, and when he spoke, it was a little slurred. "He's been avoiding me."

Alex glanced over at the door, "Monroe? Yeah, he doesn't like when you're fused."

"Nonnow, James." Jeffmads whispered, "He's fine."

Alex thought about stepping away, or going and getting Monroe. Jeffmads was in some kind of trance, and there's no way Alex would be able to get his work done with the man in his office, talking to himself.

Jeffmads sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes snapping to Alex's face, and then down to their hands. He snatched his hand away, his face a bit red. "Ihavetogo."

Alex didn't really know what to do, even long after Jeffmads ran out of the room. Eventually, he was able to return to his work, but he could help but snort at the idea of an office romance happening in the fucking white house.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon when Alex had agreed to meet Peggy at a nearby park. He dragged John, Herc, and Pip along, making it a family trip.

John practically threw himself down into the green grass as they found a good spot to relax. Hercules chuckled at him, carefully setting baby Pip down next to him. Philip curiously grabbed a fist-ful of grass. It took him a few times to pull it up, but once he got a good chuck, he stuck it in his mouth.

"No, Pip, don't eat that." John laughed, tugging Pip's hand away from his mouth. "That's not food."

Hercules snorted as he sat beside John, nudging him, "Not like he'd know, with your shitty cooking."

"Firstly, how dare you." John said, sitting up. "Secondly, Pip hasn't even  _had_  my cooking yet."

"He knows by word-of-mouth." Herc grinned. He turned to Philip, "Pip, it sucks."

Philip clapped his hands in agreement, watching a squirrel as it ran up a tree.

Peggy giggled at their antics. She turned to Alex, settling down in the grass next to him, "So, how have things been?"

"Good, honestly. Work has been hard, but, we're trying to build a country from nothing, so what do you expect?" Alex's smile was a bit strained, "I think things would be a bit easier if there wasn't this one guy, Thomas Jefferson?"

Peggy nodded, smiling, "Yes, I've met him. He and the Schuyler Sister almost got into a fight."

"Really?" John leaned forward, interested in the story.

The woman gesticulated as she spoke, "Oh, yes, see, the Schuyler Sister, mostly influenced by Angelica, found Jefferson one day. And we went up to him and was like, 'hey, I like your work, but could you, you know, add women in it?' And he laughed and goes, 'yeah, no.' So we get in a huge argument, and eventually, we're able to get him to agree to adding 'all men  _and fusions_  are created equal'. It wasn't what we wanted, but we were satisfied nonetheless."

John was quiet for a moment, he leaned against Herc's side as he said, "Huh. I was so proud of America when I read the 'and fusions' line. Guess I should thank you."

Peggy glanced at Alex, "For more than just that."

John shot them a questioning look, but smiled and said, "Well, thank you, Peggy."

Philip fell forward then, catching himself on his hands. The baby reached out for more grass, before plopping his hand down uselessly. He tried again with the other hand, his knees following.

"Oh my God!" Alex said, "He's crawling!"

"He's never crawled before?" Peggy asked, amused.

Herc laughed, "No, he's so lazy, he just sits there."

"He takes after his Daddy." John joked, poking Hercules in the side.

Peggy grinned, "Well, in that case, craw to me, Philip! Come over this way!"

Alex gasped loudly, "No, Pip! Come over here! Crawl to Pops!"

John tugged gently at Philip's foot, making the baby stumbled a little. "Hey, turn around and come this way!"

Hercules laughed, "John! That's cheating!"

Peggy happily picked the baby up as he clearly crawled to her. "Oh, you're so smart, aren't you!? He  _clearly_  knows which one of us here is the best!"

"He only crawled to you because you smell nice! Give him another go!" Alex protested, "He'll come to me this time!"

Peggy set Philip down in the grass once more and patted his bum until he started crawling forward. Alex held his hands out, a smile on his face, "Come here, buddy!"

"Psst! Pip! I changed your diaper last! You owe me!" Hercules whispered. Philip stopped for a moment, almost like he considered the words. Then he changed course and crawled to Hercules. John laughed at Alex's betrayed expression.

"Oh, darling, jealous doesn't look good on you." Peggy snorted.

" _Everything_  looks good on him." John sighed, dopily admiring the other man. Alex blushed and leaned across the grass to kiss his boyfriend. John happily sighed against his lips.

"Ew! Pip! Your dads are being gay again!" Hercules said, covering Philips eyes. Peggy couldn't hold back her giggles as John flipped Herc off without breaking their kiss.

* * *

The day that Jefferson walked into the office with his hair in a bun and bags under his eyes, Alex did a double take. Twice.

The first because the man looked strikingly similar to Lafayette, and Alex could understand why John had mistaken them. The second because Thomas Jefferson looked like a wreck. Alex had never seen the man appear so out of it. He bumped into people without speaking to them, and locked himself in his office for a majority of the day.

Alex kept his door open, in case anything interesting happened. The only thing that caught his eye was the Jameses very obviously flirting in the corner. Alex took a moment to watch as Monroe's eyelashes fluttered and he leaned forward a little, whispering something. Madison's eyes widened, before he snorted and playfully swatted Monroe.

As entertaining as it was to watch Monroe try and impress the older man, Alex had work to do. He closed his door around lunch, and didn't open it again until late into the night.

Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes and stretched. He set his quill down and started to pack his bag. He could finish the rest of this essay at home, where he knew John, Herc, and Pip were sleeping in the other room. A smile spread across his face at the thought of his boys.

Alex wasn't paying much attention as he left his office. But he paused when he saw candlelight coming from an adjacent room. This late at night, no one else should be here. Curiosity got the best of the immigrant, as he stepped closer to peer through the cracked door.

It was Thomas Jefferson's office. The man was pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. He was muttering to himself. He stopped, scoffed, and returned to his pacing. Alex risked leaning forward even more, trying to catch a bit of the other man's muttered words.

"...he ain't even that cute."

Alex's balance was lost and he had to catch himself on the door, which unhelpfully swung open under his weight. Jefferson turned and they made eye contact as Alex awkwardly clung to the door. Alex was expecting the man to get mad and yell, but instead, he just sighed and rubbed his face.

"What do you want  _now_?" Jefferson groaned.

"I just-" Alex slowly rose back to a standing position. He found the words coming out of his mouth without his consent, "Are you alright?"

Jefferson paused for a second, watching him. He scowled and muttered, "Why? Because you  _destroyed_  me yesterday or something?"

"What? Oh, no." Alex awkwardly wiped his hands on his pants, "I mean, I did, but… You don't seem like yourself today."

Jefferson turned away and said, "That's none of your business, Hamilton."

Alex held up his hands, "I know, I'm just- I'll leave you to it."

Just as Alex was about to leave and close the door behind him, he heard a quiet, " _Wait_!"

The shorter man paused and looked over to Jefferson, who still had his back to him. The southerner wrapped his arms around himself, letting out a long sigh. "James called it off last night."

Alex scratched his head, "Oh. Like …sex or…?"

"Our  _fusion_ , Hamilton! He doesn't want to fuse with me anymore!" Jefferson almost shouted. Alex watched as his knees began to shake. The smaller man quickly found Jefferson's stupid cane and brought it to him.

Jefferson looked at him with surprise as he took the cane from him, leaning on it heavily. He ran a free hand down his face, scrubbing at his eyes minutely. Alex wrung his hands nervously, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's got a stupid crush on Monroe!" Jefferson growled, "We've been a fusion for  _years_ , but he wants to call it off for my fucking intern?"

Alex muttered, "Must be a good fucking intern."

The noise Jefferson made could almost be counted as a laugh, if someone had never heard a laugh before. Jefferson huffed, "I didn't even want to come in today. But James would have my head if I skipped because of… this."

Alex shrugged, "I don't think anyone would have judged you. It's … fusion." Alex knew, if not by experience then by friendship, how important fusion can be to a person.

"James would." Jefferson replied quietly. "I don't think Thamas ever meant as much to him as he did to me."

Alex hums, thinking about when he first met James Madison. How the man was fidgeting with anticipation at the idea of his fusion coming home. "Don't be so sure."

"I'm sure all of America will hear about this by friday." Jefferson sighed, glancing over at Alex, "What with your shitty mouth and all."

Alex considered it. He certainly could tell all the newspapers about Thomas Jefferson's tragic fall from grace. How his fusion, his relationship, was torn apart because of some  _new_  guy that just showed up from some foreign land. A smile pulled at Alex's lips as he watched the horror in Jefferson's eyes settle. He knew his fate.

"I'm sure they will." Alex said, walking out the room slowly. As he entered the hall, he heard a small, devastated, ' _fuck_ '.

* * *

Thomas walked slowly through the office, his heart pounding in his ears. He knew he shouldn't've talked with Hamilton. Everyone was going to stare at him, everyone was going to know how pathetic he was.

But no one stared. He got a few nods, a smile or two. But nothing out of the ordinary. There were no whisperes or pitying glances. James acted no different to him, as if he just found out how Thomas reacted. No, there was no reaction to the news at all.

He waited a day.

And then another.

The shoe never dropped. By Friday night, Thomas found himself standing in an empty office, wracking his brain for why no one was surprised to hear about his breakdown. Was he that predictable?

He looked up as he felt eyes on him. Hamilton was standing there, in the doorway, watching him quietly. Hamilton's gorgeous eyes sparkled with mirth. His smooth lips quirked up. And in that moment, Thomas realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

Number one: Hamilton, despite his irritating personality and stupid ideas, was a rather attractive individual. The way the candlelight danced in his eyes made Thomas' mouth water.

Number two: Thomas needed fusion to survive. He had spent most of his life fused with James, splitting only when Thomas had to travel.

Number three:

"You never told anyone." Thomas whispered in the silent room.

Hamilton shook his head, "No, I didn't."

"...Why?" Thomas would have told. He would have shouted it from the rooftops, ' _hey, look at Alex, he's useless without his fusion! What a loser!_ '

"Because no one needed to know. We were the only ones in this room during that conversation. And this is a bit too …  _personal_  for me to share in the New York Post." Alex explained easily.

Thomas swallowed hard, still not believing it. "Then why'd you let me believe you'd told everyone?!"

Alex was grinning now, his voice teasing, "Because you're an asshole. And it was fun to watch you squirm for a week."

Thomas' hands were shaking, "So, you won't - you won't tell anyone?"

"The people won't know what we know." Alex promised. "Goodnight, Thomas."

Thomas stood there, watching as Alex disappeared into the night.

* * *

Alex was surprised to find a new fusion at his work the next week. The man was relatively short for a fusion. He had a round stomach and a blissed smile permanently on his face. Alex wracked his brain, trying to figure out who wasn't present at the moment. Maybe one of the missing individuals was now a fusion. The answer came rather quickly to Alex in the form of glass breaking.

Alex turned around to see Jefferson standing there, staring at the fusion from across the room. A broken glass sat at his feet, water splashing his shoes. "Madroe!?"

Oh. The Jameses fused. That makes sense, then. Alex glanced between Madroe and Jefferson. The fusion didn't seem to notice Jefferson's distress. Alex reached out and brushed his fingers against Jefferson's shoulder, "Hey, are you-"

Jefferson jumped, not realizing Alex was there. His face darkened slightly as he realized what he'd done. He gave Madroe one last glance before he growled, "Fuck, Hamilton, clean up this mess."

Alex grounded his teeth together as Jefferson ducked into his office and closed the door. He didn't come out for the rest of the day. Just to spite him, Alex didn't clean up the broken glass, deciding that Jefferson would have to fix his own mess.

* * *

Washington sighed as he tapped his fingers against the table. He's not a very impatient man, but this was getting ridiculous. Alex and Thomas, who sat across from each other, glanced at the only empty seat in the room. They've been waiting on James Madison, they needed him before they could debate and vote on the latest legislative.

The president sighed and turned to Thomas, "Mr. Jefferson, would you mind finding Madroe for us? I'd like to get this started sometime today."

"Of course, sir." Thomas said as he stood up.

"Alex, go with him." Washington said.

"What? Why?" Alex asked, shooting Thomas a confused look.

Washington rubbed his forehead, "Because, son, you keep fidgeting, and it's starting to get annoying."

Alex pouted, but stood up nonetheless. He ignored Jefferson's smug grin as they walked out of the meeting room together. They wandered down the hall to Madison's office, only to find it bare.

"Where would he go?" Alex asked, looking into the empty room.

Jefferson sighed through his nose as he said, "I bet I know."

The taller man started walking down the hall without waiting for Alex. The immigrant had to jog to catch up. He didn't say much as he followed Jefferson down the hall. He stopped outside a well-used door.

"The bathroom?" Alex scoffed, "What, does Madroe get the shits?"

Jefferson ran a hand through his hair as he muttered, "If only…"

Alex shot him a confused look, but opened the door to the bathroom slowly. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see. Maybe Madison's illnesses grew when he was fused. Maybe the fusion would be hanging over a toilet, expelling his guts. But no. The sight that greeted Alex was far tamer, although no less bazar.

Madroe leaned over the sink, his eyes locked on the looking glass that hung on the wall. His fingers brushed across the mirror slowly, almost trance-like. His breathing was slow and his eyes were lidded as he stared at himself. He didn't even seem to notice the new arrivals.

"Is he … on drugs?" Alex asked, unsure.

"It's not drugs, Hammy." Jefferson sighed, "Madroe is just  _always_  like this. Shortly after they first fused, I had to ban them from fusing while Monroe was working. Nothing ever gets done with them."

Jefferson walked up to the fusion and shook him with a hand to his shoulder, "Hey, snap out of it."

Madroes' eyes slid over to Jefferson slowly, before immediately returning to the mirror, "Have you ever been in love, Thomas?"

Alex snorted as Jefferson's cheeks darkened. The southerner muttered, "Yes, god dammit, you know this."

"I really love myself." Madroe said, his fingers sliding across the reflection of his cheek.

"Oh my God, he's a real Narcissus, isn't he?" Alex was grinning, his arms comfortably crossed over his chest.

Thomas pointed at him, "You shut up. No one wants you here."

"I want him here." Madroe mumbled without looking up. Alex wasn't sure if he knew who 'him' even was.

Jefferson tugged on Madroe's hair, trying to get the man to look away from the mirror, "Hey, I need you to unfuse. I need Madison."

"I love Madison." Madroe slurred, closing his eyes happily. "I love him alot."

"I know." Jefferson grumbled.

"I love you a lot, too, Thomas." Madroe's eyes opened to look into Thomas' brown ones. He had a wide smile on his face, "and I love that guy."

Jefferson glanced over at Alex, who was trying hard not to laugh. "You don't love Hamilton, Madroe."

Madroe nodded lazily, "You're pro'lly right. But I still love 'em."

"Jesus Christ." Jefferson muttered. "You're super embarrassing when you're fused."

"There's nothing embarrassing about love, Thomas." Madroe said as he leaned against Jefferson's touch. "You should find love again. Let yourself love again."

Thomas glanced over at Alex, who wasn't smiling as much anymore. "Okay, okay-"

Madroe continued, tracing circles on Thomas' chest, "After Martha, you can still find love in the world. What about the boy you told me abou-"

"OKAY!" Thomas pushed Madroe away a bit, "I get it! Love's awesome! Please unfuse now!"

Alex spoke up from his spot by the door, "Why not just let him vote? Madroe can just listen and vote for Madison."

Jefferson's head whipped around to glare at him, "That's a horrible idea, Hamilton."

"Why not?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

Thomas gestured to the blissed-out smile on Madroe's face, "Does this look like the face of a politician? He's in no condition to vote on anything right now. He'd probably think your ideas are good."

"All ideas are good ones." Madroe mumbled.

Alex pushed himself off the wall and moved closer to examine the fusion, "How the hell can one of Madison's fusions be like  _this_ , and the other be so disgusting and cruel. I guess it'd have to do with the combination of the other half." Alex let out a faux gasp, turning to look at Jefferson, " _Oh_ ,  _wait_!"

Jefferson glared at him, his eye twitching a little, "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"I have my moments, yes." Alex nodded proudly.

"He is very funny." Madroe said in agreement.

"Thank you, Madroe." Alex grinned.

Thomas wanted to die.

Madroe leaned into Alex's space, his feet a bit wobbly. He whispered loudly, "Thomas thinks you're funny, too. He's just grumpy. I think he should do yoga."

Thomas  _really_  wanted to die.

* * *

Rarely, but not so rare that it was considered strange, Washington would walk into the building that day looking a bit different. See, every once in awhile, the man would not be himself. Instead, he would be a new individual, one that Alex was quite fond of.

"Mx. Washingtons, a pleasure to see you once more!" Alex grinned as he ran up to them. The fusion of George and his wife was kinder than George normally is, they smile more than Alex had ever seen the president smile.

They stopped to pat Alex on the shoulder proudly, "Alexander, son, how've you been?"

"I'm good, Mather." Alex blushed a little. He still wasn't used to the word. While he still refused to call George 'father' or 'dad', he was fond of calling Martha 'mother' or 'mom'. So when they were fused, Alex couldn't help but continue the term of endearment, if only for simplicity. Besides, Mx. Washingtons insisted to be referred to as Alex's parent, despite his hesitant refusal. "Philip is crawling now. John wants him to start walking and talking already."

His Mather put their hands on their hips, "And how come I haven't met this adorable child yet?"

"I'm sorry, Mather. Washington just has me so busy all the time." Alex said apologetically.

"Well, I'll certainly have to talk to him about that." Mx. Washingtons said, winking. A second later, their expression turned into an amused irritation as they muttered, "Thanks a lot, Alex."

The continued talking as they walked towards Washington's office. Alex relaxed as the fusion put a hand on his back, leading him easily. He really liked when the Washingtons were fused; they were so kind. Alex spent a while in their office, just chatting and catching up with the fusion.

Finally, he had to leave when Mx. Washingtons held out a folder, "Son, will you be a dear and deliver this to Jefferson for me?"

"Yes, Mather." Alex said, taking the folder easily. "I should get to work anyway."

"Don't work too hard, dear." Washingtons reminded him gently.

Alex nodded, a little smile on his lips, "Yes, Mather."

The immigrant walked to Jefferson's office, feeling pretty good. Mx. Washingtons always lifted his spirits. The first time he met the fusion, he was incredibly awkward and didn't know how to react. Because on one hand, it was still his boss and general, but on the other, it was the woman who loved and chided him like a mother, and on a third hand, it was a brand-new person that Alex didn't even know existed. It was a very strange moment for him. Mather found it hilarious.

Alex opened the door to Jefferson's office, saying, "Hey-"

He stopped when he took in what was happening before him. Jefferson was on his knees, his hands clasping one of Madroe's, who seemed uninterested. Neither of them heard him.

" _Please_." Jefferson was saying, "Just take me back! I-I  _need_  fusion, I'm not complete without- you know how much I, I just need to be fused, please! It'll be different this time! Monroe is a part of this, we won't be the same, we'll, we'll-"

Madroe slowly pulled his hand out of Jefferson's grip, "Thomas. You're missing the point, I think… We don't want to fuse with you."

Alex flinched at the tone. He didn't think this fusion was capable of sounding so disgusted and cruel. Thomas' reaction was even worse. He hung his head, his shoulders tight.

"Please stop asking us, because it's not going to happen. I love who I am right now, and I don't want you corrupting it." Madroe continued, "Understand?"

Thomas spoke so quietly, Alex couldn't even hear what he said. But Madroe nodded and a childish smile graced his lips, "Good, good, good…"

Alex backed out of the room, closing the door quietly after him. He can give Jefferson the file later.

* * *

The sun was sinking slowly under the horizon as John gently brushed Alex's hair out of his face. He pressed a small kiss to Alex's forehead. The immigrant mumbled incoherently in his sleep as he curled closer to John's chest. He had been so tired lately, he deserved any sleep he could get, even if it was unexpectedly on a crappy couch. So John did the right thing and didn't move for about an hour, letting his boyfriend and his son sleep in his arms.

Philip was curled up in John's lap, his cheek resting against John's stomach, and his back supported by John's arm. John felt a warm calm fill him as he held his boys close to himself, enjoying their warmth.

The front door opened and a moment later, Hercules' head was poking into the room. He took one look at them, and his face lit up in excitement.

"Oh my god," He whispered, "You guys are so fucking cute."

"I know, right?" John whispered back, "It's like we're made for the front page of the New York Post."

Hercules chuckled and moved to sit by John's free side. He gently ran a hand over Philip's hair. He's gotten so big lately. It's impossible to keep an eye on him now that he can crawl around everywhere. Alex almost kicked him one morning, when he hadn't woken up enough to remember there was a baby underfoot.

Herc smiled at the memory, throwing an arm around John's shoulders. He pressed a kiss to John's cheek, earning a small giggle in return. "So, I got something to tell ya."

John nodded for him to continue. Herc gestured to Alex, who was dead-to-the-world asleep, "I was going to tell you both, but I guess it won't matter to him as much."

John's eyebrows slowly lowered as a dark feeling creeped through his chest, "Herc? What's - what are you…?"

Hercules must have realized what John was thinking, because he quickly pressed a kiss to John's lips, saying, "No, no, don't worry. It's nothing big, I'm just going to be out of town for a while."

That didn't ease John's nerves any. "Why?"

"My brother is getting married. And he wanted me to be there." Hercules said, smiling. "I haven't seen Hugh since the war. I gotta go."

John relaxed, "Oh. Yeah, no, go see Hugh. Tell him I said 'congratulations'. Glad he finally found some girl to stick around."

Herc snorted, "Right? Thought he'd be stuck alone forever."

"Like you?" John teased.

"Oh, don't be mean." Herc pressed another kiss to John's lips, smiling against his mouth.

John was staring at Herc's lips as he said, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I was going to tell you earlier, but it just slipped my mind." Herc said apologetically. "The trip will take two and a half weeks."

John grinned, "And you trust me alone with these two devils?"

Hercules rolled his eyes, "I don't care what you do to that one," he nodded to Alex's drooling face, and then pressed a kiss to Philip's head, "But this one better be in one piece when I get back."

The southerner laughed softly, smiling at the way Hercules looked at Pip with such adoration. Herc's gaze turned sharp as he said, "I'm serious, Laurens. Take care of my son."

"He's my son, too!" John snipped, headbutting him gently, "Don't worry. We'll be alright."

They watched each other for a long moment, sighing in satisfaction, as Herc nodded and pressed a kiss to John's forehead. "Okay. C'mon, let's get these two babies to bed."

Hercules took Pip from John's arms and left him with the task of waking Alex. The immigrant blinked tiredly at John, a bit grouchy from being woken up.

"C'mon, baby boy. Let's sleep in an actual bed." John tugged Alex up to his feet. Alex didn't say anything, glaring quietly at John. He chuckled at the expression, finding his boyfriend's irritation adorable. Alex didn't say anything to Herc, either, as he crawled into bed and immediately fell back asleep.

Hercules snorted, looking over to John, "You got yourself a real catch right there."

John couldn't stop smiling, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

There's a certain culture that comes with large cities and desperate men. The kind of thing that gets ignored by those privileged enough not to see it. The kind of thing that Thomas Jefferson would never have thought about doing in a million years. But, here he was, walking down the empty streets of New York City, looking for something that would scratch his itch.

His fingers were fidgety as he lit his cigar with a match. He glanced around, making sure that he was alone. The thick taste of tobacco helped little to ease his tension. He kept walking. The moon was full tonight, the clouds vacating the area quickly. The trouble and cigar smoke was so thick, Thomas could smell it. His eyes darted from street corner to corner, until he found what he was looking for.

The woman he approached was not ugly by any means, but she wasn't what he usually went for, either. Regardless, he found himself willing to give her a shot.

"What's your name, darlin'?" Thomas asked, carefully placing his hands in his pockets so she couldn't see his nervous tics.

"Maria." The woman smiled, a hand coming up to play with her hair. "How can I help you tonight, sir?"

"Do you-" Thomas glanced away, swallowing. He chewed his lip for a second before he looked back, "Do you do, uh…"

"What're you looking for?" Maria asked, amused.

Thomas closed his eyes and let the word scrape against his throat, "Fusion."

"Fusion?" Maria prompted.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I, uh, want- I'm looking for a fusion, for the night."

"You'll have to be more specific, honey." Maria smiled at his flustered face. "A fusion to fuck, or someone to fuse with?"

Thomas was a bit taken aback by such a gross word coming from such lovely lips. "Uh-"

There were footsteps coming from down the sidewalk. Thomas didn't think much of it, probably just some other poor loser looking for the same thing he is, until a voice spoke up, "Mister Jefferson?"

Thomas turned and saw a cute boy with freckles and curly hair watching him. He glanced between Thomas and Maria. Fuck. This was Lafayette's boy, wasn't he?

"Oh, good evening, Laurens." Thomas said, frantically wondering what he should do. "What are you doing out so late?"

John held up a small cloth bag, "Philip got a cough, I went to get medicine."

Thomas had overheard Alexander bragging to Burr about Philip. There was a brief moment where Thomas realized that _Hamilton_ was Lafayette's mystery third boy. The thought slapped Thomas in the face, but he tried hard to ignore it and keep a civil expression, "Oh? I hope he gets better."

"Thanks." John glanced over at Maria once more, his lips twitching in amusement, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, no, not at all. I was just- talking to this fine young woman." Thomas said, gesturing to Maria.

She smirked at him and said, "We were having a lovely conversation. But, I'm afraid I can't help you any, sir. I don't work with fusions."

John's ears perked up, "Fusions?"

Thomas felt himself blush, glaring at the street whore. "Yes, I was just… curious… about fusion."

To Thomas' surprise, John gestured towards where he was walking and said, "Well, come with me. We can talk about it."

Thomas shot Maria a surprised look, who nodded encouragingly. His knees felt a bit weak as he said, "Yeah, okay."

The two men continued down the street, John leading the way. They walked at a leisurely pace, taking the time to look up at the stars.

"So, what you were up, late at night, thinking about fusion?" John smiled at him.

Thomas flicked his used cigar into the street, wiping his hands on his pants. "Something like that. I won't bore you with my sob story, though. I'm sure Hamilton has already given you all the juicy details."

John shook his head, "Alex has been busy lately. He only comes home to sleep."

Thomas raised an eyebrow at that, "That's a shame. If I had a boy a cute as you, I'd go to work late and leave early."

John snorted, "You can't use southern charm on me, I'm  _also_  from the south. It doesn't affect me."

Thomas grinned and snapped his finger, "Rats. I gave it my best shot."

The two chuckled quietly, enjoying the easy air between them.

"So, sob story time." John watched him curiously.

Thomas let out a soft bitter laugh, "Oh, it's not that big of a story, really. My fusion partner just decided to dump me for someone else. He said that he feels better when he's fused with the other guy. More relaxed. And I'm just-" Thomas shrugged, waving his hand vaguely, "Anyway, now I'm fusion-less and I'm just now realizing how much I crave being fused, you know?"

John's eyes were a bit glazed as he mumbled, "Yeah… I know."

"So, I was asking that woman if she'd fuse with me for the night." Thomas shot him a small pout, "Or, I was trying to. Until you showed up."

John didn't seem that upset as he shrugged, "Oops."

Thomas rubbed his neck, "It probably wouldn't've worked out, anyway."

"I get it, though." John said after a moment, "I haven't been in a fusion in  _forever_. Feels like years, honestly."

Thomas grinned wildly, a sparkle in his eye as he teased, "Hamilton can't get it up, huh?"

John frowned, unable to look up at him, "Ah, I haven't… I've never fused with Alex before."

Thomas raised his eyebrows in surprise. It took him a moment to figure out what to say after that, "Oh."

"I don't even know if he  _wants_  to fuse with me, honestly." John said quietly. His cheeks twitched as emotion tried to escape in the form of tears. He swallowed hard and then laughed at himself, "Why am I telling this to you?"

Thomas asked, "Well, what about the rest of Mulettens? The, uh, 'Mul' part?"

John shook his head quietly. He didn't say anything, but he didn't really have to. Thomas could tell what he meant, simply from his expression.

He nodded and quietly said, "Ah." He shot John a small smile, "Trouble in paradise?"

John kicked a rock angrily, "It's just - frustrating. Because I don't even know  _why_  I can't fuse lately. Like, my body just  _refuses_  and Herc and I are suffering because of it."

"Maybe you just need something new." Thomas said, shrugging, "Spice things up a bit."

John sighed, "Maybe you're right."

Thomas hesitated. He took a deep breath and said with confidence he didn't actually feel, "I know what y'all need. You need a strong southern man to take care of you."

John glanced at him warily. "What do you mean?"

"We should fuse." Thomas suggested easily.

A small blush tickled across John's cheeks. He mumbled, "I really only want to fuse with four specific people, and you're not exactly one of them…"

"I'll pay you!" Thomas said suddenly.

John took a step back in surprise, his eyes wide. "What?"

"I'll pay you to fuse with me." Thomas reiterated; biting his lip as he awaited a response.

"...I…" John was speechless.

"Think about it, it's mutually beneficial. We both get to fuse, you get money, and… and you can pretend I'm Lafayette." Thomas ran a hand down his chest cheekily, "What was that you said when we first met? 'Take me home and fuse with me!' 'You and Herc can do whatever you want to me!'. I'll put my hair up and speak French and everything."

"Thomas..." John sighed, fiddling with the bag in his hands. He chewed his lip, thinking. Finally, he looked up and said, "Not tonight. Herc's leaving in the morning and I want to be there to see him off."

Thomas' fingers twitched as he realized he wasn't going to get to fuse tonight. He needed it, God he needed it. But he smiled and nodded, "Of course." He turned away, starting to head back towards Maria, "Have a good night, Mister Laurens."

But Thomas stopped as he felt fingers around his arm. He looked over his shoulder to see John standing there, unable to meet his eye. "...I'll keep in contact with you."

John looked up at him sharply, conveying his meaning without using words.

Thomas nodded, his mouth running dry. "I understand."

* * *

Hercules left early in the morning, giving John a loving kiss before going. John was still running his fingers over his lips when Alex stumbled out of the bedroom, his hair a mess. He pressed a chaste kiss to John's head as he moved over to the tea kettle.

John watched him from his spot at the table. He thought of how empty their bed will be, with only two people in it. His chest ached for a time when there was four men trying to fit into one tent. Things were so different now. And John hasn't fused since Lafayette left for France. His body felt cold, suddenly.

"Hey, Alex…" He said quietly, "Can we, um… Can we do something before you go to work?"

Alex looked up from the tea he was pouring. "I don't really have time for a quickie, Jack."

"No, I mean…" John cleared his throat and looked away, "...can we- will you-" He took a deep breath and spoke quickly, "I want to fuse!"

Alex yelped in pain as he burned himself on the tea. He set the teapot and his cup down, shoving his hand in his mouth. His face was bright red as he refused to make eye contact with John.

"...with you." John added awkwardly.

Alex pulled his hand out of his mouth, observing the tender, pink skin. He still couldn't look at John, "Um, yeah, yeah, no. I… I actually really have to get to work, and, I'm super busy with- with work…"

John stood up as Alex quickly grabbed his bag. "Alex-"

"Ihavetogo." Alex ran into the wall in his haste to get out the door.

* * *

Alex groaned again for the fifth time in two minutes. His head was in his hands as he sat in Burr's chair. " _Fusion_ , Aaron! He wants to  _fuse_  with me!"

Burr was looking out the window, his hands behind his back, "You  _are_  in a romantic and sexual relationship with him. Of course he wants to fuse with you."

"I know, I know." Alex's face was red as he thought about it. "A-and I want to fuse with him…"

"Then what seems to be the issue?" Burr turned to look at him. "It's not like it's your first time."

Alex snorted at the small, almost shy smile Burr sent him. "Yeah, thanks to you." He sighed and looked down at his hands, "I don't know. He just looked so cute and hopeful and I just panicked and ran and, and, and…"

Burr placed a hand on his shoulder, speaking calmly, "Deep breaths, Alexander."

He didn't move again until Alex did as he was told, breathing in slowly and rhythmically.

"What's so scary about fusing with your boyfriend?" Burr asked quietly.

"...There's still some stuff about me that he doesn't really know about. I mean… He kinda knows about my dad. But I never really told him about the hurricane, and…" Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair, "And I'm scared cuz, what if I can't do it? Fusing with you was so  _easy_ , but I've never been able to do it with John before."

Burr paused, "Do you trust him?"

"With my life." Alex replied immediately.

"Then you should do it." Aaron said, "It's expected of you."

Alex scowled, "That's horrible advice."

Aaron shrugged, looking back out the window, "You'll have to forgive me. My mind is a bit occupied with more pressing affairs than your love life."

"Gee, thanks." Alex grumbled.

"My wife has taken ill." Aaron spoke quietly.

Alex immediately felt guilty. "...I'm sure she'll pull through it."

"Let us both hope so."

* * *

The house was dark when John opened the door, a tall man behind him. "Herc is gone, Pip is with Peggy."

"An' Hamilton?" Jefferson asked, looking down the road to make sure they weren't being watched.

"Working late. He won't be home for hours." John sounded a bit bitter about that, which made a strange feeling flitter in Thomas' chest.

The two entered the building quickly, John closing and locking the door behind him. Thomas shucked off his jacket as he looked around. "High ceilings."

"Ideal for fusion." John muttered, lighting a few candles around the front room.

"Rough day?" Jefferson asked, wondering what could have made the usually pleasant man so upset.

John pulled off his jacket and grabbed Thomas' hand. He let the man into the bedroom, muttering, "I don't want to talk about it."

He went to the window to pull the curtains closed as Thomas servayed around the room. He sounded a little starstruck as he asked, "Is that Mulettens bed?"

"Tie your hair up." John replied, he closed his eyes, his hands tightening in the curtains as he weakly added, "a-and… speak with a French accent."

Thomas didn't have to be told twice. He quickly worked a ribbon through his hair as he sat back on the bed, calculatingly spreading his legs a bit. "How do you usually fuse, mon petit garçon?"

John smiled a little, he almost sounded like Laf. It would be easy to pretend… "I usually dance, but, I'm not really in the mood for that tonight."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. I'm sure we can find another way." A seductively French voice said from behind him. John turned around and looked at the man that was laid out on his bed. His face burned as his mind helpfully pointed out how similar the man appeared to his beautiful Lafayette.

John forced himself to tear his gaze away from the other man, "No funny business, sir. Just- just fusion."

Thomas didn't seem upset by that in the least, "Understood. Now, come here, mon amour."

John hesitated a moment, even as Thomas reached forward and pulled him between his legs. He felt himself blush as he mumbled, "Hey…"

"Hey." Thomas smirked, a hand coming up to cup John's jaw lovingly. He shuddered as he felt a thumb brush over his freckles. Maybe he shouldn't do this. This was bad, wasn't it? If he had to wait until Herc and Alex were gone, if he has to keep it a secret, that means it's bad, right? But he wanted to feel complete again. He wanted to be satisfied in a way that neither Alex nor Herc could provide. He should say no to this, he should kick Jefferson out and pretend like it never happened. He should, he should-

Jefferson pulled him down into a kiss that was just as heated as the first time they had met. John whined into the other man's mouth, feeling his resolve slip away from him. He swung his leg up onto the bed, then the other, and soon he was sitting in Jefferson's lap, their lips hungrily moving against each other.

He shuddered as he pulled away and looked into the eyes of the man he missed so much, "Laf…"

"Shh, let the Marquis take care of you." Jefferson whispered, picking John up so carefully he felt breakable. Thomas smirked at the visible shiver than ran through John's body at the words. "Mon petit garçon."

Thomas moved so he had laid John down on the bed, and he hovered over him. His hands brushed over John's clothed chest, while his mouth found a spot by John's ear to bite and suck.

John gasped, his hands flying up to cling to Thomas' hair. He grunted softly, "Don't - don't leave marks."

Thomas hummed in agreement, moving to another spot lower down. There can't be any evidence. John sighed happily in his arms and Thomas felt his own body relax at the feeling of being so close to someone. But it wasn't close enough.

Jefferson pulled away with one last lick to John's warm skin. He ran a hand through John's hair as he observed his flushed face. "Are you ready, monsieur?"

John let out a shaky breath, his hands sliding down to brush against Thomas' shoulders, before moving up to cradle his face. His body was loose and warm with excitement and arousal. With a smile, he nodded once and pulled Thomas down to kiss him.

They could both feel the moment it happened, when they both let down their mental barriers, and allowed the other in. John could hear one last moan - to whom it belonged he was unsure - before he disappeared completely.

Eyes slowly fluttered open, staring at the ceiling above him. His chest heaved with each shallow breath, his pulse racing. His mind was peacefully blank for the first few seconds. He laid there, on the bed, just living for a moment.

His dark hands slowly lifted, and he observed his fingers for the first time. Freckles. He had freckles. His hands gently traced over his face, running over his eyes, his nose, his lips. He didn't have any extra parts, it seemed. He could work with this. His hands slowly moved down, sliding past his clothed nipples, down his abs. He paused at his hips.  _Oh_. It appeared he  _did_  have something extra.

A giggle pushed past his lips and his hands came back up to cover his face, "Oh, oh my God! I did it!"

He turned his head, his nose resting next to his armpit. He didn't mind the smell of his sweat as he hummed to himself. "I did it…"

His hand drifted up and down his body as he happily mapped out himself. He wiggled and writhed on the bed as he made sure everything worked fine.

His hips tilted up a bit, his excitement at the situation evident. He chuckled to himself, "Down, boys. Not tonight."

How tacky would he be to masterbate on his birthday? First day in existance, time to fuck. C'mon. That didn't stop him from admiring the view, though.

Admittedly, he didn't do much during his existence, except for lay on the bed and relax under the warmth of being absolutely complete. What he felt was similar to ecstasy as he spread out on the bed. A blissful fog covered his mind as he shifted through his new memories. Yes, he liked this very much, indeed.

Eventually, he let go of his focus and drifted away, letting himself separate once more.

Thomas was embarrassingly clinging onto John when they unfused. His face was hidden in the juncture of John's neck and shoulder, and his fingers dug deep into the other man's clothes. He whined a little, too. Because of course he did.

"You gotta go. Alex will get back soon." John sighed, sounding disappointed. "We can't be Thaurens anymore."

"Thaurens, huh? I like it. That was…" Thomas leaned back to look into John's eyes. He blushed darkly as he couldn't come up with the right words to describe how it felt.

John smiled, biting his lip, "I know…"

"I'll bring you the money next time." Thomas said hopefully.

John shook his head, he had to put his foot down. "This was the one and only time."

* * *

It was not the one and only time.

John found himself eagerly waiting until night time, so he could open the door for Jefferson. He was itching for it, his hands reaching for the man that wasn't there. Each night, with growing urgency, he would pull Thomas into the bedroom, sometimes before Thomas could even put his hair up.

"That's the last time." John said.

"I'll bring the money next time." Thomas replied.

Once or twice they danced, Thomas spinning John in elegance circles that he  _knows_  Alex, Herc, or Laf couldn't recreate. John felt the air rush out of his lungs with attraction as Thomas dipped him and they fused.

By wednesday, John didn't think twice as Thomas threw him onto the bed and crawled over him. He happily melted under his touch, whimpering and moaning at each little scrape of teeth. They were still very careful about leaving marks. But now, John didn't stop himself from rolling his hips up against Thomas'.

Thomas panted against his skin as he pulled off John's shirt. The smaller man arched his back upwards, silently encouraging Thomas to ravage his chest.

"Ff-  _please please please_!" John mewled, his legs locking behind Thomas' hips, pulling him forward eagerly.

Thomas hummed appreciatively, pulling away from John's nipple to mumble, "My pretty little boy."

John shoved his pants down to his mid-thigh with one hand, while his other guided Thomas' touch downwards. "I- I need more- Thomas, please!"

Thomas groaned, not wanting to think about how many lines they were crossing by doing this. Done were they with the Dress-Up-As-Lafayette game. Done were they pretending this wasn't something physical. Something _more_ than physical. He pushed these thoughts away as he grabbed John's member, feeling it for the first time.

" _Fuck_ , baby-" Thomas whispered, leaning forward to kiss John. The smaller man groaned against his lips, his hips shaking with effort as he thrusted against Thomas' hand.

Hands yanked at Thomas' shirt until he finally pulled away long enough to throw it off. John groaned appreciatively at Thomas' muscled torso. His hands were on him instantly, tracing over pecs and abs obsessively.

"Por favor, Papi, cógeme!" John whispered, "Fuck me, fuse with me - please please please!"

Thomas growled possessively as he reached for his own pants, "Prepare yourself."

John obediently pulled his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Thomas' hips stuttered at the sight of his boy -  _his_  John - looking up at him through lidded lashes. John wasted no time shoving his fingers into his hole, wincing a little at the pain. Thomas sat back and watched, almost in a trace at the pretty sight.

"I'm ready," John mumbled after a few minutes, "I'm ready, fuck me."

Thomas removed John's fingers. He quickly spit on his own hand, sliding it up and down his dick to wet it a bit. John threw his head back as Thomas slowly started pushing into his tight hole. He knew the smaller man had a bit of a pain kink, (thank you Thaurens), so Thomas didn't stop his slow pace forwards until their hips touched. He groaned at the heat radiating off of the other man. John's freckles lit up against the his skin.

John practically  _howled_  as Thomas started moving inside him, pushing in and out, stretching him further than he thought he could go. Again and again and again.

"My boy, my John," Thomas hissed as he gripped John's hips tightly.

"Yours, yours, yours," John repeated like a prayer, gasping and moaning with each thrust. "Ah! Yours! Y-yours!"

John may have been drooling a bit as Thomas nailed into him endlessly, he couldn't close his mouth, wordless sounds flowing out of him like a chorus.

And then the front door opened.

The two froze immediately at the soft call of, "John? Herc? I'm home…"

John's hand flew over his own mouth, his eyes wide. Thomas' mind was racing, panic evident on his face. What do they do now? Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Alex's voice was getting a bit closer as he moved around the house, "Mather Washingtons kicked me out. They said I had to go home at least  _once_  this week, ha ha…"

"He can't know you're here!" John hissed.

"W-what do you want me to do? Jump out the goddamn window?" Thomas snapped.

"I-I don't know! I don't-"

The door to the bedroom opened.

"Hey, guys, I-" Alex froze in his spot, his eyes wide. He couldn't look away from the scene before him. "Fuck..."

An awkwardly cleared throat, then, "I-I can explain."

"You're Hercerns, right?" Alex asked, smiling. Thaurens' eyes widened comically.

 _Fuck_. He thought.  _I forgot to tell him Herc left._

_He really hasn't been around enough to notice Herc's gone?_

_We can work with this. He's never seen Hercerns before._

Thaurens held out a hand, "Yes, that's me. It's my absolute divine pleasure to meet you."

Alex's face reddened as he took Thaurens' hand, "You never told me you were so hot."

Thaurens' cheeks darkened as he tried not to let his panic show. "O-oh!?"

Alex's eyes traveled up and down Thaurens' half-dressed body, "Daddy long legs, is what you are."

_Oh my Gooooood!_

_Alex no, don't-_

"It's funny, you kinda look like Laf." Alex snickered. "Or Lafaur."

Thaurens chuckled smoothly, "Yes, Lafayette pointed that out as well."

_Liar liar liar liar!_

Alex slid into Thaurens' personal space, his hands roaming up the fusion's bare chest. "I guess I caught you guys at a bad time?"

_Yeah, kinda!_

"No, not at all, baby boy." Thaurens gently brushed his fingers through Alex's hair, coming to rest on his cheek. Alex leaned into the touch, blinking up at him happily.

_Baby boy? Are you serious?_

_Shut the fuck up._

_Look how quickly he trusts me…_

_Shut the fuck up!_

"Do you need any help with that?" Alex asked, coyly brushing his hand across Thaurens' haphazardly-clothed crotch. Thaurens groaned, biting his lip.

_No no no no Alex!_

_Bad touch bad touch!_

"Oh, don't worry about me, darlin'." Thaurens casually batted Alex's hand away.

"John, your accent really comes out as Hercerns. It's really pronounced." Alex commented. He smirked as he stepped even closer, "I like it."

 _God fucking dammit_.

"I'm glad you two finally fused." Alex continued, smiling softly. He held Thaurens' big hand in his own, playing with his fingers, "I knew how much it meant to you… And," He licked his lips, glancing away, "I'm sorry I ran away, John, when you…"

The memory flashed in Thaurens' mind with a sharp pang. "It's okay, lovely. I'm… alright now."

Alex nodded, his hand tracing Thaurens' abs happily, "Yeah, I can tell."

Thaurens didn't have time to react as Alex yanked him down by the back of his neck, smashing their lips together. Alex melded himself against Thaurens' lean body, his hands roaming over dark skin.

_He tastes so good?_

_No Alex, stop!_

Thaurens pulled away, putting his big hands on Alex's hips, holding him in place. "Uh-"

"It's funny," Alex grinned, face red. He climbed onto Thaurens' lap, looking up at the fusion seductively, "I always told myself the only fusion I'd sleep with is Mulettens."

_Hamilton fucked Mulettens?_

A flash of skin on skin and delicious moans bombarded Thaurens' mind. His face grew dark as he half-experienced this for the first time. He held back a small moan at the memory of Alex naked.

_Thomas, what the fuck?_

_What? I'm not blind._

"But, I'm in a good mood, and it's been so long…" Alex's voice grew quiet, "And I love you so much, and I want to make it up to you for this morning, so…"

Thaurens had to look away, everything in his body telling him to throw the small man against a wall and fuck him senseless. " _Alex_ …"

Alex took this as encouragement as he leaned up and pressed tiny kisses against Thaurens' skin, "Hmm, Hercerns, your fusion should be celebrated. So, let's celebrate."

_We can't tell him no._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

_This wasn't how this was supposed to happen._

_What if we just say we're not in the mood?_

_But he's so. Damn. Cute._

_Say no say no say no say no say no say no say no-_

"Then, by all means." The fusion spoke, pulling Alex into a passionate kiss.

_NO!_

_NO!_

The smaller man's fingers explored Thaurens' hips, before dipping down into his pants. The boy gasped, pulling away from the kiss. His eyes were wide and his face was bright red as he realized what was down there. "Hercerns… do- do you have  _two_  …?"

"Yes…" Thaurens growled, suddenly taking full control of the fusion.

* * *

Thaurens stared at the ceiling for a long time as Alex snored naked next to him. The fusion was stock-still as his mind raced.

_I can't believe I did that!?_

_Alex is going to kill me..._

_How could I_ do  _this!?_

_He thought we were Hercerns the entire time-_

_Just once I wish he'd say_ my  _name._

_Oh my Lord, he was so beautiful._

_He was able to take_ both  _of my cocks at once?!_

_I just wanted to fuse, I didn't ask for this…_

_Clearly, this is all Hamilton's fault._

_I didn't do any of that! That was all Thaurens!_

_Both of you wanted to fuck him. I helped._

_Alex can never know about this._

_No, nobody needs to know._

_This can never happen again._

_Agreed._

_But, as long as Herc's gone…_

_And he still thinks we're Hercerns…_

Thaurens looked over at the beautiful man sleeping peacefully at his side. He groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Quietly, he mumbled, "Better start praying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas couldn't keep the grin off his face as watched Alex limp around the building. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, as Alex stood stiffly in front of Mx. Washingtons. They were talking about something, but it was clear Alexander's mind was elsewhere. The poor boy's shoulders were tight as he shifted from foot to foot, subtly trying not to wince.

As Mx. Washingtons left him, Alex walked towards his office, wobbling a little. Thomas couldn't help but snort, "I see you still have that pole shoved up your ass. Or are you just limping because of the crippling realization that your beliefs and ambitions are utter horse shit?"

"You wish." Alex said, shooting Thomas a glare. "Unlike you,  _some_ of us are able to get laid with the people they love."

Thomas ignored the way his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to scream, ' _It was me! I fucked you! You're talking about me!'_ But instead he just rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Like anyone would love you."

Still, Thomas watched Alex sit down in his office, and he smirked when the man winced.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're letting me back." Thomas said honestly as he pressed a quick kiss to John's lips.

John huffed at the reminder, but smiled regardless. "Alex doesn't know it's you. Herc is still gone for another week and a half. We have some time before I kick you out for good."

Thomas led the way to the bedroom, saying over his shoulder, "We have to be more careful, though. Washington must be craving his wife or something, because they're always fused now. And Mx. Washingtons doesn't let Hamilton stay late."

John hid his face in his hands, groaning, "I can't believe we did that to him."

Thomas chuckled, "You should have seen him today. He was limping so pretty." He turned around and his smile fell slightly at John's distraught expression. Thomas gently pulled John's hands away from his face; his eyebrows tilted upwards in concern. "Are you okay, baby?"

John silently nodded, "I just… have a bad feeling about this."

Thomas ran a hand through John's curls lovingly, "Don't worry. Believe you me, I'll take care of you."

John smiled at the dedication in Thomas' voice. He nodded again and stood on his tippy toes to kiss the other man. They spent a few minutes like that, just kissing each other and holding one another close. Finally, Thomas pulled away slightly to speak.

"Before we fuse, tell me about yourself?" Thomas asked, wrapping his arms around John's waist.

John tilted his head, confused, "What do you mean? You already know everything about me, we've fused."

Thomas hummed and brushed a strand of hair out of John's face, "Yeah… But, I want to hear it from you, instead of just absorbing it through Thaurens. I want to hear your voice, see it in your eyes, and feel it in your touch."

Thomas pressed a kiss to John's knuckled there, looking at him warmly through lowered lashes.

For some reason, John's face heated at that. He always thought that fusion was the most intimate thing in existence, and in most ways, it is. But what Thomas was asking him to do was strangely  _more_ personal than that. He wanted to talk about things that he already knew about? Just to spend more time with him? Just to listen to him?

John fanned his flushed face with a hand, looking away, "Well, Mr. Jefferson, what do you want to know?"

Thomas pulled them down to the bed, letting John sit in his lap. He lazily played with the other man's smaller hands. After a moment of thinking, he shrugged and said, "Everything. Whatever you want to share. I want to hear it all."

So, John talked. It was strange, being the one to dictate the conversation. He didn't usually talk about himself. Especially with Alex. The immigrant always wanted to talk about his own problems and his own life; which pushed John into the position of the listener. John couldn't keep the smile from his face as he got into a story from his childhood. He blushed as he spoke of his wife, pleased that Thomas agreed with his decision to marry her. His voice dipped quiet as he confessed sins that he had not yet been able to let go. They spent hours, holding each other close, and just talking.

John paused when he looked out the window, "It's dark. Alex will be back soon, you should go."

Thomas sighed dramatically, earning a hum in agreement from John. "If only we didn't have to worry about your stupid boyfriend."

John pouted flicking Thomas' nose, "Alex is important to me, don't be mean."

"I know, I know." Thomas sat up on the bed, rubbing his neck, "It's kinda funny though."

"What is?"

"We spent so much time talking, we didn't even fuse." Thomas appeared hesitant, like he was waiting for John's reaction.

John blinked in surprise, he didn't even notice. Heat rose to his cheeks and he looked away, "Guess you're just good company."

"Guess so." Thomas murmured. He leaned over and stole a kiss from John's lips, sighing happily. When he pulled away slowly, his lips not wanting to seperate from John's, he felt a small smile fit into place on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

"I longingly await your return to me." John whispered, his body leaning closer to Thomas', even as he knew that the other man must go.

They spent another five minutes kissing, before they heard a noise from down the street, and agreed it was time to end things for the night.

* * *

"Peggy stopped by the office today. She said that we could go pick up Pip tonight." Alex said as a greeting. He slipped off his jacket and immediately crawled into Thaurens' lap. He threw his arms around the bigger man's neck and pulled them into a kiss. Thaurens sighed happily and used his hands on Alex's hips to slide them closer together. When Alex pulled away, he mumbled, "Maybe we can have some fun before we go get him?"

A grin slid across Thaurens' face, and for a second, he looked strikingly like Mulettens. Alex felt his breath hitch. It was like a switch, and suddenly, all of Alex's memories associated with the fusion came rushing back to him. A deep pang shot through his chest, tearing muscle and cracking bone, as he remembered he'd probably never see Mulettens again.

As Thaurens leaned down to kiss Alex, the smaller man turned his head, allowing the fusion to kiss his neck instead.

"Hercerns…" Alex said quietly, drowning in his thoughts. He pulled away from the fusion, looking up into his eyes. "I… Actually, I changed my mind. Um…"

Paranoia shot through Thaurens as he mentally screamed.

_He knows he knows he knows he knows_.

But he just pulled Alex closer and tipped his chin up, "Alex, baby boy, what's wrong?"

"I just - you reminded me of Mulettens and I … just really miss him?" Alex laughed bitterly, "It's stupid, I'm sorry, we can fuck I just-"

Thaurens' expression fell as he also felt the deep pain of both never getting to meet Mulettens and never being able to be him again. The half of him that was once Mulettens mentally froze up, leaving only Thomas to take the reins.

"Shh, shh, darlin'..." Thaurens whispered, pressing soft kisses across Alex's face. "What do you need?"

He was speaking not just to Hamilton, but also to his John. He had a deep pain in the middle of his chest that he knew he'd have to soothe.

_How can I help, baby?_  Thomas asked.

_I just want Herc and Laf_. John replied, not with words, but with an overpowering sense of longing. Thomas knew that was going to be the answer, and yet he asked anyway.

Alex shifted awkwardly on Thaurens' lap, a bit shy. "Can… can you just hold me? Like Mulettens used to do?"

"Of course, honey." Thaurens said, shifting them so Alex was protected in his strong arms. He only relaxed when Alex clung to his chest like a baby. A big hand ran up and down Alex's back, trying to mimic the movements of someone he's never met. Alex squirmed as he tried to burrow himself into Thauren's embrace.

"Can… can I say something and … and you not get mad?" Alex asked, his voice incredibly small.

Thaurens frowned, wondering what the hell Hamilton was going to say this time, but he hummed in agreement.

"I hate this."

Thaurens froze slightly, craning his neck to look down at the small boy, "Excuse me?"

"I hate that you look so much like him." Alex said. And once he started, he couldn't stop, the words tumbling out of his mouth. "I hate that you don't look  _enough_  like him. I hate that I'm so stuck in the past. I hate that I can't love you as much as I loved him. I hate that I love you so much already. I hate that you sleep where he slept. I hate that ... I hate that you aren't him."

Thaurens had no clue how to reply to that. The fusion was completely still, his mind strangely silent.

Alex took in a shaky breath, unable to look Thaurens in the eye as he said, "But, Hercurens, I don't hate you." Finally, he allowed himself to lock gazes with the fusion, "...Does that make sense?"

It was John who spoke through Thaurens' lips, his voice raw with honesty, "Yes. Yes, it does."

Thaurens felt a pang of guilt run through him for two different reasons.

* * *

When Peggy answered the door, the first thing she said was, "I have good news and bad news."

Which isn't exactly what you want to hear when you're talking to the person who was watching your son for a few days while he was sick.

"What's the good news?" Alex asked, trying to look over Peggy's shoulder into the Schuyler household.

Peggy smiled sheepishly, "Well, Pip doesn't have a cough anymore."

Alex frowned, "What's the bad news?"

Thaurens didn't want to be here, this wasn't his son, this wasn't his moment to intrude on. But once Alex was feeling better, he demanded that they go and get Pip right away. There was no possible excuse for "Hercurens" to disappear right now. So he awkwardly hung around behind Alex, paranoid that he'd be found out.

Instead of answering, Peggy just stepped aside to let them in. Alex smiled as he saw the familiar faces of the Schuyler brothers, but his smile fell as he saw the small child standing in between them.

"You learned to walk!? He learned to walk!?" Alex said, his nails digging at his scalp, "And I  _missed it_!?"

Thaurens shook his head, "But, he was just crawling the last time I saw him!"

Peggy had her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. A smile tugged on her lips, "Yeah, it's almost as if he, or God, doesn't realize how babies are supposed to function."

"I missed my son's first steps." Alex whispered, turning around to look at Thaurens, he repeated, louder, "We missed our son's first steps!"

Thaurens chewed his lip, his body tense. "Well, it's not  _that_  bad. He just surprised everyone. Like his father."

That seemed to relax Alex a bit, he decided to find humor in the moment. Thaurens was sure that the man was just putting up a mask, and later, when out of sight of the Schuylers, he'd let his guilt and self-hatred destroy him.

But, for now, he approached the boys and happily greeted them. "Bradstreet, Jeremiah!"

The two boys took a second to remember who this man was, but once they did, they excitedly tackled him. "Alex!"

Alex laughed, picking Jeremiah up and ruffling Bradstreet's hair. "Good Lord, you're both so big now! Dot has been feeding you well, I see." Alex gasped dramatically at the last brother that was staring up at him, "And is that Rensselaer!? You're practically an adult now! You could join the army!"

Rensselaer looked over to Peggy, worried, "Who's he?"

Alex clutched a hand to his chest and sighed loudly, "You wound me, young sir."

"Alex, Alex! Look at what we taught Philip!" Bradstreet said, standing in front of the kid. He held out his hand, making a finger gun. He pointed it at the baby and shouted, "BANG!"

Philip squealed and flopped to the floor.

"I told you not to show him that!" Peggy chided as Bradstreet helped the baby up to do it again. Philip seemed ecstatic and Rensselaer joined in on the fun. Jeremiah squirmed in Alex's hold until he put him down, so he could shoot the younger boys, too.

Alex tried to swallow down the images that such a game brought forth. "Uh, that's awesome Brad."

Peggy crossed her arms, but didn't stop the boys from running around and yelling. She leaned over to Alex and whispered, "Daddy has started teaching Brad and Jerry how to be respectable leaders of the Schuyler clan. So when he out for the day, I usually let them have their fun."

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling, "They'll be admirable men someday."

Peggy smiled and allowed Alex to press a kiss to her cheek. She then turned to Thaurens, who was content in just watching Alex play with the kids. "And am I correct to assume you're Hercurens?"

"Yes, miss." Thaurens replied easily, bringing one of Peggy's hands to his lips. Peggy's gaze sharpened at his voice. He lowered her hand and tried to not look guilty. It didn't work. The longer she observed his features, the more anxious he grew.

Peggy said finally, "You don't look much like Hercules."

Alex called from across the room under a pile of boys, "Yeah, I thought the same thing. Isn't fusion weird?"

"Alex, darlin', we should get going!" Thaurens said when Peggy looked like she had more to add. "We should get Pip to bed soon!"

Alex nodded, worming himself away from the kids. "Yeah, yeah, right. Okay, now which kid is mine?"

Alex picked up Rensselaer and shook him a bit. The boy giggled and squealed, Alex shook his head, "No, that's not right."

He set Rensselaer back down and then looked to Bradstreet, "Are you mine?"

"Noooo!" Bradstreet laughed as Alex struggled to lift him up.

"Ugh, nope, that's not right, either." Alex set him back down. Turning to just Pip, who had his arms raised, and Jeremiah, who was bouncing on his feet excitedly. Alex thought long and hard. Then he picked up Jeremiah and swung him around a bit. Jeremiah laughed and squirmed, his face red with joy. "Nah, it's not you. Guess that just leaves this one."

Jeremiah was set down and Philip was  _finally_  picked up. The boy relaxed against his father's chest, his thumb in his mouth. Alex nodded to himself, "Yeah. That's right."

"Got yourself a real cute boy there." Peggy commented to Thaurens.

"Yeah, he's a handful, though. Always crying, won't eat when we want him to, needs help getting changed." Thaurens was smiling fondly as he spoke.  
Peggy snorted, "I was talking about Alex."

Thaurens couldn't hold back the laughter in his voice as he said, "So were we."

* * *

"This is dangerous, Tom." John said quietly, his leg bouncing as he sat in Thomas' lavish carriage. Four strong horses pulled them along the path, a driver silently leading the way. John and Thomas were hidden behind the walls of the carriage, promising that no one would see them together. It was a Sunday, they could spend the entire day together, without Thomas having to dash off to work.

"Yes, and that's why we're going a town over." Thomas replied, completely undisturbed. "Excuse me if I want to spend time with you outside of the house. You're a pretty boy, I want to show you off."  
John shook his head, "Okay, but you literally  _can't_  'show me off', because if Alex finds out-"

"Hey. You've been stressing too much. Let me take care of you." Thomas leaned forward and placed a hand on John's knee. He gently tilted John's head forward to press a kiss to his lips. "Don't worry so much. Alex is too busy kissing Washington's ass. Working from home and watching Pip. Besides, I know you live for this kind of danger."

John blushed and looked away, but he couldn't deny him that one. There was a strange satisfaction of knowing that he could basically do whatever he wants. A thrill of almost getting caught. A shot of adrenaline at the idea of being discovered. It did make the whole arrangement more exciting.

They spent the day in the next town over. Thomas took John shopping, buying him everything from gifts for Pip to evening snacks. Every time Thomas tried to take John's hand, the other man would awkwardly pull it away to scratch his ear or point at something. Thomas was a bit disappointed, but not surprised. But that's alright. He knew  _exactly_  how to fix this.

"We should check out the theatre-" John's suggestion was cut off as Thomas suddenly pulled him into an abandoned alleyway. He let out a squeak of surprise as Thomas pushed him up against the wall of a shop, and fisted his hand into curly hair.

John sighed happily as Thomas kissed him, hard and needy. Thomas could feel his anxieties drifting away with each slide of lips. Hands pulled him closer, closer, closer still. John gasped between kisses, "Fuse with me."

"Don't wanna." Thomas murmured, his teeth scraping across the sensitive skin of John's neck.

"Wha- why not?" John asked, a bit surprised.

Thomas smirked, pulling away slightly to watch his boy's face. He cupped John's cheek gently, as he rubbed his thumb over John's red, swollen lips. "Cuz, I can't look at you if we're fused."

John's face burned darkly. He sputtered, unable to come up with a response. Thomas chuckled darkly and continued to suck marks into his neck. They could away just blame it on Hercules.

After that, John figured a little hand-holding couldn't hurt.

They flirted and teased and kissed the entire day, enjoying the lovely weather and each other. They stayed out all day, until the sun decided to retire for the evening. They rode back home in silence, as John fell asleep against Thomas' shoulder. Thomas pressed light kisses to John's head as he napped, loving the feeling of having  _his_  boy so close to him.

But all good things must come to an end. Thomas quietly shook John awake and chuckled at his yawn. "Good morning, beautiful."

"It's the middle of the night." John commented, looking out the window tiredly.

"I know, you're home." Thomas informed him, brushing back some of his hair soothingly. "I had a lovely day. We should do it again sometime."  
"Thank you for this, Thomas." John said, pulling the other man into a long kiss. Thomas was surprised by the kiss, moaning a little into John's mouth. He happily participated, gripping at John's clothes needily. Finally, John pulled away, whispering, "I gotta go. Gotta make sure my boyfriend remembered to feed our kid."

Thomas pressed another chaste kiss to his lips, before letting him go. "I'll see you later, baby."

"Night, darlin'." John mumbled, finally stumbling out of the carriage, a few bags in tow. He was still feeling all kinds of warm and fuzzy when he let himself into his house. He set his bags down by the door, not wanting to carry them any further. He sighed happily, leaning against the wall as he tried to calm his beating heart.

"Where the  _hell_  have you been!?" A voice hissed furiously.

John jumped in surprise, "Alex?"

"I have been worried  _sick_! You just disappeared suddenly! And I had no idea where you were and you were gone all day! Where's Herc?! I woke up to Pip crying and I was like, 'Oh, they're going to get breakfast', but you  _never came back_  and I was so  _freaked out_! What do you have to say for yourself!?" Alex lectured, his face red and his hair a mess.

John stared at him for a second, trying to process what was happening. Finally, he said, "I was shopping. I bought you a book."

That peaked Alex's interests. John leaned down and pulled out a book from one of his bags. He held it out to Alex, who quickly snatched it up.

"It's about two cities or something." John mumbled, his warm mood disappearing instantly. John wrapped his arms around himself, trying to mimic the feel of Thomas' touch.

"You're forgiven." Alex said, stepping away from him. He opened the book, flipping through the first few pages. "But seriously, never do that again."

It didn't take long for Alex to get lost in the fictional world. John almost felt annoyed that he was practically forgotten so easily, but that's what he had Thomas for. Thomas, who pampered him, who held him tightly, who fused with him, who listened to him. Thomas was for all the good and pure in John's life.

...What was Alex for?

John pushed that thought away as he went into their bedroom to find Pip standing up in his crib. The boy was watching him, but he didn't seem upset. John picked him up, lifting him out of the crib.

"Hola, mi pequeño hijo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" John paused to see if the boy would reply. Philip gently patted John's face. He chuckled, "He tenido un día increíble, con un hombre que amo."

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Alex wasn't going to come into the room. The man was so absorbed in his book, he probably couldn't even hear John talking a room away. Still, he stuck to Spanish, to keep his anxieties at bay.

"Pero él no es tu padre." He sighed as he admitted this out loud, "Creo que amo a alguien más. Por favor no me odies, yo me siento horrible..."

Philip just blinked at him. John let out a small smile, and moved to the large bed in the room. He climbed into it, holding Pip close to him as he did so. John just wanted to sleep with his son beside him. He didn't want to worry about all of his bad choices. And his beautiful son would never judge him for something like this anyway.

* * *

Thomas didn't  _mean_  to walk in on Alexander furiously attempting to pull out his hair, angry tears overflowing in his eyes. He was just delivering some speech revisions and didn't bother knocking.

He froze slightly, Alex hadn't seen him yet. The boy was pacing back and forth, his hands shaking as he tugged at his scalp.

"Mmmmm..." Alex hummed thickly, his voice wet as he tried to swallow around the knot in his throat. He tried hard to keep his breathing even, but it clearly wasn't working.

Thomas doesn't know why he does what he does next, but he silently closes the door behind him and steps up behind Alexander. He wraps his arms around the smaller man and whispers, "Hey, baby boy, are you okay?"

Alex immediately relaxes in his hold, leaning back against his broad chest and closing his eyes. He sighs and lowers his hands from his hair to clutch at Thomas' sleeves. "N-not really."

"Ma puce, dis à Papa ce qui se passe." Thomas whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Alex's head.

Alex sniffled pathetically, "Things have been weird with John lately. Herc too, I guess."

Thomas didn't reply, instead choosing to rub his hands up and down Alex's arms soothingly. He ducked his head a bit to mouth at Alex's neck. It felt so familiar, this position. He saw nothing strange about what he was doing; Alex has had both his dicks up his ass before. This was tame in comparison. Alex seemed to agree, tilting his head to give him more room.

He sighed softly, his eyes fluttering shut. "I miss you so much. I don't know what I'm doing, I'm completely lost."

Thomas moved his hands around Alex's waist, tightening his grip to keep the other boy pressed close against him. Alex continued to talk, "I never see Herc anymore, unless he's fused with John. Which is, fine, I guess. But. Hercurens … confuses me. I wish you were a part of him. And John - John just disappeared all day yesterday and he didn't even care that I was worried. I wanted him to care, but he just gave me some dumb book and went to sleep. If they don't love me anymore, I need them to tell me instead of just … doing whatever the hell this is."

Thomas shushed him quietly, pressing his face against Alex's neck and inhaling the familiar scent.

"It's so weird. It's like they don't care about me unless they're fused. It wasn't like that with you. When did things get so hard?" Alex asked, tilting his head back, his eyes pleasantly closed. Thomas sighed sympathetically, his heart aching at seeing Alex looking so distraught. He didn't think before he pressed his lips to Alexander's. They kissed easily, Alex turning around in his grasp to get an easier angle. Thomas easily backed Alexander up until he was leaning against his desk, his legs spreading easily for him to fit into. Thomas tugged on Alex's hair in the way that he knew he liked. Alex let out a soft moan, which Thomas happily ate up. After a moment, Thomas pulled away, breathing hard. The two stayed like that, breathing each other's air, panting in the silent room. Thomas looked down at Alex's flushed face and smiled warmly. God, this boy was beautiful.

Alex's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the man standing above him. The immigrant's expression did a strange dance in a split second: it scrunched up in confusion, widened in surprise, and then darkened with disgust. He twisted out of Thomas' grasp and pushed him away, screeching, "Jefferson!? What the  _fuck_!?"

Oh.  _Oh!_   _Shit_!

He's not Thaurens right now.

"Who the hell did you  _think_  it was?!" Thomas sputtered, unable to come up with a better response than that. His face was bright red, he knew, but he only hoped that Alex was too mortified to notice.

"I-I don't know!? I wanted it to be… I don't-" Alex's face was equally red as he pushed past him, abandoning his own office to run away from the situation.

Thomas stood there, terrified, in Alex's now-empty office. His heart was racing as he realized what he had just done. He needed to make this better, somehow.

* * *

"I got you something that's long overdue." Thomas said as a greeting. He had a bag hanging from his shoulder, it obviously bulging with items.

Curiosity burned in John as he wondered what Thomas was going to give him this time. He had no idea, especially considering how big of a bag was necessary to transport it. "Uh, whatcha got there, Tommy?"

Thomas grinned and pressed a quick kiss to John's lips. He then set the bag down on the coffee table. He gestured for John to step forward and open it, so curiously, he did.

He didn't speak when he saw what it was. His hands slowly pulled away from the bag and his breathing was cut short.

"It's all the money I owe you." Thomas said, his hands nervously wringing together. "For the fusion."

John looked down at the piles of bills and then back up at Thomas. A hole was cut into the bottom of his stomach and all of his life was draining out of him. His body felt cold as he watched Thomas' pleased expression. The bullet in his shoulder ached suddenly. He took a small step backwards, his head shaking side to side, "...I don't want your money."

Thomas' smile fell instantly, "What?"

John let out a bitter laugh, "What we're doing here, what we have between us, I don't want it to be a paid affair. I'd rather it just-" He paused, realizing his wording, "N-n-not that this counts as an affair, because Alex and I are not married and even if we were, it's not- it's different - and I just meant affair as in an event or something I - I don't -"

Thomas cupped John's face with his hands, brushing his thumbs across his cheeks in an attempt to calm him, "Hey, I'm just holding up my part of the deal. Remember? We agreed to fuse for money. You let me fuse with you, I'm giving you more than enough money. Let me take care of you, baby."

John shook his head, swatting Thomas' hands away. He didn't want to touch him right now. He couldn't. "That may have been what we originally agreed upon, but things change, Thomas. It's different now. It  _was_  about fusion, but then we fucked. And then we fucked  _Alex_. And then I fell in-"

Thomas' eyebrows shot up as John's mouth snapped shut. The two quickly averted their gazes, well aware of how that sentence was going to end. They both took a moment to get their fluttering hearts to calm.

"Jacky, listen, please just take the money." Thomas said, his own anxieties creeping into his eyes.

"Keep your money." John said, "I just want to fuse with you; to be close to you, all the time."

Thomas' breathing was coming out rapidly, "I have to make this right, take the money. I-I want to do my part - think of Pip and take the money!"

"I don't want to be some street whore to you-" John said, blinking back tears.

"You're not!" Thomas was quick to say, reaching out for John, even as he backed away.

"Then don't make me take this money!"

"Take this money! These feelings are making things messy and I need you to-"

John used air quotes as he said, "What do you mean 'messy'? Things aren't perfect, but it's mostly my mess anyway. Alex doesn't even know you exist and -"

The words were being pulled out of Thomas' mouth before he could stop them, " _Alex and I kissed!_ "

That was the second time in less than twenty minutes that John's breath got sucked out of him. "What?"

Thomas shifted his weight awkwardly, his eyes on his shoes. "He was upset, and I thought I was Thaurens, and I really didn't mean to, I just forgot that I wasn't fused with you and it-"

"Get out." John said, quietly. He didn't dare raise his voice, he didn't trust himself to not break down crying. "Get out of my house."

"John, I can make this better, if you just fus-" Thomas tried to step forward, but John turned his back to him.

"Don't you dare touch me! Get the fuck out of my house!" John stormed away, Thomas knew where the door was. "And take your money with you!"

Thomas flinched as the bedroom door was slammed shut. He could hear crying through the walls, and he was pretty sure it wasn't Philip.

* * *

John knew he couldn't confront Alex about the kiss, because then Alex would ask how he knew about it, and then John would be cornered into explaining everything about Thaurens. He couldn't do that. So instead he just got mad about everything Alex did. It didn't matter if it was big or small, anything and everything frustrated John, because it would remind him of the situation he was in. It would be hypocritical to get mad at Alex for cheating, when John was doing the same damn thing nearly every night. And a kiss isn't even cheating, right? Right. Just like fusion wasn't cheating. So he really should just forget all about it, right? But he couldn't, because Alex didn't realize that he was kissing part of Thomas when he was with "Hercurens". This entire mess was all John's fault anyway, for taking Thomas up on his offer. All he wanted was to fuse, God damn him. He didn't ask for all of this.

Alex was lying on the couch, an arm draped over his eyes, as John wiped down the coffee table, giving the room some much-needed dusting. Philip followed him around, holding a stuffed bear that was once Herc's. He child babbled occasionally, but mostly was watching with rapt attention as John cleaned.

"Alex, can you do me a favor and maybe help? Your papers are all over the place and I know if I move any of them you'll bitch." John said.

Alex pointed to Pip without moving his other arm off his eyes, "Don't cuss around the kid, John."

John rolled his eyes, "He's not talking yet, I can say whatever I want."

"Fine, but if my kid has the mouth of a soldier, I'm blaming you." Alex said, not moving from the sofa.

John cupped his face for a moment, closing his eyes. He let out a sharp sigh through his nose. "Whatever. Will you please put your paperwork away?"

"I'm waiting for the ink to dry." Alex replied.

"The ink's dry, I assure you. Some of this shit's been here for days." John gestured to a particular pile that he's almost stepped on countless times.

Alex moved his arm then to glare at him as he said, "Well, I don't have an office, so where do you expect me to put them?"

"I don't know, your work?" John placed his hands on his hips. "You have an office there, use it!"

Alex didn't get a chance to reply, because Philip chose that moment to start crying loudly. John and Alex looked at each other, before the immigrant said, "He's probably hungry. You're turn."

"It's always my turn." John grumbled as he picked Philip up and carried him into the kitchen. The boy only stopped sobbing when John handed him a bottle. He was big enough to hold the bottle on his own now, so John stood there and took a moment to compose himself.

He hates himself for thinking this, but the more time he spends with Alex, the more he wants to run to Thomas. It's bad and wrong and he  _knows_  it is. But Alex isn't really making much of a case for himself here.

John shook his head. He knew what he was walking into when he and Alex got together, so long ago. They've known each other for years. He already knew that Alex was an asshole and a bit self-centered. But he fell in love with him anyway. Has that changed?

There was the sound of a door closing from the other room. John sighed huffily, wondering where the hell Alex thought he was going at this time at night. He walked back into the main room, Philip on his hip. He almost tripped at the sight before him.

Alex was standing in front of a tall man, talking nonstop. The man looked a bit confused, but nodded along anyway. The man was none other than -

"...Hercules?!" John gasped.

Herc snorted as he looked over Alex's head, "Where's my hug, Jack? I feel all kinds of unloved. Did you forget about me?"

John's face only grew whiter as Alex turned to look at him, confused. The only thing the southerner could utter was a hissed, " _Shit_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Panic was not so strong that it could overpower sound logic. John  _was_  a soldier, after all. And this was just a new battlefield. He very calmly stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Herc's cheek, before he very calmly handed Philip to Alex, very calmly pushed Hercules into the bedroom, and  _very calmly_  slammed the door shut behind them.

"John?!" Herc asked, incredulous. "What's going on?"

John tried his best to keep his breathing even. He took a deep breath and said as clearly as he could, "I made a  _huge_ mistake, and it's all kinda just hitting me  _right now_."

Hercules moved forward, wrapping an arm around John's waist. He helped the smaller man to their bed, his expression worried, "You're so pale, what happened? What'd you do while I was gone?"

"I-I-I-" John looked up into Herc's eyes, only barely registering the strong hands cupping his face. When he spoke again, his voice was a whisper, "I cheated, I'm a cheater, Herc, I…"

Hercules blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what he meant by that, "Cheated at what?"

The thought didn't even come to his mind that John was referring to his relationship. Sure, he had an open relationship with Martha (really, they barely counted as "together"), and there was whatever Mulettens was. But other than that, John was one of the most loyal men Hercules had ever met. So, when John claimed he was a cheater, there was no possible way he meant it in a scandalous manner.

Unfortunately, this was exactly what he meant.

"On  _Alex!_ " John hissed, tears filling his eyes, "I cheated on Alex!"

Hercules shook his head, "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

Herc still didn't believe it. "Jack, your relationship with Al is … unorthodox. Whatever you did, I'm sure it wasn't cheating."

"I fused with someone else." John said.

"That's not so bad." Hercules shrugged, "Alex doesn't even like fusion."

"I slept with someone else." John said, his hands shaking. "On multiple occasions."

"You sleep with lots of people, John." Herc said, waving it off. "Really, if this is a joke, it's a very strange and poor one."

John grabbed Hercules by the shoulders and shook him a bit, "I'm a cheater! I fell in love with another person!"

Herc got a bad feeling that John was being serious. "...Who did you sleep with?"

John looked away, slowly retracting his hands. He didn't want to be in the same room as Hercules anymore. He regretted telling his best friend about his mistakes.

"John…" Hercules grew quiet with anger as he said, "John, please tell me you're referring to me."

John bit his lip, his hands pressed firmly against his legs.

"You're talking about Laf. He visited while I was gone. You mean Laf."

John stayed quiet, still.  
"Martha, then. It's not cheating if it's with Martha."

John whispered, his eyes closed. Hercules leaned forward, unable to hear him, "What?"

John tried again, his body shaking with effort to not break down, "One of … Alex's coworkers."

Immediately Hercules pulled away, as if John's words shot fire down his throat. He stood, pacing the room. He covered his mouth, holding back a noise of shock or anger or both. Those same hands moved up to cover his eyes; as if he was trying to blind himself to the truth. Finally, he turned on his heel and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You didn't do this. John, you  _didn't_."

"I did." His voice was hollow, his eyes downcast. "It was just supposed to be fusion at first, but he looked so much like Laf, and I was so frustrated, so we fucked. And it just kept happening, over and over and over. And then we hung out more, and he was so sweet to me. Herc ... I love him."

Hercules shook his head, taking a small step back, "You're a cheater."

"I'm a cheater." John repeated, his voice raw.

"This man, he isn't a part of our group! You can't just  _bring_  people into our lives like this! That's not how-" Hercules groaned into his hands. He forced the tense muscles in his shoulders to relax, and he finally said through his fingers, "Does Alex know?"

John shook his head.

"Alright." Herc sighed, lowering his hands, "Alright, it's gonna suck, but you'll have to tell him."

"I can't!" John said, jumping off the bed. "I can't, Herc, he met the fusion. I didn't tell him - he just came to his own conclusions, and he thinks that we're - I mean, the fusion, he thinks that the fusion is Hercerens. He thinks that I've been fusing with you these past two weeks."

Hercules was lost for words for a second, before he finally shouted, "WHY!?"

John shushed him, turning to the door. After being sure that Alex wasn't going to come and investigate, he said, "I forgot to tell him you were gone. I formed Th- the fusion, and he came home, and he just  _assumed_  that you and I were finally able to fuse again."

"And you never bothered to  _correct him_!?" Herc hissed.

"I couldn't do that without him figuring out I was cheating!" John groaned. "Look. I basically ended it with the coworker." He was doing his best to not give out Thomas' name, if this went up in smoke, he wanted himself to be the only one scarred. "I'll … I'll get over my feelings for him. And … we won't talk about this again. Just, I wanted you to know, so you didn't-"

"Accidentally spill the beans." Herc interrupted, crossing his arms.

"...Yeah." John said quietly. Hercules stared at him for a long moment, his eyes hard in a way that John hadn't seen in a long time. John bit the inside of his cheek as he asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Hercules sighed huffily, keeping up the tense posture, "I told you I didn't care what you did to Alex while I was gone. That wasn't an invitation to break his heart. He's my friend, too. And because of your little stunt, you've dragged me  _and Hercerens_  into this. You do realize that we can't fuse anymore, even if we wanted to, right? Until Alex knows the truth, Hercerens is dead. And you murdered him. So if you're asking if I can forgive this, I can't."

John swallowed hard, looking down. He felt guilt and fear rise in his chest. It was growing hard to breathe again. He mumbled quietly, "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Hercules said harshly.

John shifted awkwardly on the bed before gesturing to under him, "Um. If it makes it any better - not that it would, but, um… We won't have any trouble paying our bills anymore."

Hercules silently watched him, before he got down onto his knees and looked under the bed. The bag full of money that Thomas gave him sat innocently, hidden by the furniture. He could see small bits of paper and coins poking out of the top. Herc's expression was hard to read as he stood up again, his eyes locked on a spot on the floor.

"Herc…?" John asked quietly, his voice raw.

Hercules turned away from him, heading towards the bedroom door, "I need a drink."

"You won't tell him, will you?" John stood up, scared.

Hercules didn't look at him as he placed his hand on the doorknob, "No. Laurens. I won't. This isn't my mess to clean up."

John looked down at his hands, his nails digging into his soft skin, "I-I love you."

Hercules did turn to look at him that time, his gaze had shifted from harsh to sad in a moment's notice as he said, "I love you, too. But you're kind of an idiot."

Herc left him in the bedroom alone. He could hear the soft voices of Herc and Alex talking in the other room, but they fell silent a moment later. John sighed heavily and sat down on the bed once more. He held his head in his hands and bit back a deep groan. He was losing everyone, and he didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

Fusion is always the answer. It doesn't matter what the problem is; fusion will always fix it. At least, that's what Aaron had come to discover. He adored fusion, especially with his lovely wife. That's why, perhaps, he had great faith in its power.

As he stood over his wife's frail body, he came to a decision. The doctor had left, giving him the privacy to make peace and say goodbye. But that wouldn't be happening today, not if he had something to say about it.

Aaron's shaking hand brushed against Theodosia's sweaty cheek, gently turning her head so she could look at him. "Shh, my darling, please, look at me."

Theodosia coughed harshly, her body convulsing against the sickness. Aaron helped her through it, like he helped her through everything. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly, smiling softly at her.

"I'm going to do something, and please, my dear, don't hate me for it. I love you so much." He held up one of her thin hands to his lips, "You know this. You know how much I need you. Please, forgive me for this."

Theodosia's cloudy eyes blinked slowly. It was clear she didn't have enough strength to process what was happening; which was perfect for what Aaron was planning.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry." Aaron kept whispering on repeat as he climbed onto the bed with her. She couldn't fight back, even if she wanted to. Aaron wasn't really sure if she would have wanted to. He thought this was the right thing to do, despite how unfortunate the process. He knew his lovely Theo would understand.

"Shh, I love you, shh."

And so, on Theodosia's deathbed, Aaron Burr held her weak arms down and forced her to fuse with him. It was all he could do, to save her life.

* * *

Work is strange, and it only gets stranger. It seems like every time Alex turns around there's something new happening. The Jameses are still a fusion, and Alex still finds them equal parts annoying and amusing. But it seems like Jefferson doesn't mind them anymore; he talks to the fusion regularly, and only seems upset when he thinks no one is watching. There's a new, awkward tension between himself and Jefferson now. Their arguments hold a new kind of heat that leaves both of them conflicted. Alex always has to beat back intrusive thoughts about strong arms and warm lips. He'd never cheat on John, that kiss just surprised him. He was tired and frustrated, and wasn't thinking straight. Washington doesn't spend quite as much time fused with his wife, but his Mather still comes by every once and awhile. In their place, a new fusion has emerged.

It took Alex a moment to remember them. "Theoburr? What, uh, what're you doing here?"

Theoburr's gaze drifted down to him slowly, their breathing was heavy and they looked a bit pale. But they offered him a kind smile and said, "Alexander. It's a pleasure to see you again. How… how are you?"

"Okay…" Alex replied. "Um, how are  _you_? You look ill."

"I'm fine. I'm alive, and that's all that matters." They said slowly. As they spoke, the muscles under their right eye spazzed uncontrollably. He could see how the fusion's fingers shook at their side. "I'm sure you can relate to that."

Alex nodded slowly, "Yeah. Well, I'll see you around."

The immigrant didn't  _run_ , per say, but he did evacuate the area quickly. He found himself looking back at the fusion from his office door. He sighed sympathetically, chewing his lip.

"They look like a walking corpse, don't they?" A voice said next to him. He looked over to see Jefferson watching the fusion fumble with a stack of papers. "It's sad."

There was genuine sympathy in Jefferson's voice, Alex couldn't find it in himself to be rude. He nodded and looked back at Theoburr. "Yeah. Talking to them - I felt like they'd crash any second. It's chilling. We have a ghost in haunting the captain, now."

"Don't joke." Jefferson said sharply, "Until you know what it's like to be in their position."

Alex looked up at Jefferson in surprised confusion, "Um, fused?"

"Fused for the sake of staying alive." Jefferson clarified, his voice hollow. He couldn't take his gaze off of Theoburr, although Alex didn't think he was actually seeing them. "Fused to keep your wife alive."

Realization struck Alex suddenly. His eyes widened as he lowered his voice, "Did  _you_ -"

Jefferson looked down at him, his gaze turning sharp. All sadness and sympathy left his body as his defensive walls turned up. "You don't get to know my personal history, Hamilton."

Alex blinked slowly, his body feeling cold as Jefferson left him. He knew that the man was once married, and now he's not. But he didn't realize that the cause of his current relationship status would be more morbid than a mere breakup.

* * *

John sat down next to Hercules on the couch, keeping a careful distance between them. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, and he tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, "I told that guy that we could never fuse again. It's over. He's gone for good."

Hercules, who was reading, slowly closed his book and looked over at him. "Did you tell Alex?"

"Well…" John looked away, "No… but it'll be okay. He doesn't need to know. It won't ever happen again, and you're back, and we just… we won't fuse. It's alright."

Hercules looked unimpressed, "If you say so."

John was quiet for a moment, sitting on his hands to keep them from fidgeting. Awkwardly, he asked, "Uh, how was Hugh? Was the wedding nice?"

"He's great. It was a lovely ceremony." Hercules said stiffly.

"Pip ... Pip learned how to walk while you were gone." John offered a weak smile.

"I noticed." Hercules raised a single eyebrow, his expression closed off.

There was another long silence that made John want to scream. He bit his lip hard, and he mumbled shakily, "Is this how it's always going to be? From now on… is this our relationship? Will you always be mad at me?"

"John." Herc sighed, like it was a great pain to do so, "All my life, I didn't have anyone close to me. Anyone I could trust. And then I met Lafaur. And you guys let me in. You gave me a home, within yourselves. Mulettens was my life. And Mulettens decided to bring Alex into that life. Then Lafayette left us. And it hurt. But I got over it. Now I only have two friends, instead of three. And I have no home, because I can't fuse with you. And I'm constantly lying to one of the only people who's ever accepted me. And I feel as though I can no longer trust the other ... Do you understand? You haven't just ruined your life, you've ruined mine as well. So forgive me if I need some time to get through this."

John nodded, fighting back his tears, "Right. Sorry. Right…"

Hercules nodded, then stood up. "I'm going to make dinner. Alex will be home soon."

* * *

"Mr. Jefferson." A voice said behind him. "Surprised to see you here."

Thomas lazily looked over his shoulder. He snorted at what he saw. Before he replied, he threw back another shot - was it his fifth? Sixth? Then he turned around and gestured for the fusion to come closer. "Theoburr. You shouldn't be here. Bars are no place for sickly fusions."

Theoburr sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Yes, well, we wanted to have a bit more fun together, while still possible."

Jefferson was not sober enough to properly say what he wanted to, but he did his best. He leaned forward and took the fusion's bigger hand in his own. "Listen to me, Burr. You have to know when to quit. This  _will kill you_  if you let it. Take it from a man who almost died with his wife and unfuse."

Theoburr's gaze hardened and they took their hand back from Jefferson's weak grip. "I'm not dying yet. And as long as I'm strong, so will she. But thank you for your concern."

Thomas scoffed and grabbed another waiting shot from the table before him. "Spoken like a man in love. As I said, I been there. I know. But whatever, wither away in the mind of your wife and leave your daughter an orpha-"

Theoburr slammed their hands on the table before them, stopping Thomas before he could complete that sentence. "I don't care if you think your being helpful -  _shut up_! We don't need your drunken advice and we certainly don't-"

The fusion stopped speaking then, because their body started to shake uncontrollably. The poor thing wanted desperately to go through fission, Thomas could tell. Even as the edges of Theoburr blurred, the fusion forcefully held itself together. After a tense moment, Theoburr gasped and relaxed a bit. They didn't unfuse. Thomas took another shot.

He knew from experience that a good grounding technique for unstable fusions is to listen to someone talk. When both minds focus on the words of another being, there's an agreed task taking place; making it easier to keep the fusion stable. At least, that's what Sober Thomas will convince himself when he remembers how Drunken Thomas started rambling to a fusion he barely knows.

"So. I'm single. Again." Thomas started, waving his hand dismissively. "I guess the Jameses were right; I'm not supposed to fuse with no one. I'm just forever gonna be alone and sad. Maybe I could fuse with one of my slaves or somethin'. But that'd kinda be gross. They're all ... dirty. Anyway, I messed it up with my last boy. He got all mad cuz I kissed Alex."

Theoburr blinked rapidly, their breathing much calmer now. "You kissed Alexander?"

"Oh, yeah." Thomas snorted. He hiccuped in the process, which made his heart constrict awkwardly. He took a moment to grumble about the pain in his chest before he continued his story. "So, lissen to this. I'm in France right? And I meet this  _total_  babe. We hit it off right away. Guess what he tells me? He's Mulettens!"

Theoburr pulls out a chair and sits down across from Thomas. They rest their head in their hand and focus on Jefferson's voice. "No way."

"Way! And he tells me that I can have total dibs on the rest of the Mulettens people. So I come back to America and guess who I run into?" Thomas downs another shot as he waits for Theoburr to guess.

"John Laurens."

"Yeah!" Thomas doesn't bother asking how they know. Theoburr's a very smart fusion, the process of elimination was enough to make a 50/50 guess. Thomas lowered his voice as he said, "But guess who John's dating?"

"Alexander." Theoburr nods, "But how does this relate to you kissing him?"

"I"m gettin to that!" Thomas thinks for a minute before saying, "John n I, we both wanted the same things. We wanted fusion and sex and lots of it, right? So, ya'no, we did that. Alex always works late, and the other fucker was gone for some reason, the house was ours."

Theoburr held up their hands, "Wait. You and John Laurens had a sexual affair in Alexander's home?"

Thomas nodded until the world got a bit dizzy, "We also fused." He puffed out his chest and bragged a bit as he added, "In  _Mulettens_ ' bed!"

Theoburr flagged a staff member down and asked for a water. They couldn't drink any alcohol; far too sick for that. But while they were here, they might as well hydrate. "Laurens is a cheater, huh? I'm not surprised. That little group of Alex's was always a bit ... blasphemous. Carry on."

"Oh, well it gets better!" Thomas leans forward, his cloudy eyes sparkling with mirth. He spoke dramatically, like he was the narrator of some intense play, "John an' I are in Mulettens' bed, yeah? We're goin' real hard. I won't go into details, because there's a lady present, but I had my dick up his ass, right?"

"Thomas!"

"That's what he was saying!" Thomas said, nodding along. "So, we're goin' at it, and it's great, Theoburr, it's the best that I'd had in a loooong time. But then - cut short, because America's most annoying brat comes home."

Theoburr grins, shaking their head. "Oh, how disappointing."

Thomas flops back against his chair, pouting. "Yeah, I thought so too." He sat up again suddenly, "BUT THEN! But then - John n I are real smart, yeah? So we fuse. And Alex walks in, and he thinks its some one else. I can't remember. Some other fusion that he'd never met before. So you know what John n I do, when we're fused and Alex is about to catch us?"

Theoburr waves their hand in a 'tell me' gesture.

Thomas leans across the table, spilling one of his shot glasses. He whispers, eyes wide, and a childish smile on his face, "We fucked him! I fucked Alexander Hamilton, in his own bed, while fused with his boyfriend!"

The fusion audibly gasped as they took in the information. Well, now they were invested. Before, they didn't really care about such a story, but now? Now this was interesting. "NO!"

"YES!" Thomas grinned. He sat back in his chair, but wasn't any less excited. He continued his tale, "And we keep fuckin' him, and we keep fuckin' each other, and it's this great, big, scandalous affair. And I get used to seein' Alexander on his knees for me, right? So I don't think twice when I see him at work an I -"

"You kissed him at work?!" Theoburr asked, surprised by the audacity of the other man.

"Hell yeah I did!" Thomas grinned, slapping his knee. "It was  _great_! I'd do even more, if he woulda let me. But he got all angry for no reason. And then Johnny got all angry at me, and I even paid him, but he wasn't happy at all."

"You  _paid_  him?" Theoburr scowled, "How would that fix anything?"

"I thought if I gave him money, he wouldn't be mad about me kissin' Alexander at work. But it didn't work at all! He just got  _more_  mad!" Thomas looked to Theoburr, believing this to be the most illogical response ever. Getting a shrug from the fusion, Thomas gestured before him, as all his metaphorical cards laid on the table to be seen. "An' that's all she wrote."

Theoburr gently fanned themself, picking up their glass of water. "Well, that was quite the story, Mr. Jefferson."

"Yeah. An' no one will even know about it." Jefferson sighed dramatically. "I fucked two-thirds of Mulettens. I fucked  _in_  Mulettens bed. I fused with a part of Mulettens. I'm basically almost Mulettens. But no one will ever hear the story."

Theoburr watched him quietly. The Secretary of State moped and pouted as he realized he was out of drinks. Theoburr had an idea, a series of thoughts that might fall into a picture perfect puzzle, if they get it right. A spark that could start something wild. All they said to the drunk man before them was a noncommittal, "Maybe so."

* * *

Yes. Things are bad for a while.

Yes. Alex grows more insecure each day.

Yes. Hercules begrudgingly lets John back into his heart.

Yes. John's guilt never fades.

Yes. Jefferson steals far too many glances at Alex at work.

Yes. Fusion never takes place in the house again.

Yes. It's tense.

Yes. It's toxic.

Yes. It's painful.

No. John doesn't regret it.

* * *

They were at a park, almost a year later. Hercules had an arm wrapped around Alex, and the two were watching ducks swim in a lake. The shorter man leans against Herc's chest, sighing out his nose.

John sat a few feet behind them in the grass, Pip between his legs. The boy was two now, and was almost as much trouble as his fathers. But the biggest problem with Philip is that he still hasn't uttered a word. By this age, he should be picking up and dropping phrases like a mockingbird, but he doesn't. He says quiet, except to giggle or cry.

"Sandwiches are ready." John called to the boys. Herc kissed Alex's forehead and then led him back up the small slope to their picnic blanket. John handed them their sandwiches silently, offering them small smiles. Alex sat down next to John and pressed a kiss to his cheek before digging into his lunch.

John's heart warmed at the sight of his boy, but when he glanced over at Hercules, the warm feeling faded. It didn't matter that Hercules started acting kinder to him; he still was pained at any remembrance of the mess he had created. As it should be, he supposes. If he didn't feel bad about it, it might happen again, right?

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Jack?" Alex asked, nudging him.

John jerked out of his thoughts, quickly fishing for something to say, "Uh - nothing, just…" He looked down at the toddler in his lap, "How come Phil hasn't said anything yet?"

Hercules set down his sandwich, his eyebrows raised. Alex turned his attention to the kid near them. The area grew quiet, as if even the birds pondered his question.

"I don't know." Alex admitted. He shifted so Philip was looking at him, and he asked the toddler in a normal voice, "Philip? Why haven't you said your first words yet?"

Philip looked up at him, chewing on a bite of crust.

Herc tried, "Can you say 'Daddy', Pip?"

Philip swallowed his bite and then looked up to Herc, then Alex, then John. He realized everyone was watching him, and he frowned a bit.

John spoke then, "C'mon, Philip. Say something, anything at all."

Philip's frown only grew. He opened his mouth and shocked all three men with his words. "¿Qué te veux que je to say?"

"WHOA!" Alex screetched.

"What the hell was that!?" Herc asked, a bit breathless.

John, who was the only one that was fluent in all three languages his son pulled from, was close to tears, "Dear Lord, Philip, that was atrociously beautiful."

Alex poked Pip with a stick, "Do it again! Encore! Encore!"

"I ne entiendo pas." Phil said seriously, twisting around to look at his fathers. "¿Qué is mauvais?"

"Oh my God, I barely understand him." John snorted, giggling to himself. "It's beautiful."

"I have no idea what he's saying!" Herc pouted, "It's not beautiful at all! It's - it's weird!"

Alex shushed him, waving his hand dismissively, "Oh, hush you. This is fascinating. He's mixed all three languages of the household, believing them to all be one language, disregarding all laws of the established languages' grammar and syntax. He's made his own language right here, and it's adorable, if difficult to decipher."

John suddenly let out a sharp gasp. Alex and Herc looked up to see the man covering his mouth with his hands. When he regained his ability to function, John lowered his hands slightly and whispered, "He  _fused_  our languages!"

Alex snorted, but Hercules grabbed Philip from his comfortable spot in the middle and squeezed him tight. "Oh! Philip! You're so amazing!"

Philip squealed, and struggled to get out of Herc's grasp, but Alex and John quickly joined in on the dog pile.

"Je suis si fière de toi!"

"Eres perfecto! No has hecho nada mal!"

* * *

Years pass; seasons change with each setting sun. And with each new day, less tension hangs in the air. Things get better, and John thinks less and less of his affair, and more and more about his family.

As cute as Philip's linguistic habit is, they have to beat it out of him in the form of intense verbal lessons. Now he speaks all three languages fluently and, more importantly,  _correctly_. That's not to say he never forgot his fused language. The boy switches back to it whenever he gets mad, which makes fixing the problem even harder, when John is the only one that can decipher what he's intending to say.

Pip goes to school now, and he's going to be nine soon. He's never made Alex prouder than when he sits down next to his father to do his homework; while Alex writes legislation. They both scribble furiously, diving deep into their respective assignments. Sometimes Alex gets pulled out of his work to help Philip with a particularly difficult math question. Every time John sees his boys working together; counting on their fingers, he feels himself glow with pride. He can't believe he almost gave this up. Hercules always catches him staring, and he only smiles and presses a chaste kiss to John's temple.

Forgiveness. He can barely imagine how he got so lucky. He knows it won't happen twice...

* * *

...But that doesn't mean his troubling times are completely over. Because life doesn't work like that; there are good and bad times in nearly random tandem. Much like the waves of the sea. John had his moment of up, and now he must fall back down.

Alexander, precious child, is completely in the dark as to why Hercerens stopped coming around. Philip had long sense grown big enough to have his own room, which means that the boys had their bedroom to themselves again. Alex happily crawled over to John and Herc, who were resting on either sides of the bed - Alex always slept in the middle these days. He ran a hand through Herc's hair as he tugged John closer by his shirt.

"I had to deal with Jefferson today, and I'm in the mood to let off some steam." Alex purred, pressing little kisses to John's jaw. John hesitated when he reached for Hercules, but the bigger man met him halfway. The three boys fell into a pile of sighs and caresses that left Alex pleasantly buzzed with arousal. When he found himself sitting on top of Hercules' chest, with John laying beside them, a wicked grin split across his face. He squirmed childishly until he got their attention, and then he leaned forward to whisper, "As fun as this is, I bet Hercerens can make this better."

John froze, his eyes widening. Hercules' expression closed off and he let go of his grip on Alex's waist. Alex frowned, leaning back; the two were unable to maintain eye contact. He chewed his lip nervously, "Or ... not. I was just thinking, it's been a  _long_  time since you guys formed him. Like. A real long time. And I just thought that he'd ..."

It was rare that Alex trailed off so unsurly. He looked away from his best friend to look to his boyfriend, who had the most miserable expression on his face. No one else said anything, so Alex continued hesitantly, "Did ... did I do something? Because, you guys were fusing all the time, for a little while there, and then I got all upset, and then you guys never fused again. So... was it ... me?"

Hercules spoke then. He sat up, forcing Alex to shift down to his lap. "No, honey, it's not you're fault at all. Remember that okay? This wasn't your fault."

Alex didn't seem so sure, but he nodded quietly. John sat up as well, running a hand through his hair. He sighed out his nose and spoke firmly, "Hercerens can't form. Ever again. We've tried. We've failed. It doesn't work. So just -" John glanced at Alex, then looked away again, "Just forget about him."

The idea didn't sit well with Alexander, but he had no idea what was going on in Hercerens' mind. Who knows? Maybe John and Herc really aren't a compatible fusion. Maybe it hurts them to talk about it, because it just isn't possible. Besides, the last thing he wanted was to offend his boyfriend and best friend. So, instead, he scratched his neck and awkwardly joked, "This kinda killed the mood, huh?"

John hummed in agreement, his gaze empty, and stuck to the wall. Hercules' lips were pressed hard against his teeth as he slid out from under Alexander and quietly excused himself to go check on Pip.

Alex didn't bring up Hercerens again.

* * *

Not too long after, Alexander had to get his hands dirty. He did what no one else would dare to do. Despite the situation, despite Jefferson's words, despite everything; he approached Theoburr.

"Hello …. Alexander …." They had gotten worse in the years. Each word required a deep breath before and after. Their eyes had sunken in, far worse than Alex's own. They could barely finish their work, and spent most of their time trying to keep themself together. "How … are … you … today?"

"Let her go, Burr." Alex said, skipping all forms of pretense. He couldn't stand to witness this anymore. He had to intervene. "It's been long enough. You're clearly suffering. Unfuse, and let her go."

"I-I …. Can't …" Theoburr said, their eyes wetting almost immediately at the thought. "I … need … her. I … love … her."

Alex stepped forward and placed a hand on Theoburr's, he lowered his voice into a more softening tone, his eyes wide and pleading, "Burr… this isn't healthy. Please. Let her go, so you can grieve properly."

"Theo … is … my … everything." Theoburr whispered, shaking uncontrollably. "I … can't ..."

Alex reached up and cupped their face gently. He wiped away one of their tears and asked, "Are you happy like this? Is this what you  _really_  want? To be in pain all the time? To just continually stall the inevitable?"

Theoburr tried to glance away, but their eyes kept returning to Alex. They didn't seem to know who was supposed to be in control, and they weren't sure how to function at the moment. Alex watched when their shoulders finally slumped and they hesitantly admitted, "I … don't …. want … to … be … alone."

"You won't be." Alex promised. "I'm right here. I'll help you. Just, please, end this. Does Theodosia really want to be a part of this?"

Theoburr's lip trembled and they started to cry harder, "No … I … don't. I … want … to die."

Alex nodded, knowing now was the time to shut up. He wrapped his arms around Theoburr's waist and helped them as their knees gave out. He lowered them to the floor and they sat there together. Alex could tell the fusion was trapped inside their mind; no doubt arguing the outcome of this moment, or saying their goodbyes, or both. Alex gently brushed back their hair and hummed quietly. His touch was soft, but firm. Even if the fusion had no idea that he was there; he wanted to offer his support.

It took half an hour before Theoburr finally unfused. The fission process was one of the messiest, painful events he'd ever witnessed. He could practically see how Burr's soul was clinging to Theodosia's, how he had to rip himself off of the dying woman. How a part of him got torn off in the middle of it.

When it was over, there were two people sitting in Alex's arms. He wasn't sure if he wanted to let go of them. This was a private moment, but he did say that he'd be there to support them.

"You … you can let go now, Theo." Burr whispered, his voice choked with emotion. His wife was wrapped up in his arms; pressed close to his chest. He rocked her back and forth gently, "You can let go now. I'll - I'll be okay, Theo. I'll take care of our darling daughter. I'll -"

He swallowed hard and looked down at the woman in his arms. His eyes widened as he realized that she was no longer breathing. Her eyes had fluttered closed, and her head was resting against his chest; listening to the beating of his heart. Aaron Burr, who Alex had never seen express much distress before, clutched his wife close to his chest, and let out the most heart-wrenching wail Alex had ever heard.

Alex sat there, with him. He rubbed his back and silently provided a sense of stability. He did not talk. He did not cry. Finally, he murmured that he'd return in a moment, and he got up and left the office.

He moved quickly to the president's room; not bothering to knock. He didn't have time for politeness. Instead, he walked straight in and started talking in the most authoritative tone he could muster in his current emotional state.

"Burr won't be coming in tomorrow. Or the day after." Alex informed the president.

Washington's expression shifted to surprise. No one had actually expected him to unfuse. But he only nodded and said, "Yes, of course. Please, tell him to take as long as he needs."

Alex nodded and walked back out of the hall. As he made his way back to Burr's office, he could feel the stares of his coworkers. Distantly, he heard their whispers, and he stopped dead at what was said.

"If you force an sickly fusion to unfuse, is that considered homicide, or assisted suicide?"

"I don't know. Perhaps both."

"Burr would know. He was the lawyer for that fusion murder trial."

"It's definitely murder."

There was a deep pain in Alexander's gut. The world was dark, and black. But instead of turning around and yelling at them, like he normally would, the immigrant forced himself to start walking once more.

* * *

Philip was thirteen when he asked the one question no parents ever want to hear.

"Why don't you guys ever fuse?" Philip asked in the pure innocence that only a curious child could have. "All my friend's parents fuse."

John froze up, looking to Hercules for an answer, but the other man made his stance very clear long ago. He was not going to help, at all. Alex shifted awkwardly, but there was a curious glint in his eyes; he also wanted to know the answer. He didn't get a real response from his lovers, however long ago. And if his son could pry it out of them, well, he wouldn't object.

"We just don't do that anymore, Pip. Don't worry about it." John said as casually as he could. Hercules was watching the exchange carefully, his gaze sharp and his expression hard.

"My teacher said that fusion is the best part of bein' alive, and one day I'll get to fuse, and it'll be better than anything in the world." Philip said, not understanding the tense atmosphere in the room.

John swallowed hard, keeping his eyes downcast, "That's very true, Pip. Your teacher's very smart."

"I bet you guys would be happier if you fused more often." Philip suggested helpfully, "My teacher says that -"

"Hemos terminado de hablar del tema!" John snapped suddenly, causing Phil's mouth to click shut in surprise. Alex frowned, glancing between the two. Hercules let out a soft sigh of disappointment. John got up, unable to look at them, "No vuelvas a sacar el tema."

"Escucha, Papá, lo siento." Philip said, standing up as well, "I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, Philip. Just. It's fine." John said, walking away. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked to the bedroom, trying hard to not get lost in his past.

* * *

"Alexander." Washington gestured to the man, silently informing him to follow him. Alex does, and finds himself standing in Washington's office. He's unsure as to what they could be talking about, maybe about Burr? Or a new bill? Whatever it is, Alex is unprepared, a feeling he's not fond of. "I know you're busy, but there's something we must discuss before the end of the year."

"Sir, I don't know what you've heard, but whatever it is, Jefferson started it!" Alex said firmly.

"I've heard nothing." Washington frowned.

"Oh, well, good." Alex said.

Washington put his hands on his hips, "Should I have heard something?"

"No sir, continue, please." Alexander tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Huh." The president observed him for a second longer before he said, "Well, actually Jefferson is the topic of discussion. He's given me his resignation letter."

Alex nodded in approval, "Good, he's become nothing but an old drunkard as of late. Don't know what happened to him, but he's really gone downhill, which is impressive, since he was already at the bottom of the hill to begin with. America will be  _much_ better, now that it's safe from his grubby hands."

Washington sighed, but his eyes sparkled with amusement. He spoke casually as he said, "Jefferson's not quitting law, Alexander. He's stepping down so he can run for president."

Alex snorted, "I'm not worried. He'd never beat you, sir."

The president avoided his gaze as he added, "I'm also resigning. I'm not running for president."

He got just about the response he was expecting, "YOU WHAT!?"

Washington rubbed his neck as he spoke, "I'm  _old_ , Alexander. I wish to go  _home_. And fuse with my  _wife_."

Alex threw his hands up in the air, "You can fuse with Mom here! Mather runs this country better than anyone else! And they can  _keep_  running it, if you just-"

"I've made up my mind, Alex." Washington said, his tone left no room for argument. He could practically see how Alex's debate was mentally shut down. He offered the younger man a small smile, "Please, do visit your Mather when we're old and retired, son?"

Alexander couldn't even find it in him to declare that he wasn't the president's son. Instead, he just numbly mumbled, "...Okay. Okay, I will..."

* * *

_My Dearest Alexander,_

_Please, share the contents of this letter with the components of Mulettens._

_It is our great pleasure to announce to you the greatest heist of all time. You see, we had gotten word from France that your beloved Lafayette had been imprisoned for his mutiny against the French crown. If you had received no word from him lately, that is the cause; he had not forgotten of his American lovers, but, instead, was being withheld from them. I simply couldn't let that stand, so I made our way to France, finding the jails that held our dear friend._

_The guards of the jail were helpless to the calls of their loins in the presence of a beautiful woman. They allowed us entrance with no resistance. Once we found the cell that held the Marquis, I faked a womanly issue of the monthly kind; which had the guards frantically running to find a proper cloth. It was easy to fuse with the Marquis and make our way out of the jail, slipping right under the guards' noses._

_But now our good Marquis is on the run; unable to return to his own home. We are making a short stop back in London to gather supplies and check on Lauren's lovely Martha - please inform him that she is quite well, and Francis is growing into a beautiful young woman. Once we say my goodbyes to my husband, we are going to board the first ship back to America, for a visit, upon Peggy's request. It is only luck and the grace of God that we may bring Lafayette with us - although, our own skill and intelligence may have played more of a role than any deity did._

_It won't be long now. Until we meet again._

_Yours,_

_Angeliza_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, as I write this: Fuck historical accuracy!
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

It was early in the morning when Philip came into the kitchen, gaining all of their attention with a nervous, "J'ai quelque chose a decir you guys…."

"Pick a language, Pip." John said, without looking up from his book. They were having breakfast, a simple spread of fruit, tea, and toast. It was a sunny Saturday morning; outside, birds chirped excitedly. Alex and John's knees were pressed against each other under the table.

Herc set his newspaper down to watch the young man as he shifted from foot to foot. "Preferably English."

"Porque tu padre nunca se molestó en aprender español." John muttered to himself, making Philip smile a little. Hercules squinted at them, confused and suspicious. He pointed his fork at John threateningly, who only snorted and shook his head.

Alex ignored them, twisting in his chair to see his son better. "What's up, Pip?"

"Yo soy-" Philip started, but was unable to continue. He took a deep breath, and Alex could see the way his hands were shaking. The young man bit his lip, his eyes closing for a moment as he gathered himself. Finally, he opened his eyes and spoke slowly, choosing each word carefully, "So... I know that you guys… don't approve of this, but… I-it's a part of who I am, and I've been like this for as long as I can remember, but I just- you don't- I mean-"

Realizing that this may be serious, the three men glanced at each other, their own anxieties rising. John raised his eyebrow at Herc, who just shrugged and shot Alex a glance, who slowly shook his head. None of them knew what their son was trying to say, but he just kept trying.

"A-and you're just going to have to deal with it! Be-because I love who I am! And - and I'm not going to change just because you don't agree with my - my life choices! And! It's my life! And…" Philip's voice had risen a little bit, but at his fathers' blank stares, it lowered once more. His hands worried at a loose string on his shirt, which bothered Herc more than the little announcement at this point. "And… it makes me happy, et, et…."

Alex took that opportunity to interrupt, "Phil… what're you trying to say?"

Philip looked up, fear clear in his eyes. He swallowed hard and mumbled something as he shifted from foot to foot.

"What?" John asked, after seeing confused expressions on the other two parents.

"I'M A FUSION!" Philip blurted, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. His face was a ghostly pale as he looked at his fathers, who were still confused.

Herc spoke then, saying, "Uh… no, son, you're not. You're just Philip."

Philip's face grew a bit red as he looked down at his feet as he muttered, "I didn't mean  _right now_."

Alex felt his lips twitch a bit, but he didn't feel like smiling was acceptable in this moment. Something was still off. "You're saying you have a fusion partner?"

"Yes. Yeah." Philip said awkwardly, not looking at them. "We, um, we fuse everyday at school. And when I'm gone on weekends. Really, like, anytime I'm not in the house? We've been doing this for, uh, for a few years now. I … I like to fuse."

The three men shot each other worried glances. Herc's eyebrows furrowed in concern as he leaned forward a bit, "Pip, why didn't you tell us?"

Philip shifted from foot to foot again, unable to meet their eyes. "Because! Because I know how y'all feel about fusion and-"

"What do you mean?" John interrupted, his expression unreadable.

Alex watched as Philip took in a shaky breath. He could tell his son was close to stress tears. He wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he still wasn't fully sure what was happening. Philip had to swallow before he could speak again, "Sé que tú-"

"English, please." Herc interrupted.

For a second, Alex felt bad for the boy. He couldn't seem to get a sentence out without one of them stopping him. Briefly, he wondered if his childhood would've been similar, if things were different. Would his mother, father, and older brother halt his thoughts before he could even gather them? Alex decided to stay silent, to give the boy a moment to think. It seemed to be the right thing to do.

Philip paused, his mind churring rapidly to not only find the right words, but the right ones in a language they could all understand. Finally, he spoke again, his voice quiet, "I know how you guys feel about fusion. How you're … how you're purists. But I just don't agree with that. And I think you'd like fusion if you just tried it. But… either way. This is who I am. I have a fusion. And …. And yeah. So."

Alex and Herc looked at each other, mirroring equal expressions of surprise. Herc was better at masking his emotions; his eyebrows only slightly raised. His gaze shifted over to John, who was sitting frozen, staring wide-eyed at their son.

"John?" Herc asked quietly, concern evident in his voice.

" _Purists_?" John's voice made Alex's blood run cold. His mouth was slightly parted, his hands clenched in his lap.

Philip cleared his throat, quietly explaining, "Um, they don't think people should fuse-"

"We know what purists are," Alex said kindly, offering the nervous boy a small smile. He turned back to John, who seemed a bit out of it. "Babe? John? You okay?"

"What- what makes you think we're purists?" John's voice was shaking a bit, his gaze snapping up to look at Pip's face. He didn't seem to be hearing Herc or Alex's voices.

The boy takes a small step back, hesitant. He takes another deep breath before he squares his shoulders, tips his chin up, and starts speaking in a definitive tone. "I have never once seen any of you react positively to anything fusion related." He points to Alex, who jumps in surprise, "You get embarrassed and awkward every time we see a fusion in public." Alex glances away, unaware that he still had that habit. Philip points to Herc, "You always get this annoyed look whenever someone mentions fusion. Sometimes you glare at you." His finger turns to John, who sinks back in his chair. "Who never  _ever_  lets me even  _mention_  fusion. I'm not blind you guys. I know what this means."

Alex shakes his head, "No, you-"

Philip interrupts him this time, continuing. "When I was fourteen, you refused to fuse with me."  
"A-a father and son shouldn't-"

"When I was sixteen, Dad, you refused to make a suit for a fusion." Philip turns to Herc.

"Well, that was because I didn't have enough time or material-"

"When I was seventeen, you, Papi, said, and I quote, 'fusion is nothing but trouble', when I asked your opinion on it."

"I just meant-"

Alex found himself impressed. Philip had backed them all into corners. He was confident. He had evidence. He would make a good lawyer someday, if being a writer didn't work out. Alex had to hide his smile behind his hand. This wasn't the right moment to start praising his child's wit.

"You're purists." Philip finished, crossing his arms, "But I'm not. And I'm going to keep fusing, whether you like it or not."

There was a long beat of silence, where everyone just stared at each other. Herc was the one to speak first, his voice a little amused. "Pip, we're not purists. We don't mind that you have a fusion partner. We're very happy for you."

Philip's expression faltered, now he looked confused, and a bit hopeful. "...Really?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded, "Did you know that these two and another man used to be the war hero Mulettens? You have nothing to worry about. We'd love to meet your fusion someday."

A smile slowly, hesitantly, started to spread across Philip's face. His shoulders relaxed a little and his wide eyes glanced at each of them, "Mulettens? My dads are  _Mulettens_?! O-oh! Well, um, awesome. Cool."

"Oh my God." John whispered to himself, his voice a bit shaky. Alex and Herc looked over at him for the first time a awhile. John's head hung down, his hands covering his face, and his shoulders visibly shaking. "Oh my God. I've become my father. Oh my God."

"John?!" Alex reached for him, but the man stood up, his chair almost toppling over with the force.

He rushed out of the room, pushing past Philip, saying, "I have to go."

Alex ran after him, shouting, "Jack!"

Philip watched them go, before turning back to Herc, who was sitting calmly at the table, sipping his coffee. "Is Papi okay?"

"Papi's going through some things because Papi doesn't know how to make rational decisions." Herc said, gently tapping the seat next to him. Slowly, Philip sat down at the table, still a bit concerned and shocked. Herc smiled and rested his chin in his hand, "Don't worry about him. Tell me about your fusion partner?"

Philip smiled shyly down at the table, a small blush rising to his cheeks, "Um, she's this girl that works at the library at school. Her name's Theo…"

* * *

Aaron has not fared well. His wife's passing may be the worst thing he has ever lived through. Worse than his parents' deaths, worse than being orphaned, worse than the war, worse than any demons or ghosts that haunt him, worse, worse, worse.

He doesn't sleep, because she follows him in his dreams. It wouldn't be too bad if it was the beautiful woman he had fallen in love with; fused with. No, the skeleton that trailed after him in his sleep was what she had become in those years that they were forcibly combined. Her eyes were sunken in, her cheekbones unnaturally sharp, and her hair hanging limply in a tangled mess. She always looked like she was about to fall apart in his arms.  _Again._

As much as he hates it, he finds that he can no longer look his own daughter in the eye. He can barely even speak her name.

 _Theodosia_.

There was no escaping his wife's presence. She was everywhere, in Theo's smile, in her laugh, in her name, in her sass. She was in paintings that hung on the walls; in the cold side of his bed; in the smell of his morning coffee. He rarely goes home, knowing that his daughter will be there. He doesn't want to see the pity in her eyes.

Help comes in the strangest of places. Unprompted, Thomas Jefferson, of all people, has started taking half of Aaron's workload, overflowing his own desk with Burr's papers. He does excellent work, and writes it all under Aaron's name. The other Southerner doesn't speak to him too often, but he always stops outside Aaron's office and watches him, for just a moment. He doesn't speak, his expression closed off, but thoughtful. When Burr manages to meet his gaze, Jefferson will offer a small nod and disappear. Sometimes Aaron thinks that he's imagining Jefferson as well.

Aaron's hands were shaking as he stared down at his parchment. The ink had smeared, and he couldn't read what he had just written a moment ago. His mind was so muddled, he couldn't even remember what those words were.

"Aaron…?"

Burr looked up, his world spinning for a second at the sharp movement. Someone stood in his doorway, the light from the hallway casting a silhouette upon them. For a split second, he believed he may have been visited by an angel. Has his Theodosia followed him in the wakening world as well?

But then his vision cleared a bit and the person stepped out of the doorway, closer to him, and the image was shattered. Aaron cleared his throat and put on his most pleasant smile; which even he could feel was strained. "Ah. Alexander, uh, welcome."

"Why have you no candles lit?" Alex asked, squinting to see him in the dark, "I thought you had gone home or something."  
Aaron shrugged, mumbling, "My eyes hurt."

Alex gave him a strange look, his eyes digging into Aaron's appearance. Burr felt the weight upon his shoulders fall heavier with each passing second. He shuffled his papers to make it seem like he was busy at work, but his twitching hand pushed too far and knocked over his inkwell. He froze at the sight of the mess, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to hold back the moisture in his eyes. It was too much. Everything was too much.

"...Aaron…" Alexander said again. A hand landed over one of his own, gently grounding him in place. Aaron took a shaky breath, opening his eyes and looking up at Alex. He couldn't keep the gaze, his eyes shifting down to the ring on his finger. He could never take it off. "Let me make this better?"

Aaron couldn't hold back his tears now. His shoulders shook silently as he crumpled over his desk. His voice was raspy, watery, as he spoke, "There's - there's no way ….to make this better."

Alex hummed quietly, moving around the desk to stand beside him. He rested a hand over Aaron's shoulder, "Maybe not. But… I know that being alone right now isn't helping anything, either. Let me stay. Let me…"

He didn't finish his sentence, but his intent was clear in the way he rested his hand on top of Aaron's, their fingers sliding together and the shy blush that spread across his cheeks. Aaron shook his head, turning to look up at him with watery eyes. "I- I can't. The last time I fused…"

"You can't keep this from yourself forever." Alex said quietly. His eyes were kind, his voice soft. There was an intimacy in the air that Aaron would have to be alien to not feel, even in his emotional state. Alex's hand on his shoulder rubbed soothing circles into his tense muscles. "I've seen what that does to a person. Be with me, and let me take care of everything. Borrow my strength. Let me help carry this burden."

Aaron shifted away from him, his expression a bit guilty. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, "You wouldn't like some of the thoughts I've had about you."

"Well, Mister Burr, sir, I'm flattered." Alex said, making a lewd gesture. Aaron rolled his eyes, pushing the man's hands away. Alex chuckled, still smiling. "Don't worry about me. I have thick skin."

"You once kicked Jefferson in the shin because he said you were having a bad hair day." Burr replied immediately. "'Thick skin' is not how I'd best describe you."

Alex frowned, but couldn't deny that. He crossed his arms over his chest comfortably and leaned against Aaron's desk. He tilted his head back and hummed to himself. After a moment, he looked down at Burr and simply said, "So tell me."

"What?" Aaron asked, his voice still a bit shaky.

"Tell me what thoughts you've had about me. That way I won't be surprised when we, you know. It's alright." Alex smiled kindly, "I won't get mad. I want you to be completely honest with me."

Aaron stared up into the other man's eyes, a bit surprised that this was the route Alex wanted to take. Sitting down and talking; sharing thoughts and emotions; figuring things out rationally. Aaron immediately felt bad about what he was about to say. He looked away, feeling his lips tug down angrily. He had muttered, but his voice was clearly heard in the silent, dark room.

"I hate you."

Alex raised his eyebrows in surprise, but didn't interrupt. His expression was still open, his presence still a trusting one.

Aaron continued, staring down at the inky mess on his desk. "I hate you  _so much_. Sometimes, I see you in the office, and I just get so  _mad_. I- I can't stand it. It's not right! Why did my lover have to die, but fusion could save yours?! It - it's not fair!"

They continued this way. With Aaron talking more and Alex smiling less. Alex sat calmly, listening to each and every word Aaron spoke, occasionally reaching out and giving his shoulder a soothing squeeze. They stayed like this until Aaron had nothing more to say, exhausted and emotionally drained.

Alex rubbed his neck, his ego certainly taking a few blows. He spoke quietly, looking down at his feet. "Wow."

"I'm sorry." Aaron groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "I shouldn't've said all of that."

"No, it was necessary." Alex said, forcing a small smile. "Now we can fuse."

"Alexander…" Burr sighed, "I really don't-"

"Hey." Alex leaned forward, pulling Aaron's hands away from his face gently, "You helped me with fusion once. Let me return the favor. I'll take care of us."

Aaron hesitated still, chewing his bottom lip.

Alex's hands slid up Aaron's wrists until their fingers were clasped together. He looked down, some of his hair falling into his face. He gazed at Aaron from under his long lashes, his lips a bit parted as he breathed, "Do you trust me?"

Burr glanced away, but nodded honestly.

"Then…" Alex's cheeks turned a bit red as he said the words, "Fuse with me?"

Aaron stood up as he used their clasped hands to pull Alex down towards him. Alex was almost caught off-guard by the movement; suddenly finding another man in his arms. He smiled, sighing in relief. He was starting to think Burr wouldn't agree. Alex closed his eyes and held the frail man close to himself.

The fusing process was quick, efficient; but no less intimate. Alexander's concerns washed away along with Aaron's distress. A new being came into place, one who had no time for silly things like hesitations or anxieties.

"Honestly," Hamburr sighed as he stretched his arms above his head. "I have no idea how you two get anything done."

Hamburr rolled his shoulders, gently massaging the back of his neck. He took his sweet time being alive once more. Once he was satisfied, he looked around Aaron's desk, sighing softly at the mess.

"No stress." He said to himself, "This is nothing."

He worked quickly and easily, cleaning up the ink and separating the piles of papers into ones that must be thrown away and ones that can be saved. His mind was carefully blank; his body moving on autopilot through the simple chores. It was soothing, a bit, to see his mistakes being fixed one by one.

Finally, the office was cleaner and more organized than it had been in years. Hamburr smiled to himself, finding Aaron's keys in his pocket. He walked out into the hall, closing and locking the office door behind him. Most of the candles had been blown out, as most of the workers had gone home already. Hamburr didn't mind. Silence was good for the soul.

"Uh, who the hell're you?" A voice said from behind him.

Hamburr turned to see a man standing in the hall, staring at him. The fusion blinked once, mind rapidly working to match faces, names, and memories. Finally, he smiled and held out his hand, "Mister Jefferson, a pleasure."

Jefferson stared at the fusion before looking over at Burr's closed office. "What were you doing in there?"

"Many things." Hamburr stated, lowering his hand. His third eye twitched as he tried to figure out how he should feel about this man. There were many conflicting thoughts in his head. Some memories were being blocked from him, which didn't help his deductions any. Briefly, he thought of a press of hips, the taste of lips, and a soft sigh. But he also knows of yelling, annoyed glares, and thrown punches. Well-written phrases and an admirable resume also crosses his mind. He knew there was  _something_  just out of his reach… something about Jefferson and fusion. But he couldn't quite figure it out. Jefferson shifted awkwardly under Hamburr's stare and the fusion snapped out of his thoughts. "May I ask a simple favor of you?"

"Uh-" Jefferson was still looking at him suspiciously.

Hamburr continued, keeping his tone polite as he said, "Would you mind informing Adams that neither Alexander nor Aaron will be at work for the upcoming days?"

_Wait a second, I didn't agree to this!_

_Well, don't blame me!_

_Quiet boys, I'm in control now. You both need a break._

"Alex and Burr…?" Jefferson stared at him, his gaze bouncing to different features on his face. His eyes widened as he hissed, "You fuckin'  _fused_!?"  
"It's not my first time, sir." Hamburr stated, tilting his chin up. "And my presence is more than necessary."

"But…" Jefferson said, more to himself, "What about J-"

He cut himself off, eyes widening. Hamburr raised an eyebrow, watching the other man carefully. Jefferson crossed his arms, his expression becoming closed off. When he spoke again, it was louder and more confident.

"I thought Hamilton was off the table?" His gaze flicked up and down Hamburr's body, pausing on his third eye. "What kind of trouble are you causing this time?"

"It's none of my concern." Hamburr waved his hand dismissively, "I'm here now. Anyway, if you'll excuse me, we're in  _desperate_  need of some self care."

Hamburr stepped around him, moving through the hallway easily. He heard Jefferson call after him, suspicious, "Was that an innuendo?"

The walk to Alexander's home is just as calming as cleaning Burr's office was. The steps are familiar and easy to recall. Hamburr is allowed to take in sights he's never seen before during the stroll. By the time he gets to the apartment, his headache had dissipated a little. He sighed to himself as he stepped into the home, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on a hook by the door.

"Who's there?" A voice called from the kitchen.

Hamburr paused, taking a second to match the voice with memories he only half-experienced. It's his son, Philip. Hamburr relaxes, but he isn't exactly sure why.

"Someone new." He said in response as he steps into the kitchen.

"Someone-" Philip muttered to himself, looking up from his spread of homework. His eyes widened as he saw Hamburr. He scrambled to stand up, slipping in his socks, and flopping awkwardly against the table. "Q-qui are tú?!"

"Pick a language, son." Hamburr moved past the boy easily, shifting through the cupboards and draws until he finds what he's looking for. He opens the bread box and pulls out a loaf; carefully cutting two slices. Philip hesitantly walks over to him, looking him up and down, his mouth hanging open a little.

"Right. Uh." Philip mumbles to himself before repeating his question in English. "Who are you?"

Hamburr carefully spread some butter over his bread slices. He rinsed off the knife before grabbing an apple and cutting it into eights, carefully peeling off the remaining core. He took his time in answering, humming to himself. "I suppose I could be considered 'Dad', but if you're uncomfortable with that, then Hamburr would suffice. I don't mind either way. I probably won't be in existence for long."

Philip blinked rapidly at the fusion's candid attitude, "And- you're okay with that?"

"Some fusions are born out of necessity." Hamburr said, then popped an apple slice in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, looking out the window at the clouds moving slowly across the sky. He swallowed and continued, "Some are not. I just so happen to be one that only comes into existence when there is a task that must be completed. Once the task is finished, as is my life, until another task arrives." He shrugs and finishes with, "My purpose is a simple one."

"Huh." Philip said slowly, a bit surprised by that. "And you're Pops? That doesn't really sound like him. He's all nonstop work until he drops dead."

Hamburr smiles at that. "Yes, he does have an extraordinary work ethic. That's not to say I  _don't_. I just know when my work is done, as he does not."

Philip watched as the fusion continued to eat. He didn't speak again, simply being invested enough in the other man's appearance.

"You see, the difference between myself and your father, or myself and other fusions, is this." Hamburr said thoughtfully. "I understand the importance of balance. There must be equal control of a fusion at all times, just as there must be equality within your own mind. Emotions should never overpower logic; logic should not smother emotions. This is why I excell when others fail. Why I am more in control of this body than your father and his partner. Because of who they are. Alexander and Aaron are equal parts parallel and perpendicular; both synonyms and antonyms. They're extraordinary similar, while also incredibly opposite. They are naturally drawn to each other, because of this predisposed mental, emotional, and spiritual equality. Does this make sense?"

"If that's so - if you're some perfect fusion - then why haven't you been around here before? I'm eighteen. How come I've never heard of you?" Philip said, crossing his arms.

Hamburr smiled softly, chewing the apple slice he just bit into. He spoke after swallowing, "You misconstrued me. I'm not perfect. I'm just as close as one can be. I'm not too insensible of my defects. But. I  _am_  only two nonconsecutive days old. So, if I have any defects, I haven't learned them yet. I'm still trying to figure myself out. Your father and Aaron leave much to the imagination." He cleared his throat and continued, "That being said, as I mentioned earlier, I only come when my components deem it necessary. For the past eighteen years, they must not have had anything that required my presence."

"Then, why are you here now?" Philip asked, watching as Hamburr ate another two apple slices, "Just to eat?"  
Hamburr paused, observing the teen carefully. Finally, he spoke, "My componentes are unable to either mentally or physically take care of themselves. Perhaps both. My job, for now, is to heal."

"Is Pops okay?" Philip asked quickly, worry crossing his face. "I-is he hurt?"

"Your father is just as functional as he usually is." Hamburr stated, resting a calming hand on Pip's shoulder. "Although, he will benefit from my presence as well."

"Who's the other half? It's not Dad or Papi." Philip said, relaxing a little.

Hamburr nodded, "No, it's another man. Aaron Burr, if the name means anything to you."

Philip started smiling, shaking his head. "Burr, huh? Small world."

Hamburr didn't ask for clarification. It wasn't in his job description to bond with the boy. His only task was to give his two sides a well-deserved break.

However, he was fond of the teen, if only through borrowed memories. He spoke clearly and honestly, giving some unprompted fatherly advice to Philip. You never know if he'll need it.

"Do not let yourself fall apart over warring thoughts, son. Instead: observe them, comprehend them, and then react accordingly." He finished his food and cleaned up his mess. "Do not let your worst enemy be yourself. Have patience and faith. Treat your own mind how you would treat your fusion; always be flexible, loving, and trustworthy. Okay?"

"Yeah." Philip said, still a bit amazed that there was a  _fusion_  in his house. Guess his fathers weren't lying when they said they weren't purists. He opened his mouth to ask more questions, but he was interrupted by a pair of voices from the front door.

"Pip! You here?"

"We're home!"

Philip turned back to Hamburr, "That's my dads."

Hamburr smiled, "Yes, I know."

"Right. Yeah." Philip's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He called over his shoulder, "Kitchen!"

Not much longer, two men entered the kitchen, chatting easily. They froze at the entrance at what they saw. Hercules' eyes were wide and they quickly shifted over to see John's expression. The shorter man froze in place; shock radiating off his body.

"Guys, this is Hamburr." Philip said, introducing the fusion. "He came home today instead of Pops."

"What are you doing here?" John asked, his voice unnecessarily harsh.

"I just finished eating." Hamburr said calmly, wiping his hands off on a rag, "I was going to take a bath, and then go to sleep. If you're unwilling to let me use the bed, I don't mind the couch. Although, I will request a blanket."

Hercules sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Alex, you really picked a bad time."

"Alexander isn't in control right now." Hamburr informed them as he filled a glass with water. "Nor is Aaron, before you ask."

John threw his hands up in the air, "Great! Fucking great! Of course he can find inner peace with  _Burr_! Fuck!"

Philip's excited mood had crashed as he watched what was happening before him. He didn't know why his Papi was acting so angry, or why Hamburr didn't seem surprised by it. He kept quiet, not wanting to become the target of any hostility.

"John. Calm down." Hercules snapped, then his voice turned calmer, more polite, as he turned to Hamburr. He held out his hand and said, "Hamburr, it's been a long time."

"Has it? It feels like but a moment for me." Hamburr hummed, taking his hand. "We never properly met. But, yes, hello, Hercules. Now, if I may, the bath?"

Hercules nodded and stepped aside, "Yes. You're more than welcome to Mulettens' bed, and any clothes that may fit you."

"Thank you." Hamburr smiled to him before walking past John and heading towards the bathroom.

There was a stunted silence until the the group heard the bathroom door close behind the fusion. Then, John turned to Philip and hissed, " _What_  is he doing here!?"

"Pops and Burr need to be taken care of, so he's here to feed them and sleep and stuff." Philip said, raising his hands in defense.  
John growled, kicking the ground before him. "And  _of course_  Alex is able to find inner peace with Burr on their  _second fucking try_!"

"What do you mean?" Philip asked, curious and confused.  
"When the components of a fusion are completely at peace and balanced, the fusion is able to take full control of the body and act entirely independent of the components thoughts. You can usually tell if a fusion has inner peace if there's a complete lack of plural personal pronouns. Hamburr has exclusively been using 'I' and 'me'. If it were Alex and Burr, he'd be saying 'we' and 'us'." Herc explained quickly. "Mulettens has only reached inner peace a few times, and never for this long."

John suddenly pointing out of the kitchen, demanding, "Pip, go to your room! You're grounded!"

"What!?" Philip said, "What'd I do!?"

"Fraternized with the enemy!" John growled.

"He's not the enemy." Herc rolled his eyes. Then, he said to Philip, "A moment, please, son. Go practice your piano."

Philip quickly grabbed his homework and left the kitchen, looking at his dads over his shoulder and wondering when they started acting so weird. Once again, the two were silent until they heard the distinct click of a door shutting.

Then, John crossed his arms and pointed to the bathroom door, "Why is  _that_  okay, but what I did  _not_!?"

Hercules' calm demeanor disappeared within seconds and he growled at the smaller man, "Don't try that. You  _know_  what you did! Hamburr is here to heal Alex and Burr. Your fusion was out of selfishness and greed."

"You said that we could only fuse with members of our little group." John hissed, "Burr is  _not_  a part of that list. Alex is violating our trust just as much as I did."

"No. He's not. Burr has always  _been_  there. Incase you forgot,  _Burr introduced us to Alex_. Not only that, this isn't the first time Hamburr has formed! So we shouldn't punish Alex for taking part in his  _only_  fusion!" Hercules argued, jabbing a finger into John's chest as he continued, "Now that neither of us can fuse with him thanks to  _you,_  he doesn't want to fuse with Pip or Peggy, and he'd rather die than fuse with a stranger; so Hamburr is his  _only option_  for this kind of thing."

"I don't like when he fuses with Burr!" John cried, trying to keep his voice quiet so the others don't hear. It's a small apartment.

"Well I don't like keeping secrets from him and seeing him upset!" Hercules countered, "Why is it that  _I_ sound more like the caring boyfriend than  _you_!?"

John took a slight step back, shocked. His expression turns to one of anger quickly as he mutters, "I don't know, maybe because you've never had an actual boyfriend of your own so you have to keep stealing mine."

Hercules scoffed, "I cannot believe this right now."

"He was mine first, Herc!" John growled.

"It was over twenty years ago! Get over it!" Hercules almost shouted, raising his voice considerably. "I have! He left us, he went to France, he's never coming back! I don't care anymore!"

John jumped on Herc's first statement, quickly saying, "Yeah, and my Hercerens thing was twenty years ago as well, and  _guess who's still mad!?"_

"Jack, I forgave you forever ago about that!" Herc hissed, "I'm only 'still mad' because you started acting like a dick whenever fusion was mentioned! You made Pip think we're purists!  _Us_!  _Purists_! And you  _still_  haven't told Al, and we  _still_  haven't fused, but you know  _why_  I haven't packed up and left you years ago? You wanna fucking know? Because I love you, you fucking dumbass! So stop acting like this house is broken, because the only one breaking it is you!"

John didn't know how to respond to that, so he pushed his way past Hercules and headed towards the front door. "I'm going out."  
"If you fuse with someone, you won't be allowed back in this house." Hercules said with a cruel kind of seriousness. "I won't let you do this again, Laurens. I  _can't_  keep taping this home back together."

John only shrugged on his jacket and closed the door behind him, leaving Hercules to stand in the dark, silent room; staring at where he once stood.

* * *

Perhaps a week passes, perhaps longer. But Hamburr decides that his work is mostly done for the time being. No, Aaron is not "fixed", and he may never be. But he's certainly much more rested and well-fed. The same goes for Alex, so Hamburr disappears out of their lives once more.

There's a tension that hangs in the air for the first time in years. It suffocates the little apartment, encouraging Philip to get out of the house more. John never brings it up, instead he just stews in his own misery. Herc barely speaks, unless its to shut down whatever argument John tries to start. Alex starts working late nights again. He eats lunch in Burr's office. He picks more fights with Jefferson and Adams. It's not enough.

* * *

Office parties are not a normal thing. They certainly weren't when Washington was president. But Adams believes that he's had a good first year as president and wanted to throw a party to celebrate. Workers were encouraged to bring their families, although, young children were frowned upon.

"I don't get why you wanna go." John said as he straightened his jacket a bit. "You don't even like President Adams."

Alex was standing in front of a looking glass, trying to get his cravat just right. "Yeah, but I want Pip to get into the industry. Meet some important people; make a good impression."

"He doesn't want to be a politician." John reminded him. "He wants to write."

"Back up plans, back up plans." Alex waved him off easily. Then he turned to his boyfriend and took his hands, "Besides, it's been years since we went out and just had fun. Let's make it a night to remember."

John sighed, but found himself smiling at Alex's sincere expression. He did love the boy, despite how complicated things had become. Maybe he's right. This could be good for them.

There was a sharp knock on the door and then Herc entered, he watched them for a second, no doubt making sure they were adequately dressed, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah."

They rented a ballroom; one with high ceilings and shining floors. Politicians' wives and daughters were dressed in gorgeous flowing dresses with their hair held up high. A few fusions could be picked out from the crowd, as they stood above the rest. There was a band playing softly in the corner, and a table of food on the other side. A few slaves walked around, carrying snacks and drinks. As soon as they walked in the room, Alex was flashed back to his younger days of partying. Briefly, he imagined meeting the Schuyler Sister once more, but he knew that they were still traveling overseas.

Speaking of which, Alex turned to the others, saying, "Oh, I completely forgot, but when we get home, there's a letter for you guys."

"Who from?" Herc asked.

"Well, Angeliza, but-"

John let out a sharp gasp at the same time as Philip; both of them were looking off to one side of the ballroom, not paying attention to Alex. The other two turned to see what had caught their attention so intensely.

All Alex could see was Jefferson, Burr, and Madroe chatting by the snack table. There was a young, pretty girl standing next to Burr, who was nodding along to whatever Madroe was saying, but seemed a bit distracted. Alex wasn't sure what had John's expression so shocked, but Philip's red face was locked on the girl.

Alex grinned and nudged his son, "So, that's your girl?"

"U-um, yes, sir. But not, uh, not really  _my_  girl, we're just, you know, we just fuse, and," Philip's face grew darker, even though his eyes never left the pretty girl's face. He swallowed and when he spoke again, it was a soft whisper, "She's so beautiful."

"So, introduce us." Alex said, pushing Pip forward gently.

Philip stumbled, but nodded. He took a deep breath, and confidently led their small group over to the food table. Alex glanced at Jefferson as they approached, who sneered at him, but it seemed a bit half-hearted.

"Burr, you remember these two." Alex said in greeting as he took Burr's hand and gestured to John and Herc. "And you met Pip a few weeks ago."

"Bright lad." Aaron said in agreement. "Good to see you once more."  
"Guys, this is Jameses Madroe," Alex gestured to the fusion, who happily pulled them into quick hugs. John squeaked as Madroe patted his back a bit too hard. "And that piece of shit is the vice president. Thomas Jefferson."

"Play nice, Hamilton." Jefferson said slowly, his gaze flicking up from his drink, "We're all friends here."

Alex scoffed, even as Madroe nodded enthusiastically. "Jefferson, this is Hercules Mulligan and John Laurens. They were part of the Mulettens fusion."

Jefferson shook Herc's hand firmly before taking John's. They shook hands for just a beat too long, staring into each other's eyes, lips parted.

"A pleasure." Jefferson mumbled.

"S'all mine." John replied quietly.

Alex turned to Phil, "And this is my son, Philip Hamulens."

Philip shook the men's hands, then smiled shyly at the girl. "Hi, Theo."

"Hi, Phil." Theo replied, taking his hand in hers and smiling.  
Pip stumbled through a complement, "You- um, you look great."

Theo blushed and mumbled a small, "Thank you. So do you."

The kids quickly excused themselves, faces darkening when Burr and Herc demanded that they promise to behave properly tonight. They lost themselves in the crowd, no doubt going to find a quiet place to fuse.

The Jameses disappeared not long after, going to "make new friends" with all the families of their coworkers. That just left Jefferson and Burr, who both seemed a bit awkward for some reason. Alex merely believed it to be because they didn't know what to do with him in a casual setting. He found himself struggling to come up with a good conversation starter. Strangely, Jefferson was the one to come to his rescue. He turned to Hercules and John and said, "So, tell me about yourselves."  
For some reason, this brought a light blush to John's cheeks. He stayed silent as Herc started to talk about his tailoring business and his family in Ireland. Jefferson and Burr nodded along, occasionally asking questions or adding in their own thoughts. Alex hummed in appreciation, wrapping an arm around John's waist as he watched their partner speak. John shot him a strained smile that Alex was unsure how to make genuine. What was bothering him?  
After not too long, Hercules ran out of things to say, and looked around the room. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Don't get drunk with the president." Alex said teasingly.

Herc ruffled his hair and said, "I do what I want."

Alex grinned, smiling at the man's retreating back. He rested his head on John's shoulder as he turned back to the other two men. Burr had finished his drink as was now fiddling with the glass in his hands. Alex's smile falls away as he takes in Aaron's appearance. He doesn't seem like he's at his best, but he's definitely way better than he was before Hamburr's interference.

He moves a half-step away from John so he can quietly ask Burr, "How're you doing?"

"Okay." Aaron said after a pause. Then he smiled and said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Aaron," Alex said, frowning at his friend's obviously false smile. "Do you -"

Aaron pushes himself past Alex, saying, "If you excuse me, I'm going to find my daughter."

Alex immediately follows after him, almost jogging to have to keep up, " _Aaron_!"

John watched them, his heart twisting with jealousy and confusion. He jumps when someone touches his shoulder. He turns around to see Jefferson, still standing there, watching him.

"And then there were two." Jefferson said softly. "Hi, darlin'."

John took a small step back, his eyes darting around the crowded room. They were standing off to the side, and no one was paying attention to them, but he still felt a bit exposed. He hissed at Thomas, "I'm not your  _darlin_ '."

"Yeah…" Jefferson replied,fiddling with the drink in his hand. He cleared his throat and said, "Doesn't mean I don't miss you every day."

John shifted awkwardly as someone walked too close, "Tom, stop. Not here. There's too many people."

Thomas glanced around before nodding over to a hallway behind them, "So let's go somewhere quieter. I … I wanna talk to you. Please."

John took a deep breath as his eyes traveled around the room. Hercules was sitting down at a table with Madroe and Adams, a large pint in his hands. He was smiling, laughing, in a way he hadn't at home in a while. John found Pip and Theo dancing to the classical music, Pip's moves stuttering every time Theo smiled at him. Alex was standing far too close to Aaron, speaking quietly, ignoring the jovial scene around them. Alex took Aaron's hand, his free one brushing against Aaron's chin, convincing him to look at him.

Nodding, John looked back to Thomas. "Alright. Let's talk."

Thomas' shoulders relaxed as relief washed over him. "Thank you. This way."

John glanced over his shoulder as he followed Jefferson out of the room. Briefly, he thought he saw Herc's gaze buring against his own, but he forced himself to look away before he changed his mind.

"You didn't talk much earlier." Jefferson said as they walked down the hall, "How have you been?"

"Okay. Pip's going to be 19 in a month or so. He's going to graduate soon." John said, watching his feet while he walked.

"And your partners?" Thomas inquired gently, "It doesn't seem like …"

John shook his head, "I'm still trying to make up for our mistakes. There are good days. There are bad days." He thought about how he felt when he saw Hamburr standing in his kitchen, chatting with his son, "And then there are worse days."

"Are…" Thomas paused outside a door. He opened it, allowing John to enter the room first. "Are you guys still together?"

"Me and Herc?" John paused, hesitating, "I don't know. Things are … strange."

Thomas cleared his throat, "I meant you and Alex."

John looked up, his eyes wide, "Yeah? Why? Did he - did he say something?"

"No, it's just-" Thomas closed the door behind him, he's quiet for a moment as he lights candles around the room, giving them just enough light to see by. "I ran into a fusion, and I just thought…"

John's expression darkens, "Oh. Hamburr."

"Yeah." Thomas scratches his neck awkwardly, "I thought that, since he fused with Burr, maybe, you guys broke up, or, uh, your views on fusion had changed."

"No." John said quietly. "But maybe it should."

Thomas tried to hide the hope in his voice. He failed. "Yeah?"

"Because of this," He gestured between them, "I haven't fused in twenty years. I've been completely and utterly alone. There's no safety, there's no comfort or warmth… Just me and my thoughts."

Thomas steps forward, his hands coming to John's shoulder, "Holy shit, Jack, not even once?"

"No. You were the last person I ever fused with. Herc and I, we're fusion-celibate. I ain't never fused with Alex. It's been … it's been a long time." John said slowly, unintentionally leaning closer to Thomas as he spoke.

Thomas shook his head, "Damn. I wish I was as strong as you."

"What do you mean?" John asked, looking up at him with wide eyes, "Who did you fuse with!?"  
"No stress!" Thomas said, rubbing his hands up and down John's arms soothingly, "It was no one important! Just my favorite help."

"Help?" John asked, then he realized what Jefferson meant, and his tone fell into a disapproving hum, "Oh. One of your slaves."  
"Sally's not a slave." Thomas defended himself quickly, "She's more than that."  
"But less than a free man?" John countered.

"Naturally."  
"Jefferson!"

Thomas' hands slid up to cup John's cheeks. He smiled when John leaned into the touch, "Shh, shh. My point was this: without you, I've fallen so far. I had no one to turn to for fusion, so I did what I had to in order to feel the way you make me feel. But it never worked. Sally and I's fusion had never made me feel safe… feel loved." Thomas leaned forward a bit, his gaze drifted down to watch John's lips, "Not like you do."

John pressed himself closer into Thomas' embrace. He feels a bit in a trance; his eyes lidded and his cheeks flushed. This feels familiar, comfortable. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around Thomas' middle, tugging him closer, still.

"I certainly know the feeling." John sighed, feeling all of his worries wash away as Thomas rubbed his hand up and down his back in soothing, repetitive motions.

"How could a component of Mulettens be fusion-celibate?" Thomas mused to himself, "It makes no sense. The fused Prince of America…"

John let out a soft whine, "Trust me, this was  _not_  the plan."  
"Let me fix it, baby." Thomas mumbled against his skin, his lips mouthing at the line of John's jaw. "Jack, fuse with me. One last time?"

John almost said no. He almost pulled away. Almost returned to Alex and Herc. Almost walked away from this. But he just couldn't say no to this.

"Okay."

"Shh, relax, love." Thomas whispered, pressing small kisses to John's neck.

John whined, unwillingly pushing himself closer against Thomas' body. "No funny business," He mumbled, even as his hands slid down to Thomas' hips, "Just fusion."

"That's all I ask for." Thomas mumbled, grinning as John's needy hands pulled him down into a hungry kiss. Tongues were immediately dancing in and out of mouths that didn't belong to them. Hands dug tightly into clothing, pulling closer, closer, closer.

Thaurens was still reaching for the another person when he came into existence. He gasped, looking down at his tanned, freckled hands. The noise he let out could only be described as a  _squeal_. He raised his arms over his head, cracking his back and stretching his muscles.

Groaning happily, he sighed, "We forgot how great it feels to be me!"

He laughed and ran his hands up and down his body. A few things are different; he's a bit older; has longer hair. His clothes have changed, of course. But the feelings he gets from being alive - the warmth, the purity, the love - that's all the same.

"I cannot fucking believe you."

Thaurens whipped around, eyes widening as he saw Hercules standing in the open doorway. His fists were down at his sides, shaking furiously. He took a dangerous step forward.

"Don't hurt him!" Thaurens said, raising his hands to protect him. He paused, awkwardly muttering, "I mean, me."

"Alexander is out there, looking for you, because tonight was supposed to be a fun night out as a couple." Hercules hissed, "He's trying to fix something he doesn't even understand and you're sneaking around, fucking with strangers!"

"Thomas isn't a stranger!" Thaurens growled, his arms wrapping around himself, "And Hamilton was plenty busy with Burr!"

Hercules looked like he wanted to pull out his hair. "His  _wife died_! Do you not  _understand_ that!? They're friends! He's trying to make sure his friend is okay! God  _damn_  it, Laurens!"

"No!  _You_  don't understand! I love Thomas, and Thaurens is  _important_  to me! You keep keeping us away from each other because you're  _jealous_ , because Lafayette left you for Adrienette!" Thaurens growled, angry tears forming in his eyes.

Hercules stared at him, hurt and anger and shock warring in his eyes. He shook his head and practically shouted, "I wish that bullet killed you!"

Thaurens sucked in a sharp breath, his shoulder aching with phantom pains. He tried to cover his mouth, but the words still pushed past his fingers, "The British should've hung you for treason!"

Hercules took a step back in surprise. His hands were shaking as they reached for the door; he growled, "Fucking selfish dumbass."

The walls shook as the door slammed shut behind him. Thaurens didn't move for a moment; just staring at the shadows on the walls. A hand reached up and brushed against his cheek. His fingers came back wet. He was crying. When did he started crying?

Weak knees lowered him to the floor on autopilot and arms wrapped around him. He rested his forehead on his knees; making himself as small as possible.

"Shh, shh, love, it's alright, shh, I'm here." Thaurens whispered to himself, his words watery and almost unintelligible. "Shh, I love you, I'm here."

Silently, he wishes Herc's wish had come true; that he had died on the battlefield so many years ago; so he wouldn't have to go through this pain right now.

* * *

"Philip, this really isn't necessary." John said for the fifth time in ten minutes. His arms were crossed over his chest and he kept bouncing his knee. Herc was strangely quiet, flipping through a newspaper as they waited. His nails dug into the soft paper until it wrinkled and ripped.

Alex shook his head, continuing their little argument, "I think he's right, Jack. This could be good for us."  
"Bullshit." John muttered, glaring at the wall across from them. "Herc n' I are fine, and you're not our fusion, so there's no point in being here."

"There's clearly something wrong, though." Philip said. "And really, there's nothing to be upset about. Fusion counseling is normal; lots of people do it. It was actually Theo's idea."

John scoffed, his expression turning even more sour. "Of course. Burr's kid."

Alex frowned, ready to defend his son's friend and his coworker, but the doctor opened the door then, leaning against the doorframe. "Hamulens?"

"That's you guys." Philip told them. "They always refer to their patients as their fusion."

John rolled his eyes, but stalked into the little room, following Herc; who nodded politely to the doctor. Alex put a hand on Pip's shoulder and smiled at him, "Hey, you're doing good, son. Better than I ever could."

"They don't seem happy about it." Philip said, his gaze drifting over Alex's shoulder to see John and Herc sitting on opposite sides of the couch, silent and tense.

Alex waved it off dismissively, "And they won't be. But you got them here. Well done."

Philip beamed at the praise, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "I'm just gonna wait out here for y'all."

Alex nodded and patted his shoulder once before joining the rest of them in the doctor's room. Seeing as how the other two weren't looking at each other and were sitting as far away as humanly possible on the small couch, Alex took the center.

The doctor was sitting on their desk. They had three eyes and four arms; but Alex couldn't tell how many people made up the fusion. Three or more people was uncommon before the war, but now, people have been fusing with multiple partners more and more often. Mulettens and the Schuyler Sister may have played a role in that. Alex remembers a time when that thought alone would've scared him.

"What brings us here today, Hamulens?"

"Oh, uh, actually, it's just Hercerens." Alex explained. "I'm not a part of this fusion. I'm just …" He hesitated. What was he to Hercerens? He was John's boyfriend, not Herc's. So was he a half boyfriend? But he was, kind of, unofficially, in his mind, Mulettens' boyfriend. So does that make him a full boyfriend again? He shook his head and settled with, "I'm just dating John."

"For our understanding, would you please explain to us the extent of your relationships with one another?" The doctor asked, gesturing to the three of them.

Neither John nor Herc spoke, so Alex sighed and started to explain. "John and Herc are in a paused fusion relationship with one another, as well as a sexual one. I'm in a romantic and sexual relationship with John; and just a sexual one with Herc."

"But you don't fuse with either?" The doctor clarified.

"Correct." Alex nodded. "And we all share paternal relations to Philip."

Two of the doctor's hands wrote everything Alex said, while the other two sat calmly in their lap. They nodded along as Alex spoke, and waited until Alex paused before they spoke again. "Excellent, which leads me back to our original question. What brings us here today?"

"A nosy brat." John muttered, still refusing to look at anyone.

"My son is  _not_  a  _brat_!" Herc immediately replied, glaring holes into the door.

Alex chewed his lip before saying quietly, "Uh, this. Kinda."

The doctor nodded, watching both of the sulking men carefully. "Care to expand?"

"John and Herc haven't fused together in over twenty years, and it's affected things at home." Alex said.

"Why have you stopped fusing?" The doctor asked.

Alex started, "I don't know for sure but I think it's because-"

"Alexander." The doctor interrupted, holding up a hand. "Please, I'd like to ask Hercerens."

"Well Hercerens isn't  _here_." John said testily. "So can't do that."

"Hercerens is always present. He is here right now, and he's in great pain." The fusion spoke seriously. "Can you not feel him? How stressed and upset he is?"

Hercules squinted, glancing around the room as if his own fusion would appear before him. "Uh, no?"

"A fusion does not end once the parts have seperated. It is always alive, growing and existing in the relationship between the people." The doctor explained, "Hercerens has been with you, and he has been impacted by every comment you make to one another."  
There was a long silence as John shifted awkwardly and Hercules looked down at his hands. Alex had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth shut. He knew better than to push his luck too much.

"So, Hercerens, why haven't you physically formed in twenty years?" The fusion asked, looking at Herc and John.

John didn't say anything.

Herc didn't say anything.

Alex locked eyes with the doctor and waited a full one and a half seconds before he blurted, "I think it's because Laf left for France."

Beside him, John groaned. The doctor turned to him, latching onto the reaction. "John, do you have something to add?"

"Everything just always has to relate back to Lafayette. But it's been twenty years! Maybe, we just don't want to fuse anymore and this is all a big waste of time!" John said, raising his voice slightly.

Herc spoke up then, his voice just as loud, "And maybe Al's right! Maybe, things went downhill when no one was around to pamper your sorry ass all the time! Maybe, you would rather ruin everyone else's life than deal with your own emotions like a rational adult!"

"John always gets pampered." Alex frowned, turning to look at him, "Don't we treat you right? What'd Laf do that we don't?"

John grew quiet once more. He turned his gaze away from the other two men, clearly not wanting to continue this conversation.

"What is the nature of Lafayette's relationship to you three?" The doctor asked when it was clear that no one was going to speak again.

Instantly, all three men reacted to the question. Hercules' face grew dark, his eyes hardening and his muscles tightening. Alex's shifted in his seat, his gaze falling down to the hands in his lap. John let out a long sigh, his body hunching in over itself.

Once again, Alex was the one to reply. "I… I think it's safe to say that all three of us loved him deeply and romantically. But, uh, they fused with him, while I didn't. All of us were sexually involved."

The doctor nodded along, two of their hands never stopping in their written documentation of this conversation. "And he was important to your fusion?"

"Yeah. See, these two and Laf were Mulettens." Alex explained, "And when Laf left to go fight in the French revolution, they stopped fusing."

"Was there a reason for this, Hercerens?" The doctor asked.

Hercules snapped, "I don't know, John. Was there?"

"Not at first!" John said, looking at Herc for the first time since they sat down. "We tried to fuse! You  _know_  I tried! A-and then you just-"

John stopped himself, Herc staring into his eyes with a cold expression. Alex awkwardly sat as far back on the couch as he could, feeling the tension in the air before him. The doctor watched calmly. John clearly grew self-conscious as he glanced around the room.

His voice was much quieter as he finished his sentence, "Then you just … gave up. On us. On me. You quit trying."

Hercules jumped in surprise when the doctor spoke up, "Hercules, is this true?"

"I-" Herc looked down at his hands, shaking his head slightly. "Jack, I just got so  _frustrated_. Fusing used to be so easy for us. And I tried to not let it show - I had to be the strong one; I'm  _always_  the strong one. But Laf was gone, and we couldn't fuse, and…" He sighed, raising his gaze to look into John's eyes, "It was easier to mourn Hercerens' death than it was to keep trying to revive him."

"But you guys did revive him!" Alex said, glancing between the two of them. "Once. For a few weeks, you guys were fused again."

"How did you fuse then?" The doctor asked.

Herc gaze turned cold again, the walls clearly being built up once more. "I don't know. I don't remember that week very well."

John flinched at the harsh tone. "It doesn't matter. That was two decades ago, and we haven't been able to recreate it. So. Just pretend it didn't happen."

"But it did." The doctor said calmly, "For a short while, in the middle of your fusion hiatus, you were able to connect so deeply that you were able to push past all your insecurities and fuse once more, without Lafayette present. I believe that's very important."

Herc made a deep noise from the back of his throat as John whined pathetically.

"Can we please not talk about those weeks?" John asked desperately, glancing at Alex's concerned expression.

The doctor watched him for a long moment, thinking. Finally, they smiled and said, "Of course. Another time, then."

There was a long silence as Alex's hands where shaking. He didn't  _understand_  and no one was explaining anything to him. When did their communication go so downhill? When did their relationships sink so low?

"What was wrong with those weeks?" Alex asked, unable to let the topic drop, "I loved every second of them… Did you not?"

Hercules shifted on the couch so he was facing John and Alex better. He rested his elbow on his knee, cupping his chin in his hand. He didn't speak, but he raised an eyebrow; the look in his eyes damning.

John couldn't look at them as he spoke. His voice wavered as he said, "O-of course I loved those weeks. It was the happiest I'd been in a long time… That was the  _problem_."

"W-what does  _that_  mean?" Alex asked, his confusion and worry only growing. John sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Hercules blinked slowly, his expression stoney.

The doctor turned to him, trying to get him into the conversation, "Hercules, how do you feel about these few weeks in question?"

Herc paused, his gaze slowly shifting from the doctor to John's desperate face. He stared at the other man, not giving away any of his emotions. Finally, he said, "It was a trip."

"Care to elaborate?" The doctor asked.

John mouthed softly, ' _don't_ ', which was missed by Alex and ignored by Herc. The doctor scribbled something down.

Herc sighed and shifted to look at the doctor directly, "John's the kind of person that needs fusion to survive. Al and I … aren't. I think those weeks truly brought that to light."

The doctor turned to Alex, saying, "Alexander? Thoughts?"

"I just want everyone to be happy. Herc's right. Jack's always been happiest when he was fused." Alex took John's hand in his own, looking at him as he spoke, "I want to give that back to him."

The doctor spoke up then, "If that's the case, why don't you two fuse?"

"We can't!" John said immediately, just barely stopping himself from ripping his hand away from Alex.

"Why not?" The doctor asked kindly.

John faltered, turning to Alex to desperately say, "You have to  _understand_! I want to! I've always wanted to! But-"

"It's okay." Alex held up his hand, smiling sadly. "You only fuse with Mulettens. Don't worry; I know."

"Right." John said quietly, staring into the eyes of the man that loved him so loyally. He felt his heart sink with each painful second that Alex looked at him like that. "Only Mulettens."

John guiltily ignored Herc's glare of disapproval.

* * *

It happened in a cabinet meeting. Alex was already all wound up, in the middle of an argument with Jefferson, who seemed extra smug today. The immigrant had raised his voice more than once, but then the president said something that made his blood run cold.

"Good Lord, this loudmouth doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Adams sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It's no surprise he killed Mulettens."

"What?!" Alex and Jefferson said at the same time, twisting around to look at him.

Adams shrugged, explaining casually, "Well, the fusion was perfectly healthy before you came around. Now only two thirds are still together and they don't even fuse. The only changing factor was you harassing them. It was probably an attempt to help the British win the war." Adams turned to the other members of the cabinet, taking on a joking tone as he said, "Although, who can blame the war hero fusion? If I was being followed around by a creole bastard, I'd want to die, too."

Really, you can't blame Alex for almost taking swings at the president. He's lucky Jefferson held him back, but he did nothing to stop the rampant words falling from the immigrant's lips.

"Listen here you fat, arrogant, anti-charismatic national embarrassment!" Alex hissed, fighting against Jefferson's hold.

He could hear Jefferson let out a soft, impressed, "Shit!" by his ear. His words didn't halt in the slightest, "You're irrational! You claim that I'm in league with the British in some vast international intrigue? Bitch please! You wouldn't know what I'm doin'! You're always goin' berserk, but ya never show up to work!"

This continues for some time until Alex gets picked up and carried out of the room by Jefferson, who tries to hide his snort as Alex shouts while they leave, "YOU FAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

"I see Alexander won't be joining us today." The doctor said as John and Herc sat in their spots on the couch.

"No." Herc said, shifting awkwardly in his seat, "He had an important meeting."

"That's alright." The doctor said, gesturing to the two of them. "We were a little more interested in your relationship, anyway. Perhaps without Alexander here, we can talk about your fusion in more detail. When did you two first fuse?"  
Neither men said anything.

"You're paying me whether you talk or not. We're perfectly comfortable with silence." The doctor said, setting their hands down in their lap and watching the two men expectantly.

John sighed and said, "Herc met Lafaur before the war and we fused a little while later."

"Hm, love at first sight." Herc muttered, sending John a reluctant smirk. "He was an adorable mess."

"We needed some stability." John admitted, smiling at Herc.

"So Lafayette was always a factor in your fusion." The doctor stated. "And once he left, there was a gap in the connection. Until a year or so later, for a few weeks."

John's smile fell at the mentioning of his week of mistakes. Hercules scoffed. He crossed his arms and said, "Lets cut the bullshit this time, yeah? Listen, doc, we didn't fuse that week. I was out of town. John found a replacement and told Alex that his fusion was Hercerens. There was no blissful moment of realization or happy rekindling of lost love, okay? He cheated."

John flinched at the harsh tone, but didn't deny any of it. He glared down at his feet, his jaw clenched tight.

"Are we correct to assume that Alexander still doesn't know, and that's why you didn't bring this to my attention last time?" The doctor asked, their hands flying over their little paper; writing down the new information.

Herc nodded, "John never confessed his sins."

"I already said sorry!" John turned to him, "What more do you want!?"

Herc threw his hands in the air, "I don't know, maybe for you to  _not fucking do it again!?_ "

John growled as the doctor asked, "John, you've repeated this action?"

"Just. Once." John said through gritted teeth.

The doctor leaned forward, interested, "With the same person? Or as a new fusion?"

John glanced away, muttering, "The same person."

Herc sat back, his arms crossed over his chest, "You see John's problem is that he can't see all the good shit that's standing right in front of him and he'd rather go running after someone across the seas instead of growing up and getting over it."

"I don't have to deal with this!" John said, standing up. He couldn't look either of them in the eye, he spoke harshly. "I don't have to sit here and listen to you criticize me!"

"Take responsibility for your actions!" Herc shouted, standing up as well. "You're not a child, John! It's not hard to be fucking loyal!"

"I'll be in the carriage!" John shouted louder, shoving past Herc and storming out of the room. The door slammed behind him.

Hercules moved to follow him, but was stopped by one of the doctor's hands resting gently on his bicep. The doctor spoke calmly, "If you don't mind, Hercules, we'd like to speak to you for a moment before you go to him."

Reluctantly, Hercules sat down. Still clearly pissed, he said, "What?"

"Fusion means many things to many different people." The doctor started, "And I think we've finally figured out what it might mean to John. We've come to understand that when your relationship was the healthiest and happiest was when Lafayette and Alexander were a part of it, correct?"

Herc shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess. Mulettens never had any problems until I had to go to England as a spy. Things started to fall apart then."

"Precisely. We believe that your relationship is a carriage." The doctor said. "Mulettens and Alexander are the wheels. When one member is gone, the carriage cannot properly move. The rest of the wheels must carry more weight. And if a wheel is put under too much pressure, it breaks."

Hercules blinked rapidly, shaking his head a little. "And- and? So?"

"So," The doctor said slowly, "What does one do when one of their wheels on their carriage breaks?"

Herc shrugged, "Ride one of the horses."

"A temporary solution. This is your carriage, you will need to use it again at some point." The doctor said, coaxing the correct answer out of him. "What would you do, if you knew you needed your carriage fixed?"

"I'd…" Herc thought for a second, "I'd get a new wheel. I'd replace the broken one."

The doctor smiled. "Exactly. I think John has subconsciously realized this. We think that in his attempts to fix the carriage, he has added a new wheel to it; one that may not fit exactly, but does the job well enough to take the strain off of the rest of the carriage." The doctor said, "Instead, the wheel adjacent to the new one - in this metaphor, that would be you - has to work harder to accommodate for the new, unfitting, wheel."

Herc nodded along, "Sure. I guess that makes sense."

"Now, consider this, Hercules." The doctor sat back on two of their hands, "Even with an unfitting wheel; a carriage will still function. The road may be a bit rocky, and there may be times when the rest of the wheels are under stress, but the carriage will still get to its destination."

There was a silence in the small room as Hercules thought this over. His body felt cold and his throat grew tight as he tried to consider what the doctor was trying to express.

"So I'm just supposed to let him go out and fuse with whoever he wants?" Hercules said, his sharp, hateful eyes looking up at the doctor. His voice hard, "I'm supposed to excuse this? Let him hurt me? Hurt Al? For his own amusement?"

The doctor shook their head, "That's not what's happening here, and you're well aware of it. If John was trying to hurt you, mindlessly searching ecstasy; he would have fused with multiple people, many, many times throughout the years. Instead, there is only one person he's fused with. And he only did so twice. Once, until recently. John doesn't use fusion for enjoyment. He needs it for his own sanity."

Herc ran his hands through his hair, letting out a long sigh. "What do you suggest?"

"Let him fuse with this one man. See how it affects your relationship. Communicate. If you're still uncomfortable with the idea, we'll work to find an alternative - possibly trying to create Hercerens' physical form once more."

Herc was silent for a moment, thinking. He nodded, but then paused. "What about Alex?"

"You should tell him. Together. You've carried this secrete just as much as John. And we have a feeling Hercerens is not a liar."

* * *

"Yeah, so, you're super fired." Jefferson said as he walked back out of the cabinet meeting. He shoves all of Alex's papers that he left in the conference room into his arms as he speaks. Alex was told to wait in the hall until they decide what to do about his little outburst. "There's no changing Adams' mind."

"Works for me, he's a dumbass anyway." Alex said, his arms crossed over his chest, making sure he holds onto all of his loose papers. He starts to walk down the hall to his office, and is surprised when Jefferson falls in step beside him.  
Jefferson's voice is casual, but it's clear he's trying not to smile, "That was pretty cool, by the way. Your insults are impressive when they're not directed at me."

"Is that a compliment? Who the fuck are you and what'd you do to Jefferson?" Alex eyed him suspiciously.

Jefferson rolled his eyes, "You just got fired. I'm being nice. Ever hear of a last meal?"

"Uh-huh." Alex said, turning down another hall, his paces quickening. "You know, I'm not even mad, being fired just means I don't have to listen to your idiotic ideas anymore."  
"Ha." Jefferson scoffed, "Hamilton,  _not mad_? The end must be fuckin' nigh. Also, my ideas aren't idiotic, you're just to bull-headed to see them."

Alex pushed his door open with his shoulder, looking at Jefferson as he said, "I can see perfectly that you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, so, you're looking in a mirror?" Jefferson replied, his eyes locked on Alexander's.

They froze at the voice that spoke from inside Alex's office. "Oh, good. You're back. I was getting bored."

Alex and Jefferson moved in sync; heads whipping around to look up at the person before them. Alex lets out a sharp gasp and Jefferson's hand comes up to his own mouth in shock. Sitting on Hamilton's desk, legs spread, with a sly grin, is a face Alex never thought he'd see again.

"And you brought company." The man purred as his gaze slid over to Jefferson. "Thomas, nice to see you again."

The papers in Alex's hands fall to the floor as he stares in absolute shock. Jefferson isn't much better. Just as he goes to take a step forward, Alexander bolts across the room and throws himself into the new man's arms.

"LAF!" Alex sobs, hiding his face in the Frenchman's chest. Jefferson is frozen once more as he watches how easily the two interact with each other. Lafayette didn't hesitate for a second as the immigrant flew at him. He easily hopped off the desk, picked up Alex, spun them around in a celebratory circle, and kissed him. Jefferson felt his blood run cold at the sight. But he also felt his cheeks burn with desire. Alex clutched Lafayette's face in his hands and kissed without any shame. His legs were wrapped around Laf's middle, and the Frenchman's hands were happily gripping Alexander's ass.

Lafayette chuckled, pulling away just a fraction to see Alex's face. "Oh, honey, why are you crying?"

Alex just shook his head, his thumbs brushing over Laf's cheeks repetitively. He mumbled to himself, "Are you real this time? Is it really you? Are you real? Are you real?"

"Hush, mon petit." Laf pecked a chaste kiss to Alex's lips. He reached up with one hand to brush stray hairs out of Alex's face; holding all of Alex's weight with his other arm. "Of course it is me. Who else could it be?"

In lieu of answering, Alex hid his face in Alex's neck and clinged to the bigger man. He sighed softly and inhaled Laf's scent.

"If you keep this up, mon ami, we are going to fuse." Lafayette joked, accepting the desperate kisses pressed to his neck. Alex only pressed himself closer to the foreigner, making it very clear what his thoughts on that idea are.

"M-Marquis?" Thomas said, taking a small step forward. Laf looked up sharply, as if he forgot that Jefferson was still there. He might've. Alex certainly did.

"You're still here?" Alex growled darkly, glaring at the southerner from under Laf's chin. "Piss off."

Laf flicked Alex in the nose, saying, "Be nice, chaton, Thomas is one of my boys."

Thomas walked across the room until he was standing beside them. He hesitantly reached forward, his fingers brushing against Lafayette's coat. His gaze flickered up to meet Lafayette's eyes, and they just stared at each other. Laf reached over and cupped one of Thomas' cheeks, smiling at the way he leaned into his touch.

"HE'S  _WHAT_!?" Alex pulled back, wide eyes glancing between Laf and Thomas. "SINCE WHEN!?"

The Frenchman hummed, ignoring him to instead share a sweet kiss with Thomas. Thomas whined pathetically when Laf pulled away. His cheeks darkened when he realized that that sound came from him.

"So." Lafayette said, cheerfully. "What have I missed?"

Alex and Thomas just looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did therapy exist back then?  
> No.  
> Do I care?  
> Also no.
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

"I think that's everything that's happened." Alex said, tapping his chin. After a long monologue about the last twenty years. "Oh! And John got arrested again."

Although Lafayette didn't literally ask for an infodump about the last two decades of his lovers' lives, he was happy to hear it all. It was good to hear how much they've grown after the war. He snickered at the last comment, grinning, "Oh, of course he did."

"What?! When?! Why?!" Jefferson asked. Right. Jefferson was still here. Alex's smile fell as he shot a glare at the southerner.

"It was a few years ago. Some rich asshole got mad at him because he was 'harassing his property' and 'stealing his workers' and 'painting phallic images on his barn'. It was completely blown out of proportion." Alex said, using finger quotes.

Lafayette shook his head at Jefferson's confused expression. "He got arrested for freeing slaves."

"I was surprised he finally got caught." Alex said, turning away from Jefferson to speak directly to Laf. "He'd done it hundreds of times, you'd think he'd have perfected it by now."

"Eh. Must've had an off day." Laf shrugged. "How'd he get out of jail?"

"Washington paid his bail." Alex replied, unable to keep an innocent expression. "...After I convinced him to."

Laf shifted to Jefferson, speaking in a stage-whisper, "He means that he begged and cried for his daddy to go and save his boyfriend from the big scary police."

Alex gasped, offended, as Jefferson laughed. Alex glared at the southern man, tugging on Lafayette's arm, trying to drag him away. "Laf, let's go home! You're back! It's time to celebrate! The boys will be so excited!"

"Oui, of course!" Laf laughed, agreeing. But he twisted around and grabbed Jefferson's hand, "But only if mon trésor comes with us!"

" _What_!?" Both Alex and Jefferson said at the same time.

Alex shook his head, "Laf, no!"

"Marquis, I don't think…" Jefferson mumbled, his eyes glancing around the room.

Laf let go of Jefferson so he could place his hands on Alex's shoulders. When he spoke, there was no joking tone in his voice. His eyes were serious as he talked, "Alexandre, you must understand. While I was away in France with mon trésor, I had done something terrible. I was alone, and I missed a man's touch. My wife was not enough to satisfy me - I'm sure you could relate. And I missed my boys." At this, Laf gently cupped Alex's face, his thumb rubbing soothingly against his cheek. He continued, offering a small smile, "So... I found a new boy. But in doing so, I had broken my loves' trust. I must confess to them, and fix my mistakes. This is why Thomas must come with us. Does this make sense?"

Alex blinked rapidly, his gaze shifting from Lafayette's worried expression to Jefferson's guilty posture. "Yeah, uh, I guess. I don't know why Jefferson has to be there for you to apologize, though."

Lafayette was still serious as he turned to observe Jefferson, who froze under his calculating gaze. "Parce que… Because I am not yet done with this one."

Alex felt his mouth dry as Jefferson's cheeks darkened with heat. It wouldn't be the first time Alex noticed his attractiveness. The immigrant shook his head, shoving away these strange thoughts.

"Right, well. I'll, uh, lead the way to our apartment." Alex said, taking a step to the office door. He stopped when Lafayette's arms wrapped around his middle, a warm body pressed against his back. Alex let out a shaky breath, already leaning back against the familiar embrace.  _God_ , he missed this. "Laf?"

"Mon amour, I have wronged you as well." Laf mumbled quietly into his ear. "It was not my intention to hurt you. Are you okay? Do you forgive me?"

"Enfin, ça ne me plaît pas, mais seulement à cause de  _lui_." Alex replied, his hands coming up to hold Laf's arms close to himself.

Jefferson grumbled from behind them, "I know French, ya know. Can tell when you're talkin' shit."

"Hush, amour." Laf said over his shoulder, before his mouth returned next to Alex's ear. "Mais... me pardonnez-vous, chaton?"

Alex sighed and turned around in Lafayette's arms. He tucked his head under Laf's chin and closed his eyes, "Yes, of course. I forgive you. The others might not be so willing, though."

Laf hummed to himself, quiet for a moment. His hands rubbed soothing circles on Alex's back, his strong arms keeping the boy close. Finally, he replied, "Yes, that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

It took Herc a few hours after the counseling session to finally decide he and John should talk. He forced himself to take a deep breath and then he entered the bedroom to find John sprawled out on the bed, sketching angrily. Herc could tell it was an angry drawing, because the lines were dark and scratchy; scribbled in some places so dark that Herc is surprised John didn't use ink for it.

Herc silently sat down on the edge of the bed, shifting so he could watch his friend as he scraped across the parchment. John didn't look up from his work, he didn't even acknowledge Herc's presence.  
After a minute, Herc spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

John didn't reply, giving him the silent treatment.

Herc felt his eye twitch. God, Alex and him were made for each other. They were both so petty it was unbearable. Regardless, he kept his tone as nonthreatening as he continued, "Why did you fall in love with Jefferson?"

John's hand stops. He doesn't look up from his drawing, but it's clear that he's paying attention now.

Hercules continues, hoping that a fight wouldn't come from this. He's so tired of fighting. "I mean… what made you fall in love with him?"

John carefully set down his pencil. Herc watched with rapt attention as John rested his chin in his hands; his expression somber. "Thomas is …. Kind. Intelligent. Thoughtful. He… he made me feel whole again, even when we weren't fused. Although fusion did have a big role in it. I just ... I didn't expect to fall for him. But he … he made it so  _easy_  to fall in love. It was easy with Thomas. Yeah… easy. Safe."

Hercules saw John's expression shift between admiration and heartbreak. It was clear that the man meant a lot to him. Herc bit back guilt at forcing John to choose between him and Alex. Was that the wrong decision to make? Should he have just let John keep living his life with his two very opposite, yet very similar lovers? Should he have … helped? Played along? Gone on trips to his brother's once a month, so "Hercerens" could appear? Would that have been the right thing to do?

"Do you still love Alex?" Herc asked.

John looked at him then, his eyes sharp, "With all my heart."

Hercules chewed his lip, thinking. Finally, he sighed, "I think we should tell him."

"What? No! We can't!" John said, sitting up on his knees. "Herc, he can't know, he'll kill me!"

"Well then that's what you get!" Herc snapped. He flinched at John's hurt expression. Calm, Mulligan, calm. He took a deep breath and said, quieter, "Look. I think you should ... I think you can keep seeing Jefferson. But  _only_  if Alex knows, and agrees with it. You can't just, just, sneak around behind his back. But if he knows, then it's okay."

"Al would never agree. He hates Thomas." John shook his head, sitting back on his legs, "I can't. I can't risk losing both of them. It took  _forever_  to get Alex. And I  _lost_  Thomas once. I can't do that again."

Herc watched his friend with pitying eyes. He wanted to help, finally. But John just seemed so dead set on being miserable. "Jack… you kept this a secret for so long. Chances are, Alex won't even care. It was so long ago."

"Mmh, that doesn't sound like Al." John muttered, more to himself than to Herc. He sniffed, trying to hold back frustrated tears. "He'd be devastated. Humiliated. Pissed. Would write an entire essay slandering me to the public."

"John…" Herc mumbled. John looked up at him, surprised to see his arms spread in invitation. John swallowed around the lump in his throat and crawled into his friend's embrace. He closed his eyes and fought tears as he clung to Herc's shirt. Hercules held him tight for the first time in years. "Shh, it's okay. We'll figure this out."

John whimpered as his shaking body ran out of energy. He sat, lax, in Herc's lap; his arms moving up to lazily wrap around Herc's neck. They stayed like that for a long time. At some point, they heard the front door open and close.

"Al's home." Herc whispered.

"Could be Pip." John mumbled.

Herc shook his head, "He's staying over at a friend's tonight."

"We could get some exercise in." John said, although he didn't sound particularly interested as he said it. He was still emotionally drained. "Like old times."

"Only if you talk to Alex." Herc said.

John shrugged, "Alright, no sex then."

"Johnathan."  
"Hercules."

"Alex!" A voice said from the bedroom door.

The two men turned to see the immigrant standing in the doorway. Herc held an arm out to him, saying in agreement, "Alex."

Alexander crawled onto the bed, pressing a kiss to John's forehead and snuggling up against Herc's side. He took in the tense look in John's eyes as asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." John said, smiling awkwardly. He wiped at his eyes and ducked his head down to avoid the other man's gaze. "It's, um, it's nothing."

"You had another counseling thing today." Alex said, taking John's hand within his own. "How'd it go?"

Hercules and John glanced at each other, taking in the loaded question. Herc shrugged and John nodded along as they replied with, "Okay. Alright."

Alex raised an eyebrow, waiting for more details, but none came. Finally, he shifted on his knees, "Right, well. I, uh, have something to show you. Will you guys come out into the living room?"

Herc and John shot each other curious glances before they climbed off the bed and followed Alex's retreating form. The immigrant, of course, hadn't stopped talking, "I'm not sure how you guys are gonna react, because on one hand, it's really great, but on the other, there's really bad news, but not like  _really_ bad, but kind of really bad, and it's just A Bit Much all at once, but I promise it'll all be okay as long as no one freaks out or anything, right, right so here we go."

"Alex, what are you-" John's question was cut off as he caught sight of a puffy afro. No. Not one. But  _two_. He stopped in his tracks, Herc stumbling into him from behind, and he whispered, breathless, "What?"

"Hey, devinez quoi?" Laf said quietly as he stood up from his spot on the couch. He smiled nervously, his arms spread a little at his sides, "C'est moi."

John took a step back, tripping on Herc's foot, and he would've crashed to the ground, if it weren't for Herc's arms wrapping around him. Alex stepped to the side, watching both of their reactions. Both of them were shocked. Their faces had gone pale, like they'd seen a ghost instead of a returning lover.

"Es imposible, no- no hay forma!" John whispered, his hands covering his mouth as he spoke. Hercules shook his head as John kept mumbling to himself, "No, no puede ser él, porque él es…"

"Tranquilizate, amor." Jefferson said quietly, he looked as though he wanted to reach forward and touch the other man, but he was rooted in spot. "No es un fantasma. Es tu novio, cariño, ha vuelto a casa."

Alex looked to Jefferson, surprised, "You know Spanish?"

"Among others." Jefferson replied, not taking his eyes off John.

Lafayette shifted on his feet, swallowing awkwardly. "Um. So. Guess who broke out of jail and is now on the run?"

Hercules and John looked at each other, their bodies pressed close together, their eyes wide and watery. Herc swallowed hard and it must've been the thing to break the spell, because the next second, both of them were sprinting across the room.

Lafayette's entire body relaxed before they even reached his arms. He let out the most adorable squeal as they tackled him, surrounding him with their warmth. John kisses Lafayette first, his hands dragging the Frenchman's face close. Hercules wraps his arms around both of them, a wide smile on his face. Laf pulled away from John to connect lips with Herc, who groaned, shifting until they were completely pressed against each other. Someone was laughing and someone was crying, but it seemed to not be coming from one of them, but all three of them, at the same time. Instead of an action performed by just John or Laf or Herc, it was all three of them expressing a shared emotion as JohnandLafandHerc. Or, you know, as Mulettens. A fusion that had finally been reformed in spirit, if not in body.

Alex wanted to join in. He wanted to be a part of this little celebration. But he knew he had to wait. This was for Mulettens. He wasn't allowed to join yet. So he stood to the side, smiling, but his hands were wringing together anxiously. A glance at Jefferson proved he was in much the same position, although Alex could only barely understand why. He's only been with Lafayette, so wouldn't John and Herc being there be a bit of a turn off? Although, the man  _did_  always have a thing for Mulettens. Even Alex could tell that much. Or maybe it was the feeling in the air that made Jefferson uncomfortable? Alex knew he could feel it, too.

The hairs on Alex's arms and neck stood up, and his heartbeat quicked as he felt the request in the air. It was strange to describe, but basically, Alex could feel the three's psyches becoming unguarded, there was a feeling in the air that only came about when one was wanting to fuse. And it was suffocating. Alex's throat ran dry as he chewed his lips. He looked at Jefferson, whose eyes were dilated. Oh yeah. He felt it, too. The three were a second away from forming Mulettens.

"Wait! Wait!" Lafayette said, pulling away from the other two. "Mon amours, I would love to fuse with you and have glorious sex on the floor, especially with such a beautiful audience." Alex and Jefferson's faces flushed a dark red as they made eye contact over the top of the three men's both awkwardly looked away, even as Laf continued to speak, "But, before we do, there is terrible news I must give you."

Herc's face fell, his hands moving away from Laf's body. He looked to John, already preparing for the worst, "What is it?"

The feeling in the air from before dissipated. The walls were back up. Alex felt his own body churn in disappointment at the natural rejection of fusion, even if it wasn't his own. The air was dead now, still and heavy.

"I think I know how best to explain it." Lafayette said, standing up. He walked over to Jefferson, who's eyes widened in panicked surprise. John sat up, watching a bit too intensely.

"Shirt off, chaton." Lafayette said, tapping Thomas' nose twice. Jefferson squirmed in a way that Alex had never seen before: his cheeks grew a bit dark as he lowered his gaze. The southerner mumbled a quiet, "Oui, Marquis," as his shaking fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

Alex choked on his spit as Jefferson started to strip in his livingroom. His cheeks grew red and he looked over to John and Herc to see if maybe he was hallucinating. Alas, it appeared to be true. Herc's expression was just as confused as Alex felt. But he must've caught on, because his eyes widened suddenly and his hand covered his mouth slightly. John's face grew red as he stared at Thomas' bare chest, his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Alex forced his eyes not to wander over the sharp hip bones and well-toned muscles.

No one spoke, even as Jefferson stood there shirtless. Alex almost felt bad for the southerner. The man tried to cross his arms over his chest, in a weak attempt to hide some of his, frankly gorgeous, skin; but Lafayette swatted his hands away, forcing him to keep them down by his sides.

"Maldición, eres caliente." John hummed, barely holding back a smirk. "Como siempre."

"Gracias, cariño." Thomas grinned in reply, his gaze shifting quickly away; out of embarrassment or precaution, John wasn't sure. But Thomas said, quieter, "No eres lo que se dice sutíl, cariño.", which only made John laugh.

Alex didn't know  _what the hell_  they were saying. But he was a bit more interested in why Laf would make Jefferson strip in their living room. Or, more importantly, why Jefferson did it. "What are we supposed to be looking at here? Your shitty treasure trail?"

"Fuck you, at least I  _am_  a treasure." Jefferson growled, flipping Alex off.

Lafayette took a step closer to Jefferson, his hands running up and down the other man's bare skin easily. He stopped at Jefferson's hip, manually shifting Jefferson's body until Alex, supposedly, had perfect view of what was on display.

"Here," Lafayette tapped the skin. "I left my signature."

"¿Cómo es que nunca vi eso?" John mumbled to himself, his eyes locked on the little scar over Thomas' hip.

"...What…?" Alex asked quietly, unable to look away from the burn scar. "What is that?"

"We have our own." Herc said, standing up to loosen his pants. John moved as well, pulling his shirt out of his own trousers. Alex watched in amazement as they both lowered their clothes just enough to reveal their own burn marks.

"You  _brand_  your lovers?!" Alex asked, his gaze shifting between the three men's matching marks. "Laf, that's ridiculous!"

Laf shrugged, stepping forward to brush his fingers across the small circular scar on John's thigh. John whined pathetically and tipped his chin up a little, clearly unsatisfied with the distance between himself and the Frenchman. Laf chuckled, "I've gotten no complaints."

"How come I don't have one!?" Alex almost yelled, putting his hands on his hips.  
"Really, Hamilton?" Jefferson rolled his eyes, no doubt pleased he had something Alex didn't.

Laf shrugged, "I don't know. We've never gotten high while making love. Now, shush, the grown-ups are talking."

Alex opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when he remembered what was happening right now. Right. Laf was confessing to cheating. Even Alex knew he probably shouldn't start a petty fight right now.

Lafayette turned to John and Herc, whose expressions had sobered a bit. Laf took a deep breath and started simply, "I'm sorry. While I was away in France, I found a new lover, who was not my wife, and by fusing with him and bedding him, I had broken your trust. I'm incredibly sorry, and I understand if this is unforgivable, but, can I ask for forgiveness anyway?"

Hercules crossed his arms and John looked up at him, expectant. Herc shot a glare to Jefferson, his meaning clear to the southerner.

_You're telling me you fucked_ all three  _of my boyfriends_?

Jefferson offered him a sheepish shrug, saying quietly, "I also apologize."

John was the one who spoke next, his voice careful, "Hercules?"

Herc covered his face with his hands, groaning, "None of you are loyal."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, confused, "What've I done? I just kissed Jefferson once, and that was cuz I was sleep deprived and I thought he was Laf."

Jefferson nodded, his voice deadpanned as he grumbled, "Thanks, Hamilton. Glad you brought that one up."

" _Guys_." Laf chastised them before turning back to Herc and John. "...So?"

"John." Herc started, looking up at the ceiling. "Aren't you impressed with Lafayette's communication skills? How he came to us and told us as soon as he could? How he admitted to what he'd done wrong and asked for forgiveness? Isn't that a great example?"

"Yeah, Herc, I get it." John hissed under his breath, not loud enough for anyone but the other man to hear. "But guess what? No puedes perdonarlo caso que no me perdonarás!"

"English, John." Herc sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Un momento, por favor." John grumbled as he pulled Herc into the kitchen, leaving Alex, Laf, and Jefferson alone. He checked to make sure no one was listening and then he repeated to Herc, "You can't forgive him if you won't forgive me. Our crime is  _exactly the same_! With the same fucking person, even!"

"Yeah, about that." Herc said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You didn't seem too surprised to see Jefferson standing there, wrapped around Laf's finger."

John shifted on his feet, glancing away. "I've fused with him. I know his past. I know what -  _who_  he's done."

"And you didn't bother to tell me." Herc said slowly, clearly. "Not only did  _you_ lie about cheating, but you also kept  _Laf's_  affair a secret."

"Herc, please." John sighed, "Just ten minutes ago you were all ready to help me."

"Only if you tell Alex! Laf just did, so now you should, too." Herc said. "It's just like you just said, he can't forgive Laf and not you. Same crime, same punishment."

"Except Laf was away, across seas, probably never going to return to America. And! He wasn't even really dating Alex." John said, counting the points off on his fingers. "It's kind of a different crime."

Herc threw his hands in the air, "Pick a fucking side, John! Do you want forgiveness or not?! Is it the same crime or not?!"

"Fine! Fine fine fine fine fine!" John said, his voice growing louder. He quieted it again when he remembered the others were only a wall away. "I'll tell Al if you forgive Laf  _and_  me!"

"John, I already forgave you." Herc sighed, his shoulders lowering with exhaustion.

"So you say." John muttered, crossing his arms. "Do we have a deal?"

Herc was quiet for a long time, before finally muttering, "Alright."

They walk back into the livingroom, not looking at each other. Laf, who was speaking quietly with the other two in French, halted to look up at them. His eyes were wide and he was holding Alex's hand, in a small action of comfort. Jefferson stood to the side, his arms wrapped around himself. He watched everything with a serious expression, keeping himself as unnoticeable as possible. He had put his shirt back on.

"Hercules? John?" Laf asked quietly, his voice clearly scared.

Herc clearly melted at the sight of such a strong, brave man in such a terrified position. For a man who's supposedly "over it", he seems pretty intune with Lafayette's emotions. He stepped forward, reaching out for the Frenchman. "Laf, honey, we forgive you. It was a one-time thing, and your back now. Thank you for telling us."

For some reason, Laf only tensed even more. "Oui, of course." He glanced over at Jefferson, who raised an eyebrow, "Except… I have a…" Once again, his eyes darted over to the southerner, then John, then Alex. He lowered his voice slightly and asked, "Comment on dit 'proposition' en anglais?"

"Proposition." Alex replied, his voice quiet and kind, "It's the same word."

"Merci. I have a proposition for you." Laf said, louder, but still just as nervous. He nudged Alex as he said, "You, too."

It was silent as everyone regarded Lafayette with varying degrees of anticipation. The Frenchman took a deep breath and said slowly, "I am here in America once again. And while I'm here, obviously I want to spend my time with you guys, my boys. But, I have a new boy," He gestured to Jefferson, "And I do not want to leave him alone. So…"

"Marquis, what are you…?" Jefferson said, his own eyes squinted in suspicion.

"I want to include Thomas in our circle." Lafayette finished, his voice determined. "I want him to be in our relationship."

"God  _damn it,_ Laf!" Hercules said, throwing his head back, his hands covering his face. "What're we supposed to do now?! A carriage only has four wheels!"

" _What_?" John stared at the other man in confusion, but before he could clarify, Alex spoke up.

He was already red-faced, shaking his head and almost shouting, "No no no no  _no_! Wait a second! I don't want that filthy fucking piece of horse shit anywhere near me or my family!"

"Too late for that." Herc muttered.

" _Hercules!_ " John hissed, jabbing the other man in the side.

"Chaton, listen," Lafayette tried to reason.

"Oh, don't you  _chaton_  me!" Alex interrupted.

"What!?" Herc growled, "I'm only speaking the truth! Something  _you_  won't do!"

"Are we not over this yet?!" John threw his hands in the air.

"No! Because you haven't  _done anything_ about it yet!"

"Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est un homme bien!"

"Je prefère mourir que de sortir avec lui!"

"I don't see what the big deal is!" John crossed his arms. "It's just one more person!"

"No,  _of course_  you don't!" Herc rolled his eyes, "Then why don't we include Burr as well?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not? It's just one more person!" Herc snarled, "Actually, let's include the Schuyler Sister! And Washington! And all of fucking America! The whole thirteen states can be a part of our fusion! Why the  _fuck_ not!?"

"Un petit peu dramatique, chaton. Et je sais que tu mens!"

Alex gasped dramatically, "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je ne suis pas!"

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder lui." Laf crossed his arms, smug.

"Parce qu'il est magnifique et que je le déteste!" Alex screeched, his face turning redder.

A sharp whistle cut above everyone's yelling. The men turned to look at Jefferson, who seemed uncomfortable, but determined. Which, now that Alex could recognize the expression, he realized that this was Jefferson's default state. The man spoke clearly, his eyes jumping between the men before him, "Don't I get a say?"

"Oh." Laf seemed surprised, he shot him an awkward, apologetic smile, "Oui, of course. Uh, Thomas, what do you want?"

Jefferson stepped forward and took Laf's hand in his own, "Of course I want to be with y'all. But-"

"He just wants to be with you guys 'cuz you're Mulettens." Alex said, possessively holding Laf's arm close to his chest. "He just wants the glory."

Jefferson's eye twitched. " _No._  Actually. I don't. People already know my name, Hamilton, and I didn't have to sleep my way to the top to achieve that."

Alex's face turned red with anger, "What're you implying?!"

"Like mother like son." Jefferson crossed his arms and stared down at the shorter man.

" _Thomas!_ " John hissed. Surprisingly, to Alex, the man looked ashamed at being snapped at by John. He cleared his throat and offered an apology so quiet Alex almost didn't hear it.

After a beat of silence, Lafayette gestured to Jefferson, "As you were saying, trésor."

Jefferson uncrossed his arms and took a deep breath. "I was saying, I want this, but only if everyone is alright with it. Only if," He looks to John then, "only if it's long-term. I can't have this be taken away from me again."

Alex opens his mouth to ask what the hell 'again' is supposed to mean, but then he remembers that Jefferson was once married. He had fused with his wife to keep her alive, hadn't he? And eventually, he had to let her go. At least, that's what Alex had gathered. He wonders if he's had any romantic lovers since his wife's death. He doesn't even know when his wife died. As all of this flashes through his mind, Alex wisely decides not to say anything.

"But." Jefferson continued, "I don't need a romantic - or even sexual - relationship with  _all_  of you. It could just be Laf and … and me." He glanced at John and nervously shifted from foot to foot, "Or something."

"Or something." Hercules repeated dryly, his expression hard.  
The air was tense as no one spoke next. They all just shared intense looks, not really knowing what to do now.

Jefferson cleared his throat and said, "Well, uh, I'll give y'all some time to think about it." He looked to Alex as he said, "You know where to find me."

He went to take a step away, but Laf quickly pulled him close again. They shared a quick kiss, Jefferson making a surprised noise in the back of his throat, and then Laf whispered something so quiet that only Jefferson could hear. Thomas nodded dumbly before speed walking out of the room, his head ducked. The front door opened and closed without anyone speaking.  
"So." Laf said, his hands innocently in his pockets. "How is everyone?"

Hercules sighed, suddenly very very tired. He ran a hand over his face and mumbled, "God damn it, Laf."

John was chewing on his lip, unable to meet the other man's eye.

Alex was still wrapped around Laf's arm, he glared up at the other man, muttering, "I don't get it, how the fuck do you even like him? He's a dick!"

"He is an excellent kisser." Was all Laf said.

Alex paused and then mumbled with a deep blush, "That's true."

John took a deep breath and then spoke. "Okay. I know that this is a big deal and we gotta talk about this and everything. But." Everyone looked over at him, curious as to what he was going to say next. John watched them all carefully before he continued, "Laf's home. Pip's not. I suggest we make up for lost time."

"My lovely John." Laf all but purred, "In what ways?"

In response, John hurtled himself across the room, into Lafayette's awaiting arms. Herc reached out in an aborted attempt to stop them, but just sighed and gave up, knowing from experience that they wouldn't listen to reason. Alex jumped out of the way as Laf twirled John in a lovely little dance. Even after all these years, they were able to complete the steps with such practiced ease. As they spun into a small circle, Laf leaned down and connected their lips together.

Alex looked away as they fused, but only to see Herc's expression. The man was oldly quiet, especially since all his lovers were reunited once more. Herc caught Alex watching and offered him a smile. Alex couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

But Herc reached for him and pulled him into a hug, and all of Alex's concerns drifted away after that. Alex sighed and rested his cheek on Herc's chest. They watched as Lafaur appeared before them. The fusion sighed happily, running his hands through his mismatched hair. He opened his eyes and saw his lovers standing before him. He offered them a shy smile.

Before he could move, Herc spoke lowly to Alex, "You know what would make this night even better? Some scotch."

"I see what we got." Alex nodded in agreement. Herc pressed a quick kiss to Alex's forehead and sent him on his way in the search for alcohol. Lafaur watched as Herc's soft, warm smile dropped the second Alex left the room.

"Uh-oh." Lafaur whimpered, taking a step back.

Hercules marched forward, carefully keeping his voice low as he growled, "What the actual  _fuck_ you two!? Can either of you think without your dick having a vote?! Do you think this is a game?! You just drop the Jefferson bombshell on us and then immediately want to fuck and fuse?! God damn, both of you are just so- so  _stupid_!"

Lafaur shifted from foot to foot, his fingers wringing together nervously. He gulped and looked away. Herc watched as the man's face redded, his breathing grew short, and his eyes grew wet. A deep whimper escaped from Lafaur's throat and he quickly ducked his head in an attempt to hide his tears.

Herc sighed. "I forgot who I was talking to." He rubbed his forehead and then spoke softer, "Lafaur, honey, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your components. Don't cry, hush, it's okay."

As Herc tried to take the fusion into his arms, the man stepped away, his hands covering his mouth as he tried not to cry. "No, no you're right. I'm stupid! I'm an idiot! I shouldn't've suggested this! I should've - fuck! We just missed each other and we thought it'd be nice and I'm so sorry, shit, fuck!"

Herc removed Lafaur's hands gently and offered him a sad smile, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you when you're fused. I know you don't like it. Lafaur, you did nothing wrong. I'm glad to see you. I missed you."

Lafaur swallowed hard, still trying to halt the tears falling from his eyes. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, beautiful." Herc reached up and brushed away a tear.

"Right. Sorry."

Herc laughed, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Lafaur's nose. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. I'll yell at John and Laf later. Don't you worry any. You're perfect."

"If John and Laf are cheaters then I'm a super cheater." Lafaur mumbled, chewing on his lower lip. "I really suck."

"No you don't. It's not your fault you're made up of two idiots."

"I'm the idiot."

"Lafaur! What happened to that happy smile you were shinin' earlier?" Herc said with his own small smile.

Lafaur shifted from foot to foot. He spoke so quietly that Herc almost didn't hear him. "You yelled at me."

"I know, honey. And I'm sorry. I won't do it again, okay?" Herc brushed away a stray strand of hair, smiling when Lafaur leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry. Let's make today fun, okay? A lot has been thrown at us, so let's just… let's just forget about it for a while, okay?"

"Kay." Lafaur mumbled, rubbing at one of his eyes while trying to take deep breaths. Then he gave Herc the best smile he could provide, it was still a little wobbly, a little shy, but Herc's heart still tripped over itself at the sight of it.

Herc grinned wildly, "There's my Fabulous Faur!"

Lafaur giggled as Herc pressed happy kisses up and down his neck. "I'm here, 'm here!"

"Fuck, I missed my favorite boyfriend." Herc said as he ran his hands up and down Lafaur's arms. They intertwined their fingers as Herc leaned up against him, lowering his voice, "Don't tell the others, precious, but you're the one I've been wishing for."

Lafaur's cheeks grew a hot red as he sputtered and mumbled, "Herc- stop, I don't - your favorite?"

Herc kissed him, smiling against the other man's lips. When he pulled away, they just stared at each other, grinning and blushing. Herc closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He spoke softly, his breath dancing against Lafaur's lips, "I love you."

"We- I love you, too." Lafaur replied, his blush darkening a little. "You're always so good to us. Let me try and do the same for you? I mean, we know that I'm nowhere close to your level, honestly, you're a god and we're just-"

"Perfect." Herc cut in, giving the fusion another kiss. "You're just perfect."

Lafaur squealed and ducked down to hide his face in Herc's neck. Herc could feel the heat of the other man's blush against his skin, and it made him laugh.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen." Alex said from behind them. Herc looked over his shoulder as Alex approached, balancing three shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "You guys don't even need me."

"Nonsense." Herc said, ruffling Alex's hair. "You're the smart one."

"What am I?" Lafaur asked quietly from his spot against Herc's neck.

"You're the cute one, pay attention, love."

"Sorry."

"So what's that make you?" Alex asked as he set the glasses down to start filling them up. He spilled a bit on the table, but kept going until all three were filled.

Herc smiled as he handed Lafaur a shot and then grabbed his own. He threw it back, wincing at the burn. The he rolled his eyes and said, "Clearly. I'm the best one. Cuz I'm cute  _and_  smart."

Alex laughed perhaps a bit too hard at that, which Hercules found insulting. The group talked and laughed and drank and kissed until the sun went down. Surprisingly, no one suggested they move the part to the bedroom. All clothing stayed on. Herc knows for a fact that if Mullette or, hell, even Mulettens was there; they'd be screwing all night long. Maybe that was why he didn't fuse with Lafaur. He didn't want have sex tonight. Eventually, yes. After they've talked. But tonight, he just wanted to spend time with his friends.

Many hours later, and after far too many shots, Lafaur draped himself across Herc's lap. Hercules smiled and brushed his hand through Lafaur's hair, humming softly. It was peaceful, until the drunk fusion was emboldened enough to ask for attention.

"Heeeeerc!" Lafaur whined, tugging on the shorter man's arm. "Fuse with uuuuuuuuusss!"

"Not tonight, baby." Herc said, still mostly sober. He smiled at the way the fusion had to take a few minutes to figure out how to respond.

Lafaur laid there, frozen, for a while, before he replied, "Why nooooooooot?"

"Because it's bedtime now, love." Herc nodded to Alex, who had already fallen asleep on the couch. "We have to help Alex to bed."

"And then….?" Lafaur asked, still confused, apparently.

"And then we sleep." Herc wasn't even trying to keep the smile off his face. His boyfriend was too fucking cute. Being drunk only made him cuter.

Lafaur nodded, but still had a pinched brow, like he was still trying to figure something out. "And tomorrow?"

"Well, we'll have to have a serious discussion tomorrow. I'll need to talk to John and Laf. And Alex. And we'll have to figure out what we're going to do about Jefferson." Herc said slowly, making sure the fusion understood everything in his drunken state.  
Lafaur's eyes widened as he asked, "Are you gonna yell again?"

"No, honey. You won't be there, so you won't get yelled at." Herc smiled, gently running his hand through Lafaur's hair. "Don't you worry about it. This doesn't involve you."

"Kay."

Herc gently wiggled out from under Lafaur and stood up. He moved over to the couch, picked Alex up bridal style, and carried the other man over to Lafaur. The fusion was staring at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over. "Faur, honey. C'mon."

Lafaur stands up on slightly wobbly legs. He helps carry Alex - he insisted on helping and Herc allowed him to hold onto Alex's foot while they walked - to bed. Herc makes sure that Lafaur crawls in next, careful to not awaken Alexander. Herc only joins them when he's sure that all the candles have been blown out. Lafaur ends up in the middle, but Herc doesn't mind. Alex's arm is thrown across Lafaur's chest, his face pressed against the bigger man's side. Lafaur's arm wraps around Herc's shoulders, and their legs intertangle. Herc falls asleep to the sound of two different people breathing, slow and deep.

Lafaur, being bigger than a normal human, takes up more space on the bed. He makes the bed feel smaller; cozier, warmer. It doesn't feel cramped; this is how it's supposed to be. Even Herc can't deny that.

It's the most peaceful sleep they've had in over twenty years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves actions and behaviors that are violent, abusive, and manipulative that may be triggering for some. Please stay safe.

 

 

Lafaur hasn't unfused.

Ever since they first got together, the fusion hasn't split once. Alex found nothing unusual with this. In fact, he finds great joy in having the fusion around. Herc has lost count of how many times Alex has thrown himself into Lafaur's arms, or on the fusion's back, while they were together. Herc thinks that Alex likes how big the other man is; he thinks it reminds him of Mulettens. Either that, or the man just likes being thrown around. Either way, it makes Lafaur smile, and Alex is clearly happy, so Herc hasn't tried to stop it yet.

But it's been three days.

Herc is unwilling to have The Conversation with Lafaur; since the fusion would most likely be upset and cry. Nothing would get done. Or, the worse option, Lafaur would get angry. And when Lafaur is mad, he gets  _scary_  violent. Even at just the thought of it, Herc can feel phantom pains from bruises long ago. Hercules would want to avoid that at all costs. Lafaur can be a terrifying man when he wants to be; uncontrollable and irrational, reckless and harsh. Both situations are to be avoided. But they need to talk; John needs to talk to Alex, and they all need to talk about Jefferson: discussions must be made.

The problem, Hercules has discovered, is trying to get Lafaur to unfuse.

"I'd like to chat with John about something, please." Herc said politely to the fusion one morning. Lafaur blinked at him, eyes wide, before he shifted a little on his feet. He scratched at his neck and replied with, "Hello, oui, this is John."

Hercules sighed and crossed his arms. He knew this play, a classic move for Lafaur. "Hello,  _John_. It's a pleasure to talk to you. I really missed you and I know you wouldn't do anything to make me  _disappointed_ in you."

Lafaur instantly crumbled, "Okay, no, I'm sorry, it's not John, it's me, I'm sorry, I didn't- please don't be upset, I just-"

Hercules gave up for that day. It would be impossible to get the fusion to do anything now that his anxieties were worked up. Herc ended up sitting on the floor with the fusion, rubbing the bigger man's back while he furiously apologized for lying. They were like that when Philip came home, his school bag on his shoulder.

"Uh … is Fusion Dad okay?" Philip asked, clearly confused.

"He's fine." Herc said as Lafaur hid his face in his hands. "He's just worried."

"I'm sorry." Lafaur mumbled.

Herc nodded down the hall, "Go to your room, Pip. I'll tell ya when dinner's ready."

Philip glanced between the two men before slowly stepping away, a frown on his face.

Herc tried again the next day.

"Lafaur, you've been here for a while now." Herc said slowly. Lafaur was helping him organize Alexander's books; they were home alone and it seemed like the perfect time to get the fusion to unfuse.

Lafaur nodded, smiling as he pulled off a book from a higher shelf. There's no way Alex can reach those, why would he put books up there? "I know, isn't it great? We're all back together again!"

"Yeah, it's lovely." Herc agreed, taking Lafaur's hand once it was free. He smiled up at the fusion and said, "But, precious, I wanna hear about Laf's adventures in France. About the war for his revolution and his wife and all that."

"Oh!" Lafaur stepped closer to Herc, giggling a little. "Well, why didn't you just say so?"

Herc breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"Laf's greatest memory of the war was probably when he was standing  _this close_  to a guillotine, and the king and his family were on trial, they were going to behead everyone, it was crazy…"

Herc tried to interrupt, but the fusion just kept talking. He huffed a little and listened to the tale, admitting defeat once more.

Hercules tried again when it was late at night. Alex wasn't home yet, and that would be concerning if it were literally anyone but Alex. Herc sometimes wondered what he did all day now that he wasn't working under President Adams. The man kept himself busy elsewhere.

Here was Herc's plan: seduce Lafaur into fission. From past experience, he had good reason to believe it would work.

Herc fell onto their bed, pulling Lafaur over him. Lafaur squeaked in surprise and landed on all fours; hovering over Herc's bare chest. Hercules looked up at the fusion, using his best  _fuck me_ eyes. He chewed his lower lip slightly and squirmed in place, shifting his hips slowly.

"Lafaur…" He breathed, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Lafaur's face.

The fusion swallowed heavily, his cheeks heating up into a pretty dark pink. "I- uh, yeah?"

Herc's hand danced along Lafaur's chin and around to the back of his neck, tugging gently. "Want you."

Lafaur licked his lips and let himself be coaxed closer to Herc's lips. They weren't kissing, not yet, but Herc could feel the fusion's labored breathing on his skin.

"Want you to stretch me open, have your way with me. You're the only man who can make me feel small, you know that?" Herc whispered slowly, tilting his head back to expose his neck. Lafaur has a thing for biting, and Herc was just  _waiting_  for him to take the bait. "Then, when you've had your fun, I want John and Laf to have their turns. I want to have all four of us exhausted and bruised by the end of the night. I want John on one side of me and Laf on the other when we fall asleep; I want them to tease me awake in the morning and we go again."

Lafaur glanced away, shifting his weight nervously, "O-oh, is that all? I, um…"

Herc tried not to smile at the fusion's awkward tendencies. "Don't be shy, gorgeous, it's just me."

"I-I know, I know that, it's just…" Lafaur blushed harder as he mumbled, "I haven't done this in such a long time, I, I don't know. I wanna be good for you and I just, I'm, like, nervous?"

"Faur." Herc said, sitting up a little. He offered a sympathetic, understanding smile, as he said, "You don't have to. If it makes you so anxious, you could just unfuse and all three of us could have some fun. There doesn't have to be any weight on your shoulders. You can wait for the right time. Laf and John will have no problems spending a night with me."

Lafaur's face drained of color. He mumbled, almost incoherently,"I can't, I…" and shook his head as he leaned back. Once he was no longer hovering over Hercules, he froze and retreated into his head. Herc sat up completely and sighed, resting his chin in his hand. This was more difficult than he anticipated.

Why was fission suddenly difficult for Lafaur? The fusion was the most likely to suddenly unfuse. He wasn't  _unstable_ , but he certainly was no Hamburr. Herc expected the man to crumble long before this. Maybe he got stronger over the years; since John and Laf are older and wiser…?

And then, one morning, it hit him.

"Are you doing this on purpose?!"

Lafaur flinched, his eyes widening as he stared down at the floor. Herc could see as his entire being froze up; shutting down, hiding in his head. It was more of a conformation than Herc could've asked for.

Alex paused, looking over at them. He frowned as he observed the fusion's tense stance. "Doing what?"

"He won't unfuse." Hercules said, crossing his arms.

Alex lowered his quill, his eyes squinting a little. "...And?"

Philip shifted from where he stood on the other side of the room. He and Alex shared a glance, unsure of what was happening.

Anger swirled in Herc's gut. He threw away all forms of rational thinking and just let his emotions take over him. Without responding to the smaller man, Hercules pushed Lafaur, getting in the fusion's face, "Who's idea was this, huh?! Who planned this?! Was it John?! Is he fucking hiding like the coward he is?! Was it Laf?! Huh?! Did that prissy brat decide he'd take John's side in all this?! Who's refusing to unfuse?! Who's in charge?!"

"Don't yell at me, don't yell at me," Lafaur was whining, tears already forming in his eyes. He kept backing up until his back hit the wall. He tried to hide his face in his hands, but Hercules had a tight grip on the fusion's wrists, and was holding them apart. "Don't yell at me!"

"Who's fucking in charge in there?! Who's fucking with me?! Which petty bitch won't unfuse?!" Hercules was shouting, his anger rushing off him in waves.

"Herc!" Alex shouted, climbing out of his chair and running over to them. Hercules barely noticed the way the immigrant pulled on his arms. He wasn't making much of an effect. Philip stood there, frozen, as he watched his fathers fight.

Hercules grabbed Lafaur by his shirt and shook the fusion to the best of his abilities, "Who's fucking in charge, you little-"

"I AM!" Lafaur shouted suddenly.

It all happened so fast. The fusion's face snapped up, his eyes alight with fury. He grabbed Hercules by the throat and swung him around like he was a doll. Alex stumbled backwards, shocked, as Lafaur pushed Hercules up against the wall he was just on.

Herc scratches at Lafaur's wrists uselessly as the fusion tightens his grip on Herc's throat. The fusion leans forward and growls at Herc's struggling expression, "You  _always_  underestimate me. I'm not  _stupid_ , I'm not  _weak._  It was my fucking idea, okay? Not John's, not Laf's, it was  _me_. I knew you wouldn't want to hurt  _poor innocent_ Lafaur. And you fell for it, every single time."

Hercules let out a choking noise, his vision growing fuzzy.

"Oh my god-" Philip sobs, now kneeling beside Alex.

Alex was clinging to Philip, keeping the boy away from the fusion. He shouted, "Lafaur! Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting him! He can't breathe!"

" _I_  decide when I unfuse. Not you. Not John. Not Laf. I don't  _want_  to have your shitty conversation. I want to live my life for  _five goddamned seconds._ So stop getting in my way." Lafaur hissed, "Or the next time I won't be so gentle."

With that, the fusion let go of Hercules. The man immediately dropped to the floor, clutching his own neck and gasping for air. Alex watched as he coughed and sputtered at Lafaur's feet.

Alex flinched when the fusion turned to look down at him and his son. They stayed tense even as Lafaur silently stepped over them and disappeared into their bedroom. Alex only scrambled over to Herc when the door firmly shut behind the fusion.

"Herc! Are you okay?! What was all that about?!" Alex asked, as he frantically helped the man sit up.

Hercules tilted his head back to open his airways better. He sat there for a moment, just panting, before he glanced at Alex. He swallowed and said in a scratchy voice, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Alex shook his head, "That didn't  _look_  like nothing. Why was he so- I've never seen him- except for with Redcoats-"

"Shh, Al." Herc whispered, reaching up to cup Alex's face. "I'm fine. He was just trying to scare me. Faur would never actually hurt me."

Alex glanced at the fingerprint-shaped bruises on Herc's neck and worried his lip. His voice was uncharacteristically small, "I don't think…"

"Alex, trust me." Herc smiled weakly, "I'm fine. I know Lafaur. He's like a wild animal. I cornered him; I deserved to get bit."

Hercules coughed harshly, and Alex rested his head on Herc's chest, rubbing his back soothingly. The two sat there, with Pip just a few feet from them, still frozen in terror with tears silently running down his freckled cheeks. Hercules sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He pushed the fusion too far. He should've known better.

Thankfully, he knows now that he'll get what he wants. Despite Lafaur's drastic claims, Hercules knows for a fact that the fusion was on his way to falling apart soon. And then he'd be able to talk to John and Laf and  _finally_  sort this thing out.

He hoped.

* * *

"Theo." Aaron Burr said one day. He was standing in their livingroom, his coat in his hands. He was about to leave for work; but something made him pause. He stared at the couch. Well, not at the couch; more specifically at the individual that was sleeping on it.

He heard his daughter's voice from down the hall, "Yeah, dad?"

"Why is Philip Hamilton sleeping on my couch?" Aaron asked. He waited as Theo padded into the room, her hair pulled up and her nightgown still on. She slowed her pace as she entered the room; glancing between Philip and her father.

She rubbed her neck and explained quietly, "He asked if he could stay here for a while, because there are, uh, family problems at his home right now."

Aaron observed the sleeping teen thoughtfully. "Did he say what kinds of problems?"

Theo shrugged, shifting from foot to foot nervously, "I don't know… he just mentioned that his dads are fighting a lot and that things are super tense. He doesn't want to fuse with me, either, so all I can go by is what he tells me."

"Interesting." Aaron said after a moment. He turned and walked out of the room.

Theo followed after him, her nerves obvious in her voice, "I-is it okay that he's here? I didn't think you'd even really notice, since you're gone all the time, and he's my fusion partner, and my friend, and I just wanted to help-"

Aaron stopped, turning to look at his daughter over his shoulder. Her mouth clamped shut as she awaited his response. Her father isn't a cruel man, but ever since her mother died, he has been a little … unpredictable. She didn't know how he'd react to a boy staying at their house. She relaxed when he smiled down at her. "Darling, Philip can stay for as long as he needs."

"Thank you, Daddy." She sighed in relief.

Aaron nodded, shrugging on his coat. "Of course. Lord only knows what he could be dealing with in that house."

Aaron discovered that he had much to think about on his walk to work. With the new elections coming up soon, he had a lot on his mind. And yet, his thoughts kept straying back to the bastard child on his couch and the corrupt situation his fathers had dragged him into.

He paused outside a print shop before he made it to work. With little hesitation, Aaron stepped into the building and spent an hour telling the journalist a little story. If he was late to work, he could just blame it on his unexpected guest. He knew President Adams wouldn't care.

* * *

' _If we unfuse, Alex will hate us.'_ Lafaur thought to himself.

He didn't really know where he was. It was somewhere in a dark ally, in the middle of New York. He wasn't afraid of anyone bothering him. He's much too big for a normal human to approach and other fusions know better than to approach someone in his condition. It was late at night. Lafaur was curled up in a ball, pressed against the side of a building. His hands were shaking as they dug into his scalp. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but nothing was working. Almost instantly, he felt himself freeze up, as his thoughts became too loud.

' _If we stay fused, Herc will hate us.'_

' _Well, we have to do_ something  _because right now_ I  _hate us_.' Lafayette sighed.

John gave the general emotion of nodding in exasperated agreement. This was instantly followed by a huge wave of remorse. ' _I'm sorry about all this.'_

' _Nonsense, amour.'_  Laf imagined waving his hand dismissively. ' _I cannot blame you for falling in love.'_

' _It was wrong!'_

' _Then we are_ both  _in the wrong!'_

' _I'm stupid, stupid, dumb, stupid-'_

' _Ah. He's at it again.'_  John wished he could turn and look at Laf, but there was only their thoughts. It's a strange feeling; being both conscious and unconscious at the same time. Trapped in a mind that he has no control over.

' _We make a such a_ fun  _fusion, no_?' The sarcasm ripped through the thought, making the words seem pointless in comparison.

' _Wish I was Mulettens, wish I was Mullette, Hercerns, anyone but me, wish I wasn't alive, stupid, shit, dumb-'_

John imagined chuckling and tried his best to block out the hateful thoughts. Distantly, he could feel tears rolling down Lafaur's face, but he couldn't make the fusion wipe them away. He had no power anymore; Lafaur was in control.

' _He has his moments.'_ John replied dryly.

' _Do not misinterpret me, amour. I love Lafaur. I love you. I love_ being  _Lafaur. But he is … not good under pressure.'_  Laf's thoughts surround John, the only comfort in this stormy mindspace.

' _Shit shit shit shit, I hurt Herc, fucking again, I'm the worst, he hates me, I know he does-'_

' _Good news is, we'll be unfused soon.'_ John wished he could sigh, but he knew that Laf would feel the intention regardless.

' _Oui. He cannot handle much more stress.'_  Laf agreed.

John remembered what it felt like to be wrapped up in Lafayette's arms, mentally seeking the warmth and comfort that he needed in that moment. ' _How are we going to make it up to Herc?'_

' _I hate me, should die, never should've reformed, Alex deserves better, and Herc, fuck, I hate me, trying to help, can't do anything right, shit-'_

' _I don't know, John.'_ Lafayette replied, imagining the same things his other half is, ' _I really don't know.'_

* * *

A day had passed? Maybe longer? Maybe less? Alex couldn't tell anymore, they all seemed to smash together into one endless nightmare. Alexander was writing in the bedroom. He was scribbling down all of his thoughts faster than they could come to him. He had a lot on his mind lately and has had plenty of time to pick at each and every detail. Hercules is gone, off to work in his studio. He has a ton of dresses he has to make for some whiny rich folk. He said he'd be back home late. Philip has disappeared. He told Alex and the others that he was going to be staying over at one of his friend's house. After the Lafaur incident, Alex was more than happy to get the boy out of the house. He wasn't sure he wanted Philip around the fusion anymore. At least, not until he could figure out what had even happened. He had never seen Lafaur act in such a terrifying way, except for during the war.

That means Alex was alone in the home with Lafaur. Alex wasn't  _hiding_  per say. He was just ensuring that he and the impulsive fusion were in separate rooms. When he closed his eyes, he could see Lafaur pressing up against Hercules, the smaller man struggling to breathe. Alex took a deep breath, trying to push the thoughts away.

He had no idea what was going on. If there was one thing in the world that Alex hated more than the British, it was being out of the loop. He had enough of being in the dark and he decided that today, now, was the best time to figure things out.

There was a knock on the door. Alex paused in his writing. A shiver ran down his spine as he turned and saw Lafaur in the doorway, watching him silently.

"I missed you…" Lafaur said quietly, wrapping his arms around himself.

Alex hesitated, "Um, actually, can we … talk?"

Lafaur's eyes widened, "Oh no. Are you mad at me?"

"No, no, I just…" Alex gestured vaguely, "I'm just curious about some things."

"Like what?" Lafaur relaxed a little as he slowly moved to sit on the bed. His hands sat in his lap and he watched Alex carefully.

Alex frowned, thinking how he should best word his thoughts. "So, about the other day, with Hercules…"

Lafaur sighed, pouting down at his hands, "It wasn't my fault. I just got really mad and … It's okay, Herc is used to it."

"What?!" Alex almost shouted, "Are you  _kidding me_!? This is normal for you?!"

"No!" Lafaur said quickly, holding up his hands in defense. "I- I just meant- do you really think John and Laf would just roll over and let someone yell at them?"

Alex shook his head, "Do not push this off on them. This isn't on them." He stood up, looking the fusion in the eye, "Why were you so mad? Why did you hurt him?"

"He wasn't hurt." Lafaur mumbled, guilt lacing his voice.

"Lafaur!" Alex snapped, furious.

The other man flinched, his eyes clenching shut, "Don't yell at me!"

Alex held his breath and took a step back, worried that the fusion was going to snap again. That was what he had said last time, before he grabbed Hercules by the throat. Alex swallowed hard, imaging fingers pressing down on his windpipe.

Lafaur must've realized the same thing, because his eyes snapped open and he looked up at Alex, fear in his expression, "I am so sorry- I didn't, I mean- Alex, I'd never hurt you!"

"How can I believe that!?" Alex asked, a little hysterical, "After you - you looked at Philip and I like you didn't even know us! You've been with Herc for so much longer than you've been with me, what makes you think you wouldn't do the same thing to me? To Philip?"

Lafaur curled in on himself, making himself seem smaller; defenseless. Alex wondered how much of it was an act. He didn't know what to think anymore. Was Lafaur actually a monster? Was Mulettens? The fusion spoke softly, "It was an accident. I didn't mean to. I lost control."

"You literally said you were 'in control' right before you did it." Alex replied, his voice strained.

The fusion sniffled, clearly trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Why? Why did it even happen?" Alex asked.

"I got mad."

"About what!? Why did Herc want you to unfuse so badly!? Was it because of - of  _this_?" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't figure out the right words to describe Lafaur. But he wonders if Herc knew that the fusion had a time limit. If Herc could tell it was coming and wanted to defuse it before it was too late.

"No!" Lafaur said, "He's just mad because - he wants us to talk about Thomas."

"Jefferson?" Alex frowned. He had almost forgotten about Jefferson. With everything that had been going on, Thomas Jefferson was the least of his concerns. "What about him?"

Lafaur shifted uncomfortably, "Just about Laf's proposal. About including him. And he didn't wanna talk about that with  _me_ , he wanted  _them._  But… I didn't want to go."

"So you  _choke him_?!" Alex throws his hands up in the air, "You realize how  _stupid_  that is, right?! How reckless, irrational, abusive, manipulative-"

"I  _know that_!" Lafaur was shaking, holding himself back. Alex gasped, seeing the same dark expression on the fusion's face as before, during the incident. The immigrant scrambled towards his desk, throwing open one of the drawers, and grabbing one of his pistols.

With a soldier's steady aim, he pointed the gun at his friend, his lover. "Unfuse."

"Alex-!" Lafaur gasped, his hand coming up to his chest, over John's scar. Alex internally winced, well aware of how damaging this probably is for everyone involved. But he had to carry on.

"Unfuse right now, or I'll kick you out of my house. Out of my life. You won't get to see Herc or Philip or myself ever again." Alex swallowed before he added, "Not even John or Laf can see them."

Lafaur sat there for a moment, absolutely frozen, and Alex forced himself to have the patience to push down his fear and let the fusion think. A sudden thought came to his mind, of how Congress would've killed off the fusions, had their plan gone through all those years ago. When thinking, fusions make easy prey. They sit there, unmoving, like they want to be shot. Alex shook his head and refused to think about that anymore.

"Unfuse!" Alex repeated, "Now!"

"Okay." Lafaur said, a bit numbly. "Okay. You win. I'll unfuse. Just … please don't tell Herc it came to this? I- I don't want him to hate me."

Alex's stomach churned at the genuine despair in Lafaur's voice. Even still, he didn't lower his gun until the fusion disappeared and two very exhausted men sat in his place. John was hunched over, his head hanging low. Laf was flopped backwards onto the bed, his eyes closed. Alex hesitated at lowering his gun.

"Are … are you guys okay?" He asked. "You're not - you're not like Lafaur, are you? You won't hurt anyone, right?"

"Of course not, Alex." Laf said, not moving from his spot on the bed, "We are and are not Lafaur. We won't hurt you, you're safe."

"No te haremos daño." John agreed. Slowly, he lifted his head. He made eye contact with Alex for just a moment, before he glanced away and added, "Al menos ... no físicamente."

Neither Alex nor Lafayette knew what he said, but Alex didn't care at that moment. He dropped his pistol and crept towards them on shaky legs. He fell into John's chest, his knees giving out, as he pressed his face into his familiar clothing. He wasn't aware he was crying until he heard Lafayette softly coax him not to do. Laf sat up and gently brushed his fingers through Alex's hair, as the man sobbed against John.

"I-I've been so-" Alex said between chokes and gasps, his voice watery and almost illegible, "so- scared."

"Shh, it's okay, amour." Laf said, "We won't fuse anymore. He won't come back."

But Alex didn't like that idea, either. He loved Lafaur, just as much as he loved the others. He was just now a little scared of him. Realistically, he realizes, he should be scared of  _all_  fusions. Any one of them, from Mulettens to Madroe, could kill him in an instant. Effortlessly. But he has decided to put his trust in some of them, against what his mother would've wanted. Has he been wrong all this time?

It was very clear to the man, as he cried on his knees, his boyfriends quiet above him, that he had no idea what he wanted.

Well, that wasn't true. He knew one thing that he wanted the most right now. Alex took in a deep breath and looked up at John. His eyes were icy as he said in the most demanding voice he could muster.

"Tell me everything."

John looked to Laf, who looked back. The Frenchman shrugged and John closed his eyes. He sighed deeply and chewed on his lip. Alex waited for an answer, an explanation, to  _something_. He didn't even care if they told him about Lafaur or Herc or both or neither. He just wanted some kind of explanation for what was happening in his house lately.

"John. Answer me." Alex said sharply. His voice shook as he added, "Please."

And he did.

* * *

Hercules came home to find John sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, and Lafayette in the kitchen, fixing up some tea. For a moment, Hercules believed he was dreaming. Or, perhaps, he had hit his head, and this was all an illusion. Or maybe he drank something that made him ill and this was a fantasy of his sick mind. But no, it was true.

"You … unfused?" Herc said slowly as he sat his bag down at the floor. John's head snapped up and he sucked in a sharp breath. There were tears in his eyes and his face was blotchy. He saw it was Herc and a strange expression danced across his face. Finally, he looked away and ran a hand through his hair. Herc frowned when he saw that same hand dig its nails deep into John's neck and rake downwards.

Lafayette entered, holding two cups of tea. He set one down on the coffee table before John and handed the other to Herc. The Frenchman offered him an apologetic smile and said in a quiet voice, "You missed a lot, mon amour."  
"I went to work?" Herc muttered, glancing around the room. "Where's Alex?"

"The bedroom." Lafayette wrapped his arms around himself. "He has not come out all day. After … after he  _convinced_  Lafaur to release us, John told him everything, and now, here we are. Awaiting our trials."

Herc handed the tea back to Laf without drinking any, "I'll go talk to him."  
"That is not wise." Laf said, chewing his lip a little, "He knows that you knew and kept it a secret. You are at fault as well."

"Well, I'm not going to just let him stew in there alone." Herc said, holding back his frustration. God, the mess they were in. It was crazy how they had gone from America's most perfect, healthy couple to  _this_. He blamed Jefferson. Which reminded him; they still had to talk about that.

"Wait." John said quietly, almost too quiet to be heard. Laf and Herc turned to him. The man was scratching at his wrist aggressively, although his eyes were on Hercules. He swallowed and whispered, "Come here."

Herc slowly approached, Laf not too far behind. Herc stared down at the other man, whose face was so contorted into pain, it was barely recognizable.

"Are you okay?" John asked, his voice cracking a bit.

Herc nodded once, his brows furrowed in concern, "Yes, I'm fine. Are you?"

"No, I mean…" John glanced away, swallowing hard.

Laf understood, and gently turned Herc until he was facing him again. The Frenchman searched deep into Herc's eyes, his tone somber as he said, "He means your throat. Does it hurt?"

Herc's eyes widened, he glanced between the two men, "No, it's - it's fine. I promise. It doesn't hurt or anything."

"You'd tell us if it did, though, right?" John asked quietly, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his wrist. "You wouldn't lie about that?"

"No…" Herc replied quietly. "I wouldn't."

Laf softly pressed his fingers against Herc's jaw until the man looked at him again. "Mon amour, we're so  _so_  sorry that happened. It had been so long, neither of us expected it."

"It's not your fault." Herc replied, "It's Lafaur's. I know you two. I know Lafaur. It was an accident."

"Do you forgive us?" Laf asked, his hands lowering to grab Herc's. They laced their fingers together and squeezed.

"Yes, of course." Herc said, brushing his nose against Laf's.

John spoke up from his spot on the couch, just below them. "Do you forgive Lafaur?"

Herc hesitated. "I… don't know."

"That's okay, love. We won't be fusing into him any time soon." Laf promised. "Especially not around you and the others."

"Thank you." Herc breathed, closing his eyes. And Hercules was so caught up with being with his boyfriends that he forgot about a certain immigrant in the next room over, whose world was crashing apart.

* * *

Alexander didn't come out for dinner. He didn't come out at all, for anything. The boys were scared to come in, nervous of what they would find. Herc, as always, made the decision for them. He knocked on the bedroom door and slowly cracked it open. The room was dark, save for some candlelight coming from Alex's desk.

"Al?" Herc said quietly, glancing at the tense man across the room. "We, uh, were wondering about … are you …." Without really knowing how to finish his sentence, he awkwardly said, "Bed?"

Alexander didn't turn around. He said from over his shoulder, his back straight and his voice tight. "You will sleep in Pip's room. Or on the couch. Or out in the streets like the mutts you are. I do not care which."

Hercules nodded to himself, his worn, fragile heart cracking a bit. "Oh, okay. We'll, uh, see you tomorrow…"

He closed the door behind him and turned to see John and Laf watching him carefully. Herc took a deep breath and shrugged, gesturing to Pip's empty room. "It seems we're unwanted."

Laf and John exchanged sad, unsurprised looks. Slowly, they all made their way to the spare bedroom. They didn't cuddle, even though they all desperately needed it. It felt wrong, somehow, undeserving. It was a restless night for everyone.

* * *

"Burr!"

Aaron sighed and set his quill down as the door to his office was flung open. He folded his hands in his lap and looked up at the furious man before him. He offered a polite smile, "Yes?"

"What the fuck is this?" Thomas Jefferson hissed, shoving a newspaper in his face. "Did you write this!?"

Aaron glanced at the paper, already aware of what was printed on those pages, "You'll have to be more specific. There's plenty of stories that are published every day. I could've written any of them."

Jefferson's fingers were ripping the paper from how hard he was gripping it. "You  _know_  which one. Front and center." Jefferson slams the paper down on the desk, jabbing the title with his finger. Aaron glanced down at the paper, his expression guarded. He paused at what he saw.

"Wait." Aaron said, picking up the paper. He frowned down at it, "This isn't what I submitted."

In big, bold letters, was the title of the article; 'SCANDAL IN MANHATTAN: WAR HERO MULETTENS, ALEXANDER HAMILTON, AND THE VICE PRESIDENT?' Aaron skimmed the first few paragraphs, his eyes wide. He looked up at Jefferson, shocked.

"Who leaked it?" Aaron asked, his voice hushed. "Because it wasn't me. I wrote some trash gossip about how you're dead."

Jefferson paused, "Why would you write that?"  
"You can't vote for a dead person." Aaron shrugged, "I'm thinking about the upcoming elections."

Grumbling to himself, Jefferson shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair and then sighed. He turned back to Aaron and then said, "So you didn't write this?"

Aaron shook his head as he kept reading, "No, why would I write this? This paints me in a bad light, too. It slanders Hamburr the entire time. If I wrote this, I'd keep all mentions of myself out of it."

Jefferson hummed in agreement. He chewed his lip, frowning, "If it wasn't you… who wrote it?"

Aaron shrugged, "Don't know. But you might want to lay low for a while."

"What do you mean?" Jefferson asked.

It was clear Aaron was trying hard not to smile devilishly. The election was going to be his, easily. He absentmindedly picked at his nails as he said, "You single-handedly destroyed war hero Mulettens' perfect image." His gaze flicked up to look at Jefferson, "You're never gonna be president, now."

* * *

"Pip?" Theo asked quietly as she walked into the room. Philip was sitting on the floor, various news papers spread out before him. His head was hung low; she couldn't see his expression. "Phil? Are … are you okay?"

He sobbed. He broke the second those words left her mouth. She gasped and hurried into the room, setting down her candle so she could sit beside him on the floor. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and coaxed him to rest his head on her chest. His cries were loud and broken, shaking her down to her bones. She didn't know what to do, other than to hold him close and tell him it would be alright. He wasn't listening, she wasn't sure if he even could hear her. But she kept talking.

"Shh, Pip, it's okay, it'll be alright. What's the matter?" She asked quietly. "What happened?"

A shaky hand blindly reached out and grabbed the nearest newspaper, dragging it forward on the ground. Theo hesitated, and then reached over and picked up the paper. She read the headline and gasped.

"Oh, Philip…"

He cried all night, and nothing she said could comfort him.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mrs. Church?" Dot approached the fusion carefully, holding a newspaper in her hands. "You may want to see this."

Angeliza turned, looking down at the servant, who looked close to tripping into her grave. The fusion smiled at her, taking the newspaper. "Thank you."

Her smile dropped as soon as she read the headline. Her eyes skimmed across each and every word, her heart sinking lower and lower. Her hands were shaking so bad that she couldn't read the words any longer.

Dot gasped in surprise as the fusion gave one, sudden shout and was torn into two separate individuals. Angelica paced the floor, her hands digging into her hair as she spit and scowled and screamed. Eliza sat on the bed, clutching the newspaper in one hand as she read and reread the letters on the page. Her other hand covered her mouth as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm going to kill Jefferson! This is all his fault! I'm going to  _end him_!" Angelica was saying, her rant just widing up to a full-on meltdown.

Dot looked over to the quieter sister, a hand coming to rest on her shoulder, "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

Eliza turned her head slowly, her gaze taking a moment to follow the motion. She stared up at the servant with deeply wounded eyes. With a watery voice, she spoke firmly, "I am going to  _burn_ them for this."

* * *

"Guys?" John said in a shaky voice the next morning as he walked into the kitchen, holding the newspaper. Herc and Lafayette looked up at him, equal parts anticipation and concern. John didn't continue his sentence, his eyes still on the paper.

"What is it?" Herc asked, glancing at Laf. The Frenchman shrugged, keeping his eyes on John's anxious form.

Suddenly, John dropped to the floor, his knees giving out. Herc stood up, running over to see John squatting on the ground, biting his hand, his eyes scrunched shut. Hercules knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his back. Lafayette appeared by his side a moment later.

"John!? John!"

It was then that Hercules saw the thick, fat tears that pushed themselves out of John's tight eyes. How his face was red with an angry flush, how he was hiccuping and groaning between his sobs. Lafayette gently pried the newspaper from John's hands, gasping when he read the title.

"Herc, we may have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

"I-I don't understand! Who- who would write this?" John asked, near hysterical. They hadn't moved off the kitchen floor. Hercules had pulled John into his lap, and Lafayette was reading the newspaper out loud; his voice growing more hesitant with each word.

"' _The folly of these fusions shall never be fully forgiven, regardless if the fusions themselves shall ever walk the earth again.'_ " Lafayette looked up at them, his eyes wide, "They're going to hate us no matter what we do."

"But most people don't know we're Mulettens." Herc said, "They know his name, not ours. I don't think we'll get harassed or anything for this. We're not famous enough for that."  
"No…" John said quietly, his gaze snapping up to look at Lafayette. "But Thomas is."

* * *

"Thank the Lord you're here." Thomas said as he pulled Madroe into his home, shutting the door quickly behind him. The curtains in his home had been pulled tightly shut, so the only light fluttering through his apartment were from the many candles that were hung on the walls.

Madroe was smiling that dopey smile he always had, saying, "It's so good to see you again, Thomas. But I just saw you at work yesterday. Why'd you invite me over? I mean, I love spending more time with you, we should move in next to each other and then we'll be neighbors, wouldn't that be nice?"  
"Madroe, stop, please. I need you, please, I-I don't know what to do." Thomas started pacing, running his fingers through his hair, "The people hate me, I get yelled at on the street. Someone told me I better hide, because I've destroyed everything that Mulettens stood for, and-" Thomas flinched when he thought he heard someone yelling outside. He turned back to Madroe with wide eyes, "and I need James."

"I'm here." Madroe said, gently pulling Thomas over to his couch, chuckleing a little, "We can talk and drink some tea. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"No, it won't!" Thomas said, yanking his hands out of the fusion's grip. "I can't leave my house! Jameses,  _please_  unfuse! I need to see  _my_  James, I need to talk I- I want…"

Thomas closed his eyes, trying to keep everything together. His world was falling apart because of some people he slept with countless years ago. How is any of this fair? He wanted to be a part of them, to have what they had, but it all backfired and he's powerless to fix it. His anxiety was skyrocketing, and he knew he was going to start crying soon if he couldn't find a way to calm down. His knees were shaking as he forced himself to sit down.

"Hey." A familiar voice said. Thomas looked up to see the face of an old friend; someone he thought he'd never see again. James Madison gave him a kind of smile that was subtle and kind. One that Thomas hadn't seen in a long time. "Stop worrying. You'll be fine."

"James." Thomas gasped, pulling his friend into a hug. Madison laughed in surprise, returning the gesture. "You can never leave me again."

"Yeah; you've made a mess while I was gone." Madison said, turning to talk to Monroe over his shoulder, "I told you we had to keep an eye on him."

Monroe shrugged, saying to Thomas, "Sorry, sir. I'm kind of a shit intern, huh?"

"I had to do all my own work for twenty years." Thomas nodded in agreement. "God, my best friend and my assistant shack up and I never see them again. And then I go and ruin my own life by sleeping with three of the most powerful men in America… What am I going to do, James?"

"Jim, darling, will you go make us some tea?" Madison asked, gesturing to Thomas, "I have to handle this."

"Of course." Thomas watched as the Jameses kissed, smiling at each other in ways they can't while fused. Then Monroe disappeared to the kitchen; leaving just Thomas and James.

"Thomas, listen." Madison said, turning to him, "I'm not saying that you're completely innocent; but you're also not really at fault here. Lafayette and Laurens are grown men who can make their own decisions on who they fuse with. Yes, they're in other committed relationships, but they made that choice to cheat on their partners; not you. You didn't cheat on anyone. You're the mistress."

"But everyone's mad at me." Thomas said quietly, resting his head on James' shoulder. He felt very much like a small child in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to fuse with someone; let them take control, while he got to be safe and at peace for just one second. "I just want a fusion partener that'll stay… I- I didn't want this. I-"

James sighed out his nose. He wrapped an arm around Thomas' shoulder and said quietly, "This is my fault. I'm sorry. I never should've been so mean to you. I dropped you as soon as Monroe came along, because he gave me a better fusion high. It wasn't fair to you. Of course you'd go looking for something new."

"S'not your fault." Thomas mumbled, closing his eyes.

"It's not yours, either." James repeated. "You're not responsible for how other people feel. If they're mad, there's little you can do to change that. They'll stay mad at you for as long as they want. You've already apologized to Hamilton?"

"Yeah."

James hummed in approval. "Then your job is done. Don't worry about the public. They'll forget about it in a few days. Just wait until President Adams says something stupid again."

Thomas was quiet for a moment, taking everything in. He felt himself sniffle, and it was then that he realized he had been crying. They were slow, exhausted tears, that silently rolled down his cheeks. He let them stay where they were; it would take too much effort to wipe them away. He spoke softly, his voice cracking a little; "I just didn't want to be alone anymore."

"I know…" Madison said, letting out a little sigh.

"What am I going to do if they don't want me back?" Thomas asked. "No one will want me after this. If I don't have Lafayette or John or-or Alex-"

He couldn't finish his sentence; a shaky sob interrupted him. He covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes, curling closer to James.

"Then, you might have to meet someone new…" James was mumbling, almost as if he were talking to himself. "Maybe someone named ... Jeffmadroe?"

Thomas looked up, surprised, "What? Would you really…?"

"Maybe for a little while." James said, glancing away, "Jim and I have been thinking about it. Well, Madroe has. We could be a safe place for you, until things blow over. You probably wouldn't have much control of the fusion; but-"

"No, that'd be perfect, I- I couldn't ask for more. Oh my god, we'd be Jeffmads again. James, that's- that's amazing.  _Thank you_!" Thomas said, his heart in his throat.

"It's not perminate." James quickly clarified. "We, uh, would prefer to just stay Madroe. But, we understand the situation you're in, and if you need a place to hide… we can provide that."

Disappointment swirled in Thomas' gut, but he forced it down. That was fine. It was better than nothing. It's what he wanted, right? A fusion to take control and keep him out of trouble. That's exactly what he asked for. Even if it wasn't necessarily built out of romantic love. He would take what he could get.

He sighed and pulled James into another hug, "Thank you."

"Of course." James mumbled as his

* * *

Alex wanders out of their room to find the men he used to trust on his kitchen floor. He stares down at them, irritable and unimpressed. While they looked up at him with tears in their eyes and flushed cheeks; Alex looked down upon the group with a dark, unfeeling gaze.

Wordlessly, he stepped over the three, heading towards the tea set. He ignored them as he went through the process of adding sugar and cream into his tea. The clinking of his spoon was the only sound in the still air.

Alex knew that the others were trying to figure out how to speak to him. He could feel it in the air; the tension that hung low in every breath, dragging the air down into his chest, pulling him lower and lower with each passing second.

Someone cleared their throat.

"...Alexander?"

That was Hercules.

"Had, um, have you read the paper…?"

Lafayette's voice shook.

"We… we have a problem…"

John. John said that one. Alex's fingers tightened around his tea cup. He took a slow sip, his eyes trained out the window. A great pause overfell them as he takes a moment to gather a breath. He nodded a few times, pursing his lips.

"Is that what we have?" Alex asked quietly. "A problem?"

He looked up to see the others were watching him closely. They glanced at each other, anxious. Alex sighed and set down his tea. The glass clinked against the counter with harder force than necessary.

"All of this. Everything you've done for the past twenty years. The hiding, the lying…" Alex's voice was deadly quiet. He was not the young, rash boy that would scream until his face was red. He faced this situation head on, his shoulders square, calmly, and with the fury of God in his eyes. "All of this has just been a little  _problem_  to you?"

John's gaze flickered from the seething immigrant to the newspapers on the floor. He swallowed, his mouth painfully dry. Squeezing Lafayette's hand, John mumbled, "There was an article in the newspaper…"

"Yes. I read it." Alex said, his voice flat. His gaze snapped from one man to the other, looking into their eyes. He was met with terror and anguish and regret. Good.

Lafayette gasped, his eyes wide, "Alexander, did you …?"

"I read it." Alex repeated, quieter this time. He couldn't maintain eye contact as the truth dawned on each of them. He wasn't necessarily ashamed of what he did, but the expression on his lovers' faces almost changed his stubborn mind.

John's voice wobbled as he sucked in a sharp breath, "Oh my God!"

"Why?" Hercules asked, his expression guarded, anger boiling underneath his pain.

Alexander looked down at his tea, his arms crossing over his chest. He swallowed and said, "Because I couldn't- I just-"

Lafayette spoke up then, his jaw clenched, "You wanted to hurt us. Like we did you."

"No," Alex said firmly.

"Then what is it Alexander?!" Herc growled, "What was going through your head when you sat down and wrote that!?"

"Do you know how hard it is living with you?" Alex said suddenly. Heat rushed to his cheeks, his hands shaking at his sides. "I have no idea what any of you are ever thinking! You  _fusies_  basically read each other's minds and I'm left in the dark! So when I finally  _do_  find out what's happening-" His voice breaks off, and he covers his mouth with his hand. He closed his eyes, the words barely escaping, "It's- it's…You're-"

"Oh, Alex…" Hercules stepped forward, taking the other man into his arms. "You just feel left out. And this mess certainly hasn't helped anything."

"You never even asked if I wanted to fuse with you." Alex mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. He leaned away from Herc, not wanting the man's touch. "You- you said no when I tried… I get that I'm not Mulettens, but … we've been together twenty years… Don't I deserve that?"

"You just want to fuse?" John asked, his voice nervous.

"I just want to understand." Alex replied; a tiredness in his gaze that wasn't there before. "Why aren't I good enough to fuse with you?"

"That wasn't the case at all!" John said, "We could have fused at any time-"

"Then why didn't we!?" Alex snapped, angry, hurt tears forming in his eyes, "Why didn't we fuse  _once_  after all this time?"

John swallowed hard; his throat tight. He looked away as he whispered, "I didn't want you to know about Thomas."

Alex's gaze darkened, "Jefferson was more important to you than fusing with me."

"Well, Burr was more important to you!" John crossed his arms.

"No, Hamburr was just for that trial!" Alex said, "I didn't do anything-"

" _STOP_!" Hercules interrupted; slicing through the tension in the air with one quick word. Alex and John looked up at him, surprised. Laf, who had been silently watching the entire time, wrapped his arms around himself and chewed his lip. Hercules let out a long breath, his eyes closing deliberately. "You're not listening to each other. Trying to hash everything out in one fight isn't going to solve anything. This is going to take time, and this is going to take work."

Alex and John glanced at one another, shifting nervously on their feet. Hercules cleared his throat when neither man said anything. He took another breath, shaking his head a little.

"Why don't you talk to each other?" Hercules asked, looking up suddenly.

"We- we are." Alex tried as John said, "What?!"

"Why don't you talk to each other." Herc repeated, more sure this time. "Without us here. Laf and I, we had little to do with this. This feels like an Alex and John problem."

"But Mulettens-" John started.

Herc interrupted him and held up a hand, "Mulettens did nothing wrong. Laf and I have apologized, and we'll apologize again later, after you two figure some things out. I think you two have to get in a good place before we can add more variables."

Alex and John looked at each other, unsure of what to say. It's true, they were the root of the problem; it was their relationship, their emotions, and their miscommunication that had started all of this. It only made sense that they were the ones who had to fix it. But being alone with one another? After what they had done? Alexander could already imagine the countless arguments they were going to have while unsupervised. He wasn't sure if he wanted to face it.

"I'm going to take Philip uptown. We're going to leave you two alone to settle this. We can't fix anything until  _you_  fix your thing." Herc said, his voice firm and commanding. "We'll stay in my studio. Laf, you're coming with us."

Lafayette hesitated, but nodded once. He shot John a sympathetic look, one that Alex certainly caught. He chewed his lip and looked away, knowing that he was the villain in their eyes. His mother was right, he never should have meddled in this fusion nonsense. He'll never matter as much to them as they do to each other. If he wasn't in the way then John could have as many fusion partners as he wants. Anger and self-loathing were mixing quickly in his chest; forming a nasty beast that even he feared.

"We'll be back in a week, and  _please_  this time, don't mess anything up." Herc sighed, a plea in the form of a joke.

"I-is this a good idea?" John asked, turning to the bigger man. There was something desperate in his tone that Alex hated. It really was that horrible to be with him, wasn't it?

Herc's harsh expression softened a little. He put a hand on John's shoulder, offering him a small smile. He squeezed John's shoulder and said kindly, "Be brave, Laurens." Then, he turned to Alex, and addressed them both, "and remember, you two love each other."

Alex and John glanced at each other, anxiously, and wondered how true that was.

* * *

It was tense at first.

From the second Hercules closed the door and left Alex alone with John, there was a thickness in the air that could not be ignored. What were they to do? Argue and fight and cry until Herc and Laf came back? Ignore one another and try to keep the peace? Find a compromise? Alexander was well mastered in the art of the compromise, but this was an instance where he simply didn't know where to start. Or where to end, for that matter.

He and John slept in different rooms.

It was frustrating at second.

They kept having the same argument over and over, refusing to see the other side. Round and round, the whirlpool spun, dragging Alexander further and further down. He could no longer see the man that he fell in love with; his best friend. All he saw was dark bubbles squirreling past his lips. He was drowning, and he needed air.

A reprieve came in the form of a knock at the door.

Alexander and John both crawled out from their separate corners of the house to glance at each other curiously.

"Did you invite someone?" Alex asked, suspicious.

"No." John replied, squinting at him, "Did you?"

"No." Alex watched him for a second longer before he moved to pull open the door. Standing on the other side was two women he doesn't usually have the pleasure of seeing. He felt himself relax as he smiled and welcomed them into his home. "Angelica, Eliza."

"The Schuyler Sister?" John asked, his confusion only growing.

"Not currently." Angelica said, taking John's hand, which he politely shook. The southerner was able to offer a smile, but it was clear there was very little genuine warmth in his gaze. Angelica didn't seem to mind.

Alex, who was hugging Eliza, pulled back and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to talk." Eliza shrugged, "How are things?"

"Things are…" Alex hesitated, glancing at John, who only raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he'd tell the girls. "...things."

"Things are things?" Angelica scoffed, moving over to the couch. She sat down elegantly, resting her hands on her lap. "And I thought you were the wordsmith."

Alex scratched his neck, shrugging a little. "Forgive me, ladies, my thoughts are scattered."

The other congregated around Angelica; settling down for a discussion. Alex ran his hands over his legs as he sat, trying to calm himself. He smiled nervously at Eliza, who decided to sit next to him. John was on the other side of the couch, keeping Angelica between himself and Alexander.

"Yes, that much is clear." Angelica said, pulling a folded newspaper out from her jacket pocket. She set it down on the coffee table with a quick  _thwap_. Her dark eyes locked onto Alexander's, her eyebrow raised, "This certainly wasn't your best work."

Alex shifted awkwardly, clearing his throat, "I didn't…"

"We know you wrote it, Alexander." Eliza said softly, not unkind, "Your pseudonyms are always so obvious; everyone can tell just by reading it."

Alex couldn't look John in the eye. He struggled to figure out where to go next. Silence filled the room, pushing Alexander deeper and deeper into the waters. For once in his life, he had nothing left to say; they already knew his thoughts on the subject. They read them in the morning paper.

"Alexander, you're an idiot." Angelica said flatly. "For countless, countless reasons."

"Thanks." Alex grumbled, sinking down into his seat.

"But not because of this." Angelica continued, her hands folded calmly in her lap. "John, why would Alex publish such a horrid affair for everyone to see?"

John shrugged, muttering, "He wanted to hurt us."

Angelica shook her head once firmly. "He wanted to be heard." John glanced at Alex, before looking back to Angelica, waiting for her to continue. "Alexander is the screaming child that wants someone to notice him."

"Excuse me, I don't think-" Alex started, but Eliza put a hand on his shoulder and quieted him down.

Angelica continued without missing a beat. "You wouldn't listen to him, so he went over your head; craving validation for his emotions from  _anyone_ , even if it hurts you along the way."

John was frowning now, but he refused to speak up. Eliza took over, saying, "While his efforts were … extreme, the purpose is still validated. Alexander," She turns to him, taking his hands in her own, "your feelings deserve to be heard. Just, maybe not to the public?"

Alex pulled his hands away and said, "Then who will listen to me? It's certainly not John."

"Hey, I've been listening," John interrupted, defensive, "I listened as you completely destroyed everything Mulettens had been working for-"

"It's not about Mulettens!" Alex spoke over him, "It's always about Mulettens! Can  _just once_  this not be about fusion!?"

"Who brought up fusion?!" John said, looking to the girls for support, "I just mean our legacy, Alex! Mulettens was going to go down in history for all the good he did and now you've ruined everything!"

Anger and frustration wheeled inside Alex's chest. He struggled to breathe correctly, his thoughts swirling, crashing into each other. He shook his head, and then shook it again. His fists clenched and unclenched, leaving him to stare at his shaking fingers. He really did fuck everything up, didn't he?

"Maybe we should just …" Alex's voice shook a little as he slowly looked up at John, "...break up…"

John froze visibly, his blood turning to stone. "Do- do you want to…?"

"I… I don't know." Alex said quietly, "Do you…? This clearly isn't working..."

"Who would Pip go with?" John asked, jerking into movement. He stood, shaking his head. Then with more panic, he said, "Who would Herc go with?!"

"Wait a second! What the hell?!" Eliza interrupted, standing as well. "You guys can't just break up!"

The phrasing and intensity of the woman's voice was enough to shock both men into silence. Eliza was always a fair woman; she never raised her voice or used foul language. Seeing her fall to such levels proved to the men how much she cared about the subject.

"Eliza's right." Angelica nodded, "You two have been together since the war; you can't just quit because of a dumb fight."

"But it's not a dumb fight." Alex said, a vulnerability in his eyes that was unmatched. "This isn't frivolous; Angelica, he  _cheated_ on me." His gaze shifted to Eliza as he whispered, "What would you think?"

Eliza hesitated. Alexander held his breath as she thought; waiting for an answer. He felt his heart in his throat; for whatever reason, her response was monumentally important to him. Finally, Eliza spoke, her voice quiet, "I would be mad, hurt, at first. Who wouldn't? But… but then, I think, I would remember why I loved him." Alex and John looked to one another as Eliza finished, "I would forgive him."

He wanted to. He  _truly_  wanted to forgive him. As Alex stared into John's eyes, he could feel himself emotionally drift closer. But something hard and sharp refused to budge. Alex looked away. "I can't."

John deflated.

"Hold on." Angelica held up her hands, "Stop being dumb men. Just- clearly, there are things that aren't being said. You need to see things from the other person's perspective."

Alex was lost, he ran a hand through his hair and asked, pathetically, "How?"

Eliza, who always knew what Angelica was thinking, was the one to answer him. "You need to fuse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

Fusing? With John?! Alexander's anxiety spiked, his eyes flying wide as he looked at his boyfriend. They couldn't- could they? They had never been able to fuse before, or simply wouldn't try. It was the one thing Alex wanted the most, but could never have, ever since John was shot. He struggled to keep his breathing even.

What if John didn't like being fused with him? What if they couldn't fuse, will never be able to, simply because of their emotions? What if John secretly hated him and never told him and once they fuse all those hateful thoughts and emotions are going to be in Alex's head, out in the open for him to see, and he'll fall into a pit of self-loathing because even John, lovable, wonderful John, hated him. What if their fusion was a horrible person? What if he was unstable? Or mean and violent - Lafaur was like that, why would adding Alex to the mix make anything better? What if they went through the trouble of fusing, and it didn't fix anything at all? What if it made things worse? What if-

"Al, calm down." John said, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "I can  _feel_  you freaking out from over here. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Instinctually, Alex reached for John, an action that made the girls knowingly smirk at each other. John held Alex close, taking deep, calming breaths for Alex to mimic. It was calming, familiar, being in John's arms once more. He left out a shuddering sigh and melted into the embrace. He closed his eyes and focused on pushing his thoughts away.

"You'll never be able to fuse like that." John said softly, carding his fingers through Alex's hair. He hesitated, like he wasn't sure if he could do such a thing anymore, before he gently pressed a quick kiss to Alex's forehead. "Relax, darlin."

Angelica turned to her sister, "Eliza-"

"Tea? I thought so, too." Eliza smiled, nodding. She diligently disappeared into the kitchen to make them something warm to drink. Angelica chuckled fondly, watching her sister go.

"You used to be like that." Alex said quietly, his face still pressed into John's chest. John made a confused noise, looking down at Alex. Shyly, Alex mumbled, "With Herc an' Laf. You used to read each other's minds. You don't really do that anymore."

"No, not no more." John agreed sadly, "We've spent too much time apart, we don't…" He cleared his throat and pulled away from Alex, "How do you feel?"

"A little better." Alex said.

John smiled, "Good, great. Um. So, now…"

"A moment, John." Angelica said, raising her hand, "You're not twenty anymore."

"Feels like it." Alex muttered to himself.

Angelica pulled them over to sit back down, "Here, rest. Before you two fuse, you need to know why you're doing so."

Eliza returned with a tray of tea. She set the glasses down in front of each of them, humming happily to herself. Alex grabbed his cup to give himself something to do. The glass was warm in his hands, almost burning. He bounced his leg and watched the tea slosh from the vibrations.

"Calm, Alex." John reminded him gently. His hand rested on Alex's knee, stilling his movements.

"We know why we're fusing." Alex said, "It's so we can stop fighting."

"Yes, but how are you going to do that?" Angelica asked, crossing her arms. "Do you know how to wade through the memories of others without drowning?"

Alex hesitated. When he was with Burr, he didn't delve too much into the other man's mind. If a thought or feeling or memory floated up to him, he certainly looked, but it wasn't like he was picking apart Aaron's brain. He knew Aaron did the same. It might be why Hamburr is so respectful; they have this unspoken boundary that neither of them cross. Privacy isn't exactly the right word, because nothing is 100% private when you share a mind. But it's the closest they can get with the intimacy fusion brings them.

It took Alex a moment to realize that everyone was staring at him. He blushed and muttered, "No, I don't."

"Then we'll go slow." John said, his smile just as nervous as Alex felt. "Don't try to pull up memories from long ago - not yet. Just figure out how we - as a fusion - feel in this moment."

Eliza took Angelica's hand and told Alex, "It's okay to be scared, but only if your trust is more powerful than your fear. You have to believe in John - and yourself."

"Don't be afraid of what you'll find. And have an open mind." Angelica agreed, "When you see something you don't like, step into John's shoes, and see it from his perspective. That's what this is for. So you can feel what he felt, and know what he thought."

"I'll be there the entire time." John said, licking his lips. He glanced away, "I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, though."

Alex didn't say anything. Instead, he swallowed hard, and nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

"You don't have to rush this." John said, "We can wait a little longer."

"No, if we just sit here I'm going to get anxious again. Let's just- let's just do this." Alex stood up and turned to John, pulling the other man up with him. John smiled down at him, but Alex could see the nerves dancing in his eyes. This was going to be a painful one, for both of them.

Eliza and Angelica took the opportunity to swiftfully fuse into Angeliza while the boys were distracted. The new woman stood proud, looking down at both of them. There was a rumble of excitement in her chest, a purr forming in the back of her throat.

"Don't worry," She told them, sitting down so that they didn't strain their necks looking up at her. She gently poked Alex with her finger, "You'll be just fine."

Alex chuckled, shifting away from the giant finger. Angeliza fiddled with her dress, fixing how it sat around her. John caught Alex's gaze once more, and all the air was sucked out of the room. Alex froze, staring into the eyes that he knew so well. Soon he would be stepping into them, seeing what they saw, feeling how  _he_ felt. It was a terrifying notion.

But. He wasn't afraid. He knew this man. He fought with him. He will do so again. This thing, this situation they had found themselves into, it will not best them. Alexander silently promised that. He took a deep breath and shakily took John's hand.

"Are you in a safe enough headspace to do this?" John whispered, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

Alex let out a breath, a prayer, "Yes."

He wasn't expecting to get kissed, not when they were still fighting. But the familiar press of John's soft lips against his own shattered the rest of his anxieties. He found himself pressing closer to the other man, breathing in his air, his hands firmly pulling him closer, closer, closer-

"Flawless! Well done, boys." Angeliza said.

"Well done?" A voice repeated. Eyes fluttered open, blinking hard multiple times as they got adjusted to the light. Angeliza smiled down at him - was he taller? - and gently took his hand. She had an excitement that was infectious, and he, too, felt a smile spread across his face.

With his free hand, he reached up and brushed his lips, feeling the smile to make sure it was still there. Another hand - apparently he had three - gently touched his temple. The smile fell and his second hand joined the third at his head.

"What's wrong, child?" Angeliza asked.

"Headache." He whined, squeezing Angeliza's hand tighter.

Angeliza didn't seem surprised. She nodded and gently brushed a hand through his hair. "Yes, I'm sure you have a lot to think about, don't you, little one?"

He closed his eyes as his pain spiked. He nodded and shuffled closer to the tall woman. He could trust her; he knew her. He didn't know himself. Not yet. He had the overwhelming urge to cry - why did he want to cry?

"What can I call you, youngling?" Angeliza asked, patiently waiting while the new fusion thought of his name.

Name? A name. Name name name name - what is in a name? A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet. Sweet; the taste of honey-filled tea in the morning. Mourning, a deep sadness inside- all of my family has died, my family hates me because I'm a fusion - fusion is a complex - mess of thoughts and emotions that - hurt it hurts they hurt i hurt he hurts we hurt it hurts  _hurts hurts_ _ **hurts**_ _!_

He gasps, pulled out of his thoughts as one voice rises above the rest - his voice? It speaks an answer to his older sister's question:

"Alohn Lams." He says, breathing far too hard. His eyes search wildly around the room before settling on Angeliza's expression. His voice is breathy as he repeats, "My name is Lams."

"Good." Angeliza praises, "Now you have a name. You're stabilizing."

"We don't know how stable I am?" Lams said, looking down at his hands. Three of them; they seemed to be the only abnormality on him. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold himself together. "Angeliza, I'm scared."

"I know, honey."

"A-and we don't know why."

"I know, honey."

"What do I do?" Lams could feel the soft roll of tears sliding down his cheeks. Angeliza gently tilted his head up so she could brush away his tears. She smiled softly down at him, and he felt a tightness in his chest release.

She spoke softly, "You don't have to do anything, Lams. Just let the others think for a moment, okay?"

"O-okay." Lams sniffed, ducking his head down again.

"You can start now, Alex." Angeliza said as she wrapped her arms around Lams, pulling him closer. Lams rested his head on her chest, his eyes fluttering closed. A fogginess filled the fusion, like a deep slumber rolling over him. His breathing grew deeper as he fell further into his subconscious. Soon, the fusion was asleep. Angeliza chuckled, gently sweeping dark hair off his forehead.

"Trust yourself, Lams." Angeliza whispered, "And be kind."

* * *

_This is weird..._

_Never been in this deep before, have you?_

No, he hadn't. It's otherworldly, being so far into his - someone else's - mind. It's hard to explain; but he feels simultaneously like he exists and like he does not. Equal parts here and nowhere. There's no physical body, obviously (aside from Lams), but Alex can  _imagine_  himself there. He almost can see himself in third person, shifting through thoughts and emotions that don't belong to him. Like an overstuffed filing cabinet, memories were flowing out as a stream of consciousness. He couldn't "see" John, but he could feel the other man's presence. He was being watched. Alex was overwhelmed with an anxious energy, a wry sense of foreboding that wasn't his own. So. John was worried.

 _As you should be._  Alex thought bitterly.

He could feel John flinch.

 _Be kind_ , a voice, that was not his nor John's, reminded him. Alex forced himself to reel back his bitterness. He's not here to point blame. He's here to understand. He just didn't know where to start.

 _You could start at the beginning_. John suggested, bringing his memories to the forefront of their mind. Alex suddenly was flooded with thoughts and emotions from twenty years ago. They flew by in a flash, stopping right at the start of it all.

Alex could see, through John's eyes, himself walking down the street. There's two people standing on the sidewalk up ahead, chatting. As he gets closer, he recognizes one of them.

"Mister Jefferson?" He said. The couple turns to look at him, surprised. Alex can feel the flash of confusion that John felt that day. It overrode the deep pain that sat heavy in his chest. Was John really that depressed back then? Why didn't he ever say anything?  
_There was nothing you could do._

 _That didn't mean you had to run off to someone else_.

_Be kind, be kind, be kind!_

Alex watches, unable to stop it, as John falls in step with his political enemy. He can feel the small sparks of excitement in his fingertips. He can feel the exhaustion in his steps. He can feel the curiosity in his chest. He can feel it all; in this moment, he is John. It's disorienting, but kind of amazing.

John falls silent, and Alex has the feeling that he's watching is own memories as well.

The two part ways in the memory and Alex skips forward until they meet up again.

John's bringing Thomas into their house, his anger and frustration driving him to desperation.

Once again, it's Alexander who's looking up into Thomas' eyes. Alex is itching with the need to fuse, like a drug he had gotten hooked on long ago. He's so incomplete without fusion; there's a huge piece of himself missing and he's trying to find it again. While his boyfriend was avoiding the subject - for God knows what reason -

 _I was scared you wouldn't like what you saw._  Alex explained, ashamed.  _I'm so broken, and…_

 _I didn't need you to be perfect_. John replied.  _I needed you to be there_.

Alex could only push his remorse over to John, words were useless now. He couldn't rant and rave this time, he could only let John know how he feels, by letting him feel it, too.

The memory continued and Alex felt a flash of shame and embarrassment from John as past John demanded that Jefferson act like Lafayette.

 _I'm not proud of how I acted_. John clarified.  _But I couldn't stop myself_.

Alexander didn't reply and instead watched as he - through John - crawled on top of Jefferson. How they kissed, how their hands danced up and down each other's bodies. Arousal started to build in his stomach and he found himself wanting more. John must have, too, apparently, as they quickly laid down together - in  _Mulettens_   _bed!_  - and fused.

Here things start to feel blurry; less concrete. Since Alex could only see John's memories, and not Thomas', he couldn't get the full experience from their time as Thaurens. He knew what happened, but it felt more like reading a bulleted list than remembering an exciting moment. Which was probably good, considering that Alexander didn't want to see in graphic detail what he looked like in bed. Seeing himself in normal memories is bazaar enough.

All that Alexander knew for sure was that he felt safe and whole for the first time in a long time. The intensity of it shook Alexander - he thinks Lams sucked in a sharp breath. For a moment, all of his thoughts were scattered, and all he could focus on was that  _feeling_.

Security.

That's what John felt when he was fused with Thomas. He was secure in so many different ways; ways that he simply cannot accomplish on his own. If Alex had a physical body, he would have swallowed hard at the implications of it.

He watched the next memory. And the next. And the next.

Over and over again, it was an endless wave of guilt, embarrassment, excitement, affection, and eventually - love.

Alex flashed through each memory, feeling overwhelmed with the situation as it got more complex. He had to keep this a secret, he didn't want to hurt his boyfriends, how could he let this happen?!

 _Calm down, calm down._  Warm reassurance surrounded him.  _These are my mistakes, in the past._

Alex forced himself to remember where he was; who he was. He felt like he was disappearing, getting lost in the mess of their past.

 _I'm sorry_. Alex cried out.

 _Why are you sorry?_ I'm  _sorry!_  John sent back.

Back and forth, the two apologized to one another for each and every little mishap in their relationship. Each and every little secret or pain that had been ignored was brought forth and healed in ways that they could not have done out loud. Alexander shared pains that he had thought he was over, until bringing them back up felt like being freed from chains.

The newest memory that Alex was watching was something that brought the apologizes to a slow halt. For a few moments, their collective mind was silent, as the memory played before them.

It was a simple memory. Really, something that wouldn't even be considered important, if it weren't for the deep, powerful feeling that was saturated in every second of it. The sun was setting, and the warm glow of sunlight shone through the room, masking them in a beautiful golden shower. John and Thomas were on the couch - where Alex usually sat with him - and they were reading. Thomas appeared to be reading the New York Post, while John was reading a letter from his father. Alex could feel the dark, painful storm in his heart as he read each word. Alexander had no clue John's hatred for his father ran so deep.

"Darlin?" Alex looked up at Thomas through John's eyes. The other man was deeply concerned, his hand gently reaching forward to land on John's knee. His voice was quiet when he asked, "What's wrong?"

John sighed and set his letter down. "Nothing, it's just…" He cleared his throat and said, "My dad's sick. Real sick. And he says he'll disown me if I don't go to his funeral."

Thomas frowned slightly, "Assuming then that you don't want to go to the funeral?"

"Absolutely not." John said, "He- we didn't get along and, honestly, I'd rather just forget about him. So if that means missing his funeral? Fine by me. Besides, I'll have to sit there and listen to everyone talk about how he was  _such_  a great person-" John cut himself off, letting out a growl and crossing his arms. "Clearly, they didn't know him."

"I knew him." Thomas said quietly. He wasn't making eye contact; looking down at his newspaper, clearly not reading it.

John's gaze snapped up, his spine went rigid, and a deep, sharp fear shot through him. He swallowed and said quietly, "Y-you-you, um, you did?"

Thomas shrugged, his thumb rubbed slowly up and down the corner of the newspaper distractedly. "Not intimately. But… I worked with Congress for a while. He's an  _interesting_  guy, to say the least."

"Did you … like him?" John thought, his anxiety clear in his voice.

Thomas thought for a moment, before he looked up at John and said, with no unsurity, "No."

John felt something relax a little. He shifted in his seat and muttered, "I'm sorry you had to work with him."

"More like against him." Thomas replied, "We argued, fairly often. Not as much as Hamilton and myself, but- well, let's put it this way; I'm fairly certain I told him to fuck off more than once."

John grinned, his eyes wide. He sucked in a sharp little breath, which then fluttered back out as a laugh. He turned to Thomas, his arms immediately wrapping around the other man's waist. His head ducked down to rest on Thomas' broad chest. He could hear Thomas' delighted heartbeat under his ear and it only made him want to press closer.

Thomas wrapped an arm around him, laughing in surprise. John tilted his head up a little to look at the other man, his eyes shining.

"Y'all're amazing, you know that?" John mumbled quietly.

Thomas had no answer for that. He simple scoffed softly and blushed, brushing his fingers through John's hair. He was quiet for a minute, and then he said, "I'm so glad I found you."

John hesitated, and Alex could feel all the doubts and guilt and remorse for the situation. It was so intense, it felt like he was choking. Alex fell further and further into the darkness the longer John thought about it. But then, then John tilted his gaze back up to peer into Thomas' warm eyes, and the other man silently chased the dark feelings away. Thomas' smile gave birth to a band new star inside John's chest. He felt himself lighten and brighten.

John blushed a little and finally replied, "Me too."

 _Oh._  Alex thought.  _I get it now_.

It wasn't malicious. It wasn't even really on purpose. It was just … fusion. And- and love. Genuine, uncontrollable love. The kind that Alex couldn't blame John for having. He realized now that John collected lovers; ones that would treat him well and bring him happiness. He had done it with Martha and Herc and Laf and even himself. How could he get mad, when he knew this was the endgame from the very beginning? John Laurens was never going to be satisfied.

Sure, John should have been honest from the beginning, but Alex found that he wasn't all that upset, after seeing John's perspective.

 _Alex_? John thought.

_Yeah?_

_I love you._

_I love you, too, dearest._

And Alex could feel the warmth and happiness and affection surround him. There was not a doubt in their mind that they were both telling the truth.

* * *

Lams sucks in a deep breath and jerks backwards, jolting out of his trance. He glances around wildly, before locking his gaze with Angeliza. The older fusion shushes him, gently brushing strands of wild, curly hair away from his face.

"So?" She asked. "You haven't gone through fission. That's good."

Lams was still breathing hard. What emotion was he feeling right now? Was there even an emotion? It was just high energy, wild and undefined, that raced through his veins. Was he happy? Was he content? He didn't know. He was just … intense.

"I… I don't know… how I am." He said slowly, furrowing his brow. "But I know that  _we_ " in this instance, he meant himself, "are okay."

Angeliza smiled, pleased, as Lams nodded and repeated to himself, "We're okay."

* * *

They make an arrangement.

"What is this?" Thomas asked, setting his newspaper down.

"A compromise." Alexander replied quietly. He kept his hands in his pockets, his head ducked minutely. Still, he stared down at Thomas expectantly. Even meek, Alexander still seemed ready to pick a fight. It was an adorable trait, really.

Thomas crossed one leg over the other and raised an eyebrow. His tone was guarded, but no more so than his heart. "How so?"

"I got you the presidency. The math's really not that hard." Alex shrugged a little, seeming nonchalant, before his sharp gaze flicked up to pierce through Thomas'. "You owe me."

Stuck, Thomas chewed his lip. He tapped his legs thoughtfully; "What do you want?"

He already knew the answer. He knew what he would have to do. He knew it would hurt. He knew it would be impossible. But what else could he do but accept? Hamilton owned him now; there was little he could do to oppose him. He knew what the other man would demand:

_Stay away from John._

He's waiting for the response; waiting for his damning.

It never comes.

Thomas looks up at Alex, aware that his unsuity is obvious on his face. Alex appears equally troubled. He's not looking at Thomas anymore. He's staring across the room towards the window. The room is alight with the strong golden rays of the setting sun. Alex's hair was a shining halo in it's light. Thomas watched the man let out a long sigh through his nose before he turned to Thomas.

"You can have him." Alex replied. "Once, every two weeks."

Thomas shifted, startled. He glanced around the room, as if he expected a group of people to jump out and mock him for the obvious prank. Tentatively, he asked, "Care to clarify the situation for those who aren't mind readers?"

"John wants you." Alex bit out, his fists shaking. "I know he does. And keeping you away from him is… selfish. It's hurting him." Alex took a deep breath, trying to not let his emotions get the best of him. He cleared his throat and continued tensely, "So. We talked about it, and we agreed that you two can … be together … every two weeks."

Thomas sat up a little straighter, still cautious, "In what ways?"

"Anything. That's up to you and John. You can be friends or fuck or fuse or…" Alex trailed off and gestured vaguely, "whatever."

"And you won't get mad?" Thomas asked slowly.

"Nope." Alex popped his 'p', unwilling to say more than he has to. This is a rare instance where Alexander had learned from his time as Hamburr, and talked less. "I promised John, he can have this."  
"And what do you get out of it?" Thomas crossed his arms. "This just seems like me and John win; what's your part?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm only saying this because I'm sure John'd tell you the second you're near each other, anyway." He wasn't looking at Thomas again, his expression clouded. "I get… security, I guess. John and I have finally been able to fuse and- Thomas, it's amazing." His whole demeanor changes suddenly. He looked almost bubbly as he giggled and covered his pink face with his hands. "It was perfect; to feel so safe and stable-"

Thomas found himself smiling a little, relaxing. "It's nice, isn't it?"

Alex let out a happy sigh, "I finally understand." He allows himself to be happy for just a moment, before he clears his throat and schools his expression. "And, I get the same deal, with Burr."

"Will he want to fuse with you?" Thomas asked, surprised, "You did lose the presidency for him."

"He'll be fine." Alex waved it off. "He already confronted me, and he's… baffled and hurt, but he understands."

"And the others?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow, "Am I allowed to spend time with Lafayette as well?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. Laf was never really the problem, I guess. Although, he kind of started all of this, telling you to fuck John or whatever."

"He didn't-" Thomas blushed, unable to hide is embarrassment. He cleared his throat and said, "It was a  _coincidence,_  Alexander."

"Sure." Alex didn't seem impressed. He made a vague gesture and said, "Anyway, Herc and Laf talked it out, too. And they have no problem with you and Laf having a … relationship. Lafayette is in charge of  _slowly_  integrating you into the group." Alex paused, and then said, "Herc wants nothing to do with you."  
"That's fair. I have no interest in him, either." Thomas said, waving that off, "As long as he allows me to spend time with Lafayette."

"He will." Alex confirmed. "I will. You can have Laf and John."

Thomas hesitated slightly, he glanced Alex up and down, the pink returning to his cheeks, "And what about you?"  
"What about me?" Alex asked.

Thomas shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but he couldn't make eye contact. "Did you… want to continue what you had with, um, Hercerens?"

Alex's expression darkened slightly, "No."

Thomas hid his disappointment well. What did he expect? He couldn't get everything he wanted; and he's lucky he got as much as he did. Two out of three is amazing, considering the situation. Still, the hate in Alex's voice stung.

"But I'd be willing to try with Thaurens." Alex continued quietly. Thomas' head snapped up to stare at the other man, shocked. Alex traced nonsense lines onto Thomas' desk as he talked, his eyes lowered, "I can't start another relationship that's built on lies. It's painful and toxic and-" His finger halted in its exploration, shaking against the wood. Alex started over, slowly moving his finger once more, "But, I really liked Thaurens. I liked being with a fusion. I missed that. And… I still do. So, maybe… maybe we can move forward from here, and start again properly."

Both men were blushing now; the air around them thick. Thomas had so many questions, he wanted to know everything that was happening in Alexander's mind right now. Alex, on the other hand, was ready to end the conversation as soon as possible. He had done an intense amount of soul searching and thinking and self discovery- it was exhausting. He's had conversation after conversation about relationships and boundaries and rules and expectations… He wasn't sure if he could handle one more.

Thomas looks him up and down, surprised and curious and excited all at once. He must see Alexander's unease, because he doesn't press further. But he smiles, a little kind, a little cautious, and asks, "So, it's over, then?"

Alex knew what he was asking. The pain, the loneliness, the betrayal, the anger; the sleepless nights; the empty arms; the self-doubt - it's all over, isn't it?

He shifted a little and smiled back, "Yeah. I guess so."

The new President stood, but found that he's not sure why did so. He cleared his throat and said, "Alexander." Alex looks up at him, silent. They regarded each other for a long, tense moment, before Thomas awkwardly continued, "Uh, thank you. I know this must be hard."

Alex just shrugged, "I'm dating Mulettens. It would be idiotic to think it would be anything but non-monogamous." He left it at that, walking backwards to the door, "So, I guess I'll see you later. Fused with my boyfriend."

Thomas thought he saw a hint of a smile on those coy lips as Alexander turned and slipped away.

The echo of the door closing behind him rattled deep in his chest. He took a deep breath, straightened his back, and felt the weight of the world finally be lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

John fidgeted at the doorway; almost dancing into the room, but not willing to overstep his boundaries once more. Hercules and Lafayette were draped across their bed, staring into one another's eyes lovingly. They seemed to had come an understanding while they were gone for the week. Alexander sat at his desk, furiously writting, unaware of the events happening behind him. Thankfully, his intention with his work was purely political, and had nothing to do with their personal lives.

"John." Hercules said without looking away from Laf. "Come here."

"You've been good, mon cher." Laf agreed, turning to glance at him. He held out his hand and raised up a little onto his knees. "You deserve a break."

John almost cried, he sprinted forward, throwing himself onto the bed. Laf and Herc chuckled at his excitement, pulling him close without hesitation.

Alex froze at the sudden blast of air behind him. He knew that feeling in the air; the scent of fusion in the air. No. No, they didn't. They- they couldn't have…?

"Hi, baby boy." Large, strong hands landed on his shoulders. Alexander's shaking fingers fumbled his quill; splattering ink on his work. He felt his eyes close and his hands covered his mouth as he curled forward. His back shuddered as he sobbed quietly into his hands.

"Shh, hey, no need for tears." The hands moved down until they were hoisting Alexander up and out of his chair. Alex leaned into the chest that he knew so well. He opened his eyes and immediately started crying again. He reached up and brushed his fingers over the fusion's nose, his cheeks, his jaws, and his lips. He hesitated at the second mouth, gasping when a tongue flicked out and licked him. Alex sighed in relief, a shuddery thing that wracked his whole body, and reached up to kiss the other mouth. "I missed you, too, baby boy."

"I love you." Alexander whispered, laughing as the fusion wiped away his tears, "I love you, Mulettens."

"I love you, too, sweet one." Mulettens grinned, then, louder, and far more excited, "Look! Look! I'm alive!"

Alex laughed again and pressed more kisses to the fusion's face. Anywhere he could reach deserved a kiss. He had waited so long for this. He never realized how much he wanted Mulettens until the man was gone. Alex couldn't stop crying over the realization that they could really have each other. They could all be together, how John wanted.

And you know what?

Alex wanted that, too.

* * *

There was a shift in the household; a moment in which fusion went from being banned to there being at least one fusion in the house at all times. It was a quick transition, one that Alexander had no control over. He watched, amazed, as the three boys before him rapidly partook in a never ending dance, switching partners as they pleased. There were no complaints in the house about their new past time.

Well, except for Philip. He wasn't given any warning about the new change in the air, and hand the unfortunate surprise of walking into his home to see his father on the lap of a very,  _very_  large man.

The size, the aura, the two mouths- there was no mistake. The War Hero Mulettens was in his livingroom.

Pip, being the graceful young man that he is, choked on his own spit and tripped over his own feet at the same time at the sight of his dad with the fusion. He sputtered and coughed on his hands and knees, looking up at them with watery eyes. Alex scrambled out of Mulettens' grasp to check on his son. Pip caught his breath and rubbed at his eyes. He blinked and stared up at the giant man before him.

"Pip!" Alex said, rubbing the younger man's back. "Are you alright?!"

"M-M-Mulette-ette-ette-ette-" Pip pointed at the fusion, eyes wide. His mouth hung open slightly, unable to get the words out.

Mulettens stood up and wandered over to them, looking down at the two men on the ground with a wide smile. He help up a hand and waved the boy off kindly, "Actually, there's only one 'ette'. Mul-ette-ens. See?"

"E-el está in chez moi!" Philip said, shock still evident on his face. He let out a small, surprised laugh, and continued, "El está devant me!"

"Si, si, but, ça te surprend?" Mulettens replied. It was fascinating to watch as he spoke in Philip's fused language: the mouths switched back and forth between words, as only one mouth spoke Spanish and only one spoke French. The fusion made it look effortless in a way that Alexander would never comprehend. "Yo  _soy_  your père."

Philip fell back on his butt, his eyes never leaving the tall man. His face flushed a dark red and he whispered, "You talk like me…"

"You don't have to pick a language with me, son." Mulettens knelt down on one knee to get closer to them. He held out a hand and said, "I'm Mulettens. It's nice to finally meet you."

Philip made a choking noise, and Alex startled, worried that his son was hurt. But then Pip laughed, even as tears fell down his cheeks, he laughed. Alexander and Mulettens held him close and rubbed his back, even as he laughed. Mulettens and Philip shared words that Alexander could never understand, even as he laughed.

Alexander hoped such a sound would echo in their house forever more.

* * *

Alexander was in the living room, reading a thick book, when the front door opened. It was late, everyone else was asleep, except for Lafayette, who had disappeared before dinner. Alex, worried about the man, had decided to stay up and wait for him to return. None of the others seemed concerned, but, then again, none of the others had as much anxiety as him.

"Shh, I do not wish to wake my boys." Lafayette's distinct voice said.

"Then I'll be quick." Another voice said. Alex frowned, lowering his book. The front door was only cracked a bit, Alexander could only see the candlelight from a lantern and the back of Lafayette's head. Whoever was out there, they kissed Lafayette, who then giggled. The voice continued, "I had a great night. Thank you, Marquis."

"Non, monsour, thank you." Lafayette leaned forward, and there was more kissing.

"Will you tell John-"

"Oui, oui, of course."

"Thanks."

Alexander forced himself to relax, pulling his book back up. He stared at the words, not really reading them. His mind couldn't focus on anything except for the fact that he suddenly realized what was happening. Lafayette was on a date. With Thomas Jefferson.

Realistically, Alexander knew this was going to happen. This was a part of their deal. But seeing it in practice was something else entirely. Still, he refused to be upset. He had no right to be. He felt … uncomfortable? Jealous? He wasn't sure. But it was a feeling he squashed nonetheless. He'll get used to it. He just needs time.

Lafayette kisses Thomas one last time before he disappears into the house, closing the door behind him. He freezes when he sees Alexander waiting there. Alex watches him for a second, before he yawns and rubs his eyes.  
"Let's go to bed." He mumbles, setting his book down. He can think about deep, emotional thoughts later. Right now, he wants to cuddle his boyfriends.

Lafayette relaxes and nods, smiling to himself.

They hold hands as they walk to the bedroom.

* * *

It was a hot summer day, and Alexander was out buying some extra groceries; things that they had needed but no one wanted to go get. As he was walking out of the small corner store, arms full of bread and milk, he heard the distinct sound of laughter. Alexander looked up and saw, across the street, John laughing as Thomas put a flower in his hair.

Alexander hesitated, watching them for a moment. Thomas brushed back John's hair, careful to make sure the flower didn't fall, as he leaned down to kiss him. Alexander watched John's cheeks flush red as he stood up on his tiptoes to press their lips together. Alex waited, he waited for the feelings of anger and betrayal and hatred and jealousy.

Instead, he felt strangely happy. It was nice to see someone treat his boyfriend so gently. To see John smile so wide. Alexander bit his lip to hold back his smile. He suddenly felt very foolish for making such a fuss before, but really, that was in the past. Things are different now. Better.

He silently thought at John, ' _See you at home.'_  before walking off down the road, the sun shining brightly on his back.

* * *

There house always had a fusion inside it these days. Sometimes, it startled Philip how close his fathers were. He was seeing them in a way that he never had before. He remembers distinctly the day that he and his dad were chatting in the kitchen. His dad was saying something, and Philip nodded along, his gaze shifting over his shoulder.

Lafaur, who was allowed to be out for short periods of time (under careful watch), was walking one direction, while Herc was walking another. His dad turned to see what he was looking at, and they both watched as Lafaur brushed against Herc while he passed. In an instant, and without any pause in their steps, Mullette continued on in one direction and John was left walking the other. A shiver ran down Philip's spine and he wondered if he had imagined the entire exchange.

"Impressive, isn't it?" His dad said with a grin. He glanced back at the fusion - who was stretching his arms above his head - and smiled softly.

Pip blinked a little, and he wondered if he and Theo would be able to fuse with just a touch.

* * *

The day that Alexander walks into the house to find Philip talking to Thaurens was the day that Alex realized this was all real. He knew that John and Laf were dating Thomas, and that they were happy. But they had always done these kinds of things outside of the house, on their own, away from him.

But now… now this was really happening.

He stood there, frozen, as Pip said a joke and the fusion laughed. Alex felt his blood rush through his body as he watched Thaurens' eyes crinkle as he smiled. He couldn't hear what they were saying over the pounding of his heart in his chest. He swallowed hard and forces his eyes to tear away from the scene before him.

Is he even ready for this? To try again? To trust Thaurens? He wasn't sure.

"Alexander…" It's a breath, barely audible, but he heard it. Alex looks up and sees Thaurens staring at him, his eyes wide. Although they were indoors, Thaurens looks like the wind had just swept the air from his lungs. Alex found he could relate.

"Pip, son, will you give us a moment?" Alexander hears himself say. Philip glances between the two of them, his shoulders tense. The boy knows what happened between them, he read the papers. He disappears quickly, without a word.

Alex clears his throat, shifting on his feet a little. He wants to take a step forward, to reach out and touch the fusion, but he can't. His body won't let him. Instead, he stands there, frozen, watching as Thaurens sizes him up.

"Hi…" The fusion said, all breathy and shy. Alex chewed his lip and glanced down at his feet. The air feels thick, firmly pushing his shoulders down.

"Hi." Alex repeats.

Thaurens sighs and steps forward, "Alexander, I am so sorry for how we acted. It was never supposed to end up like that. We were just-"

"It's okay." Alex held up his hands, "I've already forgiven you."

Thaurens jerks a little, his hands shaking, "For- forgiven?"

"Yeah." Alex shrugged, his smile wobbily, "I already told Thomas and John…"

"But…" Thaurens hesitated, then tried again, "But that's Thomas and John! You- do you forgive …  _me_?"

Alexander felt his heart tug, and couldn't help but find Thaurens' anxiety charming. He took Thaurens' hands in his own and said, "Yes, Thaurens, I forgive  _you_."

A smile slowly spread across Thaurens' face. He let out an excited huff, his gaze scattering around the room before landing back to Alex's eyes. Alex chuckled a little at the bigger man's fluster. He squeezed the fusion's hands twice before stepping away. He cleared his throat and shuffled across the room, towards their bedroom.

"Alex!" Thaurens called, Alex stopped at the doorway and turned to look at the fusion. He thought he saw a mistiness in Thauren's eyes as he whispered, "Thank you."

Alex nodded and stepped away. He would spend time with Thaurens later. He was serious when he said he wouldn't  _hate_  a relationship with him. But now was not the time; he owed the fusion a few days in his life that weren't full of mistakes.

* * *

Alex woke up to someone jerking out of his arms. Alex groaned and opened his eyes to see Thomas staring down at him. Strange, Alex was cuddling Thaurens last night. Alex frowned, too tired to realized what had happened. Thomas' cheeks were dark, which is … kind of a good look on him, actually. Alex quickly glanced away.

"Where are the others?" Alex asked, noticing that the two of them were alone in the big bed. Something about that felt … intimate. Alex forced himself to look back at Thomas.

"How should I know?" The man grumbled, "I just woke up."

Alex scoffed, "Yeah, right. You were probably up for hours, watching me sleep like a creep." He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, ignoring that he was shirtless.

"You were the one that was clinging against me!" Thomas snapped.

"I thought you were Lafayette!" He hissed.

"I can pretend to be!" Thomas replied fiercely, not realizing what he said. Alex froze and looked up at Thomas, who's eyes were wide with horror. He glances away, muttering, "I-I mean, I-"

"What are you doing today?" Alex asked suddenly.

Thomas hesitated, "Nothing… I mean, I was supposed to be with the Jameses today, but they had to cancel so…"

Alex glanced away as he asked, nervously, "Do you want to … hang out?"

Thomas looked surprised, but he relaxed and let out a tiny breath, "Oh! Um, sure. I'd like that."

Alex watched as Thomas got out of bed and smiled to himself, ignoring the heat in his cheeks.

* * *

"It's weird, isn't it?" Herc said, taking a drink of his beer.

Alex frowned down into his own drink. They were at a bar, deciding that they should go out and have some fun, while the others are on a triple date. He nodded silently.

"You'll get used to it. These two have been collecting lovers for years." Herc rolled his eyes, "Just be happy that you're one of the ones who gets to stay."

"I think …" Alex paused. He swallowed, then took a drink, then started again, "I think I like it."

Herc looked surprised at that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled a little, then frowned in thought. "It was weird at first. But now… now I think it's, you know… kinda nice."

Herc watched him for a moment, then smiled. He set down his drink and slapped Alexander on the back, "I'm impressed, Al! You've handled this pretty well!"

"So have you." Alexander smiled, "Don't you get jealous that Laf is with Thomas?"

"Nah." Herc shrugged, "Because Laf spends just as much time touching my butt as he does Jefferson's. And," His smile turned shy, his voice lowered a little, "I like seeing him happy."

Alexander thought about John, and the absolute joy that Thomas brought to him. A warmth bloomed in his chest and he tried hard to not burst out in a big, dumb grin. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Aaron was silent, his hands folded on his desk in front of him, his eyes taking in every miniscule movement Alexander made.

Alex continued in his apologetic rant, "It was only unfortunate luck that you were Thomas' competition. If I wasn't in this mess, I would've supported you, of course-"

"You chose him," Aaron interrupted, his voice a cold kind of calm. It sent shivers down Alexander's spine. "over your fusion partner?"

Startled, Alexander hesitated, before getting ready for another speech. He said, "You would have done the sam-"

"Would I, Hamilton?" Aaron glanced up at him from under his eyelashes, his gaze hard. Alex shut his mouth. Aaron was the only one who could silence him so easily. "Is that what you think of me?"

"I'll help you win the next election!" Alexander took Aaron's hand, "I know how much it means to you, we could be elected together! Hamburr could-"

"I don't know Alexander." Aaron glanced away, suddenly meek. The uncertainty in his eyes could not be missed. Alexander held his breath. Aaron quietly continued, "It really hurt me that you wouldn't endorse me. Alexander, we- we're the same, you and I. I thought you had seen that, too."

"Of course I do! But I had to endorse Thomas. It was … a peace offering, of sorts." Alexander said, "Forgive me that I mixed politics and my personal life, but, well, it's  _fusion_. You understand."

Aaron was quiet for so long that Alexander thought he had lost him. The one solid figure that had been with him through everything. His first fusion partner, his first friend, and yet - Aaron laughed. It started as a small chuckled and then turned into something more emotional. He shook his head, his smile widening when he saw Alexander's startled expression.

"Alexander, I have been inside your head, and I  _still_  will  _never_  understand you." He said with a grin. There was something flickering behind his eyes - anger? Frustration? But his smile was genuine.

Alex shrugged, his fingers slowly brushing over Aaron's warm skin. "Well, why don't you take another look? It's been a while. You might need a refresher."

Aaron's smile turned quizzical and he leaned back a litte. He kept his hand in reach with Alexander, ensuring that they were still touching. He huffed another little laugh. "That was ... blunt."

"Well, I know when my partner needs to fuse." Alexander's smile turned a little coy.

Aaron tilted his head, calculating. "Huh. You are not the Alexander Hamilton that I first met."

"No I am not." Alexander agreed.

"You used to be so afraid of fusion."

"I guess I've been enlightened."

"Well, you were right." Aaron said, shrugging. He stood up and took his hand from out of Alexander's grasp. Alex frowned and stood up as well, confused and anxious at the same time.

"About what?"

Aaron smiled a little as he grabbed his bag and started to walk out. He opened his office door and looked back at Alexander, his gaze still thoughtful. "You've certainly made us all proud."

Alexander let out a little startled laugh, sitting back down. He smiled and stared at Aaron as he left, the door open. And Alexander had no intention of closing it ever again. Cuz you see, for the first time in Alexander's life, everyone was satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
